


Другая сторона

by prince_paradox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unfinished
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_paradox/pseuds/prince_paradox
Summary: Война закончилась и "все было хорошо", но вовсе не так, как задумывал Гарри Поттер. Вместо аврората и женитьбы на Джинни Уизли Мальчику Который Выжил придется вернуться в Хогвартс и найти смысл по другую сторону волшебного мира.





	1. Глава 1

"Friendship is the next Pleasure we may hope for: And where we find it not at home, or have no home to find it in, we may seek it abroad. It is an Union of Spirits, a Marriage of Hearts, and the Bond thereof Vertue".  
William Penn. Fruits of Solitude.

"Дружба - это ближайшее удовольствие, на которое мы можем надеяться: и если мы не можем найти ее дома, или у нас нет дома, где мы можем найти ее, мы можем найти ее вдалеке. Это союз душ, брак сердец, узы добродетели".  
Уильям Пенн, Плоды одиночества.

 

Девятого ноября, где-то между 7:00 и 7:05, когда он со своей привычной чашкой утреннего кофе в руке включил телевизор, прежде чем сесть на свое место с краю дивана, его вдруг уколола резкая, неожиданная мысль о том, что ничего не было. Прошлое обрисовалось ясно и понятно, как никогда прежде — детство в доме на Спиннерс Энд, школа на соседней улице, нью-йоркский университет и там какая-то очаровательная девушка — кажется, блондинка — спонсор всех его личных драм, наркотики, подпольная организация по их сбыту, полиция, суд, «полностью оправдан», и вот — девятое ноября, 7:05, новости CNN и крепкий кофе без сахара. Разве нет?  
Внутри как будто что-то переворачивалось и отстраивалось заново, неприятно сжималось горло и сердце. Он поставил кофе на столик и провел пальцами по шраму на шее.  
— Конечно, нет, Северус, — пробормотал он. Голос неприятно отскочил от пустых стен и вернулся глуховатым эхом.  
Он вернулся в спальню и вытащил из-под кровати потрепанный саквояж. Уже один его вид успокоил его — саквояж был из темно-рыжей кожи, потрескавшийся на углах, с латунными застежками и ромбом с его инициалами. Он был такой… нефункциональный по сравнению со всеми магловскими вещами. Неутилитарный. Слишком индивидуальный среди всех прочих, сделанных на фабричном конвейере.  
Он ненавидел себя за то, что делает это — как будто дает себе скидку на собственное безумие. Как будто действительно может допустить, что вся та жизнь могла оказаться просто одной-единственной мыслью, промелькнувшей во сне и засевшей в мозгу слишком крепко.  
Он открыл его — на дне лежало несколько книг и палочка. Нерешительно он взял ее в руку и задумчиво повторил:  
— Конечно, нет, — как будто убеждая самого себя.  
Кроме легкого приступа ностальгии, ничего больше не случилось. Он раздраженно бросил палочку обратно, застегнул все замки и зашвырнул саквояж на его привычное место. Просто невероятно, что он все-таки решился на это.  
Выходя, Снейп все никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то идет не так, и минуты полторы простоял в дверях, наблюдая, как розовые лучи рассветного солнца расчертили на кровати четыре кривых прямоугольника. В гостиной остывал кофе, в телевизоре щебетала диктор. Сегодня ничего не произошло.  
Поверх рубашки он надел привычный черный жилет и пиджак, накинул плащ и на всякий случай взял с собой зонт: ясное утро еще ни о чем не говорило. В последний момент он торопливо засунул стопку проверенных тестов в небольшой кожаный портфель, повесил его на плечо и торопливо вышел, не забыв захватить ключи.  
На площадке уже стояли две девочки одиннадцати лет, на редкость… одинаковые, и их отец — высокий мужчина примерно одного возраста с Северусом, растрепанный и в очках. Он улыбнулся, в этот момент чем-то неуловимо напомнив ему старшего Поттера. Впрочем, эту мысль Северус быстро затолкал на задворки своего подсознания.  
Снейп бросил хмурое «добрый день» и ткнул ручкой зонта в кнопку вызова лифта. Наступило неловкое молчание; лифт лязгал где-то еще очень далеко. Северус взмолился, чтобы соседу не пришло в голову с ним заговорить — тот смотрел на него что-то уж слишком заинтересованно.  
— Вы, кажется, работаете в школе Гарден Сити?  
— Кажется, да, — холодно ответил Северус.  
Помолчали. Очевидно, сосед ждал от него большего дружелюбия. Этого Снейп не любил ни в ком — ни в людях, ни в маглах, ни в кентаврах, ни в пауках, ни в ком бы то ни было еще: все вокруг ждут, что ты должен быть априори милым. Северус никогда не был… милым. Пожалуй, только инферналы не ждали от него ничего.  
— Меня зовут Макс, — сказал мужчина и протянул Снейпу руку.  
Лифт наконец начал двигаться в их сторону. Конечно, Северус не стал протягивать руку в ответ, и тогда сосед, еще более смущенный, продолжил:  
— Мы собираемся отдать девочек в вашу школу, и я думал, вы можете ответить на некоторые наши вопросы…  
— Я думаю, наша директор, миссис Бродерик, куда компетентнее меня в любых вопросах, касающихся Гарден Сити, — бархатным голосом ответил Снейп.  
Лифт приехал и с радостном грохотом открыл перед ними свои двери. Северус зашел первым, за ним девочки и отец. Без того тесная кабинка, казалось, сжалась настолько, что Северус смог почувствовать запах духов, которым пользуется сосед. Это было… неуместно.  
Невозможно страдая, он вдруг опустил взгляд вниз. Оттуда на него пытливо смотрело две пары зеленых глаз. Северус сглотнул и заволновался. «В конце концов, — подумал он, — наверное, я бы действительно мог ему помочь».  
— Я химик, мистер…  
— Льюис.  
— Так что вряд ли смогу ответить на какие-то организационные вопросы. С этим действительно лучше справится миссис Бродерик или кто-нибудь из завучей, — он снова глянул вниз. Девочки продолжали молча смотреть на него. — Но я могу поделиться… мнением… или ответить на какие-нибудь вопросы… иного характера, конечно… почему нет.  
— Спасибо, мистер Снейп, — хором сказали девочки. Отец улыбнулся ему еще раз, и лифт приехал.  
Северус выскочил оттуда так быстро, как только смог, весь покрытый испариной.  
— Если я зайду в пятницу вечером, это будет удобно? — прокричал ему в спину мистер Льюис.  
— Конечно, — буркнул Северус, надеясь, что это было достаточно громко. И достаточно весомо.  
Если бы в то утро ему не пришла в голову эта странная мысль, думал потом Северус, все могло бы сложиться совсем иначе. Наверное, тогда он не встретился с соседями, не опоздал бы на тот поезд, который возил его на работу каждое утро на протяжении года, и не попал бы в ту толчею на станции Первая Авеню. Там, выходя из вагона, какой-то дрянной магл, раздражающе похожий на кого-то из той жизни, зацепил его портфель, который он снял с плеча парой минут раньше. Портфель упал, раскрылся, и тесты рассыпались по платформе. Вместе с ними выпала и пара запасных ручек и даже бумажник. Тут Северус, путаясь в полах плаща, с зонтом, который теперь казался таким неудобным и бесполезным, не выдержал и изрыгнул поток такой изощренной брани, которую не позволял себе уже очень давно. Кажется, с прошлого года. Очень быстро ему удалось затолкнуть все обратно. Кто-то даже помог ему — но у него не было никакого желания всматриваться. Поднявшись, он увидел, что пара листов упала на рельсы. «Что же, — подумал взбешенный Снейп, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы, — дам всем этот тест снова. И домашнюю работу».  
Он ввалился в школу, прогремев дверями, в 9:15 — вспотевший, взъерошенный и до крайности злой. Почти такой же злой, как после приснопамятного матча по квиддичу, когда дружки Поттера подпалили его мантию за то, что он пытался спасти паршивца от бладжеров.  
Вестибюль был непривычно тихим и пустынным; полминуты он раздраженно приводил себя в порядок, представляя, как сейчас войдет в класс — еще более пугающий, чем обычно. Заставит их всех утихнуть одним взглядом.  
Этих детей он про себя называл «новые дети». Очень быстро он осознал, что новые дети мало отличаются от «старых» — за тем исключением, что у этих нет волшебных палочек. Что, однако, не мешает им причинять друг другу вред, иногда даже не менее варварскими способами, чем те, что были в ходу у «старых» детей.  
Среди них он нашел новую Грейнджер, Лонгботтома и даже всех Уизли. Все они были из разных семей и имели разный цвет волос, но были одинаково тупы в его предмете, излишне самоуверенны и нелепы (каждый по-своему — прямо как оригинальные Уизли). В старших классах даже была новая Тонкс — девочка с кольцом в носу, перекрашивающая волосы примерно раз в две недели, гордо несущая выражение страдания на лице. Как Северус потом понял, последние два года она была влюблена в учителя биологии. Более потрепанного и помятого субъекта Снейп не видел никогда — ни до, ни после. Даже Люпин в худшие ночи выглядел краше, чем мистер Сайкс.  
Были даже Крэббы, на вид почти такие же, как и предыдущие; благодаря усилиям нового «Винсента», тучного приземистого парнишки с жидкими рыжими волосами, который был недоволен своими оценками по его предмету, но почему-то предпочитал винить в этом исключительно Северуса, он познакомился с новым «Вилфордом», заменявшим Крэбба-старшего. Этот «Вилфорд» был точной увеличенной копией «Грегори», но в костюме. Разговор с ним был коротким и неприятным, в основном, потому, что Северус все никак не мог сдержать ухмылку, глядя на него. Закончилось все в кабинете директора: держась со всем достоинством, Северус зажимал разбитый нос, а «Вилфорд» теперь видел все одним глазом. Как ни странно, «Грегори» после этого инцидента стал тише и дотягивал все свои работы до троек и иногда даже четверок.  
В его коллекции аналогов не было только Поттера. Чему он, скорее, был рад — второго Поттера он бы не пережил.  
И, конечно, эти дети не любили его точь-в-точь как предыдущие. То, что теперь он преподавал не зелья, а химию, ни на йоту не изменило его характер. Его бесило, что они не понимают и не хотят понимать элементарных вещей — тех, которые он сам освоил легко и играючи около года назад. Однако новая «Грейнджер» — мисс Трейси — хоть и знала всю программу на год вперед, бесила его не меньше, потому что гордилась тем, что знает эти элементарные вещи.  
Уже взявшись за ручку двери, он не без удовольствия отметил, как резко затихли голоса за ней. Он дал им секунду и затем зашел. Его встретила полная тишина; каждый из двадцати взглядов был устремлен на него, каждый был полон удивления и разочарования, что он все-таки пришел.  
— Простите, — тихо начал Снейп, неторопливо снимая с плеча портфель, — что не задержался еще на пять минут и не позволил вам беспрепятственно уйти, — он снял и повесил на спинку стула плащ. — Уверен, вы были бы рады оставаться в неведении относительно химических свойств воды. Так же, как и о классах неорганических соединений. Да, мисс Трейси, — устало обратился он к студентке, которая уже тянула руку, — вы писали контрольную по этой теме на прошлой неделе. И с треском провалили ее. Да, мисс Трейси — все. И вы тоже. Поэтому сегодня вы займетесь тем, что перепишете ее. Разумеется, другие варианты. И учтите, я пойму, что вы взяли тот же вариант, что и в прошлый раз, так что в ваших интересах поменяться с соседом. Всем все ясно?  
Всем все было ясно. Как и Северусу. Его ненавидели — и его это вполне устраивало.  
Раздав всем чистые тесты, он сел за свой стол, оглядел класс — по-прежнему тихий, слышен только скрип карандашей и поворачивающихся шестеренок в головах, — и достал из портфеля ежедневник, чтобы записать «мистер Льюис» в клетку «Пятница».  
Вести магловскую жизнь оказалось ненамного проще, чем шпионить для Волан-де-морта и Дамблдора, параллельно пытаясь спасти слизеринского принца и гриффиндорского выскочку, — естественно, страшно недовольных тем, что их пытаются спасти.  
Теперь приходилось следить за речью и жестами так же тщательно, как и раньше. Не сосчитать, сколько раз Северус оговаривался («Я преподавал з… завышенную химию… в шотландской школе» — сказал он на первом собеседовании) или не понимал простых вещей — нелепо уставился на продавца в магазине, который предложил ему тостер. Пару дней разбирался с тем, что все — да, подавляющее большинство! — вещей в доме работают от электричества. И если они не работают, значит, они не включены. Или разряжены. Или надо нажать на кнопку. Это все не так-то просто было понять. Откровенно говоря, освоить курс базовой и университетской химии было проще, чем привыкнуть к магловскому быту и общественному транспорту.  
Так что если бы кто-то рискнул заглянуть в его ежедневник, он бы очень удивился, потому что первые несколько страниц были заполнены списками типа:  
— телевизор, эл-во. Штекер, круглая кнопка (пульт — батарейки! (двойное подчеркивание) Красная кнопка; громкость)  
— тостер, для тостов (хлеб). Эл-во., кнопка вниз  
— микроволновка, эл-во (НЕ ДЛЯ ЯИЦ!)  
— холодильник, эл-во, НЕ ОТКЛЮЧАТЬ  
— телефон, телефонная сеть, эл-во, НОМЕР +6848848  
— счета за ком.услуги — КАЖДЫЙ МЕСЯЦ  
Из всех магловских причуд больше всего его поражали именно батарейки и пульт от телевизора, но он не слишком выдавал свой восторг. Микроволновки же он откровенно опасался и почти не использовал.  
Зато компьютер ему удалось освоить очень быстро. Наконец, он решил, что маглы справляются с заменой магии довольно успешно, хотя в быту все еще оставалось немало вещей, которых ему не хватало.  
Например, легкого бритья одним взмахом палочки или быстрых перемещений через камин или с помощью аппарации. Магловское метро, да и вообще — общественный транспорт, поначалу бесили и пугали его до дрожи — он ненавидел, когда кто-то нарушал его личное пространство. А самолеты он просто не понимал и до сих пор старался не вспоминать тот единственный перелет из Лондона до Нью-Йорка. Впрочем, из той жизни — в Англии — он старался не вспоминать не только об этом.  
Немало забот прибавила новая должность в этой школе. Пришлось выучить химию, и это было, пожалуй, самое приятное времяпрепровождение за последний год. Химия оказалась не менее увлекательной, чем зелья, но содержала множество новых нюансов, которые, с одной стороны, были интересными сами по себе, с другой — неожиданно проливали свет на некоторые аспекты зельеварения. Затем ему пришлось подделать диплом и некоторые документы в университете, в котором он якобы учился. Это были последние вещи, которые ему удалось сделать с помощью магии, так что разоблачения он не боялся. Как не сомневался и в том, что его знания нисколько не уступают знаниям выпускников того университета. Иначе бы он просто не ввязался в эту авантюру. «Я не обманываю, — решил для себя Северус, проворачивая это дело, — я обхожу ваши же дурацкие и бесполезные условности».  
Третьего августа он лишился магии окончательно. Это был один из тех дней, которые он тоже старался не вспоминать.  
Он взглянул на часы — до перемены оставалось еще десять минут. Те, кто мог что-то написать, уже написали и сидели со скучающими лицами. Те, кто не мог, с отчаянием в глазах пытались списать что-то у соседей.  
— Сдаем работы, — коротко сказал он. — И записываем домашнее задание.  
Ах, да, еще одна раздражающая вещь — это руки, вечно сохнущие из-за мела, и то, что нельзя было показать что-то на доске, эффектно взмахнув палочкой.  
Откровенно говоря, он очень скучал по эффектным вещам — по мантии, по снопам искр, колдографиям. Даже по шоколадным лягушкам, которые он никогда особенно не любил.  
После звонка Северус убрал работы в верхний ящик стола, дождался, пока дети покинут класс, и вышел из школы на задний двор. Там он попытался увлечь себя новой книгой по химическим соединениям, но внимание почему-то все время ускользало: то он мысленно возвращался к утренним инцидентам, то вдруг ловил себя на мысли, что вспоминает, пахнут ли свечи, которые зажигаются в хогвартском большом зале по праздникам, и о том, что за все годы в Хогвартсе так и не узнал, как и где живут домовые эльфы. Не то чтобы ему было интересно. Просто факт: он этого не знал.  
Вздохнув, он отложил книгу и посмотрел наверх: небо было кристально, удивительно ясное, сплошь голубая гладь и солнце, что было весьма нетипично для ноября.  
«Значит, вечером будет гроза. А завтра наступит осень», — спокойно решил Северус. Позже, когда он вспоминал этот момент, он понял, что никогда в жизни не давал таких точных предсказаний.  
На следующий урок он явился пунктуально, как всегда. Мистер Снейп — с книжкой в одной руке, застегнутый на все пуговицы, всегда в костюме-тройке, только дважды в год пальто меняется на плащ и обратно. Старается загнать себя в эти твидово-шерстяные рамки, укрыть себя, чтобы его никто не видел и не замечал — не обращая внимания на то, что невольно стал одним из самых интересных преподавателей этой школы.  
Он не был красивым. Не был даже приятным. И все равно за прошедший год он дважды с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью выуживал валентинки от школьниц из своего портфеля. И еще один раз ему подкинули дохлую мышь, которую он совершенно безэмоционально, на глазах у всего класса, выкинул в ведро для бумаг — как будто это было для него совершенно обычным делом.  
Северус в тот момент думал, что мышиные кости могли бы ему пригодиться для особой модификации Костероста, если бы…  
У второй группы в тот день была назначена самостоятельная работа, так что, написав на доске восемь вопросов, по его мнению, кретински простых (значит, половина класса точно завалит), он сел за свой стол и снова раскрыл книгу, на которой не смог сосредоточиться во дворе.  
Это была группа с «Лонгботтомом». Северус взглянул на белесое пятно между большим и указательным пальцами левой руки. Щедрый подарок от оригинального Лонгботтома, который он оставил ему на том занятии, когда его угораздило влить настойку имбиря в наполовину готовое Бедовое зелье — и взрыв мог бы лишить всех присутствующих зрения и обоняния, если бы Снейп вовремя не произнес «Скорджифай». Но капля все равно попала ему на ладонь, наградив пигментным пятном на всю жизнь.  
В то время он скорее мог предположить (точнее, он был уверен), что спустя два года он будет в могиле, но никак не здесь — в нью-йоркской школе на должности преподавателя химии. Удивительно, как все может обернуться.  
Он быстро улыбнулся, глядя на это пятно, и резко обвел взглядом класс. На него пялилась белокурая девочка с водянисто-голубыми глазами — Морстен, кажется. Но тут же она уставилась обратно в свой лист, а Северус, для надежности посверлив ее недовольным взглядом, вернулся к своей книге.  
Без четверти шесть, проведя три пары, он набил портфель новыми работами, эссе и домашними заданиями и, перекинув плащ через руку, вышел из школы. Небо было все такое же безмятежно голубое, прохладный ветер, напоминающий об осени, ласково шелестел в поредевшей тускло-зеленой листве, и солнце, клонящееся к закату, светило так отчаянно ярко, что тени казались огромными и почти черными.  
Навстречу ему шла миссис Бродерик. Удивительное сочетание внешности Амбридж, чопорности Макгонагалл и дамблдоровской склонности к сладкому. Северус сдержанно кивнул ей, она немного неловко улыбнулась — этим обычно и ограничивалось их ежедневное общение. Даже по понедельникам, во время преподавательских летучек, когда их уведомляли о каких-нибудь особо отстающих оболтусах, изменениях в расписании или знакомили с новыми преподавателями (тут не задерживались учителя физики, и Северуса ужасно забавлял этот факт), она к нему почти не обращалась. Но изредка ставила его в пример другим — довольно деликатно, так что Снейп не злился, хоть и признавал, что обошелся бы и без этого.  
В очередной раз он пережил поездку в переполненном вагоне метро и после, выйдя на своей станции, все еще отстраненно ощущал на себе слабые запахи чужого тела и тот особый химический аромат состава, которым обрабатывают шпалы. Один из самых странных и самых приятных запахов на его памяти.  
Он остановился на перекрестке и дождался зеленого. Как бы не было это для него необычно, у маглов зеленый цвет очень часто обозначал что-то положительное. Зеленый — значит «можно», «неопасно». Ему этот зеленый напоминал об Аваде.  
Северус все еще пару раз в неделю стабильно просыпался от кошмара, в котором Поттера захлестывает зеленой вспышкой. Или его мать. Нет, этот зеленый — именно этот, неоновый, яркий, резко загорающийся у него на пути, только заставлял его сердце нервно сжиматься каждый чертов раз, как будто он был неизлечимо болен.  
Вернувшись в квартиру, он устало опустился на тумбу у двери и вспомнил, как утром ему показалось, что все это было просто сном — и как от этого сейчас ему было смешно и горько — ведь он все еще пугается светофоров… О чем тут можно говорить. Сколько бы он ни старался занять себя этими новыми детьми, новой наукой, новыми вещами, призванными заменить ему магию, он все равно всегда будет помнить. Всегда.  
И Поттер вечно будет в его голове. Такой, как там — распростертый на полу Визжащей Хижины: слипшиеся волосы, отливающие красным в белесом свете наступающего дня, разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев, обожженные с внутренней стороны ладони, беззащитная спина, оголенная поясница, грязные джинсы, неестественно вывернутая левая нога… Он осмотрел его тогда всего. Позволил себе сделать это впервые за все семь лет, не прикрываясь ненавистью во взгляде.  
Вокруг стояла громкая, давящая на слух тишина. Даже птиц не было слышно. Волан-де-морт был мертв, и, Снейп надеялся, уже навсегда. Поттер тоже был мертв — или почти мертв; Северус никак не мог найти в себе сил и решимости подползти к мальчишке поближе и проверить это, так что несколько минут он просто ошарашенно наблюдал, как первые лучи солнца нерешительно касаются неподвижного тела. Один из вероятных вердиктов был бы бесповоротным и окончательным: если Поттер мертв, то с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать. И подумать только, он был бы первым среди всего волшебного мира, кто узнал бы об этом.  
Почему он никак не мог решиться? Почему ему едва ли не впервые в жизни не хватало смелости, которой ему было не занимать прошлые десять лет? Нужно было просто прощупать пульс и проверить дыхание. Возможно, чтобы потом принять, что последнее, что связывало его с Лили, умерло, и в мире больше ничего от нее нет.  
Следующие воспоминания были спонтанными и обрывочными: он постоянно отключался, его вело, в глазах двоилось. Спустя первые пару минут, как Волан-де-морт взрезал ему глотку Сектумсемпрой, он привык к этой новой ране, как будто она всегда была его частью. Какое-то время он тихо ликовал — насколько возможно ликовать, истекая кровью: почти сразу ему пришло в голову, что это заклинание, возможно, не убьет его — ведь он сам его придумал, и Волан-де-морт об этом не знал. Ирония была в том, что несмотря на то, что заклинание действительно не смогло его убить, он все равно потерял столько крови, что едва справлялся с тем, чтобы дышать и удерживать себя в сознании.  
Тот момент, когда Поттер вошел в Хижину, совершенно один — затем станет для Снейпа едва ли не самым страшным воспоминанием в его жизни. Долгую секунду он смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, в которых отражалась какая-то вселенская беспомощность; затем упал перед ним на колени, приставил пальцы к его ране, и Северус почувствовал, как они утонули в ней, почувствовал их глубоко в горле, и то, как его кровь толчками пробивается сквозь них. Дальше, уже в полубреду, он увидел приближающуюся к ним темную и ставшую вдруг необыкновенно огромной фигуру Темного Лорда, и из последних сил вскинул руку, указывая Поттеру на него, и прохрипел:  
— Он.  
Северус запомнил все в деталях, сам того не желая. Но прежде чем Поттер обернулся — прошла жалкая доля секунды — Снейп увидел в его глазах полное осознание, кого именно он сейчас увидит, и все ту же беспомощность, и вместе с тем абсолютную решимость; не было никаких сомнений: Поттер принес себя на заклание, готов был умереть здесь и сейчас, и то, что он поднял палочку и направил ее на Воландеморта было, скорее… просто одолжением. Игрой по правилам. Поэтому, когда он произнес «Авада Кедавра», продолжая удерживать увязшие в его горле пальцы, Снейп вдруг нашел в себе такую бездну ярости, и сожаления, и желания, чтобы мальчишке повезло, и смерть его родителей и многих, многих других людей была не напрасной, какую не испытывал никогда, и он надеялся, никогда больше и не испытает.  
Прежде чем провалиться в темноту, он услышал треск и красный свет, а затем не было ничего. Болезненный слепой рассвет, и неподвижное тело Поттера в другом углу Хижины.  
Наконец ему удалось подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы перевернуть тело лицом вверх и, наконец, приставить дрожащие грязно-бурые пальцы к сгибу шеи, там, где должен был прощупываться пульс. Он держал их там почти полминуты, с отчаянием ожидая хоть какого-нибудь слабого толчка под бледной кожей. И ему как будто бы казалось, что что-то чувствуется; в качестве жеста последней надежды он наклонился к его губам и замер, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь. Наконец, слабое теплое дыхание коснулось его щеки.  
Ладно, мальчишка был жив. После осознания этого факта и краткого мига, когда он почувствовал облегчение, положение вещей стало проще и сложнее одновременно. Мысли стали менее путанными, сознание прояснилось: «Очевидно, если мальчишка жив, то его нужно как можно быстрее доставить в больницу, иначе он сдохнет и это будет весьма печально», — судорожно думал он, глядя на Поттера, чье лицо было поразительно безмятежным. «Очевидно, я опять вынужден спасать его чертову жизнь, раз ему повезло выжить, а мне — оказаться рядом. Очевидно, я не могу аппарировать ни один, ни с ним, и не могу левитировать тело». Оставался один вариант — либо ждать помощи, либо применить к Поттеру «Эннервейт» и попытаться что-нибудь сделать вдвоем.  
Он нащупал палочку в кармане мантии и после этого подтащил Поттера поближе к себе, устраивая его у себя на коленях. Гарри был приятно тяжелым и теплым, и в эти моменты Снейпу доставляло несказанное удовольствие осознавать, что он возится не с трупом. Маленькие радости военной жизни.  
Снейп применил невербальный «Эннервейт» дважды, прежде чем Поттер очнулся и уставился на него мутным, ничего не осознающим взглядом. Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга: Северус все еще не мог уложить в своей голове мысль, что он жив и может наблюдать живого Поттера; а Гарри просто пытался сфокусировать взгляд и понять, чьи руки удерживают его так крепко. А потом он закричал.  
С одной стороны, Снейпу захотелось дать ему крепкую пощечину, потому что терпеть эти крики не было никакой возможности. Ему самому хотелось кричать не меньше: от боли, бессилия, облегчения, страха, неизвестности, жалости к Поттеру и всего на свете. С другой — и на это ему не хватало решимости, и жалость все же оказалась сильнее всех прочих чувств. В первые минуты он только и мог, что успокаивать его, как ребенка, и прижимать к себе, насколько хватало сил. Гарри, кажется, так и не осознав, кто перед ним, вцепился в него и в какой-то момент даже закусил зубами кусок его мантии.  
Он решил дать ему еще две минуты на эти болезненные рыдания, прежде чем делать что-то еще, но Поттер затих гораздо раньше: после того, как Северус в первый раз назвал его по имени.  
— Поздравляю, — сипло прохрипел Снейп после этого, поняв, что он пришел в себя, — это ваш второй день рождения.  
Сплюнув в сторону бурый комок крови, он продолжил:  
— Я надеюсь, вы можете передвигаться, потому что я не могу аппарировать, левитировать вас или что угодно… Надо доставить вас в больницу. Вы можете?..  
Гарри кивнул, не открывая крепко зажмуренных глаз. И вцепившись в Снейпа, насколько ему позволяло его странное положение, аппарировал.  
Он изумился еще в самый первый миг, когда их только начало затягивать в аппарацию. Как Поттеру это удалось, в его плачевном состоянии, когда любому другому волшебнику не хватило бы сил зажечь Люмос, со Снейпом в обнимку, из Хижины в Хогвартс, и довольно точно — в больничное крыло? Потом, увидев знакомые сводчатые потолки и чьи-то лица, он отключился окончательно — все еще до крайней степени удивленный.  
Северус вытащил стопку работ из портфеля и хлопнул ее на обеденный стол. В этой квартире он был квадратным и стоял совсем близко к кухне, что было удобно, так как он в последние месяцы пристрастился к крепкому кофе. К тому же, его рабочий стол, стоявший у окна, уже давно был непригоден для работы — он был доверху завален конспектами книг, которые он изучал беспрерывно, и самими книгами — прочитанными наполовину или полностью, или вовсе нетронутыми, в пластиковой обертке.  
Костюм он снял и развесил в шкафу, сменив его на мягкие темные штаны и свободную рубашку. Все это он делал в привычном порядке, не особо задумываясь — мысленно он все еще перебирал воспоминания почти двухлетней давности. Ему бы хотелось сейчас воспользоваться Думоотводом, чтобы увидеть все со стороны, но пришлось довольствоваться возможностями собственной памяти, услужливо подправившей многие детали.  
В следующий раз он очнулся уже в Мунго. Рядом с ним, в наспех транфигурированном кресле (сиденье обито розовой тканью, спинка — зеленой, и все четыре ножки — разные), сидел молодой человек, едва за тридцать — темные волосы, когда-то зачесанные назад, падают на высокий лоб; под глазами залегли глубокие тени, две верхних пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, джемпер сбит в сторону, халат колдомедика валяется под ногами.  
Снейп успел рассмотреть и запомнить его со всей тщательностью скучающего бездельника, прежде чем он пошевелился и уставился на него осоловелыми сонными глазами.  
— Профессор Снейп! — наконец сказал он с каким-то необъяснимым энтузиазмом и, потянувшись после сна, встал и вышел, продолжая глядеть на Северуса с изумлением.  
Долгие пять минут ничего не происходило. Потом в палату резко ворвался колдомедик постарше, бешено вращая глазами, в халате поверх полосатой пижамы. Все это было не очень хорошим знаком.  
— Сколько я был?.. — прохрипел Северус. Говорить было больно, горло саднило.  
— Два месяца, сэр, — быстро ответил колдомедик, водя над ним палочкой. — Если честно, мы уже не надеялись.  
Снейп хмыкнул — он тоже не надеялся.  
— А Поттер?  
Мужчина вдруг замер и посмотрел на него со странной нечитаемой эмоцией на лице. Как будто он был… неприятно удивлен. Что было немного странно, ведь Поттер должен сейчас быть кем-то вроде господа бога и Мерлина в одном лице.  
— Мистер Поттер в порядке. Он каждый день справляется о вашем здоровье. Мы уже дали ему знать, что вы очнулись, я думаю, он скоро будет здесь.  
— Не надо… — попытался протестовать Северус. Общаться с Поттером ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Он уже представлял, в какой хаос здесь все превратится с его появлением. Все его вихры, неловкость, горячечная речь и щенячьи лобызания благодарности… Боже упаси.  
Так, в общем, все и произошло — чутье его не обмануло. Поттер вломился в палату почти сразу, как старший колдомедик закончил диагностику и начал вливать в Северуса зелья. Он был в криво застегнутой пижаме и домашних тапках. Исключительно нелепый. Сразу за ним вбежал тот самый молодой колдомедик, который десять минут назад еще безмятежно спал на своем кривом кресле. Даже к нему сейчас Северус испытывал меньше раздражения.  
— Мистер Бут, я пытался! — он беспомощно посмотрел сначала на старшего колдомедика, потом на Поттера, который остановился в изножье кровати и жадно уставился на Снейпа, и потом на самого Снейпа, который в этот момент пытался выпить очередное зелье.  
— Не мельтешите, Эйнгорн, — раздраженно отозвался он. — Спасибо, что мистер Поттер тут все не разнес, пока добирался. И, мистер Поттер, пожалуйста, если вы уж не смогли дождаться в коридоре, подождите, пока я закончу приводить мистера Снейпа в порядок. Молча.  
Поттер закрыл рот, отошел к стене и уселся на пол.  
Когда Северус вернул Буту последнюю склянку с Укрепляющим зельем («Какое скверное!» — недовольно отметил он про себя), Бут сделал приглашающий жест Поттеру.  
— Только пожалуйста, будьте аккуратнее, — сказал он ему и затем, уже обращаясь к Северусу, добавил:  
— Какое-то время вам следует побыть в кровати и как можно меньше разговаривать. Ограничивайтесь простыми фразами — ваши связки сейчас восстанавливаются, и, если вы будете их перенапрягать, вы рискуете лишиться голоса. Вы меня понимаете?  
Снейп кивнул, прожигая его недовольным взглядом. Конечно, он понимал это и без всяких глупых рекомендаций!  
Наконец, и Бут, и Эйнгорн вышли. Поттер поднялся с пола и несмело подошел к нему — все еще продолжая быть максимально нелепым в своей пижаме и кривых очках, и в нерешительности.  
— Так, ну, наверное, вы хотите узнать, что случилось за это время, — со вздохом начал он.  
Снейп кивнул, внутри кипя от нетерпения. Но Поттер не спешил продолжать. Он обошел его кровать с другой стороны, приставил поближе к нему дурацкое кресло, сел. И продолжил молчать.  
— Поттер, — прохрипел Северус.  
— А, да. Я просто думаю, с чего начать. Наверное, с того момента, как я просмотрел ваши воспоминания.  
— Что вы?..  
— Ваши воспоминания в Думоотводе в кабинете директора. Вы оставили их там, и я нашел.  
Снейп посмотрел на него с вопросительной яростью, подняв бровь. Объяснений не требовалось, и Поттер продолжил:  
— Я искал диадему Кандиды Когтевран в кабинете…  
— Но ее там не было, — раздраженно перебил Северус.  
— Если вы помолчите, будет проще, — нагло заявил Поттер. — Я ее там и не нашел. Ее нашла Полумна, и уничтожил Невилл мечом Гриффиндора. А Нагайну убили Рон с Гермионой и Джордж с помощью пары клыков василиска. Правда, она прокусила Гермионе руку — но ей уже ничего не угрожает, — протараторил он, отвечая на немой вопрос Снейпа. — Им удалось задержать распространение яда и быстро добраться до Мунго. Так что сейчас она просто отращивает новые ногти, — он усмехнулся. — В общем, все хорошо. Про все крестражи я, конечно, потом узнал. После… всего. Ну и вот. Я посмотрел ваши воспоминания, не знаю, зачем. Я был в растерянности, наверное, и не знал, что делать. А потом, когда я все узнал, я вдруг понял, что он вас ждет в Хижине. Увидел все его глазами. Понял, что вы уже близко. Тогда я побежал.  
Поттер смотрел на него, но из-за бликов в стеклах очков Северус не мог понять этого взгляда. Он был… смущенный? И Снейп все осознал — когда вспомнил, какие именно воспоминания он оставил в кабинете и как их мог воспринять такой человек, как Поттер.  
— То есть, вы не знали, уничтожены ли все крестражи, и просто побежали? Зачем? — спросил он, хотя внутренне уже знал ответ. Мальчишка побежал к нему из жалости — никакой стратегии в этом не было, сплошной риск. То, что все сложилось так, как сложилось — чисто дело случая и удачи. На один миг Северус представил, как все могло бы сорваться — из-за него, из-за его слабости, когда он оставил все воспоминания в Думоотводе, предчувствуя, что может умереть. Он просто хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал, как все было на самом деле. И какая ирония, что этим «кем-то» оказался Поттер — и именно тогда, когда это было опаснее всего.  
— Зачем? — удивленно переспросил он.  
— Вы рисковали всем — друзьями, волшебным миром, своей жизнью, руководствуясь одними эмоциями, — презрительно ответил Северус. — Вы едва не потеряли все, чуть не подвели всех… ну так ответьте мне, ради чего, имейте смелость.  
— Ради вас… — тихо ответил Гарри, упрямо глядя ему в глаза. — И у меня все получилось.  
— Чисто случайно. Не знаю, каких богов надо благодарить, что все вышло так, как вышло. Вы поразительно…  
— То есть, надо было оставить вас там сдохнуть?! — выкрикнул Поттер, вцепляясь в ручки кресла.  
— Надо было!  
Гарри закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. Снейп видел, как он взбешен, как он пытается привести себя в чувство, и это почему-то очень ему нравилось — наблюдать, как он бесится. Все как в старые-добрые времена, когда профессор Северус Снейп еще был его личной Немезидой, а не святым великомучеником, во имя которого надо всем жертвовать.  
— Если вы попытаетесь поставить себя на мое место, — неожиданно спокойно начал Гарри, продолжая держать глаза закрытыми, — вы поймете, что выбора у меня не было. Я был вам должен — за все те моменты, когда вы спасали мою жизнь, прямо или косвенно. Я просто отдавал долг, профессор.  
— Какой пафос, — фыркнул Снейп.  
— Я… правда… когда я посмотрел те воспоминания, я просто не смог, я… был благодарен вам, и восхищен, если честно, вами… и вашими чувствами к моей маме, и просто не смог сидеть и ждать непонятно чего, — свою короткую и сбивчивую речь он закончил совсем тихо, глядя на Снейпа из-под ресниц. Потом он нерешительно протянул руку и положил ее поверх руки Северуса.  
— Мне не нужна ваша жалость, — взбешенно прохрипел Снейп, отдергивая ладонь и садясь.  
— Это не жалость! — лицо Поттера пошло красными пятнами. Руку он убрал. — Не знаю, вышло бы у меня что-нибудь, если бы вас не было рядом. Мне нечего было терять, — Гарри взглянул на него дерзко и гордо, ожидая насмешек, но Северус промолчал. — Я был готов умереть, если это убьет его. Но что-то мне помешало в последний момент, когда я знал, что он мертв и я тоже. Что-то вытянуло меня назад. И я не знаю, что это было, профессор, но вы были единственным живым существом там, и вряд ли вы хотели моей смерти.  
— Трогательно, — ответил Снейп спустя секунду, сам не понимая, был ли это сарказм или это правда было трогательно. Без всяких нежных соплей, он вдруг почувствовал странное приятное тепло за ребрами, как после глотка хорошего виски.  
Гарри оставил это замечание без внимания, но дальше стал рассказывать куда более равнодушным тоном.  
— Дальше я помню только как очнулся.  
— А как вы аппарировали? — вдруг вспомнил Северус.  
— Сам не знаю. Я просто подумал про больничное крыло.  
— Счастье, что нас не расщепило.  
— Да, было бы глупо, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Умереть от аппарации после… всего.  
После короткой паузы он добавил:  
— Кстати, вас оправдали. Был суд, и я выступил свидетелем, и профессор Макгонагаллл тоже была на вашей стороне. Многие из Ордена. Уизли. Люпин. Я показал некоторые воспоминания, те, которые были связаны с Дамблдором. Не знаю, стоило ли. Но это сняло основные вопросы. Кажется, вам даже должны дать Орден Мерлина. Но вручение будет только в пятницу. Вы как раз успеете поправиться.  
— А другие?  
— Очень многие погибли, — начал Гарри. — Потери на их стороне гораздо больше, чем на нашей. Это даже странно, учитывая, что они — полноценные маги, а на нашей стороне были, в основном, школьники. Но это так. Остальные в Азкабане — оба Кэрроу, Гойл и Крэбб старшие, Нотт, Розье… многие. Все еще тянется суд на старшим Малфоем. Драко и Нарциссу оправдали. Кого-то ищут. Долохова, Амбридж, вот, например. Вы узнаете все, я принесу вам последние газеты. Я не очень-то слежу за этим… теперь.  
— Мавр сделал свое дело, мавр может удалиться? — усмехнулся Северус.  
Гарри и на это ничего не ответил, но как будто обиделся.  
— Ну, ладно. Наверное, мне стоит уйти, пока Бут сам меня не расщепил на части, за то, что я вас тут донимаю, — подумав, он добавил, уже стоя, — Знаете, он, кажется, хочет защищать по вам диссертацию. Ему кажется очень любопытным, что вы выжили с такой раной.  
— Я не подопытная лягушка, — недовольно ответил Северус.  
— А вы знаете, почему?..  
Снейп смерил его недовольным взглядом.  
— Почему вы никогда не включаете мозги, прежде чем спросить что-то? — устало спросил он. — Это заклинание…  
— Сектумсемпра, да, его придумали вы, и? — нагло перебил Поттер.  
— Вы не поинтересовались у Грейнджер? Она бы вам объяснила. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств это заклинание оказалось из той группы, которые не действуют на того мага, кто его придумал. Поэтому я потерял ровно столько крови, чтобы остаться в живых.  
Гарри задумчиво кивнул и пошел к двери, шаркая своими невыносимым тапками.  
— И, кстати, — добавил он нерешительно, стоя у самой двери, — я теперь живу в Норе. Какое-то время. Так что если вы вдруг… захотите меня найти. Я буду там. Или там будут знать, где я есть. Но я приду завтра. Точнее, уже с утра. С газетами. Вам что-нибудь принести?  
— Идите уже, Поттер, — устало ответил Северус.


	2. Глава 2

Поттер пришел к полудню: невыспавшийся, раздраженный, сгорбленный. На голове капюшон толстовки — самая неловкая попытка конспирации в магическом мире; кажется, даже самая тупая болонка уже осознала, что Гарри Поттер питает слабость к магловским тряпкам и избегает мантий в девяти случаях из десяти.  
Он положил небольшую стопку газет на подоконник, у которого стоял Северус, призвал к себе кресло и тут же устало в него свалился.  
— Репортеры, — недовольно пояснил он. — Они повсюду. Не могу дождаться, когда это наконец закончится. Хотя многим из них даже не нужно мое присутствие, чтобы взять у меня интервью: Гермиона недавно показывала статью обо мне в «Ведьмополитене», очень интересно было узнать, что я, оказывается, собираюсь жениться на Джинни Уизли.  
Снейп, не дослушав, отвернулся и снова уставился в окно.  
— Но вообще-то, сейчас они ждали не меня, — усмехнулся Гарри, видя его равнодушие. — Так что не думайте, что вам удастся этого избежать, профессор. Вы теперь весьма одиозная фигура. Драматическая. Почти… козел отпущения.  
Северус не сомневался, что Поттеру просто хотелось назвать его козлом, и неважно, в каком контексте.  
— Как бы то ни было, мне все равно, — сказал Северус и взял верхнюю газету. Статья на передовице была о нем — от Риты Скитер. Новость о том, что он пришел в сознание, ей удалось раздуть на всю полосу.  
— Вы придете на вручение ордена Мерлина?  
— Нет, не думаю. Пусть пришлют совой.  
— Хотел бы и я туда не идти, — пробурчал Гарри. — Но там будут все — Уизли, Гермиона, Люпин и еще куча каких-то важных шишек. И Бруствер дал понять, что если я не приду, он убьет меня своими руками.  
— Когда вас останавливали угрозы вашей жизни?  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Я был бы рад вас там видеть, профессор.  
Снейп посмотрел на него с удивлением. Нет, ему не очень нравился этот новый Поттер, который смотрит на него, как преданный пес, и едва не плачет от умиления.  
— А куда вы… пойдете? Ну, потом, когда вас выпишут. Вы будете в Хогвартсе?  
— Это не ваше дело, — коротко и грубо ответил Северус.  
— Конечно. Просто я подумал…  
— Не думайте. Очевидно, вам это только вредит. Да и теперь в этом нет необходимости — вы же уже закончили школу.  
О, да, так было куда лучше. Поттер опять покраснел, уставился в собственные колени, тряхнул головой и вдруг резко поднялся.  
— Знаете, у маглов есть выражение, — добавил он уже в дверях. — «Горбатого могила исправит». Так вот, вас, профессор, кажется, не исправит уже ничего.  
Когда он вышел, Северус тихо и хрипло рассмеялся.  
Он выписался из больницы в тот же день, сразу после ухода Поттера и небольшой склоки с Бутом, который настаивал на том, чтобы Северус оставался под его наблюдением еще по крайней мере неделю.  
— Вы можете лишиться голоса! — кричал он, глядя на него снизу вверх. Его очки и залысина ярко сияли под белым светом больничной лампы.  
— Скорее, вы переживаете, что можете лишиться своей диссертации. Не так ли, доктор Бут? — ядовито заметил Северус. — Я прекрасно осознаю, что следует и чего не следует делать в моем состоянии. В сущности, мне все равно, выпишете вы меня или нет, я просто ставлю вас в известность, что я намерен уйти после двух часов дня. Это ясно?  
Бут, чье лицо покрылось неровными красными пятнами смущения, ничего не ответил. Северус почтительно кивнул ему и вернулся обратно в свою палату.  
— Как он со мной разговаривает!.. — краем уха услышал Снейп. — Мне все равно, что он герой войны, это просто невыносимо!  
Без четверти два Эйнгорн принес ему его одежду и палочку.  
— Наши эльфы починили и постирали ее. Все было в крови, — пояснил он.  
— Я помню.  
— И мистер Бут просил передать, что он всегда будет рад вам помочь, если у вас возникнут какие-либо трудности с вашей раной… либо с чем угодно еще.  
— Конечно, — миролюбиво ответил Северус. — Спасибо.  
— Камины находятся в холле первого этажа. Они подсоединены к каминной сети Хогвартса, насколько я знаю, — Эйнгорн все стоял и смотрел на него, напоминающий оленя своими большими влажными карими глазами.  
Северус вопросительно склонил голову.  
— И еще, — наконец начал он, — я бы хотел сказать вам спасибо. Вы вряд ли помните, но вы учили меня зельям последние два курса. Я перешел в Хогвартс из Дурмстранга. Я закончил почти пять лет назад. Спасибо. Ваши лекции были замечательными. Я поэтому и смог поступить сюда на работу.  
То свое состояние впоследствии Снейп описал бы как «оторопь».  
— Вы были в Слизерине?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Эйнгорн, — меня распределили в Гриффиндор. Всего хорошего, профессор, — и он вышел.  
Все это было очень необычно. Его благодарили прежде: в основном, слизеринцы — с долей подобострастия, и пара рейвенкловцев находилась каждый год — они подходили к нему всегда высокомерные и бесстрастные. Хаффлпаффцам не хватало смелости, а гриффиндорцам — мозгов, но если учитывать тот факт, что Северус вообще не нуждался в признании и чьих-то благодарностях, его это не задевало.  
И он знал, что дает приличные лекции, сколько бы Поттер не утверждал обратное, но только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что в этой и в других больницах и отделениях сейчас работает немало таких мальчиков и девочек. Но запоминаются всегда почему-то только Лонгботтомы.  
С этой мыслью он оделся и отправился вниз, невольно разглядывая всех колдомедиков, попадавшихся ему на пути. Некоторые лица даже показались ему смутно знакомыми. Все еще немного сбитый с толку выходкой Эйнгорна, он зашел в камин, произнес адрес и через мгновение выпал на холодный пол своих подземелий.  
Он встал, кривясь от боли в ребрах, и огляделся. Кабинет был разрушен: парты перевернуты и сломаны, повсюду валялись осколки флаконов и склянок, разбитые банки с ингредиентами, помятые котлы… Доска висела на одном углу, обнажая кусок стены, немного более темный, чем окружающее его пространство, — это было так странно, учитывая, что тут не было окон. Смотреть на все это было горько.  
Вдруг он со всей ясностью ощутил пустоту внутри, осматривая этот класс, невольно вспоминая всех, кого учил, — по списку, который нашел в одной из газет, принесенных Поттером. Он не сказал ему о количестве погибших, но Северус не мог винить его в этом малодушии. Несмотря на то, что потери на их стороне были меньше, чем на стороне Лорда, это не означало, что они были менее болезненными.  
Он отлично помнил каждого из них: Браун, Криви, Крэбб, Фред Уизли, Тонкс. В конце концов вспоминаешь их без факультетских нашивок — но каждого на своем месте в этом классе.  
За четверть часа он привел кабинет в порядок. С помощью Репаро восстановил то, что восстанавливалось, отлевитировал парты и стулья на свои места, починил доску, уничтожил рассыпанные ингредиенты. В конце он восстановил дверь и поставил старые заклинания. Теперь все было на своих местах, но отовсюду веяло нетронутостью и пустотой.  
Наконец, он решился войти в личные комнаты, ожидая такого же бедлама, но к его удивлению, там все осталось на своих местах. О долгом отсутствии говорил только ровный слой пыли на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. «Значит, с эльфами тоже что-то случилось», — подумал Северус.  
Он прошелся по комнате, касаясь кончиками пальцев спинки дивана, полок книжных шкафов, наконец, рабочего стола. Открыл дверь в спальню, но заходить не стал и, постояв на пороге, пошел дальше, сопровождаемый глухой тишиной.  
Когда он вошел в лабораторию, его захлестнуло радостное узнавание, а затем — непреодолимое желание, почти голод, зарыться с головой в какой-нибудь из своих фолиантов со сложными зельями, сделать что-нибудь — околдовать разум, обмануть чувства, закупорить смерть… Он так скучал. Снейп нежно провел пальцами по запыленным колбам, позволяя себе улыбнуться. Он должен был убедиться, что за эти два месяца ничего не изменилось, он не потерял способности забываться в этом.  
Он решил начать с простейшего Укрепляющего зелья. Его все еще преследовал мерзкий привкус больничного варева, который ему предлагали в Мунго.  
Его собственный рецепт был чуть сложнее стандартного, зато позволял избежать паузы между этапами. Он варил его столько раз, что мог бы сделать это с закрытыми глазами.  
Спустя полчаса он всыпал унцию порошка когтей грифона в наполовину готовое зелье. После этого следовало помешать его трижды по часовой стрелке и два раза против.  
Когда Северус вгляделся в котел чуть внимательнее, он понял, что порошок продолжает плавать на поверхности, несмотря на то, что должен был почти сразу раствориться. Он помешал его в несколько подходов и все равно замечал, что он всплывает. Наудачу, ни на что особенно не надеясь, — зелье все равно уже было испорчено, он все же решил добавить кровь саламандры. Но и она не растворилась. Все ингредиенты, вместо того чтобы смешаться в единую субстанцию бирюзового цвета, плавали на поверхности или лежали на дне котла.  
Снейп не помнил, чтобы какое-либо зелье хоть когда-то вело себя так. Ни у кого из его студентов не было ничего подобного. Нахмурившись, он очистил котел, внимательно пересмотрел и обнюхал все ингредиенты, проверил с помощью палочки посуду и даже пламя… все было нормально.  
Он торопливо нарезал и перетер еще одну порцию ингредиентов, решив сделать зелье по стандартному рецепту. Каково же было его удивление, когда ему не удалось довести даже первый этап до нужной кондиции.  
Больше всего это было похоже на предательство. Раздраженный, Северус быстро очистил котлы, вышел из лаборатории, остановился посреди пыльной пустой гостиной и, внезапно даже для самого себя, решил вернуться в класс. Он и то казался более обитаемым, чем его собственные комнаты.  
Он устало опустился на свой стул. В глубине души он уже тогда догадывался, что происходит. В вопросах магии зелья всегда были самой лучшей лакмусовой бумажкой, идеальным показателем. Если ингредиенты и посуда были в порядке, значит, проблему следовало искать в палочке или… в нем самом.  
Снейп внимательно оглядел собственную руку, сжимающую палочку. Затем трансфигурировал парту в волка и обратно, лениво кинул в стену стул и следом превратил его в большого белого кролика. Призвал из своей комнаты бутылку огневиски и стакан.  
В очередной раз он пожалел о смерти Дамблдора — старик наверняка мог знать, что с ним происходит. Конечно, можно было сдаться Буту и попробовать провести пару анализов, но прежде Снейп решил поискать что-нибудь в Запретной Секции и в личной библиотеке директора.  
За этим странным занятием — рассматривающим кролика в пустом классе со стаканом виски в руке — его и застала Макгонагалл. Она появилась через камин, отряхнулась и молча встала, сложив руки на груди. На ее лице Северус с удивлением прочитал… вину.  
Долгие несколько мгновений в воздухе висела почти ощутимая тишина.  
— Бросьте, Минерва, — вдруг выдохнул Северус. После этого он призвал второй стакан и отлевитировал еще один стул ближе к своему столу.  
Она тепло улыбнулась и подошла.  
— Мы все делали то, что должны были, — продолжил Снейп. — Спасибо, что не убили меня. Я прекрасно знаю, что вы могли, так что, склонен предположить, что вы все-таки не захотели.  
— Конечно, нет, Северус, — ответила Макгонагалл, забирая предложенный стакан. — Все, о чем я думала, это то, как защитить детей. И я многого не знала… почти ничего, как я понимаю сейчас. Жаль, что пришлось стоять по разные стороны…  
— Перестаньте, — попросил Снейп. — Никогда больше не вспоминайте об этом. Поверьте, я тоже жалею о многом. Но теперь лучше всего будет об этом забыть.  
Когда они молча прикончили первую порцию виски, Снейп осторожно поинтересовался, может ли он воспользоваться библиотекой и в каком она сейчас состоянии.  
— Конечно, Северус. Ты мог и не спрашивать разрешения, в самом деле, — расслабленно ответила Макгонагалл. — Библиотека в приемлемом виде, мадам Пинс позаботилась об этом. Однако, если ты ей поможешь в Запретной Секции, она будет только рада. Многие книги, в том числе и очень неприятные, пострадали, когда их пытались украсть егери. Так что мадам Пинс периодически находит в них откушенные пальцы и даже носы… А это довольно сильно ее пугает.  
Снейп улыбнулся и пообещал, что поможет. На том они и договорились.  
Следующим утром он разобрал б _о_ льшую часть книг в Запретной Секции, отлевитировав по местам те из них, которые точно не могли содержать ответ на его вопрос. Оставшиеся — по колдомедицине и основам магии — он просмотрел за несколько часов, но в них не было ничего, даже близко похожего на его симптомы. После этого он переключился на основную секцию, разбирая книги по зельям. Но и это оказалось безрезультатно.  
Вымотанный и злой, он переключился на книги в директорском кабинете. Там нашлось чуть больше интересующих его экземпляров — часть из них он просмотрел на месте, другую забрал с собой в кабинет и прочитал более внимательно, сидя у камина. И все равно ничего. Все эти авторы как будто не предполагали, что магия может уйти, исчезнуть или уменьшиться.  
В конце концов, он предположил, что это один из возможных побочных эффектов Сектумсемпры — в таком случае, неудивительно, что об этом ничего нет в книгах. Но тем хуже… время не оставляло ему шансов: пока он ищет ответы, магия совсем может его покинуть. Почему-то это казалось очевидным развитием событий: зелья никогда не обманывали его — так с чего бы ему не доверять им в этот раз?  
Не придумав варианта получше, на следующий день он все-таки вернулся в больницу. Бута удалось найти не сразу и еще пришлось подождать около получаса; Северус был убежден, что доктор нарочно тянет время — в отместку за последний их разговор, и это только увеличивало его раздражение и нетерпение. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Бут нашел его яростно орущим на безвинную медсестру, растерянно хлопающую полными слез глазами.  
Бут, хоть и не был счастлив от его появления, все же не без внутреннего злорадства, отражавшегося на его мирном усатом лице, выслушал его неловкие подозрения о собственном недомогании и сказал:  
— Хм, — после этого надолго замолчал, вперив в него пустой невидящий взгляд.  
Северус закинул ногу на ногу и помолчал; расплел ноги и нетерпеливо постучал носком ботинка о кафель; сложил руки на груди; хозяйским жестом оперся на докторский стол локтем и водрузил подбородок на согнутую ладонь. Бут о чем-то увлеченно думал.  
— Вы что, перебираете личную библиотеку в вашем мозгу прямо сейчас? — не выдержал Северус.  
— Что-то вроде того, — безучастно отозвался доктор. — Пытаюсь вспомнить, приходил ли кто-то ко мне с похожими симптомами. Но знаете, нет. Обычно у людей другие проблемы. Магический потенциал почти не поддается корректировке. Сложно изменить что-то, если ты слабый маг или сильный маг, или сквиб, или магл… Уровень магии — это то, что обусловлено генетически. А то, что вы мне рассказали, — чрезвычайно тревожный симптом. Вам повезло, что вы обнаружили это сейчас. Я полагаю, это прогрессирует? Вы чувствуете слабость, жар?  
— Ничего, что не относилось бы напрямую к моему горлу, — недовольно ответил Северус. — Я могу колдовать, трансфигурировать вещи, пользоваться заклинаниями, но как будто…  
— Как будто что-то исчезает? — подсказал доктор.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
После этого Бут взял у него немного крови и лимфы и передал флаконы подошедшей медсестре — той самой, которой досталось в коридоре. Потом попросил его прилечь на кушетку и в течение нескольких минут сосредоточенно водил над ним палочкой. Когда он закончил, медсестра уже принесла ему несколько небольших квадратных пергаментов.  
— Ничего нового, — сказал Бут, изучив бумаги. — Уменьшение магической силы, причем постоянное и стабильное. Утекает, как вода из-под крана. И диагностика показала то же самое. Обычно это самый постоянный показатель во всех анализах.  
— Но хоть что-то с этим можно сделать? — взмолился Северус.  
Доктор снял очки с переносицы и устало потер лицо.  
— Может быть, и можно, если вы мне расскажете, как вам удалось выжить с такими ранами и кровопотерей. По всему получалось, что вашу кровь как будто перекрыли. Ничего не мешало вам потерять все — вам же сонную артерию перерезали, это верная смерть. Никаких кровеостанавливающих заклятий я не обнаружил. Что это, прикосновение бога? — усмехнулся Бут.  
Северус рассказал ему.  
— Авторское заклинание, значит, — задумчиво повторил доктор. — Легче не стало. Вы же понимаете, что случай во всех отношениях беспрецедентный? Сэр… Я сделаю все, что смогу, — поищу информацию, спрошу коллег… Не беспокойтесь, — успокоил он взметнувшегося было Снейпа. — Я никому не расскажу, что это вы ко мне обратились с этой проблемой. Но если хотите честно… Я совсем не уверен, что нам удастся как-то приостановить этот процесс. На вашем месте я бы радовался, что ваша жизнь уже находится вне всяких опасений. Люди живут без магии. Живут, понимаете?  
Северус ничего не ответил.  
Вернувшись в Хогвартс, он опять остался в пустом классе и достал бутылку огневиски, припрятанную в стол после встречи с Макгонагалл. Внезапно он вспомнил, что уже пятница, значит, сегодня вручают ордены. Он наколдовал часы — те коротко мигнули в воздухе и погасли. Судя по всему, праздник в министерстве был в самом разгаре.  
Он устало опустился на край стола. Воображение услужливо подкинуло ему картинку: Поттер на трибуне — неловко улыбающийся, смущенный. Бруствер прикрепляет ему уродливый темно-фиолетовый орден, и юный герой волшебного мира торопливо, путаясь в полах мантии и собственных ногах, спускается обратно в зал. Толпа ему аплодирует и смотрит влюбленно — ведь все так любят скромных и правильных.  
С кем он сегодня? С Грейнджер? Вряд ли — она наверняка будет с Уизли, они недвусмысленно давали понять все два прошедших месяца, что встречаются, Северус успел увидеть множество колдографий в газетах.  
Тогда с сестрой Уизли, той единственной девчонкой в семье? Да, возможно. Рыжая, конечно. Едва ли были другие варианты; со спины их можно будет принять за Лили и Джеймса, вряд ли он этого не понимает. Северус отпил немного виски и снова уставился в угол класса. Он представил ее в зеленом. Зеленое на рыжих — пошло, неправильно, избито; он и сам не знал, за что вдруг воспылал к ней такой резкой неприязнью.  
Возможно, за то, что Поттер в кои-то веки сделал правильный выбор. Больше нет надобности таскаться за ним хвостом, выглядывать из-за каждого угла: в порядке ли герой магического мира? Герой магического мира теперь будет в порядке; у Северуса не было никаких сомнений, что младшая Уизли унаследует цепкую хватку своей родительницы, чрезвычайно талантливой во всем, что касается семейных дел.  
У него все будет так правильно, как не было у его родителей. Никаких коварных предателей в окружении. Никаких фальшивых друзей. Это поколение было лучше предыдущего во всех отношениях. Северус поежился как от холода, впервые в жизни задаваясь вопросом: а что с ними-то было не так, что в его поколении оказалось столько плохих людей?  
Девочка закончит школу и выйдет за него замуж. Конечно, она будет ему достойной опорой — смешливая, с сильным характером. Наверное, она предпочтет играть в квиддич, и ему будет в ней нравиться такая… правильная, не приторная женственность. А он пойдет в аврорат, дальше бороться с Темными Силами. «Очень благородно, Поттер», — язвительно подумал он и сделал еще глоток.  
А дальше, конечно, дети. Лет через пять-шесть. Успеют обдумать этот важный вопрос, сделать карьеру, где-нибудь вместе отдохнуть, возможно, даже вляпаться в какие-нибудь приключения; он будет достойным аврором, она прославится как хороший ловец каких-нибудь «Гарпий». Другие девочки будут смотреть на нее с обожанием и завистью, и Гарри будет ею гордиться. И никаких интрижек на стороне, и никаких недомолвок, недопонимания, недолюбви, недосчастья. Разве Поттер не настрадался за все свое несчастное детство и школьные годы, не заслужил такого будущего? Северус считал, что Поттер достоин даже большего. Но чего — не знал.  
Северус предположил, что детей будет трое. Воображение живо нарисовало ему двух темноволосых мальчиков и прекрасную девочку с волосами и глазами Лили… «Будет годиться мне во внучки, — усмехнулся он. — Только я уже сдохну к тому моменту».  
Он уже ее не увидит. Третье поколение Поттеров не застанет Северуса Снейпа, чему обе стороны должны быть рады. Но то, что он чувствовал в ту минуту, сидя на углу стола в пустом классе, и отдаленно не было радостью, и не было горечью, и не было досадой… Не было ничем, кроме сосущей пустоты на месте чего-то важного. Потому что себя он не представлял нигде: ни в этом мире с новыми Поттерами, ни в каком другом.  
Поттеровские дети в его воображении счастливо играли на травке, Уизли заплетала дочери косы, Гарри учил младшего мальчика летать на метле; Северус ощущал, что он в этот же самый момент тлеет где-то в небытии. Что-то шло не так; возможно, он все-таки должен был сдохнуть в Хижине. Это бы сняло все вопросы.  
Он наскоро перебрал варианты: остаться работать в Хогвартсе, найти _кого-то_ , издать учебник по зельям, мемуары… Северус невесело хохотнул. Это все было так же нелепо, как если бы он примерял на себя весь гардероб Августы Лонгботтом. В шляпке с чучелом шиншиллы он смотрелся бы так же глупо, как в счастливом браке с походами в ресторан по воскресеньям.  
Нет, все это было не для него, включая пункт про _кого-то_. Он не представлял ни одной женщины, которую мог бы терпеть рядом с собой и которая вытерпела бы его дурные привычки, приступы раздражительности и неуемную тягу к знаниям (гораздо большую, чем к людям). Скрепя сердце, он признал, что не был уверен даже в Лили. Хоть она и была прекрасной женщиной, проблема была в том, что он совсем не был прекрасным мужчиной. И сейчас, спустя годы, он внезапно сознался самому себе, что вряд ли бы смог дать ей то, что дал Джеймс Поттер.  
Не желая дальше углубляться в эти неприятные откровения, Северус залил в себя еще виски. Мысль о том, что на месте _кого-то_ может оказаться мужчина, проскочила в его мозгу быстро и безболезненно; он не был против. Ему вообще было все равно. Просто этот вариант казался еще более несостоятельным, чем предыдущий.  
И самое главное: без магии, совершенно беспомощный и бесполезный, кем будет он в этом новом мире с новыми Поттерами? Он может остаться в доме на Спиннерс Энд. Это, вообще-то, было самой очевидной перспективой. Он мог бы сидеть там, в знакомом полумраке, при зыбком свете свечей зачитываться книгами, на которые все никак не было времени в последние годы. Искать в них спасение и выход. Сварливо общаться с призраком матери или отца, или даже их обоих. Изжечь тысячи свечей, прежде чем умереть от старости — так, чтобы его труп после нечаянно нашли какие-нибудь дети, которые потом несомненно попадут в Гриффиндор — ведь только таким безмозглым приходят идеи исследовать заброшенные дома. Он мог бы так сделать, ведь это был самый очевидный выход: и для него, и для всех остальных. Тот же Уизли наверняка так и представлял то, как злой, несправедливый, мерзкий профессор зельеварения закончит свои дни: в одиночестве и темноте. Поттер через пару месяцев забудет свое нежное чувство долга и тоже не удивится такому исходу.  
Но Северусу не хотелось оправдывать ничьих ожиданий, в том числе, своих собственных. «Люди живут без магии», — сказал ему Бут. Он попробует. Терять ему уже было нечего, и все вокруг вдруг стало совершенно невыносимо противным; все вокруг предавало его.  
Он закинул пустую бутылку в ящик стола и вышел из класса. Решение пришло ему в голову мгновенно, и он был полон нездорового отчаяния, чтобы приступить к выполнению плана прямо сейчас.  
В гостиной он прошелся вдоль полок с книгами, снял несколько экземпляров и выложил их на кровать в спальне. После этого достал из платяного шкафа небольшой дорожный саквояж, швырнул книги туда, позволил себе внимательно оглядеть все вокруг в последний раз и вернулся в гостиную. Спустя минуту он уже неуверенно шагнул из камина в доме на Спиннерс Энд.  
Снейп болезненно нахмурился, оглядев комнату. Резко нахлынули воспоминания о том, как он принес здесь клятву Нарциссе — сколько, два года назад? И теперь, посмотрите, он все еще несет свое бренное тело по этой земле. Какая же чушь.  
Он поднялся наверх, в спальню, положил саквояж возле стола и упал на кровать, взметнув в воздух столб пыли, в чем был, не раздеваясь, и уснул почти сразу. Ему не снилось ничего; он как будто несколько часов куда-то безостановочно падал.  
Пробуждение было ожидаемо отвратительным; проснувшись, он закашлялся, горло начало снова саднить, и он понял, что вчера так и не выпил привычную порцию зелий. Болела голова, и пока он беспомощно лежал, глядя в грязные окна, ему вдруг пришла мысль, что если бы сейчас сюда вошел Долохов и убил его, это было бы даже милосердно.  
Он бы не стал сопротивляться. Точнее, он бы уже не смог сопротивляться, даже если бы захотел.  
Северус достал из кармана сюртука палочку и попытался вызвать Патронус. Детские воспоминания были такими же яркими и приятными, как всегда, но из палочки вылетела лишь одна серебристая нить и быстро угасла в воздухе.  
Он решительно встал, не удержав вымученного стона, и, держась за стену, добрался до кухни. Там в одном из шкафов он нашел пару простых зелий, сваренных когда-то им самим и оставленных здесь на всякий случай. Похвалив себя за предусмотрительность, Северус выпил Укрепляющее и Антипохмельное, устало провел ладонями по лицу и, не завтракая и не умываясь, аппарировал к Гринготтсу.  
Его замутило, и он прислонился к спасительно холодной стене какого-то магазина, чтобы переждать подкатившую к горлу тошноту. Затем, наскоро приведя себя в более-менее приемлемый вид, он вышел из переулка и вскоре оказался в банке.  
Там он попросил выдать ему все деньги, имеющиеся в его ячейке. Гоблин удивленно посмотрел на него поверх очков-половинок и назвал совсем неожиданную для Северуса сумму. Получив подтверждение, что Снейп действительно собирается забрать все, гоблин быстро отдал кому-то пару приказаний и проводил его в отдельный кабинет, где стоял только стол и пара стульев. Пару минут он провел в одиночестве, все еще удивленный. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать: должность преподавателя в Хогвартсе оплачивалась очень неплохо, а вот тратить Северусу было недосуг почти все время, что он там проработал. Вряд ли шкурки бумсланга или перья феникса, которые он покупал за свой счет, могли проделать существенную дыру в его бюджете.  
Следующая просьба, которую он озвучил сразу после того, как перед ним выложили все до сикля, удивила гоблина еще сильнее. Он попросил обменять все на магловские деньги.  
В дом он вернулся чуть менее недовольный. Теперь, с уменьшенным чемоданом с деньгами в кармане сюртука, он мог рассчитывать по крайней мере на несколько месяцев (если не лет) относительно спокойной жизни в магловском мире.  
В два часа пополудни он уже был на площади Пикадилли, окруженный толпой, снующей по обе стороны от него. Здесь было оживленнее, чем в Косом Переулке в конце августа, и поначалу он растерялся, не зная куда идти. Казалось, никто не замечал его, но стоило ему осторожно спросить дорогу до ближайшего отеля у какого-то случайного магла, он понял, что что-то не так. Магл остановился и насмешливо оглядел его с ног до головы.  
— Потерялись, святой отец?  
Снейп оторопел.  
— Вы идите через перекресток все прямо, потом налево. Вы сразу увидите, там будет вывеска «Strand Palace Hotel».  
Северус сдержанно кивнул и уже шел в сторону перехода, когда услышал, как магл прокричал ему в спину «Счастливо добраться!».  
Он почувствовал, как горят его щеки от неловкости. Портье в том отеле тоже уделил ему очень недвусмысленный взгляд, и Северус пообещал себе, что если и этот сейчас назовет его «святой отец», он не пожалеет сил и наложит на него вечное заклятие немоты.  
Но он не выдал себя больше ничем, кроме взгляда. Северус представился мистером Принцем, ответил на пару вопросов в анкете и спустя пару минут уже открывал дверь в свой номер на одном из последних этажей, почти под самой крышей. Разительный контраст с его подземельями и пыльным отцовским домом.  
Вздохнув, он кинул саквояж на кровать и сел. Напротив стоял большой светлый шкаф с зеркальной дверцей, и Северус невольно начал рассматривать себя. Просто нелепо, что магл перепутал его со священником, ведь край белой рубашки, виднеющийся над воротником сюртука, вовсе не был похож на колоратку.  
Ему совсем не хотелось менять одежду; этого не было в его плане, он вообще об этом не задумался. Строгие сюртуки, жилеты и мантии стали его униформой — бесспорной, простой, не оставляющей выбора, не заставляющей каждое утро подолгу стоять перед шкафом. Едва ли за последние годы он хоть раз задумался, во что он одет. Его гардероб не предполагал разнообразия, и это снимало множество проблем. И теперь ему нужно было найти что-то новое, просто чтобы не быть… смешным. И продолжать быть незаметным.  
Несмотря на то, что Северус никогда не противился переменам (в сущности, у него не было выбора), сейчас все происходило так быстро, что он невольно ощущал скованность и даже какой-то противный холодящий ужас перед открывающимися перспективами. Придется много контактировать с маглами. Придется научиться жить в их мире, пользоваться их вещами, их деньгами, присвоить себе их словечки, найти себе жилье. Все это казалось чертовски неприятным. И еще вчера все это не казалось препятствием: все лучше, чем сгнить сквибом в ненавистном отцовском доме.  
Он решительно достал из кармана чемодан с деньгами, трансфигурировал его до обычного размера, достал оттуда пачку потолще — он весьма смутно ориентировался в магловских ценах — и сунул ее в карман сюртука. Ближайший магазин магловской одежды он нашел очень быстро неподалеку от отеля.  
Там им, единственным клиентом, решительно занялись две девушки-продавца, ничем не выдавшие удивления той одеждой, которая была на нем, за что он был даже благодарен. Пару раз они пытались уговорить его то на темно-бордовый джемпер, то на костюм из светлой шерсти с легким голубым отливом, но быстро сдались. В результате Северус вышел из магазина с тремя огромными пакетами, в которых лежали, аккуратно переложенные тонкой оберточной бумагой с монограммой магазина, два костюма-тройки — антрацитового и черного цвета, одни дополнительные брюки и пиджак, пара плотных черных водолазок, закрывавших шрам на шее, несколько рубашек — белых и черных, темно-коричневое шерстяное пальто, плащ, пара ботинок, кожаный портфель и еще куча мелочей вроде галстуков, ремней, белья и домашней одежды. Единственное, что он позволил себе, не понимая, зачем ему это — тонкий свитер приглушенного изумрудного оттенка. Но он уж слишком долго держал его в руках в примерочной, даже не решаясь надеть, и в конце концов просто бросил его в ту кучу одежды, которую собрался покупать. Он надеялся, что всего этого ему хватит на ближайшие пару лет и ему больше не придется подвергать себя такой экзекуции, как поход по магловским магазинам.  
К шести вечера он вернулся обратно в номер, устало лег на кровать, чтобы обдумать дальнейшие действия, и неожиданно для самого себя заснул.  
Он проснулся почти в полночь от звука сирен на улице, в той же позе, закутавшийся в край одеяла. Снейп подошел к окну и увидел вдалеке скорую; внизу пронеслась пара машин. Кажется, Лондон и не думал засыпать — на улицах было столько же людей, как и днем, разве что некоторые из них теперь были откровенно пьяны.  
После сна почему-то болело все тело; он принял душ, потянулся было к привычному сюртуку, но потом вдруг вспомнил о новой одежде. Почти брезгливо он вытащил из пакета водолазку и брюки и быстро оделся. На деле это оказалось не так уж и неприятно, хотя без чего-то длинного он продолжал чувствовать себя неуютно. Тогда он нерешительно достал плащ, затем ремень, носки и ботинки.  
Когда он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, он был… почти доволен. Теперь он был во всем черном, но и приблизительно не напоминал священника.  
Его старая одежда по-прежнему висела на спинке стула. Помедлив пару секунд, он собрал ее в кучу, убрал в один из опустевших пакетов из магазина и вышел на улицу, где оставил ее у первых же мусорных баков. Таскать ее с собой было несподручно и незачем, к тому же, Северус не был склонен воспитывать в себе сентиментальность.  
Довольно быстро, идя на шум, он нашел бар, расположенный в том же здании, что и отель, но с другой стороны. Там он устроился в самом темном и дальнем углу, заказал пару сэндвичей и кофе и осмотрелся. Было немноголюдно; небольшая, но шумная компания молодых людей устроилась у самого окна и о чем-то громко спорила. В остальном бар был почти пуст, только у стойки торчала еще пара джентльменов примерно его возраста.  
Северус задумался. Конечно, особенно спешить было ни к чему: вряд ли его хватятся раньше, чем через 2-3 дня. Кто начнет искать его первым — Макгонагалл или Бут? Он сделал ставку на Макгонагалл; доктор на ближайшие пару дней зароется в книги и не скоро обнаружит пропажу. Вдруг он почувствовал укол вины перед Минервой и вспомнил, как она пришла к нему пару дней назад. Она и правда пришла попросить прощения? Это было так глупо и так… по-гриффиндорски. Он понял, что будет скучать по ней — по ее мантиям, шляпе, шотландской клетке и тому, как она выгораживает своих львят перед мерзким и скользким деканом Слизерина, которому только дай повод снять десяток-другой баллов с ее факультета. Сейчас все это казалось таким смешным и неважным.  
Он не сказал бы ей о своем положении, даже если бы задумался об этом раньше. Вероятно, она бы пожалела его, пообещала помочь, найти специалистов или книги… и тогда он не смог бы уйти, стал бы ждать и надеяться, что все как-нибудь наладится, и ждал бы до тех пор, пока его магия окончательно не иссякнет. И конечно, если ты сообщаешь свой секрет даже одному человеку, он перестает быть секретом: рано или поздно каждый бы знал, что Снейп — вот умора — теперь сквиб. После этого и стены Хогвартса вряд ли бы смогли защитить его от мелких сошек Воландеморта, алчущих возмездия.  
Даже Лондон вряд ли был для него безопасен. Совы смогут найти его и здесь, где бы он не спрятался, в какую глухую английскую деревню не уехал. Не поможет даже сменить имя и внешность, а этого ему хотелось меньше всего.  
Нужно было перебраться на другой континент, там его никто не достанет. Америка могла бы подойти. Нью-Йорк или Вашингтон, возможно.  
Официантка поставила перед ним тарелку с сэндвичами и чашку кофе.  
— Как проще всего добраться до Нью-Йорка? — спросил Северус.  
— Из аэропорта Хитроу, конечно, — ответила она и улыбнулась. — Там рейсы каждый час. А вообще, из любого аэропорта. Не проблема.  
Когда она ушла, Снейп подумал, что самолеты, вообще-то, были для него проблемой, как и любые другие магловские способы передвижения на дальние расстояния. У него не было паспорта, и чтобы трансфигурировать свой, ему был нужен чужой — при создании документов необходимо иметь перед глазами образец.  
Он отпил кофе и оглянулся. Официантка задумчиво протирала бокалы, бармен слушал сопливого рохлю, компания у окна что-то живо обсуждала… Можно было призвать паспорт кого-нибудь из них с помощью Акцио, но он не был уверен, что этот фокус пройдет незамеченным — в баре было слишком мало людей.  
Северус решил выждать, пока сюда придет кто-нибудь еще, кто сможет закрыть обзор середины зала. Так прошло около получаса; парни у окна спорили все громче и заливались пивом все охотнее, рохля, расплакавшись, ушел, и его место занял какой-то другой мужчина в потрепанном костюме.  
К двум часам он решил, что ждать бесполезно. Снейп огляделся, ища глазами официантку, и в этот момент услышал ни с чем не сравнимый звук удара и чей-то взбешенный рев; он встал и подошел ближе к месту потасовки, его обогнал и толкнул растерянный бармен с полотенцем наперевес. Перед Снейпом стоял какой-то парень, пьяно улюлюкавший в поддержку кого-то из дерущихся. Его джинсы сидели настолько низко, что была видна ядовито-зеленая резинка трусов и из заднего кармана торчал паспорт…  
Оглянувшись, Северус аккуратно поддел его пальцами и сунул к себе в карман. Удивительно, что все складывалось так хорошо. Сделав вид, что он потерял интерес к происходящему, он развернулся и отправился в туалет. Там, взяв бумажное полотенце возле раковины, Снейп зашел в кабинку и внимательно трансфигурировал свой паспорт из куска бумаги, сверяясь с прототипом, страница за страницей. Ни имя, ни фамилию, ни дату рождения он менять не стал.  
Когда он вернулся в зал, никого из той компании уже не было.  
— Прошу прощения, — обратился он к бармену. Тот сразу отвлекся от беседы с Потрепанным и обернулся к нему. — Я нашел паспорт в туалете. Думаю, его будут искать у вас.  
— Да, — он взял его и раскрыл на первой странице. — Томми. И дня не проходит, чтобы он что-нибудь не посеял, — он усмехнулся. — Спасибо, я передам. Хотите что-нибудь? За счет заведения, мы всегда так делаем, когда нам приносят потерянные вещи. Томми нам уже целое состояние должен. Виски, мартини, водка?  
Северус согласился на виски и устроился на высоком барном стуле.  
— Ну, старик, на чем ты остановился? — обратился бармен к расстроенному мужчине, параллельно насыпая лед в стакан и наливая поверх виски для Снейпа.  
— Она ушла утром. Потом мы встретились уже в школе, у меня был первый урок у ее класса, и тема про позднее творчество Шекспира, помню очень хорошо. До сих пор неловко, может, мне уйти из школы, а, чувак?  
Северус поперхнулся, виски попало не в то горло. Неразборчиво извинившись, он пересел обратно за свой стол.  
Сама мысль о том, что можно переспать со студентом, казалось, перевернула его сознание. Северус бегло перебрал в памяти последние годы — и не вспомнил ни единого случая, чтобы он соблазнился хоть кем-то из учеников. Это же дети. Да, многие из них были красивы, и все абсолютно — юны, а молодость всем добавляет баллов, но все же — даже старших из них он воспринимал как детей. Даже Драко, старательно корчившего из себя Взрослого и Самостоятельного (Северус припомнил, как он плакал у него в гостиной после того, как посадили его отца — стыдный для них обоих и вместе с тем странно чувственный инцидент). Даже Поттера и его дружков, за годы учебы переживших такое, что не снилось и самым старым волшебникам.  
Снейп внезапно вспомнил ту сцену в Визжащей Хижине и его пальцы у себя где-то глубоко в ране, зажимающие перерезанную артерию. Да, и все же Поттер был ребенком — несмотря на то, сколько он видел и что он сделал.  
Он расплатился и вернулся к себе в номер. Торопиться было ни к чему, но и ждать до утра было незачем. Если официантка была права и рейсы до Нью-Йорка отправляются каждый час, к утру он уже будет там, где его точно никто не найдет. Так к чему медлить?  
Северус огляделся: в номере почти не было следов его присутствия. Саквояж со сложенной в него одеждой и чемодан стояли в шкафу, и о том, что кто-то здесь был, говорила только помятая постель.  
Уже по пути в аэропорт Северус подумал, что не уверен, от чего именно он стремится сбежать сильнее — от возможной мести оставшихся Пожирателей, всего волшебного мира, которому он больше не принадлежал, или своей внезапной неприязни к новой жизни Поттера, у которого _все_ сейчас должно быть так нормально — в отличие от него.


	3. Chapter 3

Незаметно наступил вечер, квартиру залили густые сизые сумерки. Северус, напрягая глаза, дочитал чье-то эссе, поставил «B-» и устало потер переносицу. Он качнул головой из стороны в сторону, ощутил, как хрустнули позвонки, потянулся к шее и наткнулся на шрам. О событиях позапрошлого мая ему теперь напоминала только тонкая белесая линия, пересекающая шею чуть ниже кадыка, и слабый кашель, нападавший на него в холодные дни.  
Оставалось проверить еще три или четыре работы, но на это уже не было никаких сил, и он решил продолжить утром. Северус поднялся и подошел к окну; внизу уже зажглись фонари.  
Он вспомнил, как в августе 98-го обнаружил себя на мосту под ровным оранжевым светом одного из таких фонарей. Он не помнил, как он там оказался, как вообще добрался до набережной и что собирался делать. Просто нашел себя — как находят потерявшихся собак — вглядывающимся в темные волны, в которых отражаются огни нью-йоркских небоскребов.  
Магии у него больше не было, и осознание этого факта ударило так сильно, что это разбудило его. Он вдруг ощутил, что чего-то как будто не хватает — чего-то настолько знакомого и родного, что эта потеря не могла остаться им незамеченной. Это было как потерять ногу или руку, и теперь он находил у себя в голове только один и тот же повторяющийся вопрос: как дальше жить.  
Его резко захлестнула огромная жалость к себе. Он никогда не жалел себя, а тут вдруг понял, что больше не может. Никто его никогда не жалел, даже его мать не очень-то была на это способна, воспринимая их тяготы как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
В кармане у него была палочка, всю дорогу он не выпускал ее из руки. Таскать ее с собой больше было незачем: он проверил ее еще дома, в постели, и все стало понятно с первого прикосновения. Между ним и палочкой не было никакой реакции, как между ингредиентами в том зелье.  
Он достал ее. Его пальцы сжимали мертвую деревяшку под мертвым светом электрического фонаря. Едва ли он когда-нибудь в жизни ощущал себя более бесполезным, чему в ту минуту. Неожиданно для самого себя он понял, что плачет. Это сделало его еще более отвратительным в собственных глазах, и он разрыдался еще отчаяннее.  
«Дураки, у которых душа нараспашку, — вдруг вспомнил он свои же слова, — которые не владеют своими чувствами, упиваются грустными воспоминаниями и так легко позволяют себя спровоцировать — одним словом, слабые люди, — у них нет никаких шансов противостоять ему!».  
В ту же самую минуту он понял, что война для него наконец-то кончилась, раз он может себе позволить так мерзко рыдать. В награду за эту войну ему достался Орден Мерлина, покрывшийся пылью где-то в одном из ящиков в Министерстве, и оглушающая пустота в душе.  
«Как вообще так вышло, — вдруг задался он вопросом, — что в сорок лет у тебя не оказалось ни одного человека, с которым ты мог бы поговорить, Северус?».  
Северус… Он вдруг почувствовал, как в нем поднимается кипящая волна гнева. Почему она вообще назвала его Северус? Какая мать, впервые увидев свое дитя, решит дать ему такое имя? «Суровый», «жесткий»… Ведь что-то она хотела этим сказать. Он не догадался спросить, когда она была жива. Имя свое всегда воспринимаешь как данность, не вдумываясь в альтернативы. Может, она его не хотела? Может, это он виноват в том, что ее жизнь стала безрадостной с его появлением? Испытывала ли она тайное глубокое отвращение к нему, когда смотрела на него — кривое отражение отца?  
Или она хотела защитить его этим именем? Дать ему панцирь, под которым он мог спрятаться? Свое имя ты слышишь в первые годы жизни так часто, что оно отпечатывается у тебя на подкорке, прилипает к тебе, делает тебя таким, какой ты есть. Его ты слышишь, когда мать прикладывает тебя к груди, когда будит по утрам, когда зовет домой. И вот — сотни, тысячи «Северусов», и ты уже никогда не задумаешься, значит ли это что-нибудь. Становишься им — своим именем.  
Она сама не была ни суровой, ни жесткой, ей вечно не хватало решимости и характера, чтобы уйти. Хватало только на то, чтобы прощать, терпеть ругань, скандалы, сводить синяки.  
И все же то, что она его любила, было той мыслью, в которой он не мог сомневаться. Конечно, она его любила, как любила его отца — странной, болезненной, всепоглощающей любовью. Только этим он мог объяснить ее бесконечное терпение, ее неизбывную надежду на то, что Тобиас Снейп когда-нибудь найдет себе нормальную работу, перестанет напиваться, не поднимет на нее руку, не наорет на сына. И все ее чаяния разбивались раз за разом, и уже даже Северус лет с семи понимал, что все это бесполезно. Но она с каким-то жутким сумасшедшим остервенением верила. Возможно, потому что больше верить было не во что.  
Когда Северус подрос, он понял еще одну вещь — у его матери совсем не было друзей. К ней никто не приходил по воскресеньям выпить чаю, ни к кому не ходила она, соседи — тоже жалкие, в общем-то, люди — в их тупике других не было — чурались ее, как будто она была заразная. Поэтому Северус стал ей другом. Может, еще и поэтому она любила его — вопреки всему. С ней вместе они любили делать вид, что все нормально. Ходили по улицам, смотрели в витрины магазинов, смеялись своим шуткам. Иногда вместе ходили в кино на самые ранние утренние сеансы. И как он ждал этих ранних подъемов! Как некоторые дети ждут Рождества.  
Потом она рассказывала ему о магии. Показывала фокусы, перед сном вместо сказок рассказывала про Хогвартс, про гостиные Слизерина, про праздничные обеды, про предметы и преподавателей… Он знал все, он впитывал это с жадностью. Это было их тайной.  
До тех пор, пока однажды за завтраком он не спросил у нее что-то… что-то дурацкое, про кошек и анимагов. Тот взгляд отца он до сих пор не забыл. Тобиас Снейп ничего не сказал. Просто посмотрел на нее темным немигающим взглядом и продолжил есть свою овсянку. В тот вечер она не пришла, и Северус вместо сказок про Хогвартс слушал, как отец обзывает ее «паршивой сукой» за то, что она рассказывает ему всякую чушь про ее «тупой мир» с его «тупыми правилами».  
Почему она ни разу не остановила его, не оглушила его каким-нибудь слабеньким заклинанием, не ушла? Черт знает. Северус так за всю свою жизнь и не понял, что это была за разновидность любви.  
Была ли у него при таком раскладе хоть какая-нибудь надежда на счастливый конец? Он всегда надеялся, что да. Ведь у него, в отличие от матери, в десять лет уже был друг. Лили Эванс слушала его россказни о школе, развесив уши, и с ней можно было обсуждать магию, мечтать, и она не боялась колдовать при нем, и он тоже мог это делать… Тогда впервые в жизни он почувствовал себя ценным — ведь он обладал знаниями, которых не было у нее.  
Тогда он и решил, что знания могут очаровать. Это казалось ему — вплоть до того момента, как она решила быть с Джеймсом Поттером, — самым честным методом соблазнения. И едва ли у него были другие варианты; он никогда не считал себя красивым или талантливым. Но он, по крайней мере, мог быть умным. Он считал, что знания куда надежней силы или красоты, ведь они никуда не исчезнут со временем.  
Он оказался жутко разочарован, когда понял, что кроме мозгов надо иметь еще какие-то приятные душевные качества. Откуда ему было знать? Когда он в сердцах обозвал ее «грязнокровкой», он вовсе не думал, что она настолько разозлится. Он считал это… воспитательной мерой. Она просто должна была одуматься.  
Она одумалась и в итоге выбрала симпатичного — как злорадно называл его Северус — «альфа-самца». Грубое именование из мира фауны примиряло его с тем, что Эванс, как он считал, руководствовалась исключительно низменными порывами при выборе мужа. И старший Поттер был хорош только лишь с точки зрения внешней красоты и тем, что сумел отогнать всех прочих соперников.  
Простил ли он ее? Нет, никогда. Любил ли он ее после этого? Да, конечно: он ведь знал, каково это — любить кого-то, кто заставляет тебя страдать.  
Жуткое разочарование номер два обрушилось на него, когда младший Поттер (каждодневное напоминание о том, что когда-то она выбрала не его) был на пятом курсе, и Северусу представилась замечательная — и губительная, как оказалось впоследствии — возможность поковыряться в его мозгах. Разочарование было в том, что Гарри, сам того не подозревая, отобрал у него возможность ненавидеть его. Ненависть к нему питала его долгие годы, а потом вдруг оказалось, что ребенок Поттера и Лили имеет гораздо больше общего не со своими родителями, а с ним самим.  
Детство, проведенное в темной тесной комнатке, зависть к чужим игрушкам, отсутствие друзей, вечный страх за свою жизнь, горькое детское непонимание — «чем я заслужил это?», невозможность пожаловаться, всласть поплакать кому-нибудь в плечо, осознание, что ты какой-то «не такой», «странный», «больной»…  
Для Северуса это было крушением буквально всего, на чем держалась его чудесная гнусная роль поттеровской Немезиды, которой он с таким неистовством наслаждался все последние годы. К счастью, никто особенно не заметил перемены. Он продолжал мучить его и унижать при случае, только теперь это не приносило ему удовольствия, и он даже чувствовал себя виноватым. И за все те годы. И за все те издевки. Даже за все те мысли, полные ничтожной мстительной радости. Он ненавидел себя за эту никчемную сентиментальность и глушил ее в себе так старательно, что Грейнджер бы позавидовала его упорству.  
Сейчас, спустя полтора года, он вспоминал те события со смешанным чувством горечи, стыда и облегчения, что все это прошло.  
Следующие несколько месяцев Снейп вставал каждое утро с ощущением, что вместо сердца у него кусок свинца, который тянет его к земле. Дышать ему было сложно и как будто бы незачем; единственное, что отвлекало его от тяжелых мыслей — это работа в новой школе и химия. И те, «новые» дети.  
Эмма Трейси, первая поднявшая руку на его первом занятии, когда он с удивлением понял, что чувствует легкий страх в ответ на полное молчание класса, как тогда, в прошлой жизни, миллиард лет назад.  
Миа Морстен, попросившая у него помощи, когда у нее заклинило шкафчик. С остальными детьми она не очень ладила, белая ворона — как понял Снейп, и над ней частенько злобно подшучивали одноклассники. Она смотрела на него так, как давно не смотрел ни один ребенок в Хогвартсе — обычно, без затаенного страха или никчемной бравады. Он даже стушевался в первый момент, разыскивая в себе привычные язвительные слова, но не смог найти ни одного и просто молча открыл ей шкаф.  
Джим Бейли, Дэниэль Роджерс и Итан Рид, которые успевали по его предмету так плохо, что им пришлось давать дополнительные уроки, втолковывать раз за разом одно и то же, до тех пор, пока у них не начало получаться хоть что-то. Они занимали его вплоть до самого вечера весь сентябрь, вызывали у него приступы неконтролируемого раздражения своей тупостью, но все же сидеть с ними было лучше, чем пялиться в невключенный телевизор в своей полупустой квартире.  
Келли Сандерс, девочка из старшего класса, сунувшая любовное письмо между страниц своей контрольной работы в прошлом декабре; письмо было написано куда лучше, чем работа, но Северус так смеялся, читая его, что поставил за контрольную «три», и это было более, чем щедро. Просто затем, чтобы она не пришла ее переписывать. Из письма он узнал, что его волосы чернее воронова крыла, глаза темнее ночи, что ей нравится его «аристократическая бледность» (здесь Северус нервно хохотнул, вспомнив разбитый дом на Спиннерс Энд и Тобиаса Снейпа) и тонкие изящные пальцы. Снейп посмотрел тогда на свои руки и нахмурился — он бы сказал, что его пальцы длинные и узловатые, да и пятна от зелий не добавляли им красоты. Все письмо было проникнуто духом первой юношеской любви, отчаянной и неловкой, но довольно искренней (просто Сандерс не достался литературный талант, но что уж тут поделать), так что Северус решил над ней сжалиться и не разносить перед всем классом. Он оставил ее после урока и терпеливо и сдержанно объяснил, что его сердце, к сожалению, уже занято давно и навсегда, так что ей не стоит даже пытаться. Все равно получилось ядовито и ехидно, и она убежала смущенная и со слезами на глазах.  
Они ничего о нем не знали, и им как будто было все равно. Всем вокруг было все равно на то, что он — Северус Снейп.  
Спустя время он перестал бояться.  
И в конце концов камень в груди стал как будто бы немного легче.  
Утро следующего дня было пасмурным и дождливым. Вопреки обыкновению, он уснул вчера очень быстро, и ему снились коридоры Гарден Сити, сменявшиеся коридорами Хогвартса, и черная река, впадающая в черное озеро, возле которого стоит обожженная ива, белые совы, белые письма с красными сургучными печатями и звон разбивающихся об асфальт дамблдоровских фарфоровых чашек.  
Северус оделся, сварил кофе, включил телевизор. Сегодня ничего не произошло. Ровно в восемь он вышел из квартиры; на площадке никого не было. Он дождался лифта, спустился вниз, поздоровался с консьержем и вышел на крыльцо, раскрывая зонт.  
Его поезд прибыл по обычному расписанию, ни минутой позже, ни минутой раньше; в вагоне к нему прижалась какая-то женщина в очень мокром пальто, и зонт оставил на брючине мокрый след, но все это он заметил уже в классе, и это не сильно его расстроило.  
По пятницам у него было всего две пары и дополнительные занятия до четырех. В шесть он уже должен быть дома, и в семь или восемь к нему должен быть зайти чертов Льюис. Все было нормально: Риду пришлось пять раз объяснить одну и ту же формулу, Трейси вытребовала у него еще пять упражнений повышенной сложности сверх домашнего задания («Как будто мне есть, когда проверять», — брюзгливо подумал Снейп), миссис Бродерик, мокрая, как курица, сдержанно улыбнулась ему в столовой.  
В четыре пятнадцать он вышел из школы, и его едва не сбил с ног пронизывающий осенний ветер. Он повыше поднял воротник плаща и поежился — такими темпами придется надеть пальто уже через неделю. Он уже однажды испытал на себе все прелести магловских лекарств, когда простудился в начале года, и теперь старался не доводить себя до температуры, понимая, что проваляется в постели неделю. Никакого тебе Перечного зелья, Северус Снейп. Зато их лекарства забавно шипели в воде.  
В пять он уже был дома. В последнее время он ловил себя на том, что испытывает особый вид удовольствия, возвращаясь в свою квартиру. Ничего подобного он не чувствовал никогда: ни в детстве, возвращаясь в дом на Спиннерс Энд, ни в Хогвартсе, когда приходил в личные комнаты. Теперь он, приходя домой, понимал, что там ничего не происходило и все лежит на своих местах: кружка с остатками кофе стоит на журнальном столике перед телевизором; книга валяется корешком вверх на подлокотнике дивана; стопка работ ютится с краю обеденного стола; незаправленное одеяло лежит в том виде, в котором он его оставил утром. Его квартира замирала без него, и, зайдя в нее, можно было сделать вид, что днем ничего не происходило. Отмотать время назад.  
К тому же, спустя время, когда квартира перестала пахнуть необжитым пространством, она приобрела свой особый запах. Северус бы сказал, что так пахнет дом.  
Тогда он понял несколько вещей: во-первых, старые английские дома резко потеряли для него свое очарование; во-вторых, затхлый запах сырости и плесени, пропитавший подземелья, вовсе не был приятным и успокаивающим; в-третьих, окна и солнце в них — это неплохо, при условии, что ты живешь на верхнем этаже высотки и все, что ты видишь перед собой — это соседний дом и городская панорама. В-четвертых, он никогда бы не впустил сюда домового эльфа.  
К шести он успел переодеться и поесть и решил дочитать «Механизмы органических реакций», которую ему все никак не удавалось закончить, и потом, возможно, немного посмотреть телевизор, еще почитать, или даже сходить в бар неподалеку отсюда и выпить немного виски, если дождь к тому времени прекратится.  
Словом, у него были весьма грандиозные планы на вечер пятницы. Без четверти семь он услышал шум разговоров на лестничной площадке и нахмурился: странно, если Льюис позвал гостей. Если он забыл про их встречу, ни за что в жизни Снейп больше не пойдет ему на уступку. Не ему ведь надо пристроить детей в приличную школу, в конце концов.  
Разговоры становились все оживленнее и громче, и он собрался пойти посмотреть, что там происходит, потому что это уже начало его отвлекать.  
Он уже подошел к двери и взялся за ручку, одной рукой продолжая удерживать увесистый том «Механизмов…», когда его вдруг отнесло непонятной теплой волной куда-то назад и опрокинуло на спину. Книжка обрушилась ему на грудь, вызвав сдавленный стон. Сквозь шум в голове он услышал звон бьющихся стекол; он оглянулся, откашливаясь и закрывая рот рукой: все его книги и ученические работы валялись на полу, там же лежала разбитая кружка. Одним махом все вокруг превратилось в бардак, и ко всему прочему, квартиру начал заполнять дым из подъезда.  
Пошатываясь, он поднялся и открыл дверь. Оттуда на него повалил столб дыма, и под ноги ему упал кто-то, в ком Снейп спустя секунду узнал Гарри Поттера.  
Не вполне осознав, что делает, а скорее просто по старой привычке вытаскивать Поттера из сложных ситуаций, он схватил его за шиворот, втащил в квартиру и запер дверь.  
— На вас напали?  
Поттер болезненно скривился и открыл глаза. Увидев его, он резко поднялся на ноги и отшатнулся в угол.  
Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Поттер выдавил:  
— Это вы? Я думал, вас убили. Или вы умерли.  
— Нет, — ответил Снейп, избрав излюбленную тактику — разговаривать с Поттером как со слабоумным. — Я жив. И вы разнесли мне квартиру. Это ведь ваших рук дело?  
— Н-нет… То есть да. То есть, не совсем, наполовину я виноват, а потом не знаю, что произошло, но так даже лучше…  
Снейп недовольно поджал губы. Не то чтобы он скучал по тому, как Поттер может невнятно и спутанно изъясняться.  
— Надо проверить, как они, — судорожно сказал Гарри. Замок на двери привел его в замешательство, но Северус не стал вмешиваться, ожидая, что тот достанет палочку и откроет дверь Алохоморой. Но Поттер не искал легких путей и минуту провозился, ковыряя замок под прищуренным и злым взглядом Снейпа. Наконец, Северус не выдержал, сбросил его руку и в два оборота в правую сторону отпер дверь.  
Гарри выпал на площадку и скрылся в задымленной квартире напротив — как раз той, где жили Льюисы. Снейп, помешкав, зашел за ним, зажимая рот и нос рукавом, чтобы не надышаться.  
— Мистер Льюис? — прокричал он куда-то вглубь квартиры.  
— О, мистер Снейп, — тотчас ответил сосед, высунувшись из комнаты откуда-то сбоку. — Вы в порядке? У нас тут небольшой… инцидент, — недовольно пояснил он. Северус разглядел, что девочки стоят у него за спиной. — К нам влетел какой-то парень и устроил пожар, или что, я даже не понял. Скоро мы во всем разберемся, не переживайте. Приношу свои извинения.  
Снейп глядел на него непонимающе.  
— Поттер, — окликнул он. — Зачем вы пришли?  
— Я принес письма, — ответил Гарри из-за плотной завесы дыма. — Девочек зачислили в Хогвартс.  
В голове Северуса сразу образовался миллион вопросов, которые он благоразумно решил оставить при себе до лучших времен.  
— Да, говорит, какой-то Хогвартс — никогда не слышал, знаете ли. Девочки, пока побудьте здесь и откройте окна пошире, — он вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. — А вы его знаете, получается? — Льюис недоверчиво прищурил глаза. — Эй, что вы там делаете? — крикнул он Поттеру.  
— Да, мистер Поттер — мой бывший ученик… А теперь, полагаю, коллега. Хогвартс — это школа в Шотландии, одна из лучших школ волшебства в мире.  
— Какой-то бред, — разозлился Льюис. — Эй, я что вам сказал? — прокричал он в сторону гостиной. — Выйдите сюда, я не впускал вас в дом! — он смерил Снейпа неодобрительным взглядом и скрылся за углом. Снейп пошел за ним.  
Поттер восстанавливал разбитые окна. Вместе с этим одновременно склеивались и вставали на свои места вазы, чашки, абажуры и все остальное, что было повреждено взрывной волной.  
Льюис смотрел на это, открыв рот. В последнюю очередь Гарри достал палочку и втянул в нее весь дым. Внезапно Снейпу стало сложно дышать, и они с Льюисом одновременно закашлялись.  
— Простите, — пробормотал Гарри. — Давайте я уберу остальные комнаты и потом все объясню.  
Спустя пять минут все сияло чистотой. Северус устроился на диване в гостиной, девочки сели по обе стороны от него, Льюис продолжал нервничать и ходил из стороны в сторону.  
— Что это все значит? Это значит, что магия существует? Как в фильмах? Вы, то есть, ну, умеете летать? Поднимать предметы силой мысли?  
— Это самое малое, что они могут, — ответил Снейп. — Поттер так и вовсе способен на небывалые чудеса, — насмешливо заметил он, посмотрев на запыхавшегося Гарри. — Поверьте, девочки еще не один раз услышат его фамилию, когда окажутся в школе. История будет увлекательнее «Мифов и легенд Древней Греции».  
— Но я ничего не замечал, — растерянно заметил Льюис. — Никакого волшебства.  
— Не знаю, как вы могли этого не замечать, — сказал Гарри. — Взрывная волна — это их рук дело. Я только достал палочку и показал небольшой огонь, а они так испугались, что загасили его и попутно еще и вызвали волну. Дети обычно плохо контролируют магию.  
— Это был совсем не небольшой огонь! — заметила одна из девочек.  
— Окей, — согласился Гарри, — это был совсем не небольшой огонь, я немного перестарался, но все было под контролем. В любом случае, — он покопался в карманах мантии, — вот ваши письма. Алиса, — он протянул белый конверт с красной сургучной печатью девочке слева от Снейпа, — Кэролайн, — отдал второй той, что была справа.  
— Как вы поняли? — изумленно спросил Льюис.  
Поттер пожал плечами.  
— Они же совершенно разные.  
Тут уже настала очередь Снейпа изумленно на него уставиться. Девочки были исключительно одинаковыми.  
— В письмах есть вся информация о Хогвартсе, занятиях, преподавательском составе и список необходимых вещей и книг для учебы. Если вы не против, я зайду в понедельник и, если это будет нужно, я смогу отвести вас к директрисе Макгонагалл, она ответит на ваши вопросы.  
Льюис растерянно кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Мы подумаем за выходные. Девочки?  
— Честно говоря, пап, я не против, — ответила Алиса.  
— Да, это должно быть интересно, — сказала Кэролайн.  
— Мы подумаем, — с нажимом повторил отец.  
Северус поднялся, собираясь уходить. Льюис протянул ему руку и он, после секундного колебания, все же пожал ее.  
— А вы тоже волшебник? — спросила Кэролайн. Или Алиса — Северус уже не знал.  
— Нет, — ответил он и, окинув всех присутствующих немного настороженным взглядом, вышел из квартиры. Поттер пошел за ним.  
— Что значит «нет»? — спросил Гарри, как только они вернулись в квартиру Снейпа.  
— Разве у слова «нет» есть какой-то иной смысл, кроме очевидного?  
Поттер нахмурился, но промолчал.  
— Во-первых, почините мне окна и все, что тут сломалось из-за вашей выходки. Во-вторых, у меня есть несколько вопросов.  
Северус повернулся к нему и уже собрался было идти на кухню, чтобы налить себе воды, как вдруг получил болезненный тычок в спину.  
— Как и у меня, Снейп! — воскликнул Гарри. — Тоже есть к тебе несколько вопросов!  
— Держите себя в руках, мистер Поттер, — тихо сказал Снейп, оборачиваясь. — Ничего, как вижу, за полтора года вы и без моей помощи справились с тем, чтобы не сдохнуть.  
— Почему бы тебе самому тут все не починить, а?  
— Очевидно, — начал Северус еще более тихо и ядовито, — если бы я мог, я бы так и сделал.  
И тут до Гарри, кажется, наконец дошло.  
— Ты не можешь колдовать?  
— Чуть больше уважения, может быть?! — взвился Снейп, подходя к нему ближе. — Вы находитесь в моей квартире пять минут, а я уже хочу спустить вас с лестницы!  
Гарри сердито отпихнул его в сторону и прошел в гостиную, по пути восстанавливая обстановку. Как заметил Северус, палочку он не использовал.  
Вскоре все было почти в первозданном виде. Последней была восстановлена разбитая кружка, и Гарри, кривляющийся под его неусыпным вниманием, даже показательно собрал с пола разлитый кофе и шлепнул в эту кружку.  
— Кажется, все. И я задам вопрос первым. Куда вы пропали? — спросил он, едва сдерживая гнев.  
— Вы видите, куда я пропал, — пояснил Снейп.  
— Я отправил, наверное, тысячу сов, и ни одна не нашла вас. Все возвращались с нераспечатанными письмами. Я решил, что вы умерли, потому что иначе вы бы уже на третьем-пятом письме поняли, что у меня проблемы.  
— С чего вы вообще решили, что можете обращаться со своими проблемами ко мне? Не тешьте себя иллюзиями, я не ваш психолог или телохра…  
— А к кому мне было обращаться? — рассвирепел Гарри. — Дамблдор умер! Может, надо было пойти к Аберфорту? А может, лучше сразу Рита Скитер?!  
Северус сделал глубокий вдох. Выдохнув, он подошел к обеденному столу, показательно отставил один из стульев, приглашая Поттера сесть, и сел сам.  
— А теперь по порядку, — спокойно сказал он.  
Спустя полчаса количество вопросов в голове Северуса только увеличилось. Из путаного поттеровского рассказа он выяснил, что в прошлом году в Хогвартс поступило меньше половины обычного набора детей. Многие английские семьи предпочитали учить детей на дому или отправлять их в другие школы — Шармбатон, Дурмстранг, Ильверморни, даже в Колдовстворец, но не в Хогвартс, который никто больше не считал безопасным местом. Тому немало поспособствовала смерть Дамблдора, сражение, но больше всего — статья Риты Скитер, пролившая свет на исчезновение Северуса Снейпа. В ней она очень недвусмысленно намекала, что Снейп знает о планах тех Пожирателей, которым удалось скрыться — и о том, что рано или поздно они соберутся с силами и вновь нападут на Хогвартс. А Снейп, зная об этом, просто решил сбежать — ведь первым делом они, конечно, пришьют его как предателя. Поттер заметил, что это был довольно логичный вывод, хотя он и не поверил ни единому слову из той статьи.  
Тогда даже те, кто уже отправил детей в школу, забирали их домой. Не помогало ничего: ни уговоры Министерства, ни публичное опровержение, опубликованное через пару дней после первой статьи, ни толпы авроров, охраняющие Хогвартс («Точнее, бесцельно шляющиеся по нему», — недовольно добавил Гарри). Детей в школе было мало, спальни пустовали. Макгонагалл, к тому же, так и не удалось найти нового преподавателя по защите, но хотя бы Слагхорн согласился вести зельеварение, как раньше.  
Так что тот год был для Хогвартса очень тяжелым. В этом году Минерва, посоветовавшись со всеми преподавателями, решила открыть двери школы не только для детей британских семей, но и для юных волшебников из ближайших европейских стран и Америки. В общем, для всех желающих.  
Но даже при таком условии, к сентябрю в школе все еще было не так многолюдно, как раньше. Тогда набор решили продлить до Рождества.  
— Книга зафиксировала вспышку магии вчера, здесь, где-то около восьми утра. И вот я здесь.  
И тогда Северус вспомнил вчерашнюю сцену в лифте, когда он говорил вовсе не то, что хотел сказать.  
— Ясно, — сказал он.  
Он задумчиво посмотрел на Поттера.  
— И давно вы исполняете обязанности специального посланника*? С авроратом не сложилось?  
Гарри мгновенно помрачнел.  
— Ждал, когда вы спросите… — начал он.  
После победы над Волан-де-мортом он около недели провел в Мунго. «Больше из-за беспокойства врачей, у меня-то все было в порядке: выпил пару Укрепляющих зелий, мне вправили лодыжку, и все. Но на всякий случай я провалялся в больнице столько, сколько сказали, да и делать мне было нечего. И в больницу не пускают журналистов». Потом были бесконечные предложения интервью, приглашения на вечеринки и празднества в честь победы — конечно, все теперь хотели видеть Гарри Поттера своими глазами. Довольно быстро ему это осточертело, и он вернулся в Хогвартс, чтобы помочь восстановить замок.  
— Сейчас я понимаю, что что-то началось уже тогда. Мне было очень легко, легче, чем всем остальным, поднимать всякие тяжелые камни, за пару минут получалось восстановить огромные участки стены, я один собрал по кускам всю каменную армию, зачаровал с помощью профессора Флитвика и вернул на место… Но никто не удивлялся, и я не придавал этому значения. Мне тогда казалось, что это в порядке вещей.  
Но спустя два месяца, за пару дней до того, как Снейп пришел в себя, все начало выходить из-под контроля.  
— Я был в Косой Аллее с Роном и Гермионой, когда ко мне подбежала какая-то девушка из женского журнала. Она шла за нами до «Трех метел», задавала вопросы, трогала меня за плечи и все такое. Тогда я просто отмахнулся от нее, а ее вдруг отбросило в стену. Сотрясение, перелом плеча, шок. Зато потом она выпустила очень интересный репортажик о том, что я «нестабильный». Во всех подробностях. Нестабильный, — грустно повторил он. — Это она очень верно подметила. Тогда я и стал подозревать, что что-то идет не так, раз я даже не могу контролировать это. Я тогда думал, что во мне мог остаться крестраж или что-то вроде того… Сейчас я уже почти уверен, что это не он. Иначе бы шрам болел или были какие-то видения, голоса. Но пока вроде обходилось, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Я не знал, к кому еще пойти, чтобы меня не испугались и не заперли где-нибудь в Мунго или в Азкабане — от греха подальше. Так что решил сначала пойти поговорить с вами, может, вы что-то видели в Визжащей Хижине. Я подумал, что вы не проговоритесь.  
— Не помню, чтобы вы что-то говорили об этом, когда являлись ко мне в больницу.  
Гарри посмотрел на него с грустью.  
— Не смог, — сказал он с вымученной улыбкой. — Подумал, что это может подождать какое-то время… а потом вы сбежали!  
— Я не сбежал! — раздраженно воскликнул Снейп. — Я… отошел от дел.  
— Ага, и не оставили адреса. И никому ничего не сказали. Так теперь «отходят от дел»? — он зло прищурился. — В общем, сначала все подумали, что вы просто взяли отпуск. И я тоже так думал, ждал вас к началу учебного года. Макгонагалл, кстати, тоже на вас рассчитывала. Но август прошел, а профессора Снейпа не было. Скитер выпустила статейку, и я понял, что дело плохо. Стал отправлять сов. Сначала мне казалось, что все нормально, ну уж сова-то вас найдет. Третья, пятая, пятидесятая… Ничего! Они летали по всей Англии и черт знает, где еще, возвращались полудохлые.  
Потом Гермиона нашла заклятие, которое помогает обнаружить магический след. В итоге последнее, что мы нашли, это какой-то бар в центре Лондона. И все. Вы могли быть в Европе, России, Австралии, на морском дне — да где угодно, и поиски бы заняли годы, так что мы оставили эту затею.  
В сентябре я чуть не ослепил Рона, когда зажег Люмос. Потом чуть не сжег Нору… и в итоге пообещал Макгонагалл не колдовать и перебрался в Хогвартс. И не колдую, чтобы не причинить никому вреда. — добавил Гарри с грустной улыбкой. — И да, разношу письма детям из разных стран.  
— С восстановлением стекол вы справились вполне неплохо.  
— Восстанавливающие заклинания имеют ограниченный радиус действия силы. Есть конкретная точка, в которой действие заклинания заканчивается. Стекло не может быть более цельным, чем оно было в самом начале.  
Северус кивнул.  
— А вот с Люмосом или Инсендио совсем другая история. И когда я попытался убрать дым, я заодно, видимо, убрал немного кислорода из воздуха. Поэтому вы чуть не задохнулись.  
— А какого черта вам понадобилось демонстрировать фокусы перед детьми, если вы знаете, что вы опасны?  
Гарри отвел взгляд.  
— Я… просто подумал, что вдалеке от Британии моя магия станет хоть немного слабее. Тем более, я задумывал самый маленький, реально, крошечный огонек. Видимо, эта штука во мне продолжает развиваться… черт, наверное, когда-нибудь меня просто разорвет. Глупо получилось, конечно.  
— Но…  
— Нет уж, — резко перебил Гарри. — Теперь ваша очередь рассказывать. Я думал найти вас в гробу, но никак не в центре Нью-Йорка. Мне очень интересно узнать, как вас сюда занесло. Вы все еще варите… что вы можете варить… наркотики?  
— Я работаю преподавателем химии в школе. Вам это не должно быть интересно.  
— Так почему вы сбежали?  
Снейп пристально посмотрел на него, не зная, стоит ли ему рассказывать.  
— Поттер, я… вынужден вас попросить. Не вздумайте кому-нибудь растрепать, во-первых, что я жив — если все там думают, что я давно уже провожу ночи в компании червей, пусть так и остается. А во-вторых, где именно я нахожусь. Вы поняли?  
— Значит, вы все-таки боитесь мести Пожирателей?  
— У меня были все основания для того, чтобы скрыться. Если бы кто-нибудь пришел за мной, все, что мне оставалось бы — это раскрыть руки и дождаться Авады. В ином случае — я имею в виду, если бы не потерял магию, естественно, я бы остался в Хогвартсе. Но у меня не было выбора.  
— Поэтому заклинание не обнаруживало вас! — догадался Поттер. — Потому что вы теперь…  
— Да, Поттер?  
— Сквиб.  
— Чудесно. Вот вы и сказали это.  
— Вы теперь совсем ничего не можете? — осторожно спросил Гарри.  
— Я не страдаю от этого.  
— Да, я вижу, вы хорошо устроились.  
— Не то чтобы я нуждался в вашей оценке, — осадил его Снейп. Он красноречиво посмотрел на часы. Было уже почти десять. — К слову о том, видел ли я что-нибудь подозрительное в Визжащей Хижине в ту ночь. Вас, наверное, все еще должен интересовать этот вопрос. Нет, я не видел ничего подозрительного. Ничего сверх того, что вы сами мне рассказали в свое первое появление в Мунго. Вы выкрикнули проклятие, сколько-то времени сопротивлялись, затем Волан-де-морта откинуло назад вспышкой вашей магии. После этого я не помню ничего.  
Гарри медленно кивнул.  
— Я не особо надеялся на другой ответ.  
— Тогда зачем вы так упорно меня искали?  
— Сами подумайте, — ответил он после небольшого промедления. — Ладно, пожалуй, я пойду. Нужно быть в Хогвартсе до отбоя.  
Он встал и пошел к двери. На полпути он обернулся и спросил:  
— Я зайду в понедельник?  
— Как насчет обращаться ко мне «сэр»? — устало попросил Снейп. Мальчишка продолжал быть невыносимо наглым и, казалось, вообще не знал такого слова, как «субординация», и Северус отметил, что ему не нравится, когда Поттер переходит границы. Несмотря на то, что он больше не был его учеником и надобности в условностях вроде «сэр» не было, ему просто так было привычнее. При всем этом Северус был не против увидеть его еще раз. У него оставалось еще несколько вопросов, но терпеть его сегодня он больше не мог: трехчасовая беседа с Гарри Поттером — от одной мысли хотелось залезть в петлю.  
— Как насчет… нет?  
— Отлично, Поттер. Просто блестяще. За полтора года я и забыл, каким вы можете быть раздражающим, нахальным, недалеким болваном.  
— А я забыл, какой вы самодовольный, спесивый сноб! — в тон ему ответил Гарри.  
Северус недовольно скривился  
— Я вижу, Грейнджер немало поспособствовала увеличению вашего словарного запаса.  
— Я не настолько тупой, чтобы не знать слов «спесивый» и «сноб»! — заявил Гарри.  
— Выучил на первом курсе, когда вас увидел, — и вышел за дверь.

 

*Специальный посланник — колдун или колдунья, назначенный на должность того, кто принесет письмо о принятии юного волшебника, воспитывающегося у маглов, в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс.


	4. Chapter 4

За выходные у него так и не получилось выбросить весь этот разговор из головы. Он то и дело обнаруживал себя слепо уставившимся в какой-нибудь предмет обстановки, вспоминающим все, о чем ему рассказал Поттер.  
Очень быстро он отмел все мысли о своем возвращении в Хогвартс — даже благие побуждения помочь школе, которой он был многим обязан и которую до сих пор любил, не могли заставить его забыть о том, что ему не удастся долго скрывать полное отсутствие у себя магических способностей. Значит, фактически он сделает из себя очень легкую мишень для всех желающих. Может, от этого слишком веяло паранойей, ведь война уже кончилась, но жизнь его научила, что осторожности никогда не бывает много. Да и ситуация уже перестала быть критичной: так или иначе, Минерве удалось заполнить школу детьми.  
Куда больше его занимало состояние Поттера. Сложившееся положение вещей казалось ему довольно любопытным, ведь по всему выходило, что он и Поттер, испытывая противоположные друг другу трудности с магией — полное ее отсутствие и избыток — по сути, оба вынужденно стали кем-то вроде сквибов. Разумеется, у Гарри было больше пространства для маневра, однако, Северус серьезно сомневался, что тот способен на что-то большее, чем, например, Хагрид, если не хотел разнести все вокруг.  
Вместе с тем получалось, что Гарри является самым сильным волшебником из когда-либо существовавших — сильнее Гриндевальда, Волан-де-морта, Дамблдора.  
Северус задумчиво уставился в строчку чьей-то самостоятельной работы, водя по губам кончиком большого пальца. Если бы только он мог эту силу контролировать… Мелькнула быстрая и ослепительная в своей коварности мысль: если бы только у него получилось помочь Гарри обуздать эту силу, не было бы никакого значения, что он сам превратился в магла. Ведь Поттер слеп в своих привязанностях, а значит, при малейшей угрозе его, Снейпа, жизни, растер бы всех его врагов в порошок. А дальше — при таком магическом потенциале, которым сейчас обладает Гарри, бог знает, какой власти можно добиться и кем стать, ведь больше нет никого, кто мог бы сдерживать мага такого уровня.  
Еще быстрее промелькнула мысль о том, что на каждого «Волан-де-морта» найдется свой «Гарри Поттер», но в данном контексте это не имело значения, и он отмел ее в ряд «обдумать позже» (там же хранилось откровение о том, что Лили не была ему идеальной парой).  
Он никогда (по крайней мере, для самого себя) не отрицал тот факт, что его всегда тянуло прибиться к какой-то силе, стать частью чего-то большего; оба раза это заканчивалось тем, что его использовали в своих целях, но Поттера вряд ли стоило опасаться — ему самому нужен кто-то, кто будет его направлять.  
Мысль была весьма соблазнительной, но все упиралось в одно простое «но»: Гарри не может контролировать эту магию, и вероятнее всего, эта сила даже конфликтует с его собственной, из чего следовало, что его предположение о том, что в нем осталось что-то от Волан-де-морта не было совсем уж глупым и безосновательным. Так что свои чаяния о том, чтобы составить могущественный тандем, Северус отложил, но без особых сожалений: в глубине души он понимал, что власть мало привлекает его; скорее, его тянет к самой силе, как к эквиваленту чудесного знания, открывающего возможности для таких вещей, которые он и представить себе не может.  
В случае с Поттером бесконтрольная магия куда хуже темной: пара месяцев промедления, и Великобританию снесет с острова, стоит мальчишке просто чихнуть. Но даже если это в нем так проявляется крестраж, едва ли можно рассчитывать на счастливый исход. И разумеется, Поттер и сам не осознает, какую опасность он собой представляет. То, что он все еще никому об этом не рассказал, было безалаберно, безответственно, эгоистично и очень по-поттеровски. Северус отметил себе, что нужно будет его отчитать за это в понедельник.  
Кроме этого — отчитываний, криков, уговоров, требований и увещеваний — Снейп ничего не мог сделать. Одну за другой он перебирал идеи как помочь Поттеру, и ни к одной он не мог подступиться: все было вне его возможностей. Он не мог связаться с Минервой, Бутом или хотя бы Грейнджер, не имел доступа к библиотекам, зельям или заклинаниям. Помочь Поттеру можно было только с помощью магии, и здесь Северус с раздражением осознавал всю свою беспомощность. Он ощущал себя утопленником, к которому обратился кто-то живой в надежде спастись. Избитая мысль, что спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, облегчения не принесла. Действовать он теперь мог только и исключительно через Поттера — и это было все равно что играть в испорченный телефон.  
Весь понедельник тоже мог пройти для него как в тумане, если бы не небольшой неприятный инцидент, случившийся на последнем уроке. Восстановив цепочку событий, получалось, что какой-то тупица из старшего класса (Снейп подозревал Пэддила или Купера, более точно он намеревался выяснить позже) во время лабораторной работы пролил щелочь и догадался вытереть ее тряпкой для доски — незаметно для Северуса (что было не так уж и удивительно, учитывая его рассеянность). В итоге, когда он после урока решил стереть с доски план, он незамедлительно получил ожог всей внутренней поверхности ладони: тряпка была пропитана очень щедро. Возможно, это было сделано нарочно, но доказательств у него не было, и дети уже разошлись, а инцидент он посчитал недостойным жалобы директрисе. Он просто отомстит детишкам — для профилактики, всем в этом классе — на следующем уроке.  
Так что, стараясь лишний раз не задевать болезненно ноющую ладонь, он дошел до медсестры, степенной пожилой дамы в изящных овальных очках, и предоставил ей позаботиться о себе. И только после этого, с трагически замотанной в бинты рукой, задержавшись почти на час, наконец вышел из школы под противный ноябрьский дождь.  
До дома он дошел все еще раздраженным сверх меры: пока он торчал в метро, старательно держа баланс и стараясь не задевать пострадавшей рукой ни один поручень, дождь на улице превратился в мелкий мокрый снег, и это вовсе не добавило ему энтузиазма и желания жить.  
Как не добавил ему его и Поттер, сиротливо приютившийся возле его дверей. Он был так увлечен своей книжкой в мягкой обложке, что даже подняв взгляд в ответ на шум открывшихся дверей лифта, еще секунду смотрел на него ничего не осознающим взглядом. И только потом узнал и изобразил на своем лице некое подобие улыбки.  
— Добрый день, — промямлил он, поднимаясь.  
— Добрый, — буркнул Северус, всем своим видом дав понять, что этот день был каким угодно, но точно не «добрым». Он сосредоточенно пытался больной рукой выудить из кармана ключи, но они все выскальзывали, и сгибать пальцы было больно. — Достаньте ключи у меня из кармана, — приказал он Гарри.  
Только тогда он обратил внимание на его перебинтованную руку, и Северус уже было подумал, что Поттер обрушит на него град сочувственных вопросов, но к его удивлению, мальчишка промолчал и просто крайне осторожно опустил руку в его карман и вытащил ключи.  
Снейп устало кивнул ему на дверь, недовольно поджав губы, и Поттер покорно отпер ее.  
— Отвечая на ваш вопрос: на работе идиот вроде вас пролил химикат, и он попал мне на руку, — сказал Северус, когда они зашли. — Вся история.  
— Я ничего не спросил, — Поттер закинул куртку на крючок, решив пренебречь вешалкой, бросил книжку на тумбу и скрылся в гостиной.  
— Вы собирались.  
— Хм, я думал, что работа преподавателя в магловской школе побезопаснее, чем в Хогвартсе, — добавил он спустя секунду. Северус, не сумев сдержать любопытства, прежде чем пройти за ним, обратил внимание на книжку: это был весьма потрепанный — не от старости, а исключительно из-за небрежного обращения — экземпляр «Трех товарищей» Ремарка. Внутри, там, где Поттер остановился, был загнут уголок страницы. Северус немедленно испытал жгучее желание снять с Поттера пару баллов. Радовало лишь то, что вопреки ожиданиям Снейпа, это была не книжка про спорт и не любовный романчик.  
— Как видите, от тупиц не убережешься нигде, — сказал он, зайдя в комнату. Поттер сидел на подлокотнике дивана и, видимо, собираясь забраться на него с ногами, стягивал ботинки: украдкой Северус отметил его красные в мелких желтых молниях носки. — Льюис отказался пустить вас в свой дом?  
— Макс ушел на работу, после того как мы купили все в Косой Аллее и отправили девочек в школу. Кстати, я кое-что принес.  
Он исчез в прихожей и спустя пару секунд вернулся, прижимая к груди несколько красных с золотом шестиугольных коробочек. Их он вывалил на обеденный стол, прямо на чье-то эссе с красным жирным «F». Ткнув в нее пальцем, он почти безучастно заметил: «Достается же им».  
— Все получают то, что заслуживают, — ответил Северус, поднимая одну из коробочек. Это оказались шоколадные лягушки.  
— Эта коллекция вышла недавно, — пояснил Гарри. — Называется «Новые герои», — добавил он. Его смущение не стало для Северуса неожиданностью. — Тут есть вы. Я подумал, вы захотите посмотреть.  
Снейп открыл одну из них и вытащил карточку. С нее немного застенчиво улыбалась Грейнджер, прижимающая к груди пару допотопных фолиантов. Со следующей в него тыкал палочкой Рон Уизли. На третьей ему предстал сам Поттер — немного хмурый, очень серьезный. Северус не удержался и сравнил с оригиналом, но Поттер, поняв его маневр, быстро опустил глаза и отвернулся, а затем и вовсе обошел его и по-хозяйски щелкнул выключателем электрического чайника.  
На четвертой Северус нашел себя. В отличие от остальных он не смотрел в камеру: Снейп-с-карточки щурился и глядел куда-то влево.  
— Они взяли колдографию с одного из квиддичных матчей, — сказал Гарри из-за его спины. Северус едва удержался от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть. — С Тонкс тоже так сделали… А вообще это большая коллекция: есть еще Невилл, Ремус, Луна, Макгонагалл, конечно, Флитвик… Но эти четыре — самые популярные. Остальные попадаются реже.  
— Не люблю шоколад, — внезапно сказал Снейп.  
— Здорово. Я люблю. Сделаете чай? Или я могу…  
— Можешь — сделай, — прервал его Снейп, продолжая разглядывать свою карточку.  
Вот, значит, как. Почему-то в этот момент он ярко и остро ощутил, что сумел обмануть судьбу. Подумать только, спустя все эти годы обнаружить себя на этой тихой кухне, рядом с Поттером, разливающим чай, и рассматривать свою карточку из коллекции шоколадных лягушек — разве это не было… слишком много для него? Ему вдруг показалось, что он этого не заслуживает.  
Разве плохие люди попадают на карточки в шоколадных лягушках? Определенно, нет. А он позволил Пожирателям разгуливать по Хогвартсу, дал отмашку Кэрроу вернуть порку и пытки в качестве наказания для детей, третировал других преподавателей, не сумел спасти ту несчастную преподавательницу по магловедению, кого-то пытал на этих чертовых сборищах, прикончил Дамблдора, в конце концов; какая разница, что все это было _планом_ и _ролью_ , он бы никогда не сыграл ее так достоверно, если бы какая-то часть его не была убеждена в том, что он все делает правильно. И вот он на этой чертовой карточке, и какие-то абстрактные дети будут думать, что он герой. Герой в самом прямом понимании этого слова, ведь дети мыслят исключительно категориями «добро» и «зло». И он попадет в первую.  
Учебники по истории, конечно, сгладят все его прегрешения. Кем его будут считать уже лет через пять-десять после его смерти? Северус полагал, кем-то вроде жертвы обстоятельств, непонятым и несчастным магом, вынужденным виртуозно плясать под две дудки сразу. И смотреть на эту карточку, сочувственно поджав губы. «Бедный Северус». Разве это не абсурдно?  
С трудом ему удалось загнать эти мысли подальше (плюс еще один пункт в ряд «Обдумать позже»). Он взял последнюю коробочку. Оттуда на него смотрел Дамблдор.  
— Дамблдора перевыпустили, — пояснил Гарри, поставив перед ним кружку с чаем. — Точнее, он пока одновременно в двух коллекциях — «Выдающиеся волшебники» и «Новые герои». Все стараются собрать оба варианта карточек сразу, потому что потом его, вроде как, оставят только в одной. Вас, кстати, тоже подумывали записать в старую коллекцию. Но потом решили, что вы еще можете вернуться и понаделать великих дел. Так что зачем торопить события, — Гарри улыбнулся, взял одну из коробок и вытряхнул себе на ладонь лягушку. Та, недолго сомневаясь, шустро спрыгнула с его руки и скрылась в неизвестном направлении.  
Северус закатил глаза. Поттер скрылся вслед за лягушкой.  
— Если я обнаружу ее где-нибудь растаявшей, я отверну вам голову, — сухо предупредил Снейп.  
Спустя пару секунд Гарри вернулся, забрался на стул, дохнул на лягушку, сдувая пылинки, и бодро откусил ей голову.  
— Вы неплохо получились, — заметил он, взяв его карточку. Снейп выхватил ее у него из руки и отложил в сторону.  
— Вы понимаете, какую опасность вы представляете для всех, утаивая свою увеличившуюся силу, которую, к тому же, не можете контролировать?  
— Какую именно опасность я представляю? — спросил Поттер спустя секунду, прожевав и сглотнув шоколад. Его лицо вдруг стало очень серьезным и как будто более взрослым. — Я и так стараюсь не колдовать. Не аппарирую, потому что меня заносит на несколько километров. Не пользуюсь никакими заклинаниями — Алохомора выносит двери, Инсендио вызывает пожары, Люмос ослепляет всех вокруг. Я ничего не делаю.  
— И вас это устраивает?  
— Конечно, нет! Но что я могу сделать? Я обдумал это тысячу раз, к чему эта ваша лекция? Неужели вы думаете, что я не рассмотрел все варианты? Меня просто запрут где-нибудь в Мунго или еще дальше, будут исследовать, пока я с ума не сойду или не разозлюсь так, что нечаянно не убью там всех вспышкой стихийной магии! В конце концов, все просто начнут бояться, что я стану новым Лордом. Отличная перспектива. Этого вы для меня хотите?  
— Когда вы рисуете себе все эти мрачные картинки и жалеете себя, вы забываете о том, что эти самые исследования, которые вас так пугают, могут вам помочь. Прячась и избегая своей магии, вы только оттягиваете момент, когда произойдет что-то намного более страшное, чем страх толпы и всеобщее неодобрение. Вы можете окончательно потерять контроль. Или же в вас пробудится какая-то сила, которая подавит ваше сознание. Вы уже проверили, относится ли ваша сила к… Волан-де-морту?  
— Я говорил вам — думаю, что нет, — безучастно ответил Гарри и отхлебнул чай. — Шрам не болит, мыслей никаких нет, сны… ну, только кошмары, — неохотно сказал он. — Про войну. Не видения.  
— Вы все еще можете говорить на Серпентарго? — с раздражением спросил Северус.  
Поттер задумался.  
— Я давно не проверял. Как-то не было случая.  
— Попробуйте. Прямо сейчас попробуйте что-нибудь сказать на Серпентарго.  
Гарри отложил лягушку, обтер липкие руки о джинсы и попытался сосредоточиться. Он щурился, глядя вдаль, около минуты.  
— _Откройся_ , — сказал он.  
— Это английский, — раздраженно ответил Северус.  
— Я не могу так, нужно что-то живое: змея или магическое изображение, зачарованный замок, так просто я не могу говорить, никогда не мог!  
— Телеканал Дискавери, полагаю, вас тоже не устроит? — съязвил Снейп. — Одевайтесь, — он поднялся и пошел к дверям.  
— Куда мы идем?  
— В зоопарк, конечно.  
— О, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри, остановившись. — Я и сам могу проверить это. Я имею в виду, я могу не отвлекать вас от…  
— Чем дольше вы отлыниваете, тем больше моего времени вы отнимаете, Поттер. Очевидно, если вы обнаружите в себе способность разговаривать со змеями, вы испугаетесь и ничего не скажете мне; если же не обнаружите, вы решите, что все нормально и просто продолжите молчать, и однажды магический мир обнаружит, что их юный и прекрасный герой треснул по швам от распирающей его магии. Доступно?  
Поттер недовольно скривил губы, но все же подошел к вешалке и надел свою куртку.  
— По пути вы мне расскажете, как вы стали сквибом, — решительно сказал он, натянув ботинки и выпрямившись.  
— Посмотрим, — неопределенно ответил Северус, в глубине души надеясь избежать вообще каких бы то ни было разговоров с ним.  
Молчание стало тягостным уже в тот момент, когда закрылись двери лифта; Поттер с преувеличенным интересом стал разглядывать стены, обернулся, увидел себя в зеркале, присвистнул, вытер рот. Повернувшись лицом к дверям, задел локтем Снейпа, получил от него недовольный взгляд. На девятом этаже в лифт вошла молодая женщина и закатила коляску. В и без того тесной кабинке стало нечем дышать.  
Северус вспомнил сцену, случившуюся на той неделе. Казалось, с тех пор, как Льюис уговорил (или, учитывая новые обстоятельства: девочки уговорили) его на встречу, прошло месяца два. То, что Поттер увеличивает скорость его жизни и приближает дату смерти, в общем, не было новостью.  
— Вам не кажется это странным, профессор, — начал Гарри, когда они вышли на улицу, стараясь идти в ногу со Снейпом, который почти бежал, — что у меня магии стало больше, а у вас она пропала?  
— Моя магия пропала из-за сочетания обстоятельств и из-за того, что я едва не погиб, -пояснил Северус.  
— Что значит — из-за сочетания обстоятельств?  
— Моим же заклинанием воспользовался против меня один из самых могущественных волшебников века. Едва ли такое с кем-то случалось раньше и едва ли случится потом. Так или иначе, я должен был заплатить цену. Магия или жизнь. И вы видите, что я выбрал, хоть и не преднамеренно.  
Гарри как будто задумался и молчал до тех пор, пока они не спустились в метро.  
— А если бы у вас действительно была возможность выбирать? — тихо спросил Поттер, когда они уже зашли в вагон и сели.  
Северус не задавался прежде этим вопросом, и Поттер застал его врасплох. Чувство было почти полузабытое, и он действительно не знал, что ответить. Вариантов была масса и ни одного одновременно. Если бы он действительно мог выбирать прямо в тот момент в Хижине, он, наверное, выбрал бы смерть. Если бы его спросили сейчас… он бы просто не стал ничего менять. За полтора года он почти привык к своей новой жизни и решил, что фраза Бута «люди живут без магии» имеет куда больше смысла, чем ему показалось сначала.  
— Не могу поверить, Поттер, — начал Снейп, оставив его вопрос без ответа, — что вы с вашими друзьями не смогли найти ни одного варианта решения вашей проблемы. Мисс Грейнджер и Уизли не рвутся больше помогать вам?  
— Если вы не ответили на мой вопрос, с чего я должен отвечать на ваш? — буркнул Гарри.  
— С того, Поттер, что ваши риторические философские вопросы не имеют отношения к делу, которым мы сейчас заняты.  
— Вы так отчаянно пытаетесь спасти меня, хотя я даже не просил об этом! — взвился Гарри.  
— Вы никогда не просили, однако, это не значит, что вы справились бы без моей помощи.  
— Кто знает.  
— Не вы ли в больнице пели мне песни о том, что «без вас у меня бы ничего не получилось», «я вам так обязан, я отдавал долг»? — передразнил Северус.  
Поттер как-то странно выдохнул и отвернулся.  
— Я задал вопрос, — напомнил Снейп, — и все еще жду ответ.  
— Мы не на уроке. Больше не снимете с Гриффиндора баллы и не оставите меня на отработку, если я не отвечу.  
— Значит, друзья покинули вас? — довольно затянул Северус, ухмыляясь самым неприятным образом. — Как мило. Грейнджер ускакала вверх по карьерной лестнице, а Уизли увяз по уши в аврорских бумажках? А вы не при делах и на должности Хагрида… или нет, он же все еще преподаватель. А вы кто, лесник, завхоз? Как Филч? Не подумываете завести кошку? Или какого-нибудь вшивого черного пса…  
Дикторский голос объявил станцию «West Farms Sq», и Поттер соскочил со своего места, как ошпаренный. Глаза его сверкали, и Северус был вполне этим доволен. Он встал прямо у него за спиной, задевая его своим пальто, и буквально чувствовал кожей, как от мальчишки исходит гнев.  
Как только двери открылись, он бешено ринулся вперед, растолкав толпу на станции. Снейп едва успевал за ним.  
— Неужели сложно быть нормальным? — проорал Гарри, обернувшись к нему уже на эскалаторе.  
— Вы искали меня чертову уйму времени, потому что вам нужна была моя помощь, Поттер! И теперь, когда я готов вам ее оказать, вы опять показываете свой чертов характер и полное отсутствие мозгов! — ответил Снейп, стараясь перекричать шум метро и чужие разговоры.  
Толстяк, вставший прямо перед Снейпом, неодобрительно покосился на них.  
— Это я показываю характер?! У вас пяти минут не проходит, чтобы не попытаться задеть или унизить меня!  
Снейп неловко протиснулся между поручнем и толстяком и встал на одну ступеньку с Гарри:  
— Смею вам напомнить, что я, вообще-то, просто спросил, что именно вы с вашими друзьями сделали для решения проблемы, если вы сделали хоть что-нибудь. Это важно для понимания всей ситуации и формирования плана действий.  
Гарри чертыхнулся и едва не упал, запнувшись о выступ в конце эскалатора. Снейп грубо подхватил его за плечо, поморщившись от боли, прострелившей в ладони, и потащил за собой.  
— Зачем нам вообще знать, говорю ли я на Серпентарго? — недовольно спросил Гарри, выдергивая руку из цепких снейповских пальцев. — Я умею это лет с десяти.  
— Вы умеете это с тех пор, как Волан-де-морт сделал вас одним из своих крестражей и оставил вам отметину на лбу. Если в вас больше нет его… следов, вы не сможете говорить со змеями. И мы хотя бы сможем отмести тот вариант, что вы однажды проснетесь реинкарнацией Лорда.  
— Вы так уверены в этом, а что, если у меня в роду были змееусты? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри.  
— Я изучил генеалогическое древо Поттеров вдоль и поперек еще в тот год, когда вы впервые проявили на публике свою замечательную способность.  
Гарри резко остановился, не обращая внимания на толпу, пихавшую его со всех сторон; почувствовав это, Снейп обернулся и тоже встал.  
— Что?  
— Вы мне расскажете?  
— Что расскажу? Пошевеливайтесь, у нас нет маховика времени, и если зоопарк закроется…  
— О моих предках, — серьезно попросил Гарри.  
— Черт, — Снейп недовольно качнул головой и снова ухватил его за предплечье — на сей раз другой рукой. — Неужели Блэк не мог вам рассказать? Или Люпин. Кто-нибудь из той шайки, у них наверняка нашлось бы достаточно нерастраченных отцовских чувств к вам, чтобы представить все в самом выгодном свете.  
— Ремусу сейчас не до меня. И если вы не хотите рассказывать, не нужно, я найду все сам. Я просто… не задумывался раньше. И времени не было.  
— Нет, отчего же, — вдруг согласился Снейп, — я расскажу вам. История вашей семьи, конечно, довольно скучная, но некоторые факты способны вас удивить и, может быть, даже разозлить.  
— Чудненько, — пробормотал Гарри.  
Снейп купил им обоим билеты, внутренне все еще недоумевая, как его могло занести в зоопарк, да еще и с Поттером, но в конце концов решил, что это не самое худшее место и компания в мире. Куда хуже, например, оказаться в морге на столе патологоанатома.  
— Террариум, Поттер, — хмуро напомнил Снейп, когда они вошли. Поттер пялился на все вокруг, как будто ему все еще было десять.  
Северус последний раз был в зоопарке, кажется, целую вечность назад, и это был кто-то другой, оставивший воспоминания в его черепной коробке. Это был мальчик лет шести в нелепой выцветшей рубашке зеленого цвета, и он шел с мамой за руку. И рука у нее была теплая, и пальцы — как он помнил потом всю жизнь — были самыми красивыми пальцами в мире. Она улыбалась ему, купила ему мороженое, которым он с ней поделился, и подсаживала его, когда он не мог увидеть кого-нибудь за высокими ограждениями. Это был один из самых лучших дней в его детстве, но сейчас, вспомнив об этом, он не ощутил почти ничего. И звери в клетках его совсем не интересовали.  
В отличие от Гарри, который плелся где-то позади него, постоянно останавливаясь, чтобы поглазеть то на львов, то на рысей, то на белых медведей. Устав его одергивать и поторапливать, Северус просто сбавил шаг, надеясь, что мальчишка оценит этот жест. Но Поттеру было наплевать: он как раз перегнулся через ограждение и протянул руку, чтобы погладить пушистую белую китайскую курицу.  
— У этих куриц черная кожа. Используется в некоторых зельях, — зачем-то заметил Снейп, подойдя к нему. — Жаль, что у нее нет зубов, я бы посмотрел, как она откусит вам пальцы.  
— Я натравлю на вас гадюку, — пообещал Гарри, выпрямляясь и одергивая куртку. — Пойдемте.  
Северус удивленно вскинул бровь, потому что неожиданно для себя нашел реакцию Поттера забавной, но не был уверен, что может открыто улыбнуться на это. И все же он быстро обдумал, что будет делать, если Поттер не пошутил.  
В террариуме было очень тепло, влажно и стоял весьма специфический кисловато-землистый запах.  
— Пахнет прямо как в подземельях, — ехидно заметил Гарри почему-то шепотом.  
Было очень многолюдно и шумно: очевидно, многие зашли сюда просто чтобы немного погреться после улицы. Северус напрягся, боясь, что поттеровскую выходку, которую он собирается осуществить, могут заметить — или, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, то жертв будет очень много.  
Поттер подошел ближе к террариуму со змеей веселой бело-желтой расцветки и нагнулся, рассматривая ее. Табличка рядом с ней гласила, что это был темный тигровый питон-альбинос длиной 14,7 футов, выросший в неволе, по кличке «Малыш».  
— Обязательно было выбирать самую большую, да, Поттер? — недовольно спросил Северус.  
— Я разговаривал с такой в детстве, — объяснил Гарри. —  _Хассаше!_  
Когда змея встрепенулась и подняла голову, Снейп не смог сдержать тихого вымученного стона. Торопливо оглянувшись, он быстро встал с той стороны, где стояло большинство народу, чтобы прикрыть Поттера.  
Гарри еще что-то прошипел и улыбнулся. Змея высунула язык и что-то прострекотала в ответ.  
— Что вы ей сказали?  
— Это он, его зовут Герберт. Я сказал, что он красивый.  
— Замечательно, мы выяснили, что хотели, идемте, — пробормотал Снейп и еще раз обеспокоенно осмотрелся.  
Поттер прошипел что-то еще. Ответ змеи был еще более долгим.  
— Он говорит, что вы довольно невежливый. И англичанин, это ясно. Англичан видно издалека, им как будто палку вставили в…  
— Вам это змея сказала?  
— Абсолютно точно, — Поттер позволил себе довольно усмехнуться.  
Герберт произнес что-то еще и Гарри резко посерьезнел.  
— Что еще вам сказал мистер Герберт? — язвительно спросил Снейп.  
— Ничего, — ответил побледневший Гарри и быстро попрощался со змеей.  
Змея степенно качнула узкой головой и снова улеглась в кольца. Поттер уже торопился к выходу.  
— Что он сказал? — настойчиво повторил Северус, положив руку ему на плечо и разворачивая к себе.  
— Сказал же: ничего! Ничего, что относилось бы к делу! Просто поговорили — думайте, что о погоде! — воскликнул Гарри и рванулся на улицу.  
— Вы что-то пытаетесь скрыть, Поттер, я бы не рекомендовал вам этого делать! — крикнул Снейп ему в спину уже на крыльце. — Прекратите бегать от меня! — добавил он с огромным раздражением в голосе. Поттер остановился. — Напомнить, чем для вас оборачивались все прошлые разы, когда вы пытались меня обмануть? — сказал Северус злым шепотом, подойдя к нему.  
— У меня все получалось, и я семь лет подряд оставался жив вопреки всему? — дерзко ответил Гарри. Снейпу опять захотелось снять с него баллы за эту тупую браваду.  
— Мне и всем окружающим вас людям, которым было не наплевать, живы вы или нет, приходилось прикладывать в три раза больше усилий для сохранения вашей жизни из-за вашей постоянной лжи и недомолвок! О чем сказала вам чертова змея?!  
— О том, что мы с вами связаны, — выдохнул Гарри. — Он сказал, что между нами существует какая-то сильная связь, вот и все. И он ее видит.  
— Это вы называете «поговорили о погоде»? — съязвил Снейп. — Почему вечно приходится вытягивать из вас все клещами… Это не бог весть какая новая информация, Поттер! Не стоит придавать этому большого значения. Многие люди связаны: дети с родителями, супруги, любовники, друзья, враги, даже те, кто вместе пережили сильное эмоциональное потрясение — в конце концов, мало ли, как на нас сказались события, произошедшие в Хижине. То, что сказал… Герберт, может что-то означать, а может и не означать. Возьмите себя в руки, на вас страшно смотреть.  
Гарри быстро опустил глаза, а затем и вовсе отвернулся. Снейп легко толкнул его, подгоняя идти дальше.  
— Куда более плохая новость состоит в том, что вам все-таки не удалось избавиться от крестража внутри вас, — сказал он спустя минуту. Поттер уже не проявлял никакого интереса к окружающей фауне, только вжал шею в плечи, спрятал руки в карманы и выглядел как подбитый воробей.  
— Надо было, видимо, оставаться мертвым там, в Хижине, — пробормотал Гарри. — Нет меня, нет проблемы.  
Снейп остановился так резко, что Гарри едва не врезался в него. Он обернулся, и Гарри увидел, что тот едва сдерживает гнев. Снежный барс, возле клетки которого они встали, сразу проявил к ним недюжинный интерес и просунул морду глубоко между прутьями. Поттер покосился на него, больше из любопытства, нежели из опасения.  
— Неужели за прошедшие годы вы так и не усвоили одну простую вещь: нет ничего необратимого, кроме смерти. Любая проблема имеет решение. Различие только в том, насколько сложный и долгий путь вам придется преодолеть, чтобы добиться успеха. Только смерть — окончательна. Вам ли этого не знать.  
Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза, на короткое мгновение в них мелькнула надежда, но быстро сменилась безучастным и равнодушным выражением.  
Барс коротко рыкнул, привлекая к себе их внимание.  
— Надеюсь, ему вы не будете совать руки, — сказал Снейп и, развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал к выходу.  
Поттер нагнал его спустя несколько минут, когда Северус уже стоял снаружи зоопарка и нетерпеливо ждал его — сам не зная, зачем, ведь мальчишка уж как-нибудь смог бы добраться самостоятельно.  
— Значит, если бы вы выбирали между магией и жизнью, вы бы все равно выбрали жизнь? — спросил он и нагнулся, уперев руки в колени, чтобы справиться со сбитым после пробежки дыханием. — Ведь если вы живы, то еще что-то можно исправить.  
— Разумеется, — холодно ответил Снейп. — Хотя не думаю, что в моем случае можно что-то исправить. Закрыли тему.  
— Вы просто не хотите давать себе надежду, — сказал Поттер. — Я вас понимаю. Я тоже не хочу. Это ни к чему, и потом становится очень больно, когда что-то идет не так.  
— Отлично, — прошипел Снейп. — Но здесь никто не оценит ваш душевный эксгибиционизм. Вы идете, или у вас появились другие планы?  
Поттер молча дошел с ним до метро и так же молча встал рядом, прижатый к нему толпой.  
— А что такое эк… эксгибо…ционизм? Сэр? — вдруг спросил он.  
Какая-то юная блондинка, стоявшая рядом с ними, покосилась на Снейпа с усмешкой во взгляде. Он поморщился.  
— Посмотрите в словаре, — кратко ответил он.  
Больше Гарри ничего не спрашивал, и по пути до дома у Снейпа в голове беспрестанно вертелась одна и та же навязчивая и глупая мысль: чего можно ждать от человека, который в двадцать лет не знает слова «эксгибиционизм»? Чего он еще не знает — если не брать в расчет сложные слова и сексуальные девиации? Очевидно, что борьба с Лордом оставила зияющие пробелы в его жизненном опыте.  
Снейп уже повернул к подъезду, все еще занятый своими мыслями, но Гарри вдруг остановился:  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал он. — За сегодняшний день я достаточно надоел вам, наверное.  
— Если вам нужно идти — идите. Незачем выдумывать дополнительные мотивы, я вас не держу.  
— Мне не нужно, — быстро отговорился Гарри. — Но у вас мне и вправду нечего делать, — он коротко и грустно улыбнулся. — Вы мне сейчас вряд ли можете помочь… с моей проблемой.  
— Вы должны сказать кому-нибудь, — мягко произнес Снейп.  
Гарри потупился. Северус понял, что он не скажет.  
— Поттер, вы даже не догадались за прошедшие полтора года проверить, имеет ли ваша сила отношение к Волан-де-морту, — поразился Северус. — Что происходит?  
— Эта сила не относится к нему! — воскликнул Гарри. — Я бы почувствовал это раньше! Возможно, есть какая-то часть, но я его не чувствую — совсем, абсолютно. Серпентарго — как будто какой-то отголосок.  
— Невнимание к деталям — ваш порок, Поттер. Поэтому из вас получился никудышный зельевар, — он помедлил, быстро взглянул на часы и продолжил. — И я хочу, чтобы вы мне рассказали, что вы делали для того, чтобы выяснить источник магии. Куда вам надо? Каким камином вы пользуетесь, чтобы оказаться здесь? Я провожу вас, и если вы по дороге не успеете рассказать мне…  
— Бар «У камина», — ответил Гарри. — Это за углом, так что я не успею рассказать.  
— Значит, расскажете, пока я пью кофе, — злобно ответил Снейп и, схватив его за многострадальное плечо, потащил в сторону бара.  
Одним кофе он, конечно, не ограничился, как и Гарри, с энтузиазмом поглощавший яичницу с беконом и тосты.  
— Рассказывать особенно нечего, — заявил он спустя пару минут, прикончив солидную порцию еды. Очевидно, сытый Поттер был куда довольнее и сговорчивее голодного. — Мы с Герми почти три месяца провели в библиотеках, пытались что-то найти. Как раз когда вы пропали. Рон искал в министерстве, в закрытых архивах, как только стал аврором. Но мы ничего не нашли, хотя… как-то мы наткнулись на какой-то трактат на идише, но он ужасно древний и хранится в министерстве под стеклом. Мы не смогли его ни скопировать, ни унести, и Рон больше не совался туда… К тому же, мы не были уверены, что он нам поможет, так что… ничего у нас в итоге не было. Потом я переехал в Хогвартс, ну и… Рон работает. Гермиона тоже работает в Министерстве и еще ходит на какие-то курсы, магическое право, что ли… Не особенно часто получается встретиться. Иногда мы видимся на выходных в Хогсмиде у мадам Розмерты или в Косой Аллее. Миссис Уизли зовет меня на все праздники, все такое…  
— Не совсем та жизнь, которую вы ожидали, да, Поттер? — спросил Снейп почти без издевки. Он понял речь Гарри вполне однозначно: по будням он без дела слоняется по замку, не зная, чем себя занять и как принести пользу; друзья с головой ушли в новую жизнь, а Поттер оказался на задворках.  
— Я вообще ничего не ожидал, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Надо было выжить — и я выжил. Об остальном я не очень задумывался.  
— Вранье. Вы явно не ожидали, что с вашего трио так скоро слетит позолота. У них повседневные хлопоты, работа, новые коллеги, новые друзья, кто-то женится, выходит замуж, рожает детей, а вы только и можете, что смотреть на это и бездействовать… Неужели не так?  
— К чему вы клоните? — нахмурился Гарри. — Обстоятельства так сложились. Что им, кудахтать вокруг меня целыми днями и решать мои проблемы? Я не виню их ни в чем. Мы попытались, и я признателен им за ту помощь. Но не вышло… И на этот раз от нас не зависит жизнь миллионов волшебников, так что я… просто не вижу достаточно причин, чтобы…  
— Разумеется, ради жизней миллионов волшебников вы готовы были тратить и время, и силы, но ваша собственная мало вас заботит, не так ли?  
— Вы тоже, кажется, не особенно ценили собственную жизнь, когда работали шпионом?  
Снейп ничего на это не ответил, и Гарри продолжил.  
— И я не хочу подвергать их опасности лишний раз. После тех случаев в Норе, и когда я чуть не ослепил Рона… Я, конечно, с тех пор почти не пользуюсь магией и поэтому не могу никому навредить, но все равно, они как будто… были немного напуганы. Так что я не настаиваю, я понимаю, сложно общаться с человеком, когда каждую секунду ожидаешь какого-нибудь подвоха. Может, я утрирую, конечно. Гермиона поначалу часто звала меня куда-нибудь, и Рон пытался вытаскивать. Но мне не хочется. Вдруг я там на кого-нибудь разозлюсь. Ни к чему это. Я не особенно страдаю, — он улыбнулся. — Ремус часто зовет меня к себе. Он ведь знает, каково это — иметь что-то, что ты не можешь до конца контролировать. Просто живешь с этим. И ему нужна помощь с Тедди, после… смерти Тонкс. Тедди славный, — Поттер с задумчивой улыбкой уставился в глубину своей наполовину пустой чайной чашки. — Меняет цвет волос с первого дня, уже даже говорит вполне понятно, — он сказал об этом с такой гордостью, как будто это было его собственной заслугой. — Ужасно симпатичный, постоянно хохочет, мне нравится с ним сидеть. Почти не плачет… в отличие от…  
— Люпина? — усмехнулся Снейп.  
Гарри настороженно поднял на него глаза, поняв, что сболтнул лишнее.  
— Вот только не надо…  
— Не надо что, Поттер? — напряженно спросил Северус. — Смеяться над человеком, который потерял того, кого он любил? Какая жалость, ведь я собирался.  
— Извините, — буркнул Гарри. — Я подумал, вы… Ладно, неважно. Короче говоря, у меня нет никакого плана, как избавиться от всего этого. И я даже почти привык не пользоваться магией, так что… И за последние полтора месяца ничего особенно не происходило, ну, я имею в виду, я никого нечаянно не надул, не взорвал, не поджег и не ослепил, так что, наверное, все нормально.  
— Вы были в больнице?  
— Я не болен! Сами подумайте, что мне покажет тот анализ крови — вы ведь хотите, чтобы я его сделал? Там просто будет написано, что мой магический потенциал возрос за последние два года… но я и был достаточно сильным. Что увидят доктора? Что моя магия была на отметке 90% от возможного, а стала 99% — что, конечно, редкость, но я же Гарри Поттер, чему удивляться! Этот анализ не способен показать отметку больше 99%, так что я даже не увижу никакой динамики. В этом просто нет смысла — в шкале ровно 100%, а я явно обладаю большей силой, чем своя собственная. Беспрецедентный случай, как вы говорите. Так что ничего они мне не скажут! Я изучил это. Проблема не в физиологии. А вы ведь наверняка были у врачей, прежде чем отправиться в магловский мир? — догадался Гарри. — Ну, и что они вам сказали?  
Снейп отпил свой кофе и неохотно признался:  
— Мне сказали, чтобы я радовался, что остался жив, и что люди могут жить без магии. Это не означает, что больницы бесполезны!  
— В нашем с вами случае — абсолютно бесполезны. Но если я подверну ногу или раскромсаю себя на части нечаянно, или если меня начнет раздувать из-за магии, то я, конечно, обращусь к врачам, спасибо.  
Гарри бросил взгляд на его забинтованную руку.  
— Подождите минуту, я скоро вернусь, — он шумно сорвался с места и скрылся где-то в подсобных помещениях за барной стойкой. Северус задумчиво оглядел зал, который он и без того хорошо знал: в этом баре он иногда сидел по пятницам, только не у окна, как сейчас, а в дальнем углу или у стойки. За прошедший год он так и не догадался, что название — «У камина» — имеет какое-то двойное дно. Едва ли он вообще хоть раз задумался над названием.  
Спустя пару минут Гарри вернулся и за баром остановился поздороваться с только подошедшим вечерним барменом — высоким парнем с лошадиным лицом и длинными каштановыми волосами, убранными в хвост. Парень кивнул на Снейпа, Поттер что-то подтвердил и улыбнулся ему. Северус наблюдал всю сцену, не пытаясь скрывать своего пристального внимания.  
Поттер уселся на свое место (Северус отметил пятно сажи у него на щеке и шее, но не стал ничего говорить) и поставил перед ним плоскую жестяную банку.  
— Заживляющая мазь, — пояснил он. — Как знал, недавно купил новую на всякий случай, — увидев непонимающий взгляд Снейпа, он добавил, — я подумал, что эта штука залечит вам все быстрее, чем магловские лекарства. Пусть будет у вас, на случай защиты от таких придурков, как я.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Снейп и убрал банку в карман.  
Поттер нерешительно улыбнулся — совсем не так, как парню за баром — и снова встал.  
— Ладно, я пойду. Если что, у меня тут свой счет, так что… В общем, выздоравливайте, — неловко сказал он и продолжал топтаться на месте.  
— Чем быстрее вы скроетесь с моих глаз, тем быстрее я начну выздоравливать.  
Когда Поттер сбежал, Снейп позволил себе облегченно вздохнуть. Почему-то выходка с Заживляющей мазью подействовала на него совсем странным образом. Это что, Поттер о нем… позаботился? От того, как нелепо у него дрогнуло сердце от этой мысли, ему вмиг захотелось швырнуть эту банку в стекло или на крайний случай оставить в первом же мусорном баке.  
Даже не потому, что это был Поттер, а потому, что рядом вдруг оказался кто-то, кому было не все равно, и это ощущение, как оказалось, было так прочно им забыто, что теперь вызвало какую-то несуразную растерянность.  
Он встал, оставил на столе пару долларов, и вышел. Банка приятно оттягивала карман, и всю дорогу до дома он, погруженный в собственные мысли, продолжал гладить пальцем здоровой руки зазубрины на крышке.


	5. Chapter 5

Это был не Купер и не Пэддил, и даже не Элизабет Харрис, экзальтированная девица из того же класса, в чьем послужном списке значилось несколько довольно грубых шуток над детьми помладше.  
В это небольшое дельце внезапно оказались вовлечены совсем другие, неожиданные для Северуса действующие лица.  
Он не собирался доводить эту ситуацию до директрисы, планируя ограничиться злой воспитательной беседой, повторением правил безопасности при проведении лабораторных работ (не ровен час, в следующий раз они начнут брызгаться кислотой) и конспектом этих самых правил, заданным на дом, в дополнение к стандартной большой работе о свойствах щелочи. Но в четверг он неожиданно обнаружил у себя в портфеле записку, когда выкладывал из него стопку проверочных работ. Это порядком разозлило его: не в первый раз уже он обнаруживал что-то в своем портфеле, и его взбесил тот факт, что школьники суют свои прыщавые носы в его вещи.  
Снейп развернул сложенный вчетверо (и, кажется, даже выглаженный по сгибам) лист и увидел записку, составленную из газетных вырезок, очень простую: «Это был Родригес». Фамилия была набрана буквами, вырезанными из заголовков. Никакой подписи, никаких опознавательных знаков.  
Родригес был сыном испанских эмигрантов, высокий, худой, одинаково узкий и в плечах, и в бедрах парень со смуглой кожей и темными живыми глазами. Северус почти не замечал его на своих уроках и в коридорах, он не отличался каким-то особым рвением в учебе или другими талантами, он просто был — как факт. Один из.  
Снейп присмотрелся к записке. Шрифты и темно-коричневая краска букв показались ему смутно знакомыми, и, напрягши память, он вспомнил, что так же — или очень похоже — оформляется школьная газета. Но проверить это он не мог, потому что домой он такое сомнительное чтиво никогда не носил, так что ему пришлось с неудовольствием отложить решение этого дела до завтра.  
На следующий день, с утра, прежде чем войти в класс, он взял со стойки в коридоре одну из уцелевших газет, которых оставалось немного: вот-вот должны были выложить новый выпуск. Размеренно диктуя лекцию классу, он лениво просмотрел ее; память его не обманула, записка была составлена из обрезков этих газет. Но что-то было не так.  
На перемене, когда он еще раз решил внимательно пролистать газету, сверяясь с запиской, он вдруг понял одну простую вещь: в этом номере не было слов «это» и «был» ни в одном заголовке ни одной статьи. Так что оставалось два варианта: либо доброжелатель взял прошлые номера, либо… тот, который должен был выйти сегодня.  
После обеда появился новый выпуск, и Северус взял один экземпляр с собой. Дома он пролистал его и обнаружил, что был прав: одно из слов было выдернуто из свежей газеты. Он посмотрел выходные данные: Кэмпбелл, Хилл и Митчелл были младшеклассниками, и у них курс химии начнется только в следующем году; Симмонс и Батлер были из другого класса, как и Фостер, Тернер, Рассел и несколько других. А вот главный редактор, племянник директрисы Курт Морган, учился в том же классе, что и Купер, Пэддил и Родригес.  
На следующий день, когда у этого класса должен был быть урок, он сделал вид, что занят заполнением журнала, пока все они заходили, рассаживались и болтали. И Снейп едва смог сдержать свое разочарование — пополам с триумфом, когда увидел, какие злорадные взгляды бросает Морган на Родригеса. А потом он подошел к… Келли Сандерс. И нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтобы не увидеть, как нелепо он заикается и краснеет, разговаривая с ней.  
Все это было так ужасно глупо. Северус не понимал всех деталей, но по всему выходило, что Морган просто пытается избавиться от соперника или Родригес чем-то еще ему досадил… Но вряд ли у этих детей есть драмы, кроме любовных.  
Моргану, конечно, ничего не будет: племянник директрисы, редактор школьной газеты, неплохо пишет олимпиады, да еще и в выпускном классе. А вот Родригеса бы немедленно исключили, если бы Снейп пожаловался на него.  
Он вздохнул. План Моргана был тупым до безобразия. Таким тупым, что у Северуса буквально сводило зубы; и зачем он вообще подбросил чертову записку. Теперь Снейп просто не мог оставить это дело. В конце концов, из-за Моргана он чуть не сжег себе руку и мучился бы до сих пор, если бы не мазь Поттера.  
А ему очень не нравилось быть марионеткой в чужих руках — особенно в руках какого-то школьника. Сильнейшие маги века не могли полностью контролировать его, а Морган решил, что сможет!  
— Успокаиваемся, — сказал Снейп после звонка. Необходимости в этом никакой не было: все и так уже сидели на своих местах и напряженно молчали. Как всегда. Он встал и обошел свой стол.  
— Сегодня мы должны были проходить электролиты и степени диссоцации, но я вынужден посвятить часть урока повторению правил безопасности при проведении лабораторных работ. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что из-за этого мы не успеем пройти новую тему, и вы должны будете сделать конспект одноименной главы дома? — он взглянул на девочку, сидевшую за первой партой и имени которой он не помнил. Она испуганно кивнула. — Отлично. На прошлом уроке произошел один досадный инцидент. Кто-то из вас, — он обвел класс долгим взглядом, — пролил щелочной раствор и вытер его тряпкой для доски. Нужно ли мне напоминать, что бывает, когда раствор щелочи попадает на незащищенную кожу? Полагаю, нет, — Северус продемонстрировал классу ладонь, зарастающую новой, болезненно чувствительной кожей, которая все еще сохраняла нездоровый красноватый оттенок. — Так как я верил в ваше благородство и чистоту помыслов, — соврал Снейп, — я подумал, что это была случайность, и кто-то из вас просто… тупой кретин, испугавшийся моей реакции на собственную неловкость, — он неторопливо подошел к одной из задних парт, за которой сидел Родригес. — Но пару дней назад я получил интереснейшую вещь, — он выудил из кармана сложенную вчетверо записку. Краем глаза он увидел тень довольной улыбки, мелькнувшей на лице Моргана; он бы не заметил, но теперь он знал, куда смотреть. Он развернул записку и положил перед Родригесом, чье лицо сразу вытянулось от удивления.  
— Но сэр, — залепетал он. — Я даже не знал, что у вас что-то с рукой!  
— Разумеется, вы не знали, — мягко сказал Снейп. — Вы и не должны были. Но, может быть, кто-то может подтвердить, что Родригес действительно вытер щелочь той тряпкой? — спросил Снейп. — Ведь вы не могли не видеть этого?  
Класс молчал. Северус забрал записку.  
— Я не удивлен. Мистер Морган, — резко начал Северус, дойдя до его парты. — Вы неплохо справляетесь с моим предметом, и я был о вас лучшего мнения, но ваши методы… устранения соперников несколько… разочаровали меня, — он положил записку перед ним. — Использовать слова из газеты, которая только должна выйти, и так безыскусно пытаться манипулировать мной… На что вы надеялись? Что я прочитаю вашу записку, разозлюсь и вышвырну Родригеса из школы, чтобы вам ничего не мешало подбивать клинья к мисс Сандерс?  
Морган, покрасневший от корней волос до воротничка рубашки, свирепо смотрел на него. Сандерс тоже пялилась на него — с восхищением и неприязнью; Северус и сам не понял, как это у нее получилось.  
— Мне страшно отвратительно копаться в ваших любовных делах, и вся эта ситуация раздражает меня, — вздохнул Снейп. — На перемене все трое пойдут со мной к директору. И совет на будущее, мистер Морган: в следующий раз, добиваясь расположения дамы, используйте какие-нибудь более изящные методы.  
— Уж вы-то профи в делах с дамами, профессор? — нагло кинул ему в спину Морган.  
По классу пронеслась волна смешков.  
— Уж я бы на вашем месте смог придумать план получше, — спокойно ответил Северус.  
После урока Снейп проводил всю эту траурную процессию из трех человек в кабинет директрисы и там кратко, но ярко обрисовал ситуацию, для убедительности пару раз сунув директрисе под нос свою многострадальную ладонь в качестве доказательства.  
Затем ему открылись новые обстоятельства этого дела.  
— Миссис Бродерик, я просто пытался помочь ей… — пламенно начал Морган, глядя директрисе прямо в глаза.  
— В чем это ты пытался мне помочь? — прищурилась Сандерс и сложила руки на груди.  
Морган нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу и быстро оглядел всех присутствующих:  
— Я видел, как он зажимает тебя за школой, — наконец, сказал он. — Тебе не нравилось, и вообще тебе не нравится, когда он к тебе лезет, я же вижу!  
Северус закатил глаза. Его разрывало от двух противоположных желаний: досмотреть эту чертову любовную трагикомедию или немедленно отсюда сбежать.  
— Мне не «не нравится», — удивленно сказала девушка.  
— Но ты говорила «нет»!  
— Ты подслушивал! — вступил Родригес. Северусу опять пришлось вмешаться, потому что он сразу полез на Моргана с кулаками.  
Сандерс некрасиво покраснела.  
— Это не значило «нет»… — пробормотала она. — Я просто так это говорила… И вообще, Морган, если ты так переживаешь за меня — подошел бы и разобрался лично! Зачем было устраивать все это… с тряпкой, щелочью, профессором?  
— А что мне, надо было морду ему набить? — разозлился Морган. — Чтобы меня исключили?  
Директриса резко осадила его за неподобающий лексикон, и он замолчал.  
— Как вы все меня бесите, — вдруг сказала Сандерс и посмотрела по очереди на всех троих, включая Северуса.  
Снейп, в общем, испытывал те же чувства. На этом моменте он откланялся, предоставив директрисе разбираться самой. Он видел, что ей не особенно хотелось оставаться наедине с тремя полубезумными подростками, но он больше не хотел участвовать в этом. Ему стало скучно.  
В тот день у него больше не было уроков, так что, вернувшись в класс, он собрал свои вещи и вышел из школы. День был холодный и ясный.  
Почти у самых ворот его догнала запыхавшаяся Сандерс. Он досадливо скривился, увидев ее.  
— Не утруждайте себя извинениями, — сказал он прежде, чем она открыла рот.  
Она замолчала, пытаясь что-то придумать.  
— И все равно… мне очень жаль, что вы оказались замешаны в это дело. И что вы пострадали.  
— Себя пожалейте — что ни кавалер, то непроходимый болван! — вспылил Северус.  
Она смотрела на него с яростью, но в этом взгляде не было ничего неожиданного для Снейпа, и он уже было развернулся, чтобы пойти дальше, когда она зло выкрикнула ему в спину:  
— Да все это вообще было ради вас! И с Морганом, и с Родригесом — чтобы вы меня заметили! Чтобы вы…  
— … приревновал? — рассмеялся Снейп, хотя во всей ситуации было мало смешного, и он почувствовал, как что-то выходит из-под контроля.  
— А вам вообще… пофиг! Да если бы Курт не сделал этот фокус с тряпкой, вы бы вообще не заметили меня! Что я могу кому-то нравиться! Да всем, кроме вас, и что во мне не так? — ее лицо вдруг перекосило, она заплакала.  
Если бы Сандерс была мальчиком, он бы уже швырнул ее к стене из-за той злости, которую он испытывал, но с девочкой такая сцена вряд ли бы выглядела хотя бы немного приемлемо.  
— Я же дал вам понять еще после вашей дурацкой записки, — свистящим шепотом сказал Северус, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, — чтобы вы не пытались…  
— А может, вы гей?! — воскликнула она.  
— Еще слово, и я сделаю все, чтобы вы здесь больше не учились!  
— Вы гей… — прошептала она, словно ей вдруг открылось божественное откровение. — Я никому не скажу, — добавила она с безумной улыбкой.  
Северус вздохнул. Остатки терпения покидали его.  
— Сандерс, вы — непроходимая дура, — сказал он. — Живите с этим.  
По дороге домой его одолевало смутное чувство, что он бы не отказался иметь репутацию кого-нибудь вроде Пожирателя Смерти в этом мире, чтобы свести такие случаи к нулю. Ведь в Хогвартсе к нему никто не приставал, и это было замечательно. Конечно, одну Сандерс еще можно было пережить, но все же и это было так неприятно…  
Может, дело было в том, что теперь, когда влажный воздух подземелий и испарения от котлов перестали делать его волосы похожими на слипшиеся сосульки, он стал… ну, чуть менее отталкивающим? В остальном мало что поменялось. Он был все еще таким же пугающим и мерзким — во всяком случае, он почти никогда не отказывал себе в возможности ласково над кем-нибудь поиздеваться.  
Только теперь, когда он не был ни деканом, ни классным руководителем, границы стерлись, и он издевался над всеми подряд, кто ему не нравился, кто, по его мнению, «заслужил» — в том числе, например, над богатеньким высокомерным «Винсентом» и над другими студентами, которые по тем или иным причинам считали себя лучше других. Трейси входила в их список. И Сандерс, очевидно, теперь тоже…  
Но даже так он признавал, что после войны стал чуть менее желчным, и это было объяснимо, ведь теперь ему не приходилось проводить несколько вечеров в неделю в компании аморальных ублюдков или с профессором «я-знаю-все-но-тебе-не-скажу» Дамблдором и рьяно охранять собственные мозги от чужого проникновения.  
Жизнь стала поспокойнее, поприятнее, попроще и сделала таким и Северуса. И ему даже нравилось — просто жить, а не выживать и не бороться каждый день за свою или чужую жизнь, не нести ответственность такую, что каждое утро хочется сдохнуть, не запрещать себе к чему-нибудь привязываться, кого-нибудь любить, чтобы не подвергать опасности, даже не дышать так, как будто ты за каждый этот вздох должен денег.  
Поттер, буквально вывалившийся ему под ноги из той жизни, вернул ему все эти чувства и еще сверху насыпал. Хотел он этого или нет, но мальчишка пришел за помощью, и теперь он чувствовал эту поганую ответственность за него и ненавидел его за это. Он искал его, чтобы узнать, не видел ли он чего подозрительного в Хижине… конечно, так Снейп и поверил. Тупой растерянный Поттер, к тому же еще и одинокий, покинутый друзьями, нашедший понимание только у оборотня-отца-одиночки, проводящий свои дни в праздных шатаниях по школе, не знающий, чем себя занять, слишком сильный для того, чтобы просто суметь себя контролировать…  
И ведь Северус даже нашел в глубине души немного жалости к мальчишке! Это было поразительно. Чтобы он жалел его — сейчас, когда уже все закончилось, когда Поттеру не угрожает смертельная опасность. Он бы даже хотел ему помочь, если бы знал, как. Просто чтобы Поттер… отстал от него. Снова ушел в свое магическое небытие воплощать те жизненные планы, которые Северус для него придумал — с рыжей женой, тремя детишками и аврорством.  
Может, этим он сейчас и занимался. Поттер не давал о себе знать уже почти четыре дня. В этот момент Северус решил, что раз он об этом подумал, значит, Поттер появится сегодня. Он ведь магическое существо. Магические существа всегда появляются в тот момент, когда ты перестаешь их ждать.  
Но в этот раз предчувствие обмануло его: он не пришел. Возможно, как раз потому, что Снейп ждал. Ждал, проверяя работы. Ждал, читая книжку за рабочим столом. Ловил себя на том, что постоянно оглядывается на дверь, когда сидел и смотрел вечерние новости — совершенно не вникая в то, что там говорят. Думал о Поттере, смазывая ладонь после душа. Благодаря мази кожа регенерировала очень быстро, и уже почти не было больно, но любое касание теперь вызывало чувство, близкое к щекотке. И Северус продолжал думать о нем, засыпая. Что, если Поттер уже… взорвался? Или что с ним может еще случиться. Проснулся с красными глазами и без носа. Надо было внимательнее слушать новости, может, уже пол-Лондона снесло ураганом, а он и не знает…  
Поттер пришел на следующий день, около шести вечера. Глаза его и вправду были красными, но не из-за темной сущности, а от недосыпа и усталости.  
— Как ваша рука? — бодро спросил он, зайдя в дом. Не дождавшись ответа, он сунул Снейпу в руки какой-то журнал. — У меня есть новости.  
Северус взглянул на обложку, пока Гарри снимал куртку. Журнал назывался «Лучшие зелья». Он фыркнул.  
— Это все равно что притащить безногому бейсбольный мяч, — съязвил Северус, возвращая журнал Гарри. — К чему мне это? Если вам надо что-то сварить, обратитесь к Слагхорну.  
— Нет, это вам нужно что-то сварить. Страница 34.  
Северус с подозрением на него покосился — повелительный тон в исполнении Гарри вызвал у него волну холодного раздражения. Он недоверчиво открыл журнал на указанной странице. Весь разворот был заполнен пестрыми цветными плашками с рецептами зелий: Любовное, Зелье удачи (как слабый раствор Феликс Фелициса), зелье для быстрой чистки котлов, зелье для увеличения потенции, для роста груди, смены цвета глаз, для устранения запоров у собак… Снейп скривился.  
— И что я должен тут для себя почерпнуть? Это самый отвратный журнал по зельям из всех, любой приличный зельевар его и в руки не возьмет…  
Гарри встал с ним рядом и ткнул в самый низ страницы, где в сером неприметном прямоугольнике был рецепт под названием «Зелье для роста магической силы».  
— Ну уж нет, Поттер, — взбесился Северус, закрывая журнал и настойчиво всовывая его Поттеру в руки. — Я слишком уважаю себя, чтобы варить что-то по рецепту из этого третьесортного издания.  
— Вы даже не посмотрели! — воскликнул Поттер. — Я все эти дни искал, что можно сделать, и это единственное, что нам подходит!  
Северус невольно зацепился за это «нам».  
— Можно же просто попробовать, — добавил Гарри. — Вы ничего не теряете…  
— В любом случае, — терпеливо ответил Снейп, — я совершенно непригоден для этого дела сейчас. Последний раз, когда я пытался сварить зелье, ингредиенты просто не вступили в реакцию.  
— Так вы можете и не варить. Я могу, вам нужно будет только говорить, что делать.  
Северус не удержался от плотоядной ухмылки.  
— Соскучились по урокам зельеварения, Поттер? Если вам нужен кто-то, кто будет вас третировать и унижать, можно было просто сказать, ни к чему придумывать предлоги.  
Гарри покраснел и гневно взглянул на него.  
— А вы уже собрались третировать и унижать, конечно. Спасибо большое! И вам, кстати, тоже не нужно придумывать предлоги — если вам нравится жить без магии, так и скажите!  
Северус хотел бы так сказать. Но слова не шли, и он стоял, уставившись на взъерошенного и злого Поттера, и не знал, что придумать.  
— Ладно, давайте посмотрим, — буркнул он и протянул руку.   
Автором рецепта оказалась некая А. Ликорн, привет-ведьма больницы имени Св. Мунго.  
Хоть у Снейпа были сильные сомнения в том, что привет-ведьма способна сделать прорыв в зельеварении, судя по совокупности ингредиентов, рецепт был неплохим и, чисто теоретически, мог сработать. Вероятнее всего, зелье даст лишь временный эффект, и все же…   
Были мелкие оплошности, но Северус знал, что можно исправить, чтобы зелье было технически идеальным.  
Зелье требовало 24 ингредиента, 10 из которых были редкими и дорогими (и очень дорогими), требовало двухчасовой паузы между этапами и должно было настаиваться три дня после приготовления.  
От мыслей его отвлек звук включившегося телевизора.  
— Ох, простите, — пробормотал Гарри, сжимавший в руках пульт как постыдное доказательство. — Сто лет не смотрел телик, я и забыл уже…  
Северус махнул рукой, дав понять, что это мало его заботит, и снова углубился в рецепт.  
Он не очень понимал, как поручить Поттеру купить эти ингредиенты, половины из которых точно не было в его запасах в Хогвартсе. Другую половину уже мог израсходовать Слагхорн. В общем, нужно было купить все, а Поттера наверняка обдурят в лавке, подсунув что-нибудь не то. Когда он отвлекся во второй раз, то обнаружил, что Гарри сидит на диване, подогнув под себя ноги, и увлеченно пялится в телевизор, ничего не замечая вокруг.  
Северус встал и обошел его. Поттер смотрел мультики. Едва ли можно было ожидать, что его так увлекут новости или передача по истории, или что-нибудь о тяготах жизни пингвинов на южном полюсе.  
Он мог бы сказать что-нибудь о его уровне интеллектуального развития, но не стал, памятуя о тех воспоминаниях, которые он увидел во время уроков окклюменции на пятом курсе. Его прелестные родственники явно не баловали его («Как и твои родители не баловали тебя», — с ехидцей заметил его внутренний голос). А задевать Поттера почему-то показалось… слишком простым ходом. Так что он просто взял пульт и выключил телевизор, чем вызвал у Гарри недовольное мычание.  
— Мне придется вам объяснить, какие ингредиенты вам нужно купить для этого зелья. Лавка находится в Косой Аллее. Думаю, вам лучше будет записать, чтобы вам не сунули что-нибудь испорченное или просто… не то.  
— Зачем? Вы сами все купите, — простодушно заявил Поттер.  
— Я же говорил, что я… — но он не успел договорить. Гарри быстро метнулся к своей куртке в прихожей и вытащил из кармана пузырек с Оборотным зельем.  
— И кто это? — спросил Северус, взмахнув ладонью в сторону пузырька. — Ваш дружок Уизли или Люпин? Надеюсь, хотя бы не Грейнджер?  
— Льюис, — довольно ответил Гарри. — Мы с ним как раз вчера были в Косой Аллее, и его волос остался у меня на свитере.  
Северус с трудом подавил в себе желание задать вопрос, на кой-черт он водил магла в Косую Аллею и как Льюис умудрился обсыпать Поттера своими волосами. Он брезгливо взял пузырек.  
— Вы же не сами его сварили? И на какое время оно рассчитано?  
— Я купил его в аптеке в Лютном переулке… четыре часа, кажется, в инструкции написано было.  
— И где мы будем готовить это ваше зелье? Кабинет наверняка занят Слагхорном, мои комнаты…  
— Ваши комнаты пустуют. Слагхорн живет на втором этаже замка. Так что да, в ваших комнатах.  
— Там должны быть Следящие чары.  
— С этим как-нибудь справимся. Вы пьете или придумываете отговорки?  
— Хам, — сказал Снейп и откупорил флакон. Зелье оказалось предсказуемо мерзким на вкус. Он почувствовал, как распухают его суставы, расширяются плечи, которым тут же стало тесно в рубашке, он становится немного ниже ростом и… резко теряет зрение.  
— Идиот, — пробормотал Снейп. Теперь он видел все в абстрактных размытых пятнах. Терпеть это не было никаких сил, он сразу почувствовал себя беззащитным. Северус протянул руку к тому пятну, которое ориентировочно было лицом Поттера, наощупь стянул очки и водрузил себе на нос. — Так-то лучше. Вы что, все время так видите, когда без очков?  
— Я не подумал, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Но я знаю, что делать. Подождите здесь.  
Как будто Северус собирался куда-то уходить. Неуверенной походкой Гарри дошел до двери и скрылся в подъезде.  
Снейп решил сменить рубашку, которая неприятно врезалась в тело всеми швами, на что-нибудь более свободное, но из всего его гардероба ему теперь подходили только тянущиеся водолазки. Он надел одну из них, немного перестегнул ремень, потому что и в бедрах Льюис был шире, и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.  
И то, что он там увидел, сначала заставило его отпрянуть. Потому что на первый взгляд, если не присматриваться пристально, он был похож… на Джеймса Поттера. Да, нос был чуть длиннее и шире, губы пухлее, кожа смуглее, глаза были голубыми, и волосы мышиного цвета, но эти дурацкие очки и водолазка сделали свое дело.  
Сначала ему захотелось отплеваться, он почувствовал омерзение и уже было думал о том, как наорет на младшего Поттера, но потом он вдруг представил, как Гарри посмотрит на него… И злорадно улыбнулся своему отражению.  
Он взял из шкафа один из своих пиджаков — шерстяной, с круглыми заплатками на локтях, и надел поверх водолазки. Сам он так никогда не одевался, но это сочетание только усилило сходство.  
Северус пока не знал, что именно он собирается сделать в своем новом обличье, но определенно что-нибудь мерзкое можно было придумать…  
Хлопнула входная дверь, Северус вышел из спальни: Поттер был в других очках, в прямоугольной коричневой оправе, которая сделала его лицо старше.  
— Попросил у Макса запасные. У очкариков всегда есть… — сказал он, но запнулся, когда увидел Снейпа.  
Гарри ничего не стал говорить, но как-то резко болезненно побледнел.  
— Хм, я думаю, вам лучше взять очки Льюиса, у нас немного разные диоптрии, — выдавил он.  
Они поменялись.  
— Ну, идемте? — сказал Гарри и кивнул на дверь.  
Северус попытался влезть в пальто, но на пиджак и его новые плечи оно не натягивалось, и он оставил эту затею. Подумав, он вытащил из портфеля кошелек и задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
— У меня нет галлеонов, — сказал он Поттеру. — Нужно будет обменять мои деньги на…  
— Не беспокойтесь об этом, — ответил Гарри. Видно было, что ему неловко поднимать эту тему. — Я заплачу своими, а потом разберемся. Или… я могу платить за нас в том мире, а вы в этом.  
Снейп удивленно вскинул бровь, но это лицо было плохо подготовлено для таких экзерсисов. Это в каких таких случаях он должен платить за них обоих или Поттер должен платить за них обоих… Но первый вариант его вполне устраивал. Он распахнул перед Гарри дверь и вышел вслед за ним.  
Приятные гнусные мысли одолели его уже в лифте, когда они зашли и он вновь увидел себя и Поттера в зеркале. Для посторонних они не были похожи на отца с сыном, скорее, на братьев, но если знать подоплеку, знать обоих Поттеров — а Северус хорошо их знал, то да… это было весьма похоже.  
Он посмотрел на притихшего Гарри. Что, если бы он поцеловал его сейчас? В облике почти-отца, благословенного Джеймса Поттера? В первую секунду Гарри пронзило бы от осознания мерзости всего этого так сильно, что Снейп оказался бы отмщен за все дрянные делишки Джеймса.  
Этой мыслью он наслаждался, перекатывая в мозгу детали этой позорной сцены все время, пока они были в лифте. Разумеется, он не собирался этого делать. Не из жалости к Гарри, не из уважения к мертвецу, а просто потому, что одной мысли было вполне достаточно. Приятно было просто иметь возможность для мерзости…  
К тому же, он считал себя куда более благородным человеком, чем был Джеймс Поттер. В отличие от него, ему нужно было весомое основание для гнусного дела. А Гарри не был виноват ничем, кроме того, что он был сыном человека, которого он когда-то ненавидел. «И женщины, которую ты любил», — опять услужливо подсказал голос. Его жизнь была ничуть не лучше того глупого фарса, свидетелем которого он стал пару часов назад.  
На улице он быстро замерз, и шерстяной пиджак почти не спасал ситуацию.  
— Мы доберемся до камина в «Дырявом котле», а оттуда дойдем до лавки с ингредиентами, — пояснил Гарри по пути. — Потом вернемся в «Дырявый котел» и оттуда — в мои комнаты в Хогвартсе.  
— Вы совсем не аппарируете?  
— После того, как я однажды угодил в море — нет.  
Они зашли в бар и быстро прошли за стойку, за которой стояла знакомая Снейпу официантка и протирала кофейные чашки.  
— Привет, Матильда, — мимоходом бросил Гарри.  
— Привет, — ответила она и заинтересованно взглянула на Снейпа.  
Он не стал здороваться, но стоило ему оказаться позади нее, как он почувствовал, что его легонько хлестнули по заднице полотенцем.  
— Что-то ты невежливый, красавчик, — сказала она.  
Гарри обернулся, и по его остекленевшему испуганному взгляду Снейп понял, что он очень быстро осознал всю ситуацию. Но вот Северус совсем не знал, что делать. В конце концов, он сдавленно сказал:  
— Добрый день, — и протянул официантке руку.  
Поттер, кажется, полузадушенно всхлипнул от смеха и скрылся за дверью подсобки. Северус торопливо тряхнул руку Матильды, представился Максом — здесь он не придумал ничего лучше — и ушел вслед за Поттером. Он был взбешен, но еще больше — растерян.  
— Добрый день, — повторил Гарри, глядя на него огромными глазами, полными истерики, — добрый день, как на приеме у королевы. Она шлепнула вас полотенцем, — и он немного нервно рассмеялся.  
— Я вижу, вы здорово веселитесь, — недовольно сказал Северус. — Рад за вас.  
— Ну, справедливости ради, — как бы между делом заметил Гарри, загребая летучий порох, — Льюис действительно выглядит неплохо, и эта ваша водолазка с пиджаком идут ему больше, чем его собственная одежда. Дырявый котел, Лондон! — выкрикнул он и исчез в зеленом пламени.  
Все еще в смятенных чувствах, Северус последовал за ним. Пламя вокруг него полыхнуло и его потянуло вверх, но весь процесс был каким-то…менее жарким и более медленным, чем обычно, как будто каминная сеть сопротивлялась. Но рано или поздно он вывалился, словно мешок с картошкой, под ноги Поттеру, и обнаружил что вся его одежда и лицо в саже.  
— Вы долго, — сказал Гарри. — Я уж думал отправляться за вами.  
— Может, стоило бы подумать о том, что у меня нет магии, прежде чем лезть в камин одному! — рявкнул Снейп.  
Поттер помог ему отряхнуться и принес откуда-то полотенце, чтобы он вытер лицо. Наконец, они вышли в зал. Это было более чем эффектное появление — с Поттером иначе и быть не могло. Все, кто видел его, замолкали, и в конце концов в баре наступила полная тишина, нарушаемая только звоном самомоющихся стаканов над барной стойкой.  
Гарри подхватил его за локоть и потащил к выходу. По пути Снейп снял с вешалки чью-то мантию и накинул ее на себя на улице.  
— Вас везде так чествуют? — ехидно спросил он, когда они вышли.  
Поттер ничего не ответил.  
— Вы украли мантию, — заметил он.  
— Взял на пару часов, ничего страшного.  
— Меня бы вы с потрохами сожрали за такое, — пробурчал Гарри.  
«Может, и не сожрал бы», — подумал Северус.


	6. Chapter 6

Пока они шли до конца улицы, где располагались оба магазина с ингредиентами для зелий, Северус все никак не мог понять, что чувствует, снова оказавшись в этом мире. Вопреки всем своим ожиданиям, он не ощущал радости. Скорее, враждебность пополам с завистью — чувства, которые сделали его тем, кем он является, и те, которые он ненавидел. Они все — эти ведьмы, беззаботным, почти неосознанным мановением палочки левитирующие перед собой свои свертки и коробки, волшебники, использующие свою магию, чтобы играть в волшебные шахматы в баре, — едва ли они ценят то, чем обладают. Ведь ценить начинаешь, только потеряв, и Снейп это знал и поэтому злился: почему именно он должен был пострадать? Неужели для этого наказания не нашлось более подходящих, менее ценных с точки зрения социальной значимости персон? В небесной канцелярии какая-то дура-секретарша опять ошиблась, распределяя воздаяние за грехи. Он за свои, впрочем, наверное, вообще должен был отправиться в ад.  
Но даже так: что, ему теперь всю жизнь придется… ну, вот так по-дурацки бриться, муторно варить кофе в турке, самому возиться с тяжестями, иметь дело с магловскими детьми и радоваться пульту от телевизора, потому что он чем-то напоминает волшебную палочку по способу действия? И даже не сварит ни одного зелья? Он бы мог придумать что-нибудь новое, такое, что уж точно не появится в журнале «Лучшие зелья» на одном развороте с лекарством от крапивницы. Попасть все-таки в ту, первую коллекцию с Дамблдором в шоколадных лягушках…  
Снейп взглянул на Поттера, который молча шел рядом с ним. Его магловская одежда — темная куртка, наспех завязанный гриффиндорский шарф, джинсы — почти не выделяла его из толпы ни в том, ни в этом мире. Был ли Северус ему благодарен за то, что мальчишка ввалился без спросу в ту его жизнь и втащил в эту, о которой он уже перестал сожалеть? Он не мог себе ответить на этот вопрос; только одно он знал: из-за того, что весь последний год был на удивление спокойным, все, что происходило сейчас, воспринималось им с небывалой, болезненной остротой.  
Ему все еще не нравилось обнаруживать в себе способность к чувствам. В последние годы служения Лорду и Дамблдору любые эмоции приравнивались к слабости, и он загонял их подальше так истово, что когда все закончилось, ему казалось, что он вообще уже никогда ничего не испытает. После войны он, скорее, ощущал себя больше бревном, нежели человеком. А потом так безобразно расплакался на мосту — как будто за все те непрожитые чувства.  
Снейп постарался загнать подальше свое раздражение на этих магов, на все это волшебство, к которому он больше не относился, и свою зависть, в том числе и к Поттеру: ведь легче найти способ уменьшить что-то, чем пытаться умножить на ноль. Какие уж тут зелья: из магла не сделаешь колдуна, а в нем магии не было ни на грамм, это он знал точно.  
Когда они дошли до разыскиваемых ими магазинов, Снейп понял, что одного из них, как раз того, который он любил больше, потому что они не задирали цены — «Слизень&Джиггер», уже нет, на его месте теперь стоит магазин с детскими вещами, а зеленая потрепанная вывеска «Аптеки мистера Малпеппера» сменилась на розовую, во французском стиле «Аптеку миссис Малпеппер».  
Выбора не было, и они с Поттером, переглянувшись, вошли. В нос ударил запах свежести луговых трав, над головой прозвенел китайский колокольчик. На полках, застеленных красно-белыми в шашечку салфетками, упакованные в замысловатые стеклянные банки стояли чьи-то глаза, нашинкованные тараканы, сушеные жала веретенницы, живые слизни, лапы тарантулов, и прочие малопривлекательные вещи.  
— Интересно, что случилось с мистером Малпеппером? — вполголоса поинтересовался Снейп, разглядывая витрину.  
— Он умер, — радостно ответила полноватая, похожая на колобок волшебница, возникшая рядом с ним так резко, что он вздрогнул. Голос у нее был высокий и визгливый. — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Северус достал из кармана выписанный им список ингредиентов и подал ей.  
— Нужно все это.  
Она быстро пробежала его глазами.  
— У нас все есть, кроме… яиц оккамии. Как раз перед вами купили последние, — она хихикнула. — Остальное в наличии. Скоро вернусь! — и с негромким хлопком она исчезла.  
Северус оглянулся; Поттер стоял возле бочки с мелкими черными глазами жуков и рассматривал чьи-то клыки, привязанные к потолку кружевными лентами пастельных цветов. Кажется, его тошнило.  
— Ставлю десять галлеонов на то, что если вас здесь вырвет, она повесит на стену ваш портрет под вывеской «Наши гости», — шепотом сказал Северус. — Не стесняйтесь.  
— Я в порядке, — бросил Гарри.  
Наконец, миссис Малпеппер снова явилась; в руках у нее была масса свертков и небольших баночек.  
— Сто двадцать пять галлеонов, сэр, — сказала она, вывалив все на стол.  
Северус неторопливо стал распаковывать пакет за пакетом, и ее пыл резко поубавился. Корень мандрагоры оказался старым, перья феникса — весьма потрепанными, и сушеных жал она явно недоложила.  
— Поменяйте корень, перья и взвесьте еще раз жала, пожалуйста.  
Миссис Малпеппер недовольно посмотрела на него.  
— С ними все в полном порядке.  
Снейп вытащил перо и провел пальцем по одной из его сторон:  
— Вы видите? Оно должно мгновенно возвращаться в форму. А оно топорщится, как старый веник. Поменяйте.  
Она сложила руки на груди и насупилась.  
— В таком случае, мы не будем ничего поку… — начал было Северус.  
— Слушайте, просто дайте ему то, что он просит, и лучшего качества, потому что если мы обнаружим, что вы нам подсунули что-то не то, уж я найду способ, чтобы прикрыть вашу лавочку, — внезапно выдал Поттер, который, как показалось Снейпу, вообще не проявлял никакого интереса к их разговору.  
Снейп даже не нашел слов от удивления.  
Волшебница нахмурилась еще больше, но покорно выцепила из принесенной ею горки пару свертков, в том числе те, к которым Снейп не имел претензий, и, злобно сверкнув глазами, с оглушительным хлопком исчезла.  
— Используете свое положение супер-звезды? — шепотом спросил Северус.  
— Я уже не супер-звезда, а фрик какой-то. Но ничего страшного, не привыкать. Иногда все-таки получается извлекать пользу из всего этого.  
Вскоре миссис Малпеппер принесла замененные ингредиенты. Он неторопливо проверил их еще раз, наслаждаясь ее раздражением. Итоговая сумма оказалась на десять галлеонов меньше, чем раньше. Поттер расплатился, и они вышли на улицу.  
— Дождь будет, — невпопад сказал Гарри, взглянув на небо. — Пойдемте, скоро действие Оборотного зелья пойдет на спад.  
Северус и сам об этом прекрасно помнил. В этот раз в Дырявом котле было куда меньше людей, и их появление осталось почти незамеченным. Мантию он снял и оставил на той же вешалке, с которой взял ее, и они с Поттером подошли к камину.  
— Давайте, — сказал Гарри и махнул на место рядом с собой. — Вы все равно не попадете ко мне в комнаты без меня — вход закрыт.  
В камине было очень тесно, так что ему пришлось встать к нему совсем вплотную и заставить себя обнять его за плечи. Ни с того, ни с сего этот жест ему вдруг показался неуместно интимным, хотя раньше ему не казалось зазорным цеплять Поттера в коридорах, таскать за руку в свои или директорские кабинеты и грозить кровавыми расправами, наклонившись нос к носу. Опять он разозлился на себя за такие мысли. Разумеется, он и сейчас бы оттаскал Поттера за уши, если бы пришлось. Проблема была в том, что теперь в этом не было необходимости.  
Поттеровская гостиная была в беспорядке, но вовсе не так сильно, как Северус предполагал. Журнальный столик был завален книжками — в основном магловская литература — и фантиками от сладостей. Поперек дивана был перекинут вязаный оранжевый плед — Снейп без труда угадал творение Молли Уизли.  
По углам комнаты висели зажженные свечи, но света от них уже не хватало, чтобы разглядеть что-то подробнее.  
— Так, — сказал Поттер, свалившись на диван. — Надо позвать Добби, чтобы он снял Следящие чары с ваших комнат. Потом доберемся до вашей кладовки с ингредиентами, там же должны быть эти яйца, которые мы не купили… А там уже дойдем до ваших комнат. Я дам вам мантию.  
— Зачем вы помогаете мне? — вдруг спросил Северус. Он не знал, почему этот вопрос пришел ему в голову только сейчас и почему он решил его задать.  
— Вы же постоянно не отвечаете на мои вопросы. Я могу не отвечать на ваши?  
— Нет.  
— Естественно, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Да просто так. Из чисто эгоистических побуждений. Может, мне хочется себя развлечь. Эгоистические побуждения — самые честные.  
Снейп не мог не согласиться.  
Поттер позвал эльфа, договорился с ним и затем ненадолго исчез в своей спальне. Оттуда он вышел в собственной черной мантии, похожей на ученическую, и с мантией-невидимкой, перекинутой через руку. Ее он бросил Снейпу. В другой руке у него была карта Мародеров.  
— Надевайте и пойдемте. Филч как раз шляется в другом крыле.  
Снейпу все еще казалось это полным бредом: младший Поттер использует мантию-невидимку своего отца и карту Мародеров, чтобы помочь ему, Нюниусу. Если бы кто-то сказал об этом Джеймсу энное количество лет назад, тот бы не поверил. Северус и сам бы не поверил.  
— И часто вы теперь пользуетесь этой игрушкой? — тихо спросил Снейп, когда они шли в сторону подземелий. — Воруете ингредиенты для зелий, ищете тайные комнаты и легендарных тварей, над которыми можете одержать победу в честном бою?  
— Я не воровал те жабросли, сколько можно об этом говорить. И вообще ничего у вас не воровал.  
— Кроме моих воспоминаний на вашем пятом курсе, когда я вас оставил на пару минут в кабинете, — вспомнил Северус.  
— Это не было воровством! — вспыхнул Поттер. — И вообще… мне казалось, вы только и искали предлог кинуть в меня банку с тараканами все пять лет, так что я просто дал вам удобный повод.  
— Какое благородство. Надеюсь, когда вы выгребали тараканов из-за шиворота, вы поняли, что не стоит лазить по чужим Думоотводам.  
— Да понял я, конечно, — смиренно ответил Гарри. — Мне, знаете, тоже было не очень приятно смотреть те воспоминания. И да, — вспомнил он, — сейчас я редко пользуюсь Картой. Как-то незачем. Можно было отдать ее Филчу или передавать преподавателям во время дежурств… но что-то мне не хочется. Ну, это все-таки вещь моего отца. И Сириуса, и Ремуса.  
— И Петтигрю.  
— И Петтигрю, — повторил Поттер.  
За полтора года никто так и не поменял пароль к кладовке с ингредиентами. Снейп хотел было мысленно обвинить Слагхорна в безответственности, но потом вспомнил, что тому просто неоткуда было знать старый пароль, чтобы вообще зайти сюда.  
Им обоим едва удалось вместе поместиться в этой крохотной комнатке, под потолок забитой разными банками. Сверху висела тусклая старая свеча. Северус сбросил мантию, отдал ее Поттеру и полез к одной из верхних полок за яйцами оккамии. Пока он ползал, вчитываясь в этикетки, Поттер вдруг сказал:  
— У вас волосы потемнели.  
Северус не придал этому значения. Он нашел нужную банку и спустился.  
Гарри пялился на него, прижав к груди карту и мантию. И тут он догадался. Волосы, светлые глаза, чуть смугловатая кожа и общая размытость и «американскость» черт, словом, то, что отличало Льюиса от старшего Поттера сейчас, смешавшись с острыми чертами самого Северуса, должно было исчезнуть. И в неверном свете висящей под потолком свечи Гарри Поттер сейчас видел своего отца. И смотрел он с жадностью. С жадностью, которая вызывала у Снейпа жалость и отвращение.  
— Не цепляйтесь за прошлое, Поттер, — жестко сказал Северус.  
— Это вы мне говорите? — ответил Гарри; глаза его продолжали зачарованно всматриваться в лицо Снейпа. — Человек, который спасал меня семь лет подряд исключительно из-за любви к женщине, которая давно умерла. Не цепляйтесь за прошлое… Да у меня ничего, кроме него, не осталось.  
Гарри снова поменял их очки.  
— Пожалуйста, помолчите, — попросил он. — На моем месте вы бы сделали точно так же.  
И Поттер коснулся его лица — медленно обвел пальцем линию челюсти, очертил бровь, провел подушечкой большого пальца под глазом, как будто стирая слезы, отвел в сторону отросшую челку, коснулся ямочки под нижней губой.  
Северус молчал и почти не дышал — так ему вдруг стало больно, до удушья. Он, конечно, понял эту последнюю фразу Поттера. Если бы у него была хоть призрачная надежда когда-нибудь коснуться Лили и почувствовать не ледяную поверхность зеркала Еиналеж, а живое тепло, может быть, извиниться, попрощаться — хотя бы мысленно… он бы сделал точно так же. И все же, это не значило, что это было легко: ощущать прикосновения Гарри, находясь в шкуре его отца. Так странно: ведь пару часов назад он сам думал о поцелуе с ним, надеясь вызвать приступ отвращения, но не стал, а теперь Гарри делает _это_. Боже, и почему он тогда не осуществил свой маленький мерзкий план. Поттеры ведь никогда не задумываются о чужих чувствах.  
Когда он опустил руку к его шее, Северус резко перехватил ее. Морок прошел, ему больше не хотелось терпеть, и, мстительно надеясь возместить ту боль, которую Гарри ему неосознанно причинил, сжал его запястье с такой силой, что тот ахнул.  
— Все нормально, — пробормотал Поттер, вывернувшись. — Волосы уже отросли. И нос.  
Северус молча сунул ему банку, выхватил мантию и снова накинул ее на себя. До его комнат они дошли в молчании, и он подозревал, что Поттер, должно быть, испытывает отчаянный стыд за свою выходку. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы он его испытывал.  
Он произнес пароль, и они вошли в его комнаты. Там было так темно, что Северус не видел собственных рук.  
— Добби, — позвал Поттер. Эльф появился спустя секунду.  
— Гарри Поттер желает чего-нибудь еще?  
— Ты можешь зажечь свет?  
— Конечно, Добби рад помочь Гарри Поттеру!  
Через мгновение гостиная стала заполняться свечами, которые зажигались как будто сами по себе в произвольном порядке. От открывшейся ему картины Снейп невольно похолодел: комнаты выглядели как склеп. Тут давно никто не бывал, даже домовые эльфы. Все было покрыто густым слоем пыли, по углам растянулась паутина.  
Поттер присвистнул.  
— Поверить не могу, что вы когда-то тут обитали. После вашей симпатичной квартирки под самой крышей. Как вас вообще угораздило снять квартиру на последнем этаже — после этого?  
— Так и угораздило, — огрызнулся Северус.  
Они прошли дальше. Снейп сначала заглянул в спальню, потом в ванную — просто по старой привычке проверять помещения, и потом зашел в лабораторию. Пока он делал все это, его никак не покидало ощущение, что он вот-вот где-то наткнется на свой же собственный полуистлевший труп.  
— Вы можете очистить колбы и котел от пыли? — спросил Северус.  
— Не стоит, думаю, — неуверенно ответил Гарри. — Могут лопнуть.  
Он снова позвал эльфа, и тот щелчком пальцев привел все в порядок.  
— Даже эльфы могут больше меня, — пробормотал он, когда Добби исчез.  
Северус не стал напоминать, что он вообще ничего не может. Он молча выложил все свертки из пакета и забрал банку у Поттера.  
Гарри смотрел на него заранее виноватым взглядом. Северус только сейчас понял, что на нем все еще поттеровские очки — поэтому ему так сложно сфокусироваться. И как это, должно быть, глупо выглядит.  
Он чертыхнулся и снял их.  
— Надевайте ваши стекла и идите сюда. В конце концов, у вас же получалось что-то сносное, когда вы делали все по инструкциям из моего учебника. То, что будет происходить сейчас, должно быть похоже на это.  
— Ох, что-то я сомневаюсь, — промямлил Гарри, вставая рядом с ним. — На меня прямо накатывает, когда я вижу вас в компании котлов. Кажется, что сейчас что-то случится… не очень приятное.  
— Рефлексы как у собаки Павлова, — вздохнул Снейп. — Потом прочитаете где-нибудь, что это.  
Он достал разделочную доску и корень мандрагоры.  
— Это нужно мелко нашинковать…  
Через полчаса он готов был рвать и метать.  
— Поттер, вы что, нарочно делаете все как попало?! — кричать шепотом было сложно, но он смог. Они не могли поставить Заглушающее заклинание, поэтому приходилось сдерживать голос, и это было непросто для них обоих. — Вы же как-то справлялись с учебником! Мелко нашинковать — значит мелко НА-ШИН-КО-ВАТЬ. В тонкую стружку. Перекатывая нож. Что ИМЕННО вам непонятно?  
— Мне непонятно, почему вы на меня ОРЕТЕ, — прошептал Гарри.  
— Я не ОРУ, — ответил Снейп. — Но если бы я мог орать, то я бы орал, потому что у вас отключается мозг, когда я пытаюсь вам что-то объяснить! Вы что меня, БОИТЕСЬ?!  
— Никого я не боюсь! Я нервничаю, потому что это важно! — он как будто собирался сказать что-то еще, но не стал и просто отложил нож. — Ладно… — тихо сказал он, отвернувшись. — Может, я действительно зря взялся за это. Надо было подключить Гермиону, она никому не разболтает. Давайте попробуем завтра.  
— Быстро же вы сдаетесь. Мне непонятно, почему я должен беспокоиться о вашем психологическом здоровье, но ваша проблема, похоже, не в том, что вы хронически неспособны к зельям — к тому же, в вашем роду были талантливые зельевары с обеих сторон, а потому, что вы боитесь моей реакции.  
— Есть от чего, не так ли? — съязвил Гарри.  
— Да возьмите же себя в руки! — вспылил Снейп. — Где ваше хваленое мужество? Вам не двенадцать лет, и вы не Лонгботтом, и ваш нелепый тремор не поддается никаким логическим объяснениям. Не убью же я вас, в самом деле… Судя по вашему хамству и наглому поведению, вы не боитесь меня, когда я нахожусь вне лаборатории!  
— Нет, — признался Гарри. — Не особенно.  
— Отрадно, — холодно ответил Снейп. — Берите нож и нашинкуйте немного. Я отвернусь.  
И он действительно отвернулся.  
— Серьезно? — насмешливо сказал Поттер. — Мне не настолько стыдно. Можете смотреть.  
Северус повернулся только после того, как Поттер нарезал часть корня. Это и вправду было немного лучше всех предыдущих попыток.  
— Сойдет, — сказал Северус.  
— И вот опять, — начал Гарри. — Ваше лицо. Как будто я подсунул вам флоббер-червя в суп. Вы хоть кого-нибудь в жизни хвалили, кроме обожаемого Драко?  
— «Сойдет» — это похвала, — сухо заметил Снейп. — Продолжайте. Нужно нашинковать весь.  
Спустя час с небольшим все ингредиенты для первого этапа были готовы. Поттер выглядел усталым, но почти счастливым. Снейп трижды сказал ему «сойдет» и только один раз попросил переделать, и один раз даже сказал «сносно».  
На самом деле ингредиенты были приготовлены неидеально, и Северус это знал, и эта мысль точила его. Но он сам не решался касаться их, боясь, что это повлияет на результат.  
За полчаса все в строгом порядке было закинуто в котел, трижды в разных комбинациях перемешано, и теперь это варево мутно-зеленого цвета должно было бурлить на медленном огне долгие два часа.  
Поттер отошел от стола и сел возле стены — стул в комнате был один и тот был занят Снейпом.  
— Вы обещали рассказать мне про моих предков, но я не уверен, что хочу слышать вас сейчас.  
— Жаль, я весь прямо сгораю от нетерпения рассказать вам все о вашей чертовой семейке.  
Спустя минуту Гарри вновь подал голос.  
— Может, вы хотите что-нибудь? Кофе, поужинать? Я попрошу Добби, он принесет.  
Северус согласился на кофе без молока, понимая, что иначе заснет. Его часы замерли еще после первого путешествия по каминной сети, но он предполагал, что уже заполночь.  
Эльф вскоре принес им обоим по чашке кофе и горку шоколадных кексов на серебряном подносе. Северус про себя подумал, что получится очень интересно, если Поттера, которого не сумел убить Волан-де-морт, через пару лет прибьет диабет.  
— Я думаю, я готов снова слушать, — заявил Гарри спустя пару минут.  
— Отлично, через полтора часа приступим ко второму этапу, и вы меня услышите.  
— Ну мы же должны что-то делать все это время? Я даже не могу пойти поспать на диване в гостиной, чтобы не мешать вам, потому что там наверняка свили гнездо пауки или еще кто похуже.  
— Ох, бедный Гарри Поттер не может пойти поспать, — беззлобно поддел его Северус. Ему самому невероятно хотелось прилечь. — Представьте, что вы снова меня боитесь, и помолчите.  
Поттер пожал плечами и переместился ближе к одной из стоек с котлами. Примостившись к ней, он склонил на нее голову и прикрыл глаза. Северус позавидовал. Ему надо было следить за временем и за зельем, а он все равно засыпал даже после чашки кофе.  
Через двадцать минут, поняв, что не может справиться со сном и это грозит полным провалом всей операции, он решился на очередную маленькую радостную месть.  
— Это на самом деле удивительно, — громко начал он. Поттер вздрогнул и медленно открыл глаза, — что вы так бестолково показываете себя в зельях, Поттер, потому что весь ваш род берет свое начало от человека, который придумал Костерост и Бодроперцовое зелье. Его звали Линфред Поттерер, что впоследствии было сокращено до Поттера. Жаль, конечно — фамилия Поттерер* подошла бы вам и всему вашему семейству куда больше. Он жил в 12 веке на западе Англии.  
Видя, что Гарри окончательно проснулся, он продолжил.  
— У Линфреда Поттера и его жены родилось шестеро сыновей и дочерей. Один из них — Хардвин Поттер — женился на волшебнице Иоланте Певерелл, внучке Игнотуса Певерелла, его единственной наследнице. Полагаю, не нужно вам объяснять, кто это такой. С того момента в вашу семью попала мантия-невидимка. К 17 веку ваши прадеды теми или иными способами добрались, наконец, до Лондона; некоторые из них попали в Визенгамот на приличные должности и прославились своей благосклонностью к маглам. Ралстон Поттер был одним из тех, кто решительно выступал за введение Международного Статута о секретности; Генри Поттер, ваш прадед, в начале 20-го века сильно поспособствовал исключению вашей семьи из «Священного списка 28» тем, что резко высказался в сторону тогдашнего министра магии, который запрещал магам вмешиваться в ход Первой Мировой войны у маглов.  
Наконец, у Генри родился сын, которого назвали Флимонтом. Флимонт прославился двумя вещами: тем, что придумал зелье «Простоблеск», принесшее вашей семье неплохие дивиденды, и тем, что у него никак не получалось завести ребенка со своей женой Юфимией. Но, как вы можете догадаться, у них получилось, — ухмыльнулся Северус. — Множество попыток увенчались успехом, и вот на свет появился чудесный ребенок, любимое дитя, которому дали имя Джеймс. Ваш отец. Нужно ли рассказывать о том, что было дальше?  
Гарри мотнул головой.  
— Ни одного змееуста. Исключительно положительные личности, все до единого учились в Гриффиндоре, — саркастично продолжил Снейп. — Пожалуй, самым неоднозначным персонажем этой истории можно назвать только Линфреда, которому так хорошо удавалась роль простачка, что ни один магл вокруг него не заподозрил, что лекарства, которые он им продает, — магические. Остальные… что ж. Поттеры. Что касается Эвансов, — добавил он после небольшой паузы, — это магловская семья. Волшебница среди них была всего одна. И та неплохо проявляла себя в зельеварении.  
— Какой она была? — вдруг спросил Гарри.  
Северус напрягся.  
— Вам рассказывали о ней. Зачем вы спрашиваете?  
— Потому что я хочу спросить у вас.  
— Все хорошее, что вам говорили о ней, — правда, — коротко ответил Северус, отведя глаза.  
— Вы так любили ее… — сказал Гарри так тихо, что Снейп едва разобрал. — Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, что было бы, если бы она выбрала вас?  
— Вас бы не было, — со смешком ответил Северус. — И, вероятнее всего, с Волан-де-мортом пришлось бы иметь дело Лонгботтому, а в этом случае я бы не был уверен в успехе всей кампании.  
— Невилл бы справился, я уверен. Он отличный парень.  
— Отличные парни не способны на убийство. Максимум на самопожертвование. Но ваш дурацкий вопрос не имеет смысла, можно сколько угодно рассуждать о том, что было бы, если бы… Но нет, я не думал о том, что было бы, если бы она выбрала меня, — соврал Северус.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— А я бы думал. Но в любом случае, я не могу не быть благодарным за то, что я есть, — он улыбнулся.  
Снейп задумался, глядя на него, и спустя полминуты глухим голосом сказал:  
— Вы же знаете, кто рассказал Волан-де-морту о первом пророчестве Трелони.  
Гарри посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, как будто то, о чем ему собирался сказать Северус, никак не задевало его.  
— Я! — раздраженно воскликнул Снейп. — Я ему рассказал! Эта маленькая деталь из моих воспоминаний не показалась вам достойной запоминания? — он выдохнул и продолжил уже чуть более спокойно. — Вас же ужасно занимает вопрос сослагательного наклонения, Поттер? Этот вопрос занимает и меня. Но не о том, что было бы, если бы Лили Эванс выбрала меня. А о том, что было бы, если бы мне хватило ума не рассказывать Лорду о том пророчестве. Об этом я думаю куда чаще.  
Гарри смял в кулаке ткань своей мантии; котлы на стойке рядом с ним тонко завибрировали, издавая низкий звон. Он собирался что-то сказать, но Снейп перебил его.  
— Вы всегда запоминаете только то, что вам удобно! Видите людей такими, какими хотите их видеть. Я думаю, у вас сложилось неверное впечатление обо мне после того, как вы посмотрели мои воспоминания: я не тот, кого можно назвать хорошим человеком, — он внимательно взглянул на Гарри. — Но я хочу, чтобы вы осознавали, что вы сейчас пытаетесь помочь человеку, который поспособствовал смерти ваших родителей.  
— В пророчестве не было сказано о конкретной семье, — холодно ответил Гарри. — Ведь если бы вы знали, вы бы не стали рассказывать?  
— Опять «если бы», — скривился Снейп. — Не стал бы. Но это уже не имеет значения. Есть миллион дальнейших и предшествующих этой точке «если бы», но в итоге мы все равно имеем то, что имеем.  
Гарри уселся, обняв колени и устроив на них подбородок.  
— Сколько еще времени осталось? — спросил он.  
Северус взглянул на песочные часы на столе.  
— Час.  
— Паршиво, — ответил Гарри и надолго замолчал.  
Через какое-то время Северус почувствовал, что замерз; но, по крайней мере, ему больше не хотелось спать. Эти комнаты, по всей видимости, перестали отапливать уже давно. У Поттера так и вовсе давно покраснел нос, но, кажется, это было последним, что его беспокоило.  
Снейп встал и принялся шагать из угла в угол.  
— Холодно, как в гробу, — равнодушно пробормотал Гарри. — Все никак не пойму, почему у волшебников не получается нормально регулировать температуру в помещениях. В башне Гриффиндора вечно такие сквозняки, что тебя с ног сдувает. На зельях ваших мы пальцы себе отмораживали, пока возились с ингредиентами. Как слизеринцы тут живут — вообще загадка.  
— Камины, — бросил Северус.  
— Только Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпафф хорошо устроились. Хаффлпафф так вообще рядом с кухней. Кстати, девочки поступили на разные факультеты, — вдруг вспомнил он. — Алиса в Гриффиндор, Кэролайн в Рэйвенкло. Если вам интересно.  
— Не особенно. Хотя близнецы, как правило, поступают на один факультет.  
— Я говорил, они совсем разные.  
Он встал и протянул руки над котлом.  
— Профессор? — начал он. — Как вам жилось после войны? Я имею в виду… у вас никогда не возникало ощущения, что все слишком… спокойно?  
— Во-первых, я больше не ваш профессор и вы можете перестать ко мне так обращаться. Во-вторых, у вас сегодня что, вечер личных вопросов?  
— Да, я помню. Просто обстановка… навевает. И если вы не хотите отвечать, все в порядке. Я и так сегодня узнал слишком много. Просто пытаюсь понять, я один такой или нет. Рон с Гермионой не понимают, о чем я. Говорят, я должен радоваться.  
— Нет, вы не один, — неохотно буркнул Снейп. — И в этом нет ничего странного. Многие люди, прошедшие через войну, ломаются от того, что не могут смириться с отсутствием постоянной опасности.  
— Я не собираюсь ломаться.  
— Это в вашем характере.  
— И в вашем, — добавил Гарри, снова уставившись в котел.  
Наконец, песочные часы тонко звякнули, оповещая о том, что два часа прошли.  
— Добавьте две щепотки жал веретенницы, — скомандовал Снейп. — И помешайте три раза по часовой стрелке и один раз против.  
— Но в рецепте вроде бы сказано, что против мешать не надо, — нерешительно сказал Гарри, всыпав жала. Северус красноречиво на него посмотрел. — Ладно, вы же у нас гений зельеварения, — пробурчал Гарри и покорно помешал.  
— Теперь возьмите перо феникса. Вам нужно аккуратно отделить опахало от стержня. Прижимайте нож как можно ближе к поверхности доски и к стержню, это важно.  
Снейп навис над ним, следя за каждым его движением. Гарри крепко стиснул рукоятку и повел концом ножа от верхней узкой части стержня вниз.  
— Ближе к доске! — рявкнул Северус. — Всей режущей поверхностью…  
— Черт! — воскликнул Гарри; нож соскочил с гладкой поверхности пера и оставил ему неглубокий кровоточащий порез.  
Он отвернулся от доски и встряхнул рукой, затем приставил палец ко рту.  
— Нашли время! — разозлился Снейп. — Позовите эльфа, пусть залечит, и быстрее!  
— Это долго, — он достал из кармана мантии носовой платок и протянул ему. — Вот, оторвите кусок. Пожалуйста!  
Заматывая его мокрый от слюны и крови палец, Северус единожды бросил короткий взгляд на его лицо: глаза прищурены, едва заметная складка между бровями через пять-десять лет превратится в морщину, Снейп знал это по себе, в очках отражается зеленоватый огонь горелки, красные, испачканные в крови, обкусанные губы крепко сжаты. Что-то в нем в этот момент отозвалось в ответ на эту картину: как бывает, когда ты видишь что-то крайне эстетичное. Не красивое, но гармоничное по своей природе. Но у Снейпа были свои представления об эстетике, и он не питал заблуждений относительно своих вкусов. Периодически ему нравились действительно _странные_ вещи.  
— Хватит пялиться на то, что я делаю, — недовольно сказал Гарри, снова берясь за нож. — Посмотрел бы я, как вы работаете, когда кто-то своим носом чуть ли не под руку вам лезет.  
— Отлично, Поттер. Я бы не лез своим носом вам под руку, если бы не тот факт, что это зелье потом придется пить мне. Добавьте сначала части опахала, помешайте один раз против часовой стрелки. Затем — стержень. И убавьте огонь.  
Гарри сделал все, что было велено; Снейп продолжал сверлить его внимательным взглядом, от которого ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и побыстрее.  
— Вот и все, — сказал Снейп. — Убирайте огонь. Теперь зелье должно настояться в течение трех суток.  
Когда они вновь оказались в комнатах Гарри, Снейп сказал:  
— Пароль от моих комнат — «Nomen est omen». Завтра зелье должно быть глянцево-зеленым, на второй день — синим, и на третий в нем должны появиться искры. Если что-то пойдет не так, дайте мне знать, — он вступил в камин.  
— Постойте, — вдруг воскликнул Поттер. — Я провожу вас. Вдруг вы опять где-нибудь застрянете. Вывалитесь в чей-нибудь дом как злой Санта-Клаус, напугаете какую-нибудь кошку, — бормотал он, становясь рядом со Снейпом. Он взял побольше пороха, немного неловко обнял Снейпа за талию и выкрикнул: — Бар «У камина», Нью-Йорк!  
Путешествовать с Поттером по каминной сети на дальние расстояния было неудобно — тесно, жарко почти до боли и так стремительно, что когда Северус ступил из камина в баре, почувствовал, как у него с непривычки кружится голова.  
Ночной бармен с лошадиным лицом не очень внимательно смотрел по телевизору какой-то фильм. В баре никого не было.  
— О, Гарри, — оживился он. — Ты сегодня поздно. Матильда сказала, ты приводил какого-то красавчика вечером? Она прямо в восторге, выпрыгивает из трусов…  
— Скажи ей, чтобы не особенно надеялась, — перебил Гарри. — Он занят.  
— Она заметила, что кольца на нем не было, — ухмыльнулся бармен.  
— Это неважно, он… не по этим делам.  
— Гей, что ли? Ты его застолбил?  
— Стив!  
— Да ладно, шучу. А это что за хмырь? — вполголоса спросил он, кивнув на Снейпа, проходящего мимо окон бара на улице.  
— Блин, — бросил Гарри и кинулся за ним.  
На улице было холодно, шел первый за ту зиму настоящий снег. Он ложился на землю и не таял, и все вокруг казалось удивительно чистым, почти праздничным. Гарри остановился под фонарем и сложил руки на груди, пытаясь согреться: в тонкой мантии и в Хогвартсе было не очень тепло.  
— Я сказал так, потому что если Макс зайдет в этот бар, то она может ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, — крикнул он.  
Снейп обернулся.  
— Мне это неинтересно, — ответил он. — Зачем вы вышли? Возвращайтесь к себе. Вам незачем бродить ночами неизвестно где, даже в магловском районе, — сказал Снейп и про себя подумал: «…даже в магловском районе, который вы можете снести одним своим желанием». — Доброй ночи.  
Он успел сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем Гарри сказал:  
— Каждый раз, когда я ухожу от вас, мне кажется, будто вы мне приснились и на самом деле я вас не нашел. Все это очень похоже на сон, знаете? В прошлом году мне однажды показалось, что я придумал себе, что вы тогда выжили в Хижине. Мне даже пришлось проверить газеты, чтобы разубедить себя.  
Слова были тихими, но Снейп хорошо расслышал каждое из них; они долетели до него, преодолев тысячи мелких пушистых снежинок и опустились на его плечи вместе с ними. Он опять почувствовал на сердце волнительную тяжесть.  
Он заставил себя повернуться снова. Гарри в своей черной мантии под светом фонаря выглядел бледным, слишком худым и невысоким для своих лет, каким-то неоправданно несчастным. Глядя на него, Северус подумал: «Ты — герой магического мира, у тебя есть друзья, поклонники, деньги, связи и все, что должен хотеть юноша двадцати лет отроду, какое право ты имеешь смотреть на меня как побитая собака, как будто тебе этого всего недостаточно?».  
— Ну, а вам-то какое дело, есть я или нет? — спросил он.  
Северус не ждал откровенности, он вообще ничего не ждал: подспудно он знал, что его вопрос не имеет смысла. Он задал его из насквозь эгоистического желания услышать подтверждение собственным мыслям, в которых он не решался признаться даже себе. И в ответ он получил гораздо больше, чем мог ожидать.  
— Никакого, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Абсолютно никакого. Доброй ночи, сэр, — и он вернулся обратно в бар.  
Поттер ему солгал, но впервые в жизни Северус не злился на него за это.


	7. Chapter 7

Он медленно зашагал в сторону дома. Снег тихо укрывал улицу, которая доходила до горизонта и терялась в темноте. Северус остановился на перекрестке и, подгоняемый странной тревогой, обернулся. Улица была все так же тиха и пустынна, и красная вывеска бара светилась по-старому, изредка мигая, и ему даже показалось, что он отсюда слышит ее электрический треск.  
«Это же Поттер», — подумал он. Его внутренний голос звучал как никогда растерянно. «Это же Поттер», — подумал он еще раз и понял, что улыбается. Никто этого не видел, и он улыбнулся еще шире и даже не удержался от смешка, уставившись в покрытый снегом асфальт под ногами. Это новое чувство росло и ширилось в нем с пугающей быстротой.  
Гарри Поттеру не было никакого дела. Он спрятал руки в карманы брюк и, необычайно чем-то довольный, бодро перешел пустую дорогу на красный свет.  
Электронная панель в лифте показывала 3:15 утра, и он так и не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ложился так поздно.  
 _Никакого. Мне однажды показалось, что я придумал, что вы тогда выжили в Хижине. Абсолютно никакого, сэр._  
Он зашел в квартиру, устало прислонился к двери и стянул с ног ботинки. Ему не хотелось включать свет, не хотелось ставить ботинки на место, не хотелось делать ничего из того, к чему он сам себя приучил. Казалось, стоит ему начать делать привычные вещи, и все снова станет таким, каким оно было все эти полтора года. Безпоттеровским. Неволшебным.  
Он сполз по двери вниз и сел на пол. За эти полтора года ему тоже приходила в голову мысль, что тогда в Хижине он не выжил и все это — последняя фантазия умирающих нейронов в его мозгу. Он никогда не боялся смерти; скорее, он боялся кого-нибудь подвести тем, что умрет не вовремя, но точно не самого факта. Все смертны, это неизбежно. Но именно сейчас ему как никогда хотелось быть живым, и этот странный волнительный трепет был так непривычен, и в голове крутилась только одно бесконечное, сокрушенное «черт» и больше ничего. Северус поднялся на ноги, стягивая с плеч промокший пиджак, бросил его на спинку дивана и сразу прошел в ванную.  
Когда он включил свет и увидел себя в зеркале, он с досадой понял, что и его отражение думает о Гарри. О Гарри, который был невозможностью. О Гарри Которому Все Равно и Пошел Он К Черту Пожалуйста. Снейп вымыл руки, умылся и вышел, так больше ни разу и не взглянув на себя.  
Уснуть в ту ночь у него так и не получилось; он все как будто плавал на поверхности сна, засыпая и тут же просыпаясь от того, что его сознание подкидывало ему вопросы типа: как именно повлияет на характеристики зелья то, что Поттер порезал корень асфоделя не на идеально ровные части? И что будет, если зелье все-таки подействует? Он вернется? Или не вернется? К кому он потащит Гарри, когда вернет себе магию — к Буту, Макгонагалл, в библиотеку Министерства?  
Вопросы сыпались один за другим, и в конце концов, он, погребенный под ними, все же провалился в муторный сон. Через сорок минут прозвенел будильник, и он полуавтоматическим движением сел в кровати и откинул одеяло. Из-за бессонной ночи его немного мутило, было очень холодно, и картина, открывавшаяся из окна, только добавляла ему неприязни к предстоящему дню. Город был затоплен прозрачным фиолетовым светом, ночь едва-едва начала отступать, и рассвет обещал быть на редкость безрадостным и бледным. Горячий душ ему не помог, запах кофе вызвал приступ тошноты, идею об овсянке он откинул мгновенно.  
Снейп сел на диван и включил телевизор. Ведущая утренних новостей — стабильно радостная темноволосая женщина, бодрым голосом рассказывала о новинках кино. Он раздраженно снова щелкнул кнопку на пульте, и квартира вновь погрузилась в тишину. Если она с утра пораньше рассказывает о кинопремьерах, значит, дальше она будет рассказывать о том, что пара бенгальских тигров в зоопарке Гонконга обзавелась потомством. Сегодня ничего не произошло.  
Он откинул голову назад, положив ее на спинку дивана. Почему Поттер всегда все разрушает? Это все было из-за него — ему не хотелось ни спать, ни есть, ни жить, ни умереть. Просто пялиться в потолок, ощущая, как внутри все переворачивается, и терпеливо ждать, когда эта китайская пытка закончится. Снейп решил, что все это из-за бессонной ночи.  
В 7:15 он поднялся, разобрал работы на столе, аккуратно сложил все нужное в портфель и вышел в прихожую. Взяв пальто, он обнаружил, что под ним до сих пор валяется поттеровская книжка, оставленная им здесь еще в тот день, когда они были в зоопарке. Наверное, раз Поттер сам о ней не вспомнил, ему был не так уж интересен сюжет.  
Северус поднял ее и пролистал: в прошлые дни у него то не было времени, то не хватало решимости трогать чужую вещь. На форзаце он обнаружил подпись, сделанную темно-зелеными чернилами: «Нам всем нужно двигаться дальше. Д.Уизли». Снейп скривился и в первый миг едва подавил желание отшвырнуть книжонку от себя. Девчонка Уизли увлекается магловской литературой? Неожиданно. Такого подарка, скорее, можно было ждать от полукровки Грейнджер.  
Он пролистнул первые страницы и вчитался в аннотацию.  
 _Роман «Три товарища» известного немецкого писателя Э.М.Ремарка рассказывает о трагической судьбе немецких солдат, вернувшихся с полей первой мировой войны, о так называемом `потерянном поколении`, разочаровавшемся в буржуазных ценностях и стремящемся найти опору во фронтовом товариществе, крепкой мужской дружбе и верной любви._  
«Нам всем нужно двигаться дальше, мисс Уизли? — ухмыльнулся он. — Странный выбор для того, чтобы отвлечься».  
Северус положил книгу обратно, надел пальто, шарф, взял портфель и вышел из квартиры.  
День обещал быть неприятным — и таким он и был. Ему стоило невероятных трудов не разнести к чертям первые два класса, которые стояли у него в расписании в тот день. К полудню у него разболелась голова, что только ухудшило ситуацию, а после обеда его разморило так, что он едва не уснул, пока последний класс писал самостоятельную работу. Не без потерь добравшись до конца рабочего дня, он с облегчением обнаружил себя перед дверями подъезда в половине шестого. Он даже не сумел вспомнить, как доехал до дома.  
У порога квартиры его опять ждал Поттер. Никакой другой книжки при нем не было, и он просто сидел, прислонившись к стене и прикрыв глаза, игнорируя все на свете. Только после того, как Снейп легко коснулся его плеча краем портфеля, он открыл глаза.  
— Вам неплохо удается роль бездомной дворняги, Поттер, — бесстрастно заметил Снейп, открывая дверь. — Что-то не так с зельем?  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри, поднявшись. — Глянцево-зеленое, как вы и говорили.  
— Еще я говорил, чтобы вы дали мне знать, если что-то пойдет не так, — сказал Северус, ощущая, как в нем поднимается раздражение. — Если все так, незачем приходить.  
Он стоял в дверях, ожидая, что Гарри зайдет. Но тот не торопился.  
— Я просто мимо проходил, — сказал Поттер немного смущенно.  
Снейп вспомнил про книжку, взял ее с полки и без лишних комментариев отдал Гарри.  
— Очень интересно вы проходите мимо дома в Нью-Йорке, живя в замке в Шотландии, — с сарказмом заметил Снейп. — В любом случае, если вам больше нечего сказать…  
— У вас тут рядом крутой кинотеатр, вы знали? — выпалил он.  
— Нет, — помедлив, ответил Северус. — Мне это не интересно.  
— Я был там, — радостно сказал Гарри. — Там очень классный…  
На этом моменте Снейп не выдержал и захлопнул дверь перед его носом.  
— …фильм показывают, — закончил Поттер.  
Может, это было не слишком вежливо. Может, это было даже грубо. Не было уже никакого значения. Северус заставил себя снова вздохнуть и сделал два шага вглубь квартиры. В подъезде громыхнул лифт. Ему сразу стало чуть легче.  
Поттер ведь не попытался пригласить его в кино? Ему захотелось кричать от внезапно наполнившего его смятения. Гарри Поттер ищет его компании? Теория о том, что все это происходит в его умирающем мозгу, внезапно перестала быть такой уж неправдоподобной. К счастью, у него хватило выдержки — или, наоборот, не хватило, но это его и спасло, чтобы оборвать ситуацию прежде, чем она стала бы слишком неловкой. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось вернуть Поттера, хорошенько встряхнуть его и сказать… некоторые вещи.  
В числе возможных фраз было: «я тебе не друг», «хватит меня мучить», «найди себе друзей», «ты забыл, как ты меня ненавидел?», «я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь», «не приходи сюда больше», «перестань ждать меня у моих дверей», «не смотри на меня так», «возьми запасные ключи от моей квартиры».  
Он прошел в гостиную и завалился на диван, как был, в ботинках. Внутри у него все еще стоял полный экзистенциального ужаса крик.  
Вечер того дня был очень коротким; его едва хватило, чтобы наспех проверить некоторые работы к завтрашнему дню и заполнить необходимые пункты в учебном плане. В начале девятого он добрался до постели и уснул быстро, как никогда.  
Спустя какое-то время его разбудил настойчивый телефонный звонок. Он подумал, что кто-то ошибся номером — такое уже бывало, и не стал брать трубку. Если бы это был кто-то из школы, то звонили бы ему в рабочее время. А судя по виду из окна, время было далеко не рабочим. Он попытался уснуть. Через пять минут телефон снова взорвался трелью.  
Северус выбрался из постели, кляня всех и вся; у него наготове было несколько крепких выражений для людей, которые не могут правильно набрать последовательность цифр. Он добрался до гостиной, снял трубку и набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, готовясь разразиться тирадой.  
— Мистер Снейп? — сказал голос подозрительно официальным тоном.  
— Да, — как можно более холодно и терпеливо ответил Северус.  
— Вы знаете… эм… — голос сделал паузу, как будто его обладатель что-то искал, — Гарри Поттера?  
— Да, — повторил Снейп, похолодев.  
— Лейтенант Стерджесс, нью-йоркское отделение полиции. Мистер Снейп, кем вы приходитесь мистеру Поттеру?  
Снейп присел на подлокотник дивана.  
— Я его учитель, — пояснил он. — Бывший. Что с ним?  
— Мистер Снейп, не могли бы вы сообщить нам имена и контактные данные родителей Поттера?  
— С ним все в порядке? — с нажимом повторил Снейп. — Он жив?  
— Он в порядке. Так вы можете связать нас с его родителями?  
— Поттер — сирота, — сказал Северус, и это слово вызывало у него странную болезненную волну внутри. Он понял, что никогда не применял это понятие к Гарри, потому что в этом попросту не было необходимости: во-первых, все вокруг и так знали, кто и при каких обстоятельствах оставил его без родителей, а во-вторых, вокруг него всегда крутилось столько желающих ему этих самых родителей заменить... — Его родители давно умерли, а тетка живет в Англии, и они не общаются. Разве он не сказал вам?  
— Он сказал, — замялся голос, — но подростки иногда так говорят, чтобы избежать наказания. Мы не можем его отпустить, пока за ним не заедет родитель или опекун.  
— Он совершеннолетний, ему двадцать, — жестко сказал Северус. — Ему не нужен опекун!  
— Тогда ему нужно носить с собой документы! — ответил лейтенант. — Вы можете их ему привезти?  
— Боюсь, я не знаю, где могут быть документы Поттера, — немного ехидно ответил Снейп. Конечно, едва ли они у него вообще были. — А что именно он сделал?  
Лейтенант ответил после небольшой паузы.  
— Ввязался в драку… он, скорее, пострадавший, и мы бы отпустили его, но отсутствие документов сильно осложняет дело. Но если вы сможете подъехать… в течение двух часов, со своими документами, и подтвердите его личность, то мы его отпустим уже сегодня.  
Северус торопливо записал адрес участка на клочок бумаги и, накинув пальто прямо на пижамную рубашку, в домашних штанах, взяв паспорт и бумажник, впервые в своей жизни отправился в отделение полиции.  
Он не пытался угадать, что именно довело Гарри до драки: очевидно, какая-то очередная Вселенская Несправедливость, иначе и быть не могло. Не задавал себе вопросов, почему Поттер не может жить спокойно, не ввязываясь в подобные вещи и не подвергая себя опасности. Не спрашивал себя, почему он сорвался с места, не переодев пижаму, и почему за прошедшие несколько минут уже представил все худшие варианты развития событий, включая тот, в котором кишки обидчиков Поттера разметало по окрестным деревьям. С его-то магией… Но полицейский сказал, что Гарри «скорее, пострадавший» — и это как раз звучало загадочно, но не вызывало беспокойства: «пострадавший» это не «мертвый» и не «в коме». Можно пережить. Кишки обидчиков Поттера можно развесить по деревьям и завтра.  
В отделении было немноголюдно: двое полицейских смотрели футбольный матч, третий — полноватый, со светлыми жидкими волосами, наблюдал его же из-за стеклянной перегородки в бюро; какая-то девушка рядом с ним пыталась кому-то дозвониться. Больше никого не было.  
Снейп подошел к тому, что сидел за перегородкой, представился и спросил о Поттере.  
— Кем вы ему приходитесь? — лениво и безучастно спросил полицейский, продолжая игнорировать его в пользу телевизора.  
— Я уже отвечал на этот вопрос по телефону, — разозлился Снейп.  
Полицейский, наконец, уделил ему насмешливый взгляд.  
— Ну, не я же с вами разговаривал. Давайте ваши документы.  
Северус протянул ему паспорт и мимоходом прочитал надпись на его бейджике: офицер Стивен Р. Лоуренс.  
— Я его учитель. Его родители давно умерли. Он совершеннолетний. Где его документы, я не знаю, — сказав все это, он пытливо посмотрел на Лоуренса.  
— О, вы из Англии, — сказал он, переписав его данные в компьютер.  
— Да, и это что-то меняет?  
— Нет, просто. Я почему-то так и подумал, — он ухмыльнулся. — Стерджесс! — прокричал он куда-то вглубь коридора. — Приведи Поттера! Почему он вообще вас позвал, — задумчиво добавил он. — У него что, друзей нет? Ну, типа, кто просит своего преподавателя забрать его из полиции, — он усмехнулся.  
Северус не стал ему говорить, что он и сам задается этим вопросом.  
— Мы отпустим его без залога, — сказал Лоуренс. — Технически, он ничего не сделал. Трое парней пытались кое-что сделать вон с той девушкой, — он кивнул на ту, что недавно пыталась кому-то дозвониться, а теперь сидела на лавке и комкала край своего платья. — И ваш парень попытался за нее вступиться.  
— Попытался?  
— Ну они побили его немножко. А потом все отключились, все трое. Типа потеряли сознание. Повезло ему, что сказать. А то так бы без головы остался. И без почек. И без… Стерджесс, да ты пропал там, что ли? — проорал он и вышел.  
Северус всмотрелся в девчонку. Рыжая. Он не смог сдержать раздраженного вздоха. Остановится ли когда-нибудь это проклятое колесо Сансары, подсовывающее под Поттера рыжих девиц? Эта обладала чуть более изящной красотой, чем та, которой могла похвастаться младшая Уизли. Тонкая, бледная, с розоватой полупрозрачной кожей. Она будто почувствовала, что он на нее смотрит и тоже взглянула на него. Глаза у нее были светлые, водянисто-серого цвета, покрасневшие от слез. Он отвернулся. Она напомнила ему кое-кого из прошлой жизни, и эти воспоминания были постыдными и неприятными.  
Наконец, Лоуренс привел Гарри, сжимая его под локоть. Северус краем глаза увидел, как встрепенулась и подошла ближе та девочка. Поттер отчаянно избегал смотреть на него и, кажется, вообще не хотел к нему приближаться. Тогда Северус подошел к нему сам и грубо цапнул его за подбородок, заставив поднять лицо.  
У него была рассечена бровь возле виска, подбита скула, набухла нижняя губа и в углу рта были следы запекшейся крови. На шее уже фиолетовел свежий кровоподтек. Северус заподозрил, что под одеждой у него тоже полно таких «подарков».  
Он скривился. Со стороны это выражение можно было принять за брезгливость, но на самом деле он отчетливо ощутил, как Гарри сейчас должно быть больно.  
— Я не хотел… — начал Поттер.  
— Позже поговорим, — процедил Снейп. — Где твои очки?  
— Они забрали, — буркнул он, кивая в сторону полицейского, который все это время увлеченно наблюдал за этой сценой.  
— О, да, — опомнился Лоуренс и открыл ящик своего стола. Порывшись там, он выудил поттеровские очки. Выглядели они так, словно по ним проехался автомобиль. — Будете забирать?  
Северус молча взял их и убрал к себе в карман. Гарри выглядел беззащитно без них, даже не щурился. Как будто он был совершенно слепой.  
— Идем, — бросил Северус и взял его за запястье.  
— А где Эмма? — спросил Гарри, вывернув руку.  
Девушка, все это время стоявшая поодаль, тут же подошла и порывисто обняла его. Тот мгновенно покраснел; Северус закатил глаза.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Спасибо тебе огромное, что вмешался. Я не знаю, что бы было… — голос ее стал тоньше и звонче, и она всхлипнула. — Слушай, я оставлю тебе свой номер, просто так, — она взяла ручку со стола в зале и записала номер на одном из пустых бланков. Лист она сложила в два раза и отдала Поттеру. — Если вдруг… Просто, чтобы он у тебя был, — сказала она и замолкла.  
Воспользовавшись повисшей паузой, Снейп быстро утащил несопротивляющегося Поттера на улицу. Его переполняли странные чувства: он не мог злиться на девчонку, даже на то, что она сунула ему свой номер, но почему-то злился на Гарри. Почему опять он, почему опять он так жалко выглядит, благородный, господи, герой молодежи, заступился за девушку, получил по лицу, а что, если бы ему сломали руку, ногу, разбили голову, бестолковый, глупый, безответственный…  
Тот опять вывернулся из его руки и быстро пошел в сторону дороги, кажется, намереваясь перейти на другую сторону. Снейпу удалось перехватить его за шиворот едва ли не в последний момент — под аккомпанемент ревущей сирены проезжающей мимо машины.  
— Жить надоело, Поттер? — прошипел он. — Задумаешь сдохнуть, делай это, пока я не вижу!  
Очень кстати возле участка стояло несколько свободных такси. Он схватил Гарри под локоть и торопливо затолкал в одну из машин, сам устраиваясь на соседнем сиденье. Он назвал адрес, таксист попросил их пристегнуться — и ему пришлось сделать это за себя и за Поттера, потому что тот попросту ничего не видел.  
— Ну-с, поделись планами, — с холодной яростью начал он, — откуда мне придется забирать тебя в следующий раз? Из какого-нибудь паршивого сквота? Лучше нам сейчас разобраться в пробелах в твоем воспитании… если взрослый мужчина зовет тебя сесть в машину и предлагает посмотреть котят — не соглашайся… если кто-то предлагает тебе чудесные таблетки — не бери. Если видишь преступление — найди полицейского! — проорал он. — Какого черта ты полез в эту драку?!  
— Ты бы тоже так сделал на моем месте, — воскликнул Гарри.  
— Хватит! — завопил Снейп. — Хватит думать, что ты знаешь меня!  
— Она кричала, Снейп! Просила о помощи! И никого не было рядом, чтобы помочь. И не надо рассказывать мне сказки, что ты бы нашел полицейского и все остальное! Может, в школе бы я и поверил, но точно не сейчас!  
Северус отвернулся, стараясь унять гнев. Конечно, ни черта бы он не полез в тот переулок, как бы там не орала эта несчастная девица. Без магии! Он же не идиот.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы они звонили вам, — признался Гарри. — Но потом понял, что так просижу еще неизвестно сколько. Да и не тете Петунии же звонить, в Литл-Уингинг, — он усмехнулся. — Мне жаль, что вам из-за меня пришлось…  
— Дело не во мне! — воскликнул Северус. — Не в том, что из-за вас я вторую ночь провожу где угодно, только не в своей постели. А в том, что эта ситуация могла закончиться гораздо хуже, чем сейчас. Вас могли побить еще сильнее, или же, что еще вероятнее, вспышка вашей стихийной… силы, — он понизил голос, взглянув на водителя, — могла убить их или привлечь внимание маглов и обнаружить ваше присутствие перед американскими магами. Нарушили бы статут о секретности, что привело бы к международному скандалу! Вы ведь вряд ли думали об этом, заступаясь за девицу? И опять рыжая, Поттер, — он насмешливо скривился.  
— Опять рыжая? — выпалил Гарри и посмотрел на него. Злое выражение этих зеленых глаз заставило его сердце сделать испуганный кульбит — таким знакомым оно ему показалось.  
— При чем тут это, — растерянно выдавил Северус.  
— Вот и я говорю — при чем здесь это! Я даже не видел ее, я просто услышал голос! Я до сих пор толком не знаю, как она выглядит, потому что мне сразу разбили очки! Они подумали, что я какой-то ботаник — из-за очков и книжки. Сразу повалили на землю и стали пинать. Но ничего, после Дадлика меня уже ничего не пугает. Дадли, — пояснил он, — это мой кузен. Вы видели его… на уроках окклюменции. И я знаю, что я мог с ними сделать! И больше всего я хотел, чтобы им ничего не было — что, сами понимаете, немного трудновато, когда тебя бьют по лицу. Дайте мне мои очки, — потребовал он.  
— Верну дома, сейчас вы все равно не будете их восстанавливать.  
Поттер не стал с ним препираться; какое-то время он провел, прислонившись лбом к стеклу и то и дело прикасаясь пальцем к разбитой губе. Северус украдкой наблюдал его в изменчивом отражении в собственном окне.  
— Как вы вообще там оказались? Где это произошло?  
— Какая разница?  
— Если я спрашиваю, значит, разница есть! — рявкнул Снейп. — Почему со мной за эти два года не случилось ничего подобного?!  
— Потому что вы никуда не ходите? — просто ответил Гарри. — Послушайте, я не собираюсь оправдываться. Я бы сделал это еще раз, если бы пришлось.  
— Нужны мне ваши оправдания…  
— Хотите полную картину, да? — спокойно спросил Гарри спустя минуту. — С утра я был в кино. Потом решил сказать вам, что с зельем все нормально. Потом вы чуть не разбили мне нос, когда закрыли дверь. Затем я решил еще раз сходить в кино, потому что… потому что я так решил, вот и все. И когда я возвращался после фильма, услышал, как в подворотне кто-то плачет и просит о помощи. Я зашел посмотреть, что происходит. Дальше вы знаете.  
— Что вас вообще понесло сюда, в Хогвартсе не сидится?  
— Не ваше дело, — огрызнулся Поттер. — Где хочу, там и хожу!  
Северус хотел было сказать — «ходите там, где безопасно», но требовать от Поттера сидеть смирно было так же глупо, как содержать гиппогрифа в городской квартире.  
Когда они приехали к дому, от Снейпа не укрылось то, что Гарри, выходя, болезненно скривился и схватился за поясницу, но быстро сделал вид, что ничего не было.  
— Дайте мне очки, и я уйду, — сказал он и протянул руку.  
— Хотите продемонстрировать вашу магию всем прохожим? Похвально, если ваша цель — нарваться на иски от здешнего Министерства. Почините их у меня дома, — отрезал Северус. — Идемте.  
Где-то на уровне подсознания он понимал, что ему просто хочется затащить мальчика в безопасное место, чтобы хотя бы полчаса держать его в поле зрения и понимать, что ему ничего не угрожает. И еще, может быть, немного позаботиться о нем, периодически роняя недовольные фразы и ворча. Он не знал, хватит ли у него смелости на это на самом деле, но Поттеру не стоило пользоваться магией в публичных местах в любом случае. Так что, если ему нужны его очки — пусть зайдет. И, может быть, останется.  
Поттер, вяло сопротивляясь, опять позволил себя увести. Когда они вошли в лифт и двери закрылись, он резко выдал:  
— Хватит делать вид, что вам не все равно! Дайте мне мои чертовы очки, вы же знаете, что я не могу без них и десять метров пройти!  
— Ах, вот как, — ядовито ответил Северус. — Вы думаете, я _делаю вид_. Может быть, вы думаете, я _делал вид_ все эти годы?  
— Вы мне не отец, — гневно прошептал Гарри.  
— Серьезно? — усмехнулся Снейп и подошел ближе, глядя в его подслеповатые растерянные глаза. — Конечно, я вам не отец, ведь если бы я был им, я бы смог научить вас, как нужно себя вести, в отличие от вашего паршивого папаши, вшивого крестного или сопливого оборотня. Что, не так? — он приблизился к нему совсем вплотную; что-то внутри него закипало, и это чувство вовсе не было яростью.  
Гарри резко кинулся на него и замахнулся. Снейп перехватил его руку на подлете повыше запястья и крепко стиснул.  
— Хотите ударить меня, Поттер? Давайте, — он отпустил его. — После того, как я в очередной раз вытащил вас. И после всего, что я для вас сделал. Лучше всего будет, если вы меня ударите… я понимаю — гены. Этому сложно сопротивляться, — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Сделайте это.  
Гарри оттолкнул его к другой стене; лифт вздрогнул и встал между этажами.  
— Не играйте с магловскими механизмами! — вскрикнул он.  
— Как ты можешь, — выкрикнул Гарри, — как ты можешь после всех этих лет так говорить о них? Ты жив! А мой отец и Сириус — уже нет. Разве в тебе нет хоть немного жалости? Ты столько еще можешь сделать, ты живешь, дышишь, а они умерли, прожив не самую счастливую и долгую жизнь!  
— У них не было жалости ко мне в свое время, — напомнил Снейп.  
— Вы все делали глупые вещи, и все заплатили за это свою цену! Да если бы он знал, — Гарри подошел ближе и поднял голову, всматриваясь в него, и Северус опять отметил все наливающиеся синяки и ссадины у него на лице, — что ты сделаешь для меня, он бы никогда не сделал того, что он… делал.  
— Я бы не был так уверен на твоем месте, — буркнул Снейп.  
— Ты думаешь, ты был намного лучше их? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Закрытый, нелюдимый…  
— Заткнись! Тебя там не было!   
— …нелюдимый подросток с тягой к темным искусствам, одержимый идеей власти и чистоты крови, — с видимым удовольствием продолжил он. — А сам — полукровка. Присягнувший Волан-де-морту из желания впечатлить девушку — и «опять рыжую», Снейп, как ты говоришь, да? Он просто хотел защитить ее от тебя! А у тебя крыша поехала на почве этой тупой любви! И сейчас едет, — глумливо добавил он. — Спустя столько лет.  
Снейп почувствовал, как у него внутри все заледенело, настолько страшно ему захотелось ударить младшего Поттера, который в этот момент перестал напоминать ему и о Лили, и о Джеймсе. Это было какое-то совершенно новое существо, которого он раньше не знал.  
— Достаточно, — отрывисто сказал он. — Надеюсь, ты сказал все, что хотел.   
Лифт опять вздрогнул и продолжил движение.  
Когда они вышли, Северус опустил руку в карман и вытащил его очки.  
— Забирай, — сказал он. — И проваливай.  
Гарри взял их, тут же восстановил — невербально, без помощи палочки, вызвав при этом волну сияющего, искристого белого света, и нацепил на нос. Взгляд его сразу стал более осознанным и ясным. И он смотрел на него без тени сожаления о сказанном, он выглядел даже гордо, несмотря на свой потрепанный вид.  
Северус не выдержал этого взгляда, отвернулся, а затем и вовсе прошел мимо, толкнув его плечом. Все как-то сразу перевернулось внутри, он чувствовал смятение, стыд, обиду, смутные отголоски ярости, жалости, желания помочь, остаться с Поттером и прогнать его, наорать… в конечном счете все это месиво одномоментно схлынуло, оставив ему звенящую пустоту в душе.  
— Не цепляйся за прошлое, — сказал Гарри в тот момент, когда Северус уже перестал ждать каких бы то ни было реплик, ведь все было ясно. После этого он шумно сбежал вниз по лестнице. Снейп вслушивался в его шаги до тех пор, пока все не стихло.


	8. Chapter 8

Он сказал в точности то, что хотел, и не жалел ни об одном слове. Джеймс Поттер был бы паршивым отцом, если бы ему удалось застать больше, чем один год из жизни Гарри; Блэк мог научить чему-то хорошему разве что собаку; а Люпин, хоть и был самым… сносным из всей шайки, все же обожал распускать слюни и жалеть себя.  
Вот только и в том, смог бы он сам справиться с ролью отца — для кого бы то ни было — Северус тоже сомневался. Но уж немного благоразумия он бы смог вложить в поттеровские мозги! И он, черт побери, старался это сделать все семь лет! С переменным успехом, но все же ему удалось добиться большего, чем те трое.  
Северус подошел к окну; в этот момент из подъезда выскользнула крошечная — с высоты двадцатого этажа — фигурка, которую он не спутал бы ни с кем другим. Поттер, повертев головой вправо-влево (и здесь Северус не удержался от облегченного вздоха), перебежал дорогу и затем скрылся за углом.  
Поттер вообще сейчас кому-нибудь нужен, после того, как он выполнил то, чего от него все так ждали? Не то чтобы Северус нуждался в нем больше других. Но и большой трагедии в том, чтобы позаботиться о нем, не было. Он привык, да и больше ведь было некому: Альбус уже четыре года как не помощник, его друзья заняты своей жизнью, Люпин теперь обременен собственным ребенком и наверняка имеет свои заботы, а Макгонагалл и даже Хагрид, к которому мальчишка нежно привязан, наверное, считают, что уж в двадцать лет победитель Темного Лорда должен уметь подумать о себе сам. Как бы не так.  
Северус сел, не обращая внимания на темноту вокруг. Так было спокойнее. Иногда по вечерам эта квартира становилась очень унылой и тихой, и у него даже однажды возникла мысль завести себе кошку, но он быстро отказался от нее, потому что кошки напоминали ему о Филче, а Филч о школе. А в темноте ему вопреки всякой логике никогда не было одиноко.  
Вопрос, который мучил его в те беспокойные часы, был прост: но ведь как-то Поттеру удалось сохранить себе жизнь за эти два года, пока его не было? С его характером и умением влезать в неприятности… Может быть, их присутствие в жизни друг друга вызывает реакцию сродни химической и приводит к взрыву? Патологическая несовместимость. Судя по рассказам Гарри, эти два года были для него вполне спокойными, за исключением тех месяцев, пока он его искал. На свою жизнь Северус тоже не мог жаловаться: дни без волшебства бежали так быстро, что в какой-то момент ему показалось, что однажды он проснется и обнаружит себя жалким, дряхлым столетним старцем и не вспомнит, как прошли целые десятилетия.  
Но стоило Поттеру появиться, как все тут же пошло наперекосяк. Может, было бы лучше потерять сознание после взрыва и не открыть дверь в тот злополучный миг, когда под ней валялся оглушенный Гарри. А еще лучше — не испытывать сомнений в собственном прошлом в то дурацкое утро девятого ноября! Так было бы лучше для них обоих.  
Он тут же подумал, что если бы знал, к чему приведет то промедление, он бы задержался еще на пару секунд — для уверенности, что он точно пересечется с соседом. Он бы сделал это еще раз, и еще раз, а если бы все сложилось по-другому, нашел бы способ, чтобы события происходили именно так, как сейчас.  
Северус не находил сил, чтобы придумать для себя какое-нибудь оправдание. Ради прекрасной лживой фразы Гарри о том, что ему нет до него никакого дела, он бы проделал все это снова, невзирая на все неудобства, все бессонные ночи, мучительные утра и поездки в такси в пальто, надетом поверх пижамы. Все что угодно. Потому что в жизни, наконец, появилось некое подобие смысла.  
Может, и не стоило опять задевать эту больную мозоль. В отличие от него самого, у Гарри начисто отсутствовала способность отключаться, когда дело касалось тех, кого он любил. Это было для него святым, неприкосновенным, достойным самой ревностной защиты.  
И как бы не было ему тяжело сказать это самому себе — Гарри оказался чрезвычайно проницательным. Да, он действительно был увлечен Темными Искусствами и стремился к Волан-де-Морту как к источнику силы и власти, и делал он это исключительно для того, чтобы показать Лили, что он сможет обеспечить ей нужное положение в обществе, если она предпочтет его. Остальное — о том, что Джеймс пытался защитить ее от него, ему раньше не приходило в голову, но многое объясняло.  
Он вспомнил, как он шептал ему что-то на ухо, кажется, какие-то даже двусмысленные фразы — «сделай это», «трудно сопротивляться»… и понял, что руководствовался в этот момент он вовсе не гневом. И не из злобы и радостной мести он затеял этот разговор, и даже не затем, чтобы опять поиздеваться над теми людьми, которые по странному стечению обстоятельств были Поттеру дороги, а просто потому, что в какой-то момент начал жадно упиваться всеми его реакциями. Тем, как он нервно содрогнулся, когда Северус подошел и склонился к его уху, раскраснелся, крича на него, замахнулся, позволив в очередной раз за сегодняшний день поймать себя за запястье — под тонкой кожей загнанно бьется пульс, зрачки расширены, рот приоткрыт… Чистые, обнаженные эмоции, какими бы они не были — это тоже входило в список вещей, которые Снейп находил прекрасными. То, что отражалось на лице Гарри, могло быть гневом… а могло быть похотью, если немного поменять декорации и предмет разговора.  
Снейп сгорбился и спрятал лицо в ладони. Он почувствовал жгучий стыд, осознав свою мотивацию сполна. Ему хотелось вовсе не отмщения… И даже на первый взгляд благородный порыв — отстоять собственное право на то, чтобы защищать мальчишку — вовсе не был бескорыстным. Раньше он делал это из светлой благодарности его матери и чувства вины, теперь же ему хотелось получить что-то взамен.  
«Мерзкий ублюдок», — с неприязнью подумал он, до боли вогнав ногти в кожу лица. И потом понял, что эта мысль, в общем-то, не нова — просто он отвык думать о себе в таких категориях за эти полтора года. В мире маглов «мерзкие ублюдки» появляются только в кино и криминальных сводках, в жизни их почему-то нет. Ты либо ведешь себя приемлемо, либо… тебя просто не существует. Это он принял за аксиому, еще когда только устраивал эту свою жизнь. Важно было быть «приемлемым». Похоть по отношению к Поттеру и близко не была «приемлемым» чувством. Но хорошо вписывалась в концепцию поведения «мерзкого ублюдка».  
И это, конечно, ничего не проясняло.  
Следующие два дня он ожидал появления Гарри со страхом, что эти нездоровые чувства снова дадут о себе знать, когда он увидит его. То и дело он ловил себя на том, что, оказывается, совершил не все мерзости в жизни, которые были ему предначертаны. Оглядывая класс, полный подростков, многие из которых выглядели старше, чем Поттер, он слушал собственный язвительный, жестокий внутренний голос: «Что, Снейп, может, дальше ты захочешь затащить в койку кого-нибудь из них?». Это было невыносимо. Он даже попытался прощупать почву: испытывает ли он хоть толику тех чувств к кому-нибудь из этих своих студентов? И с облегчением обнаружил, что нет, и даже сама мысль вызывала у него отвращение. Значит, дело было в Гарри.  
Все было бы не так плачевно, не будь у них этого багажа лет взаимной неприязни, недоверия, вечных стычек, из которых они оба выходили уязвленные и недовольные друг другом, публичных оскорблений… Да об их ненависти друг к другу сейчас, должно быть, слагают легенды в Хогвартсе! Кто бы знал…  
Когда вечером в среду тишину квартиры нарушил короткий сдержанный стук, Снейп почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и там и осталось лежать мертвым грузом. Он открыл дверь. Поттер опять был похож на подстреленного воробья: волосы в беспорядке, кожа кажется болезненно бледной в свете люминесцентной лампы, кое-где все еще остались следы от царапин, шарф намотан до носа, очки чуть сползли, руки в карманах. Северус отступил, пропуская его внутрь. Но он не стал заходить: вынул из кармана небольшой флакон со стеклянной пробкой и протянул ему. Зелье было идеального, глубокого синего цвета, и в нем то тут, то там вспыхивали крохотные золотые искорки.  
Северус глубоко вздохнул и, не давая себе времени опомниться, начал:  
— Поттер, я думаю, я должен извиниться…  
Это не было его фразой. Он никогда не извинялся так, вслух, просто и откровенно, как это делают остальные. И все же, из всех слов, которые можно было произнести в тот момент, он выбрал именно эти, потому что они были лучше всего. Он извинялся вовсе не за то, что оскорбил его отца, крестного, его самого; он извинялся, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым за все то «неприемлемое», что он испытал, крича на Гарри в лифте. Более того, он даже не чувствовал, что ему нужно прощение. Снейпу нужна была индульгенция за возможные дальнейшие гадости, которые — он почему-то был в этом уверен — еще непременно будут. И он ждал, что Гарри замнется, опешит, скажет что-нибудь глупое или, может быть, опять бросится на него с кулаками, но он только нетерпеливо мотнул головой.  
— Не стоит, сэр. Вы ненавидите всех, кого я люблю, я знаю, — сказал он без всякой паузы, и это выдало его: он тоже об этом беспрестанно думал — все эти дни и даже сейчас, поднимаясь сюда. Он решительно взглянул ему в глаза. — Вы никогда не перерастете это, не так ли? Вы, кажется, живете этой ненавистью, — на выдохе добавил он. — Неважно, это не мое дело, я… В общем, выпейте, и я уйду. Если оно сработает, я принесу остальное. Я просто не знал, куда перелить целый котел…  
— Я не… — он хотел сказать, что ненависть — слишком сильное слово, но решил, что это уже не имеет значения. Если после этого Поттер уйдет и не вернется больше — так будет даже лучше. Он взял склянку, вынул пробку и выпил одним глотком. Зелье было густоватым и разлилось теплом внутри, мягким и ласковым. Вдруг все начало темнеть и куда-то плыть, и последнее, о чем подумал Снейп, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в эту темноту, было — уж не решил ли Поттер отравить его со злости?  
В следующий миг он обнаружил себя в такой темноте, что даже не был уверен, что вокруг в действительности что-то есть, что есть даже он сам; он попытался найти себя, коснуться своего тела там, где должно было быть его лицо или рука, но не было ничего, только вязкая, непроглядная тьма и ощущение всего себя как несуществующего фантома.  
Ему показалось, что прошло какое-то время, прежде чем в этой темноте вдалеке появился еле тлеющий золотистый огонек. Северус не был уверен, что это был не обман зрения; он не был уверен даже в том, что не умер, но хорошо помнил последнее, что с ним произошло — и взъерошенного Поттера, и зелье… Стало ясно, что чертова привет-ведьма из больницы на себе это зелье не проверяла, и вообще не следовало ждать чего-то от рецепта в журнале "Лучшие зелья". Но уж точно в нем не было ни одного ингредиента, который мог бы вызвать такую реакцию, и даже их совокупность не могла привести ни к чему подобному. Что это, кома, потеря сознания, или так выглядит смерть? Он подумал об этом с холодным безразличием и даже посочувствовал Поттеру, которому придется возиться с телом и объяснять полиции, что произошло, кем он ему является (хотел бы он знать, что придумает Гарри) и где его чертовы документы…  
Спустя миг свет стал ярче, заискрился отчаяннее и резче, и Северус последовал за ним, но чем сильнее ему хотелось приблизиться, тем дальше он оказывался. Он обнаружил, что у него вновь появились руки и ноги, только одет он был в свою черную преподавательскую мантию и шел по темным коридорам Хогвартса, все еще за тем самым золотистым светом, который теперь мерцал уверенно и ясно где-то впереди. Коридор был бесконечен, а свет то и дело начал пропадать за углами, которые попадались ему все чаще и чаще.  
И когда он повернул в очередной раз, он с головой упал в него, и все стало ослепительно белым, то тут, то там замелькали золотые вспышки, затем все погрузилось в ночную синеву, но и она стала мутной, превратившись в воду. А спустя миг он обнаружил себя сидящим под ивой возле озера, и теперь на нем была ученическая мантия и слизеринский шарф. На коленях у него лежал темный потрепанный фолиант, но посмотреть обложку он не мог, руки его не слушались. На странице было описание какого-то древнего обряда.  
— Сев, ты думаешь, нам попадется вопрос про это на ЖАБА по ЗоТИ? — спросила Лили. — Наверное, только как дополнительный. У меня уже голова пухнет… А еще Гербология через два дня…  
Сердце его наполнилось ужасающим счастьем, когда он услышал этот голос. Он чуть повернул голову — все тело было как будто не его — она сидела совсем рядом, согнув колени, на которых лежал учебник; из-за уха выбилась рыжая прядь, она неосознанным ловким движением вернула ее на место, и он увидел ее лицо в профиль — знакомый абрис тонкого вздернутого носа, длинные ресницы, россыпь бледных веснушек… Она была так близко, что Северус чувствовал тепло ее тела, и он взял ее за руку, задыхаясь от нежности и осознания, что она давным-давно мертва…  
И все снова провалилось в темноту, осталось только тепло. Он открыл глаза: в мутном мареве он увидел край журнального столика, телевизор, свою кухню. Под головой было что-то мягкое, теплое, но не слишком удобное, и он слепо попытался нащупать, что же это такое. Тут же его руку перехватила чужая рука, которую он спросонья принял было за руку Лили, но в тот же момент осознал, что эта — грубее.  
— Да спи, достал, — пробормотал Поттер, стиснув его ладонь.  
— Что происходит, — сиплым голосом поинтересовался Северус, пытаясь подняться с колен Поттера, на которых он и лежал головой. Гарри, не просыпаясь, грубо схватил его и попытался уложить обратно. — Поттер! — рявкнул Северус. Тут же его голос отдался болью в голове. По свету, заливающему квартиру, он понял, что уже проспал на работу. — Сколько времени?  
Только после этого Гарри проснулся, отпустил его и невозмутимо отполз в угол дивана, как будто ничего не было.  
— А, вы очнулись, — сказал он, стараясь звучать равнодушно. Получалось плохо. — Десять утра, сэр.  
Северус чертыхнулся и попытался подняться на ноги, но все тело болело, голова раскалывалась, и он снова рухнул, едва ему удалось привстать.  
— Надо позвонить в школу, — сказал он. Снейп хотел было попросить воды, но решил, что справится сам. Просить у Поттера стакан воды — еще чего.  
— Они звонили, — буркнул Гарри. — Я сказал, что вы сильно заболели и сегодня не придете. Кстати, я ваш племянник. На досуге придумайте себе какую-нибудь сестру или брата для достоверности.  
— Непременно.  
Поттер поднялся, прошел на кухню и налил воды. Выпив ее, посмотрел на Северуса, все это время валяющегося в полубессознательном состоянии и налил воды и ему.  
Снейп старался не выглядеть слишком благодарным, когда Гарри протянул ему стакан.  
— Плохо вам? — спросил он с тенью сочувствия в голосе.  
— Я похож на человека, которому хорошо?  
— Вы никогда не похожи на человека, которому хорошо, если так подумать, — ответил Гарри. — Может, стоит показаться в Мунго? — осторожно спросил он. — Или хотя бы в магловскую больницу?  
— Нет. И нет. Найдите что-нибудь холодное в морозилке, — попросил он самым миролюбивым тоном, на который был способен в данный момент, то есть агрессивно.  
Пока Поттер копался в холодильнике, Снейп задумался, почему он вообще лежит здесь, а не у себя в спальне. Не дотащил до кровати?  
Гарри, за неимением лучшего, принес ему пакет древнего замороженного зеленого горошка, Северус даже не смог вспомнить, откуда он мог там взяться. Он приложил его ко лбу.  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, почему я пришел в себя здесь? — неохотно спросил он.  
— Потому что вы меня достали за эту ночь, — прокричал Гарри из кухни, где он возился с чайником. Разлив чай, он вернулся к нему на диван. — Я сначала уложил вас в спальне и думал уйти за помощью, — начал он, — но потом подумал, что, если вы умрете, пока я хожу… ну, будет не очень здорово.  
«Да, немного не очень здорово», — мысленно согласился Снейп.  
— Ну, я остался, вдруг вам станет хуже, хотя выглядело все так, как будто вы просто спите. Но я подумал, стоит подождать до утра и потом уже идти в Мунго, если вы не проснетесь. Так что я лег здесь, на диване. А в два часа ночи проснулся, потому что вы надо мной стоите. И дышите. И пялитесь немигающими глазами, — ровным голосом сказал Поттер.— Как какой-нибудь больной фестрал…  
— Дальше, — поторопил его Северус.  
— Дальше я отвел вас обратно в спальню и опять уснул. Потом опять проснулся от того, что вы надо мной стоите. Потом вы упали, я вас дотащил обратно в спальню. Догадайтесь, что произошло в третий раз, — нервно сказал он, отпил чаю и обжегся. — Потом я просто устал вас таскать, вы довольно тяжелый, знаете? Так сразу и не скажешь, — вполголоса добавил он. — И оставил здесь. Потому что, ну, типа, в спальню бы я с вами…  
— Ясно, — задумчиво перебил Снейп.  
— О! Вы же… вам же нужно попробовать… — Гарри отставил кружку и шумно метнулся в коридор к своей куртке, попутно перескочив через колени Северуса.  
Он вернулся и протянул свою палочку, держась за ее конец. Снейп отложил пакет с горошком на стол.  
«Поразительная доверчивость», — неодобрительно подумал он, но руку протянул и обхватил другой конец палочки. Тут же ладонь — ту самую, которая недавно пострадала от щелочи, обожгло резкой болью.  
Он отпрянул и, спустя миг, сморгнув белую пелену, которая застила ему глаза, взглянул на Гарри. Тот сидел на полу, ошарашенно разглядывая собственную руку. Палочка валялась неподалеку.  
— Что это было? — спросил Гарри.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Северус. Вряд ли это было хорошим знаком. — Лучше принесите мою палочку, — предложил он. — В спальне саквояж под кроватью.  
Гарри поднялся, снова коснулся своей палочки, прежде чем поднять ее, но никакой реакции не последовало. С подозрением взглянув на Северуса, он исчез в спальне и спустя минуту вернулся.  
Северус тронул свою палочку кончиком пальца, но ничего не почувствовал. Он взял ее в ладонь… и опять ничего, ни боли, ни ожога, но и привычного узнавания не было. Он устало откинулся на диване.  
— Ничего, — сказал он.  
— Вы же не попробовали.  
— Я знаю. Lumos, — произнес он, чтобы убедить Гарри. Ничего не произошло.  
— Но я не понимаю! — разочарованно сказал Поттер. — Ведь моя палочка среагировала на вас!  
— Я понимаю не больше вашего, Поттер. Рецепт вряд ли был проверен перед публикацией… И если вы решите опробовать зелье на себе, — сказал Северус с угрозой, — то я на ваши похороны не приду, потому что не вижу смысла стоять у пустого гроба.  
— Я не идиот, профессор.  
Северус взглянул на него, пытаясь изобразить на лице радость от этого факта.  
— Попробуем еще раз, может быть? — нерешительно предложил Гарри, кивая на свою палочку. — Просто коснитесь немного.  
Идея показалась Снейпу заманчивой. Он протянул руку к его палочке, и его овеяло знакомым теплом, но закончилось все тем же, чем и раньше — стоило ему коснуться ее, как кончики пальцев обожгло.  
— Какая-то реакция есть, — с сомнением сказал Гарри. — Какая-то странная… И только на мою палочку. А если… — и он порывисто взял его за руку. Пару секунд Северус просто озадаченно смотрел на свою руку в его руке и отмечал, какими разными могут быть оттенки светлой кожи. И что вот так касаться его, без веской на то причины — странно и… вызывающе.  
Когда стало понятно, что ничего не произойдет, Гарри убрал руку и признался:  
— Ну, просто на первом курсе на профессора Квиррелла действовали мои прикосновения, так что я решил…  
Снейп не стал ему напоминать, что он уже касался его руки меньше, чем десять минут назад, и тогда тоже ничего не произошло. Поттер был не очень внимателен и иногда даже глуповат, это была не новость.  
— Что бы вы стали делать, если бы я на ваших глазах превратился в горстку пепла? — безучастно спросил Северус. — Молиться?  
— Это не так работало в прошлый раз, — хмуро ответил Гарри. — Я имел в виду саму механику… Не думаю, что в вас есть Волан-де-Морт, да и у меня уже нет маминой защиты.  
Он сел на пол и вперился в него.  
— А может, в вас и есть Волан-де-Морт? — с подозрением спросил он.  
— А может, я похож на балерину? — рыкнул Снейп.  
— Стоит рассматривать все варианты. Ну, я не имею в виду — рассматривать вас в качестве балерины. Я про то…  
— Я понял! Поверьте, в отличие от вас, я в состоянии понять, когда в моем сознании есть что-то инородное и вовремя что-то сделать с этим.  
— Волан-де-Морт мог… мимикрировать? Усвоить ваши повадки, характер… вы теперь моете голову, это… подозрительно.  
— Хватит, — оборвал его Снейп. Он поднялся, держась за спинку дивана, и, придав себе устойчивое вертикальное положение, неуверенным шагом дошел до прихожей и снял с вешалки куртку Поттера.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я ушел? — понял Гарри.  
— А это похоже на что-то еще? — съязвил Северус. — Да, Поттер, я хочу, чтобы вы ушли и перестали терять время. Я согласился на эту авантюру по одной-единственной причине: если бы у меня была магия, я бы смог доставить вас до больницы святого Мунго и показать доктору, раз уж вы сами оказались неспособны даже на это, либо поискать иные способы решения проблемы. Разумеется, _мне нет никакого дела_. Но так или иначе, я не могу вам помочь… в моем нынешнем состоянии. Так что вам придется позаботиться о себе самому.  
— Но…  
— Твоя проблема не терпит отлагательств, а моя может ждать хоть до самой моей смерти! — рявкнул Снейп. — Иди и займись ей, пока тебя не разорвало к чертям собачьим или ты нечаянно не отправил всю Англию на морское дно! Сходи в Мунго, найди доктора Бута — это мой лечащий врач, и расскажи ему обо всем. Ты понял?  
Поттер угрюмо зашнуровывал ботинки и молчал.  
— Я спрашиваю, ты понял? — с нажимом спросил Северус, подойдя к нему.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — холодно сказал он и взялся за ручку двери. Снейп уперся в дверь рукой, мешая выйти.  
— Ты поговоришь с доктором. Ты скажешь кому-нибудь. Ты сделаешь что-нибудь с тем, что тебя распирает от собственной магии, Поттер, — чеканил он, нависая над ним, вжавшимся в дверь. — Ты примешь какие-нибудь меры, иначе я…  
— Что? — с вызовом спросил Гарри. — Вы ведь даже не узнаете, если со мной что-то случится. За два года вы ведь не получали никаких вестей из магического мира? Я триста раз мог сдохнуть, и вы никогда бы об этом не узнали. И вот вы с озабоченным видом говорите — сходи к доктору. Сами сходите, Снейп! Сильно они вам помогли?  
— Как же ты меня раздражаешь, — прошептал Северус и устало потер лицо.  
— Взаимно, — сказал Поттер без всякой эмоции и открыл дверь.  
— Гарри, — неожиданно сказал Северус. Тот обалдело уставился на него. — Я благодарен за попытку.  
— Похоже, вы все-таки ударились головой, когда упали ночью.  
— Проваливай, — добавил Северус.  
— Или нет, — сказал Гарри и вышел, хлопнув дверью так громко, что у Снейпа перед глазами опять поплыли золотые искры.  
Снейп еще в 98-м запретил себе думать о том, есть ли у него хоть какие-то шансы вернуться к прежней жизни. Эти мысли не приносили ничего, кроме тоски, от которой было сложно избавиться, которая гнала его на улицу в любую погоду, потому что дома становилось тошно. И вот теперь он позволил себе снова надеяться, хоть на короткий миг, пока держал в руке свою палочку.  
Теперь, когда затея с зельем провалилась, он вновь вспомнил все эти чувства. Он попытался убедить себя в том, что не слишком разочарован. Ведь все это было идеей Поттера, да и тот просто хотел поразвлечься, по его собственному признанию. Что ж, Снейп его понимал и даже не мог винить в этом.  
Только сейчас Северус осознал, что теперь у Гарри нет ни одной разумной причины снова появиться в этой квартире. Радовало лишь то, что Поттер всегда появляется просто так, когда ему заблагорассудится, по самому незначительному поводу.  
Радовало — потому что Снейп ведь действительно не мог ничего узнать. Информационный вакуум, в котором он оказался после переезда в Нью-Йорк, никогда особенно не беспокоил его: вряд ли в ближайшее время могло случиться что-то хуже Волан-де-Морта, а остальное его не интересовало. Мысль о том, что Поттер мог умереть, никогда не приходила ему в голову. Отчего ему умирать — теперь? От брошенного в воду фена, упавшего на голову рояля, банановой кожуры на дороге? До того, как он узнал, что у мальчишки проблемы с магией, Снейп вообще не задумался о том, что он может умереть от чьей-нибудь руки или проклятия. Кому хватит смелости убить Мальчика-Который-Победил-Волан-де-Морта? Нет, если Поттер и мог умереть, то только от какой-нибудь глупости. От банановой кожуры, рояля или из-за собственной магии, которую он не может контролировать.  
Конечно, при желании можно было найти способ помочь ему. Он знал, где находится ближайший к нему камин, мог попасть в гостиные Поттера, а оттуда пойти к Минерве и заручиться ее помощью. Это было не самой плохой мыслью, и он отложил ее в дальний ящик, где лежали планы действий «B», «С» и все прочие.  
А еще эта странная реакция на палочку Поттера… Это он и вовсе никак не мог себе объяснить. Может быть, и до того, как он принял зелье, палочка могла обжечь его? Или это все же последствия зелья? И если между ними с Поттером все же существует какая-то связь, как говорила змея, то почему она проявляется только через палочку, но не через прикосновение? Или дело в том, что у него все еще не стерлась метка, а эта палочка убила Волан-де-Морта? Или в том, что Поттер все еще является крестражем? Вопросов было так много, и опять он не смог ответить ни на один. И чем больше он думал, тем больше возникало новых теорий, которые даже не с кем было обсудить.  
К тому времени, когда уже начало темнеть, он проверил все работы, которые оставались у него на руках, и заполнил все бесполезные бумажки, которых теперь было невероятно много: еще один минус этой чертовой работы; и все же, это было не так скверно, как необходимость пару раз в неделю патрулировать коридоры замка и выуживать впившихся друг в друга подростков из-за каждого угла после школьных праздников — хоть от этого он теперь был избавлен.  
Половина недели прошла без больших происшествий, только миссис Бродерик каждый день в новой формулировке интересовалась его здоровьем, от чего он только больше и больше бесился. Ему все-таки пришлось наспех выдумать сестру-шотландку, по имени Нарцисса («Господи, почему?!» — потом спрашивал себя Северус, но она и его коллеги нашли очень правдоподобным, что в странной семье Снейпов обоих детей назвали именно такими вычурными именами).  
В остальном все было нормально. Как было до появления Поттера в его жизни. Он даже перестал думать о том, что произошло в лифте, придя к мнению, что это было просто краткое помутнение рассудка вследствие бессонных ночей и череды волнительных событий.  
Все было нормально до того момента, когда в ночь на пятницу он опять оказался в своей лаборатории. Перечень действующих лиц был все тот же, с той лишь поправкой, что Северусов в комнате было двое, и один из них, замерший в мгновении, сейчас нависал над столом перед Поттером, а другой стоял позади.  
Северус подошел ближе, бросил короткий неприязненный взгляд на себя самого (поджатые узкие губы, прищуренные глаза, глубокая морщина между бровями, волосы свисают по обе стороны лица — ничего нового) и посмотрел на доску через плечо Поттера. Момент был выбран с поразительной точностью: нож уже соскользнул, тонкую белую кожу рассекла бескровная царапина.  
— Тебе уже больно или еще нет? — вполголоса спросил Снейп и коснулся пальцем холодного серебристого лезвия. Все вокруг было переполнено звенящей тишиной, на мутно-зеленой поверхности зелья замерли пузыри, остановился даже огонь горелки. Только на шее Поттера билась жилка. Он склонился к ней и втянул носом запах, ощущая, как его переполняет пугающим восторгом от собственной вседозволенности. Затем он вытащил нож из-под руки Гарри и отложил его в сторону, раздумывая, что ему делать с открывшимися возможностями. На секунду он задержался взглядом на белой полоске кожи между встрепанными волосами на затылке и воротником мантии и невесомо провел пальцами над этим местом. Под волосками и воротником было влажно: Поттер умудрился вспотеть от волнения.  
«Животное», — вдруг с нежностью подумал Северус, осторожно просунул руки под руками Гарри, одной обхватил его поперек груди, а другой накрыл рот. Поттер выгнулся, растерянно замычал, попытался отбиться, но только крепче увяз, упершись в него лопатками и задницей. Тот, второй Снейп в этот же момент растворился в воздухе.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — ласково прошептал Северус, касаясь губами его уха. — Это я.  
Тело в его руках обмякло, возмущенные стоны прекратились, и Поттер наугад протянул левую руку к его лицу. Северус почувствовал, что его пальцы оставили на его щеке мокрый след; другой рукой Поттер пытался отнять ладонь от своего рта.  
Снейп огладил его по напряженной шее, провел кончиками пальцев по кадыку вниз, наткнулся на холодные металлические застежки мантии и нетерпеливо расправился с ними. Под мантией он с разочарованием обнаружил какой-то свитер и понял, что хотел бы увидеть на нем тонкую рубашку.  
Запустив под него руку, Снейп приник губами к оголившейся шее, к той самой бешено бьющейся жилке, и вдруг почувствовал, как ему в ладонь уперся горячий и влажный язык. Он замер, всем телом запоминая это мгновение; в ушах запульсировала кровь, в нос ударил запах чужого тела, пота, крови.  
Поттер сомкнул челюсть и нарочно со всей силы прикусил кожу под средним пальцем. Снейп коротко взвыл сквозь зубы и отнял ладонь; Гарри выскользнул и повернулся к нему лицом. Северус жадно оглядел его всего: распахнутая мантия, джемпер задрался и сбился на одну сторону, темные влажные губы, глаза, полные чувства оскорбленной невинности… и почувствовал, как у него внутри секунда за секундой из ничего собирается огромный, темный, жаркий ком похоти. Он подтащил его к себе и впился во вспухшие губы, вжимаясь в него всем своим ноющим телом. Поттер уперся задницей в стол, котел тряхнуло, и часть зелья перелилась за края, но через секунду это перестало казаться важным, потому что Гарри открыл рот и Северус почувствовал его язык у себя во рту, а его руку — у себя на затылке.  
Вдруг он совсем ясно понял, что это _не тот_ Поттер. Этот был покорным, податливым, отзывчивым и бессловесным: существо той степени развращенности, которая кажется естественной только в самых крепких снах, предшествующих пробуждению. Совершенно не тот, к которому Северус привык: этот был без глупостей, без излишней неловкости или стыдливости. И, конечно, в отличие от _правильного_ Поттера — этот его хотел.  
Он целовался так, словно делал это тысячу раз, с тысячей разных людей, так, будто смущение для него — не более чем часть игры, которую он затеял, но вовсе не то, что может ему помешать.  
Но это только облегчало задачу. Снейп отстранился и взглянул на него: по лицу разлился румянец, глаза заволокло сонной дымкой, рот приоткрыт. «Он вообще хоть что-нибудь соображает?» — с радостным изумлением подумал Северус, опустил взгляд вниз и плотоядно оскалился.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — сипло прошептал Снейп ему на ухо, поглаживая его член через джинсы.  
Поттер молчал, и Северус продолжил гладить его, пока он не вцепился — дрожащий, дивно покорный — в его волосы, сжав их в кулаке, двигая бедрами так отчаянно, что стол заходил ходуном.  
— Ну же, — повторил Северус. — Скажи.  
— Не знаю, — жалобно пробормотал Гарри. Снейп чувствовал, как нестерпимо пылает его щека, прижатая к его собственной.  
— Неправильный ответ, — довольно ответил Снейп и укусил его в шею, в теплое местечко под ухом. Поттер застонал и прогнулся в пояснице.  
— Не знаю, — повторил Поттер. — Делай все, что хочешь.  
— Какой смысл… — почти разочарованно прошептал Северус, продолжая покусывать его шею. — Ты же спустишь в штаны через минуту.  
С трудом он отстранился, стащил Гарри со стола и положил на него грудью, прямо между рассыпавшимися жалами веретенницы, остатками корня мандрагоры и злополучным пером феникса, на сей раз безнадежно забытым. Северус вспомнил, что мальчишка порезал палец, и, должно быть, теперь он весь измазан в крови.  
Он торопливо разобрался с неповоротливой пуговицей и заедающей молнией на его джинсах, стянул их вниз вместе с бельем и обхватил его член ладонью; Поттер, объятый стыдом и нетерпением, ткнулся лбом в стол, только едва-едва вздрогнул и вильнул задницей, прижимаясь.  
— Быстрее, — всхлипнул Гарри, двигая бедрами в такт движениям руки.  
— Быстрее? — севшим голосом переспросил Снейп. — Тогда… — и он убрал ладонь с члена и поднес ее ко рту Гарри. — Оближи, — коротко шепнул он и весь замер в предвкушении.  
Поттер помедлил с секунду и затем, взяв его за запястье, одним неторопливым, тягучим движением провел по ладони шершавым, мокрым, мягким языком и тут же несдержанно хныкнул, ощутив колено Снейпа между расставленных ног.  
— Еще, — сказал Северус, и Гарри повторил, и в этот раз слюны было так много, что она стекала с его языка и потянулась нитью, когда он убирал ладонь.  
Сжав зубы от подкатывающего оргазма, Снейп снова обхватил его член и задвигал рукой чаще, вжимаясь в задницу подмахивающего Поттера, который стонал так громко, что Северусу пришлось зажать ему рот.  
От настоящего Поттера осталось только то, что он больно укусил его за пальцы этой руки, прежде чем кончить в другую — и с этой липкостью Снейп и проснулся, вжимаясь в простыни, со сбитым дыханием, весь взмокший от пота.  
«Ох, тебе ведь и правда это нравится, мерзкий ублюдок», — удовлетворенно сказал его внутренний голос, стоило ему немного прийти в себя. Северус не нашелся с ответом, потому что возразить было нечего.  
Не давая себе привыкнуть к дремотной, опустошительной теплоте, завладевшей им, он поднялся и загнал себя под душ, запретив думать о том, что видел. И эту задачу он провалил. Не вспоминать было невозможно: сознание вновь возвращало его в лабораторию, подсовывало картинки — пот под темными волосами на шее, сбитая в сторону одежда, губы, язык на своей ладони… ему даже казалось, что болят пальцы, потому что пуговица на джинсах Поттера была совсем тугая. Но все это только вселяло в него холодный ужас от осознания, что никого в жизни он не хотел так сильно, кроме Лили Эванс.  
Это о ней он мечтал — что будет вот так беззастенчиво ласкать ее у холодных стен в подземельях, пока она будет стонать и просить еще. Но это было больше двадцати лет назад, задолго до рождения Гарри. А теперь что? Он прислонился лбом к прохладному кафелю. Все внутри скрутилось в тугой узел: как можно было докатиться до такого состояния, когда у тебя стоит на человека, который годится тебе в сыновья? А это еще и был Гарри Поттер, спонсор мокрых мечт и ночных поллюций половины британских молодых волшебников. И ее сын. При мысли об этом его едва не стошнило от отвращения к самому себе.  
Единственное, что примиряло его с собственным влечением с оттенком какой-то зарождающейся перверсии: об этих маленьких грязных тайнах никто никогда не узнает. До чашки кофе он добрался уже в менее взвинченном состоянии.  
А после, уже сидя перед выключенным телевизором, все еще пустой и одновременно полный после утреннего оргазма, он признался себе, что, несмотря на всю мерзость этого сна, на сам факт, что Гарри нравится ему во вполне определенном ключе, на то, что это Мальчик-Который-Выжил, на все их многолетние скандалы и недопонимание, он бы… повторил.  
Он закусил губу и опустил голову на спинку дивана. Ему бы даже хотелось делать с тем, ненастоящим Поттером, и другие вещи, куда интереснее того, что он сегодня увидел. Какая разница? Ведь Гарри _ничего не узнает_. И у Поттера-из-сна и настоящего Поттера не было ничего общего, кроме внешности. Это оправдание вполне устраивало его. Никто не пострадает; как там?.. И волки сыты, и овцы целы? Он никогда больше и пальцем не тронет ягненка, если его воображение продолжит подкидывать ему столь красочные сны. Откуда в нем вообще взялось это выспренное благородство, эти мысли о том, как он смеет… какая чушь. Ему не должно быть стыдно. Подумаешь, Поттер. Дело было не в нем, и не в том, чьим он был сыном, и не в Лили Эванс. Проблема заключалась в том, что у него уже очень давно никого не было.


	9. Chapter 9

Последним был Драган… четыре, пять лет назад? Он с удивлением понял, что не может вспомнить его фамилию, несмотря на сотни отправленных писем. Что-то совсем несложное, с типичным окончанием на –ич… Но теперь это было уже не так важно.  
Если двигаться по порядку, то сначала была Эжени.  
Люциусу показалось отличной идеей отметить вступление Северуса в ряды Пожирателей походом в публичный дом; снисходительно приобняв его за плечи, он шепнул ему на ухо, пока Снейп с недоверием смотрел на свое новое приобретение на предплечье: «У меня есть для тебя небольшой сюрприз. Уверен, ты оценишь…».  
Когда Малфой-старший привел его к невзрачному дому в конце Лютного переулка, и Северус понял, о каком сюрпризе шла речь, он замер, одеревенел и опять вспомнил Лили. Она и публичные дома были явлениями из параллельных миров, и именно в тот день его впервые укололо подозрение, куда именно он себя загнал. Все это отразилось у него на лице, и Люциус презрительно фыркнул: «Все думаешь о своей девчонке. Тогда подумай и о том, что будет, если она все же окажется у тебя в постели, а ты даже не будешь знать, что с ней делать. Этого ты хочешь, Северус? _Опозориться?_ ».  
Бордель был скрыт чарами, превращавшими его в старый серый дом, от которого хотелось отвести глаза, так что информация о нем распространялась исключительно «из рук в руки», между доверенными лицами. И Северус не мог сказать, что посетителями этого заведения были только лишь Пожиратели. У него всю жизнь была отличная память на лица: некоторых из этих людей он потом не раз видел в Министерстве, в кабинетах с именными табличками на дверях. И никаких маргинальных личностей, и никакой излишней пошлости, если не считать интерьер, который весь представлял собой одну сплошную пошлость: повсюду дешевое золото, фиолетовые стены, приглушенный свет витиеватых свечей и красное дерево, мрамор, лепнина.  
— Выбирай любую, — сказал ему Малфой. — Сегодня они все твои. И немного мои, если позволишь, — ухмыльнулся он.  
— А как же Нарцисса? — тихо спросил Северус, оглядываясь.  
Люциус немного помрачнел, но не было похоже, что это его сильно обеспокоило.  
— Нарцисса, — хмыкнул он. — Она мне не жена.  
— Но невеста, — нахмурился Снейп.  
— Твое занудство выше всяких похвал, Северус. Но место немного неподходящее, ты не находишь? — он опять посмотрел на него с ласковым снисхождением, как будто Снейп был маленьким глупым мальчиком.  
Северус и правда в тот момент нашел свое морализаторство неуместным; к тому же, у камина он заметил ее: тоненькая, небольшого роста девушка в коротком халатике зеленого цвета, перехваченном тонкой черной бархатной лентой вокруг талии. Под халатом виднелись какие-то светлые нежные кружева… и все. Она разговаривала с какой-то другой, такой же, как она, платной птичкой. И она была рыжая. Конечно, она была рыжая.  
— В последнее время мне слишком часто кажется, что ты болен, — вздохнул Люциус, проследив за его взглядом. — Просто подойди к ней, дальше она сама все сделает.  
Ему даже подходить не пришлось, она сама его заметила: сложно было проигнорировать его тяжелый взгляд. Она подошла, улыбнулась: Северус отметил родинку возле брови, отчаянно красные губы в помаде и то, что глаза у нее карие. Почти черные в здешнем изменчивом свете.  
Она нежно взяла его за руку и, не говоря ни слова, потянула за собой на второй этаж, в одну из комнат. Он неожиданно понял, что не хочет ее и больше даже боится — не соблазнял ни короткий, не скрывающий ничего халат, ни кружева, ни обнаженные ноги, ни даже родинка у брови, в первый момент страшно ему понравившаяся. И все же эта девушка была лучше всех остальных сомнительных размалеванных мегер. Ему так казалось.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, когда дверь номера за ним закрылась.  
— Эжени, — сказала она и развязала ленточку. Здесь всех звали французскими именами.  
Ее тело все еще хранило отблеск невинности, какой-то полудетской привлекательности: узкие бедра, небольшая грудь. Это короткое шелковое платьице с кружевами, конечно, ничего не могло скрыть.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Уже почти восемнадцать, сэр, — нежный голос с оттенком лести. Она была первой, кто к нему так обратился — «сэр», и она об этом догадывалась.  
Северус понял, что все же он зря выбрал рыжую: может, блондинкой или брюнеткой он бы смог воспользоваться без угрызений совести, но эта вызывала у него слишком большой диссонанс между тем, что ему действительно было нужно, и тем, что он в итоге имел на руках. И еще он начал бояться, что испортит все свои последние светлые чувства к Лили, предаст их детскую дружбу, если сейчас переспит с этой рыжеволосой проституткой, понимая, кого он пытается ею заменить.  
Он решился на позорную капитуляцию.  
— Послушай, — пробормотал он, — ты очень красивая девушка, правда, ты мне очень нравишься, но я не могу. Это как-то неправильно. Давай просто посидим, ладно? И потом ты сделаешь вид, будто… все было. Понимаешь?  
Потом он жутко презирал себя всю свою жизнь за этот жалкий лепет.  
Эжени запахнула халат и отошла к туалетному столику. Он так и не понял выражения ее лица. Затем он увидел, как она закрыла лицо руками, услышал всхлип. Снейп подумал, что он обидел ее своим нежеланием, и понял, как глупо чувствовать себя виноватым перед проституткой за то, что ты отказываешься с ней переспать. Но Эжени была другой, она не была похожа на остальных, поэтому он ее и выбрал. Северус подошел к ней и робко коснулся ее плеча. Тогда она обернулась и уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, продолжая рыдать, затем крепко обняла его.  
— Ты такой хороший, — услышал он. — Никто так ко мне хорошо не относился здесь.  
В следующие пятнадцать минут он успокаивал ее, вытирал ее слезы, обнимал. Ему в какой-то момент даже показались милыми потеки туши у нее на лице, о чем он ей и сообщил, и тогда она впервые робко ему улыбнулась.  
Еще спустя десять минут она оказалась у него на коленях — заплаканная, разомлевшая от слез, невыносимо теплая, слабая, требующая защиты и практически голая. И тогда уже стало неважно, на кого она была похожа. Эванс никогда не была такой хрупкой, как Эжени в тот вечер.  
Да и Эжени, как он понял спустя много лет, не была ни слабой, ни беззащитной, зато, в отличие от Лили, умела хитрить и соблазнять. О том, что все это был спектакль, а он, сам того не ведая, просто предложил ей очередную игру, он догадался совсем не сразу.  
О второй женщине в его жизни он старался не вспоминать. Ее звали Эдна — девушка из породы Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, такая же помешанная, полусвихнувшаяся, только, в отличие от Беллатрикс, Эдна бросалась под всякого, кто имел хоть намек на статус. А желающих ею соблазниться было много — в придачу к скверному характеру Эдне досталось все то, за что таких, как она, в Средневековье жгли на кострах. Она была красивая, бешеная, зеленоглазая и не очень разборчивая.  
Снейпу претила сама идея пользоваться такими девицами, которых в лагере Лорда всегда было много, но Эдна была еще не самым пропащим вариантом. К тому же, учуяв, что он — правая рука Самого, она начала флиртовать с ним настолько откровенно и бесстыдно, что, спустя месяц ее осады и предшествующих этому нескольких лет собственного воздержания, он оприходовал ее в одном из многочисленных туалетов Малфой-мэнора. Ей не понравилось, ему не было стыдно, на том они и разошлись, и, к счастью, ее поползновения вскоре все же сошли на нет.  
С Драганом он познакомился еще до Эдны. Снейп отлично помнил первую их встречу, в тот день, когда на берегу хогвартского озера появился корабль. Драган в своем темном суконном костюме был почти не заметен на фоне дурмстрангских студентов в алых мантиях и высокого, эффектного и пугающего Каркарова. Каркаров их друг другу и представил: Драган, как и Северус, преподавал зельеварение, а на турнир его взяли в качестве надсмотрщика (или, скорее, няньки) для всех своих студентов, чему он был явно не рад. Тогда ему было уже около тридцати пяти, внешне он напомнил Северусу одного из старших Уизли, Билла. Только волосы у него были не рыжие, а темно-каштановые, и от него сквозило не свойственными никому из Уизли северным холодом и неестественной, отталкивающей сдержанностью. Уже тогда, в первый раз, он поздоровался со Снейпом, не отводя своих серых глаз, крепко стиснув его ладонь в своей холодной руке, и от того ощущения властности, которым был сполна наделен Драган, Северусу стало не по себе.  
Второй их разговор состоялся только после того, как всем вокруг стало известно, что Поттер использовал жабросли для прохождения одного из этапов турнира. Драгану не составило никакого труда догадаться, где студент Хогвартса мог достать столь редкую траву, но начал он как бы между делом и издалека, словно ему вообще было все равно. И Северус сперва охотно поддержал эту игру во взаимное равнодушие и остроумные, ни к чему не обязывающие уколы. Ему понравился ум, амбиции и чувство юмора этого серба с ледяными глазами, и их игра довольно скоро стала походить на флирт, но Снейп тогда не думал об этом — вокруг происходили вещи много важнее. И опять дело было в Поттере.  
Когда Драган уехал, у них сразу завязалась переписка: сначала об итогах турнира, затем о зельеварении, которое занимало их обоих одинаково сильно. Около года они увлеченно обсуждали статьи из «Практики зельеварения», в том числе те, что публиковал там Драган, делились мнением об учебниках, по которым преподавали, и в итоге Драган в качестве эксперимента изменил свою годовую программу у пятого курса, полностью построив ее наподобие программы Снейпа.  
Северус не волновался об этой связи, потому что ничего компрометирующего в ней не было: более чем чинная переписка двух преподавателей магических школ. До определенного момента Драган, кажется, даже не знал о Метке.  
Спустя год переписка начала затихать, а затем, после возвращения Лорда, и вовсе сошла на нет.  
Последнее письмо от него Северус получил незадолго до смерти Дамблдора. В нем он сообщал, что будет в Лондоне проездом на четыре дня,и остановится в гостинице неподалеку от Дырявого котла.  
Снейп даже не подозревал, чем закончится та их первая встреча в баре, но зелья с тех пор они не обсуждали больше ни разу.  
— Плохо выглядишь, — коротко сказал он в тот раз. Никаких приветствий, никаких неудобных пауз.  
— Ты тоже, — ответил Северус.  
После пинты виски на двоих, выпитых в суровом молчании — кроме зелий, им не о чем было говорить, но и от них уже тошнило спустя сотни писем, Драган сказал:  
— Останешься на ночь?  
Этот немногословный разговор состоялся спустя пару месяцев после случая с Эдной, после которого он чувствовал себя немного растерянно. Ему тогда казалось, что рассчитывать вообще не на что: либо кто-то будет покупаться на его мнимый статус — как безумные девки вроде Эдны, либо ему придется довольствоваться платными цыпками как Эжени. Ни тот, ни другой вариант не казался поводом для радости. Драган же не подпадал ни под первую, ни под вторую категорию. Более того, Северус прекрасно понимал, что не в состоянии кого-либо соблазнить своей внешностью. Это было достаточно интригующе: почему Драган хочет, чтобы он провел с ним ночь. И Северус кивнул, сам до конца не понимая, на что соглашается.  
Когда спустя полчаса они оказались в потрепанном номере местной гостиницы, Северус впервые узнал, каково это — целоваться с человеком просто так, чтобы целоваться, ничего не желая получить взамен. Это было очень жестко, жадно, совсем не так, как с Эжени и даже с Эдной: Драган как будто вообще не знал о существовании такого чувства, как нежность.  
В последний момент, когда они оба уже были голые, Снейп опять попытался трусливо ретироваться. Что-то в происходящем ему казалось ошибочным, а он сам боялся потерять самоуважение после того, как Драган «воспользуется» им (именно это слово он выбрал, ни секунды не сомневаясь в его правильности). Драган опять посмотрел на него так, что Снейпа окатило холодной волной.  
— Угрызения совести в постели — дурной вкус, Северус, — сказал тогда Драган. — Как и стыд. Никто ни о чем не узнает. Бояться нечего, — всегда его фразы были отрывистые, как пощечины. Он вообще не любил английский, и в постели частенько ронял рычащие сербские слова.  
Все эти дни Снейп приходил к нему в номер как по часам, в полночь, после отбоя в Хогвартсе и дежурств. Впервые он ощущал, как ему плевать на то, что он едва способен вести уроки по утрам из-за этих бессонных ночей. Счет шел на часы. От поцелуев Драгана, выверенных, холодных, расчетливых, у Северуса подгибались ноги и дрожали руки. Казалось, этот серб никогда не терял контроля или вовсе был не способен на эмоции — его выдавал только взгляд и то, что после их встреч Северус всегда обнаруживал на себе синяки — то на коленях, то на запястьях, то на бедрах, то везде сразу, в комплекте с огромными темно-фиолетовыми засосами на шее и следами от зубов на плечах. Спать с Драганом было все равно что драться — каждый стремился утвердить свое право на другого и вместе с тем забыть в этой болезненной схватке все свои проблемы, прошлое, будущее и настоящее.  
До Драгана он и не знал, что секс может быть настолько упоительным. А потом он уехал, как и обещал, через четыре дня, не оставив адреса и даже не попрощавшись. В последнюю ночь Северус попросту уснул в их постели, хотя прежде три раза уходил. Наутро у него остались только воспоминания и горькое чувство недосказанности, которое он вымещал в раздражении на того же Поттера.  
Своей правильностью он его бесил уже тогда. Правильный Поттер со своей правильной подружкой; уж ему никогда не придется побывать в борделе — если только не по своим правильным аврорским делам; в его биографии никогда не будет никакой «Эдны», и уж конечно, он никогда не решится на связь с мужчиной, потому что он туп, как пробка. И даже не знает слова «эксгибиционизм».  
Гарри Поттер был чистым и скучным, как пустой лист бумаги. Северусу бы хотелось его испортить, потому что ему просто не нравились чистые листы. Уж чем-нибудь полезным их всегда можно заполнить.  
Прошло около двух недель — бездарных, бесполезных, полных тревоги и смутного, неотступного беспокойства. С каждым днем он все чаще припоминал слова Гарри о том, что он даже ничего не узнает, и они стали казаться ему пророческими. Он начал вслушиваться в то, что говорили в новостях, но Англия стояла на месте.  
Самым важным поводом для обсуждения в новостях стала погода: Англии, что в Америке все эти дни беспрестанно шли дожди. Маглы сообщали о неких арктических циклонах, но без излишнего удивления. Англичанам так и вовсе было не привыкать к сырости и туманам, да и, к тому же, ноябрь — самый гадкий месяц в году — что еще от него ждать.  
Сны к нему больше не приходили, хотя он их ждал, не скрывая перед собой собственных желаний. И ему хотелось увидеть именно сон, потому что только он оставляет ощущение безнаказанности наутро.  
Двенадцатый день без Гарри Поттера начался как обычно. Снейп проснулся, выпил кофе, включил телевизор, собрал работы со стола, закрыл дверь, спустился, бросил недовольный взгляд на консьержа, дошел до метро, злясь на особенно мерзкую погоду: дождь чередовался со снегом, сменяя друг друга раз в пять минут, ветер сбивал с ног и выворачивал и вырывал у прохожих зонты. Свой он тогда, конечно, не взял.  
Кучка бездельников столпилась у входа на станцию, и ему пришлось поработать локтями, чтобы пробраться через них, бормоча себе под нос извинения; прежде чем он увидел причину столпотворения, он даже не задумался, что может задержать на месте столько людей: маглы всегда вели себя странно, и он никогда не придавал их действиям особого значения.  
Все они пялились на то, как пара полицейских скручивает руки сумасшедшей женщине со спутанными волосами и кровью на лице. На полу валялось несколько дохлых выпотрошенных голубей, а выше, на белой кафельной стене, по всей видимости, их же кровью было неразборчиво написано: «покайтесь, ибо грядет». Северусу стало не по себе. В последний раз, когда он видел на стене кровавые послания, это не закончилось ничем хорошим. Полминуты он ошалело смотрел, как женщина орет, сыплет проклятиями и с недюжинной силой вырывается из рук полицейских, и затем все же спустился в метро.  
До полудня он твердо решил сегодня же вечером добраться до Поттера через камин в баре, потому что терзаться в неизвестности было уже невыносимо.  
На перемене после пятого урока в класс заглянула Мэри Морстен. Глядя на него вечно растерянными светлыми глазами, она тихо сказала:  
— Профессор Снейп, там мальчик во дворе.  
Снейп, занятый выставлением оценок за прошедший урок у девятиклассников, даже не поднял голову:  
— Какой мальчик?  
— Просит вас позвать.  
— А сам он не может подойти… — раздраженно начал Снейп.  
— Он не из нашей школы, — рассеянно улыбнулась Морстен. — Странный, — и исчезла.  
«Странный мальчик не из нашей школы, — со злостью подумал Северус. — Едва ли у меня наберется хоть две кандидатуры, подходящие под это описание». Поттер сидел за одним из столов в галерее, под навесом, поглощенный разговором с Элизабет Харрис — Северус узнал ее издалека по фиолетовым волосам и кольцу в носу. Миссис Бродерик уже давно оставила попытки бороться с ее «проявлениями индивидуальности», тем более, за этой девчонкой числились прегрешения и похуже, чем цветные волосы. Но училась она безукоризненно.  
— Мисс Харрис, — елейным голосом начал Северус, подойдя к ним, — на вашем месте я бы лучше перечитал параграф перед уроком, а не тратил время на разговоры. Последний тест вы написали куда хуже, чем я ожидал.  
— Да, профессор, — без тени смущения отозвалась девочка. — Пока, Гарри.  
— Хорошо, что я больше у вас не учусь, — сказал Поттер, когда она ушла.  
— Не помню, чтобы я говорил вам, где я работаю.  
— Они представились, когда звонили в тот день, когда вы заболели.  
— Есть что-то, не терпящее отлагательств, что вы решили прийти сюда?  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Просто захотелось посмотреть, где вы сейчас терроризируете детей. Классная школа, кстати. Хотя и не так эффектна, как Хогвартс.  
— Я никогда не стремился к эффектности, — холодно ответил Северус.  
— Ага, — усмехнулся Гарри и, подняв полы своей куртки наподобие развевающейся мантии, изобразил его, встав из-за стола. — Я научу вас, как околдовать разум, обмануть чувства, закупорить смерть… Мистер Поттер, — вкрадчиво сказал он, — наша новая знаменитость…  
Снейп взирал на это представление без тени улыбки, сложив на груди руки и всем своим видом выражая неодобрение.  
— Как же хорошо, что я уже у вас не учусь, — повторил Гарри уже собственным голосом. — Гриффиндор бы сейчас уже ушел в минус по баллам, да?  
— Я вижу, вы веселитесь и очень хорошо себя чувствуете, Поттер, — заключил Снейп. — Встреча с доктором прошла успешно?  
— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Я понял некоторые вещи относительно моей проблемы. Кажется, даже нашел решение, но пока не уверен.  
— Вы потеряли два года жизни просто потому, что избегали больниц, Поттер, — рявкнул Северус. — Надеюсь, все эти две недели вы провели в приступах глубочайшего самоуничижения, потому что это единственное, чего вы действительно заслуживаете.  
Поттер замер, погас и будто весь съежился; во всяком случае, то раздражающее веселье, которое было в нем минутой раньше, ушло, и Северуса этот факт обрадовал.  
— Вас не касается, что я делал эти две недели, — нахмурившись, ответил Поттер.  
— Зачем вы пришли?  
В течение нескольких секунд, пока звонок оповещал о начале урока, Гарри молчал и смотрел на него. Затем сказал:  
— Решил, вы можете беспокоиться.  
— Вы слишком много о себе думаете, — ответил Северус и направился обратно в школу.  
— Можно мне пойти с вами? — глухо спросил Гарри. Снейп оглянулся: Поттер опять был жалким. «Он вообще бывает другим?» — мысленно спросил Северус сам себя, тут же вспомнил Поттера в Хижине и понял, что бывает. Просто сейчас в его жизни что-то идет не так.  
— У меня урок, — сказал Снейп, стараясь не выдать голосом свою растерянность.  
— Я посижу на задней парте, — встрепенулся Гарри. — У меня никогда в жизни не было уроков химии. Может, это лучше, чем зелья?  
— Вряд ли вам будет интересно. И у меня одиннадцатый класс, вы совсем ничего не поймете.  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — сказал Поттер и, обогнав его, скрылся за дверями школы.  
Когда они вошли в класс, гомон мигом стих. В воздухе повисло удивление, что он кого-то привел, и Северус понял, что он этой тишиной, изумленным неверием, наслаждается, потому что чуть ли не впервые все идет не так, как обычно. Коротким взмахом руки он указал Поттеру на свободное место в дальнем углу и вернулся за свой стол.  
Без дополнительных комментариев и приветствий он приступил к опросу по заданному на дом параграфу. Ответы звучали еще более робко, чем обычно. Снейп пропустил пару ошибок и неточностей, ничего не сказал на спотыкания Сандерс и Харрис и оставил без внимания дерзость Моргана, которую тот себе позволил. На некоторых лицах вскоре отразилось замешательство.  
Он старался не обращать внимания на мальчишку возле окна, но все равно видел его каждую секунду: растрепанные черные волосы, сцепленные в замок руки поверх парты. Гарри снял куртку и теперь сидел в мешковатом синем свитере, который бросал на его лицо голубоватый рефлекс. Или серый свет из окна придавал ему такой нездоровый вид? Он точно был у Бута или просто соврал ему, чтобы Северус не беспокоился?  
Поттер, как и предполагал Снейп, вскоре потерял всякий интерес к происходящему и уставился в окно потерянным, отсутствующим взглядом.  
Он не помнил, как прочитал ту лекцию, но в конце урока обнаружил всю доску испещренной мелкими записями по теме: значит, все прошло как обычно. Северус и сам не знал причины своей растерянности, но видеть Гарри в этом магловском классе оказалось очень необычным опытом. И он единожды опять обвел взглядом класс, проверяя себя на прочность. Но думать хотелось только о Поттере. Которому не было абсолютно никакого дела… Может, в этом была проблема.  
— Здорово, — сказал Гарри, когда все разошлись. — Я, конечно, ничего не понял, но это здорово, что вы понимаете. Когда вы это выучили? Совсем не похоже на зелья.  
— В тот год, когда потерял магию, — просто ответил Северус. — Это интересно, — добавил он, стирая с доски написанное, — если знать, на что обращать внимание.  
— Вы сейчас… домой? — спросил он спустя какое-то время.  
— Да. Только заберу пальто из учительской.  
— Я подожду вас внизу, вы не против?  
Северус не нашел в себе слов и просто пожал плечами. Затем закрыл класс, поднялся в учительскую, где оставил журнал и ключ, взял пальто — все в какой-то необъяснимой оторопи. Сейчас они с Поттером пойдут домой, а он не против его компании и даже готов ответить на все его глупые вопросы. Чушь.  
Когда он спустился, то еще из конца коридора через стеклянную дверь увидел, что Поттер разговаривает с миссис Бродерик. Он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Гарри уже разрушил всю его легенду, так что даже не стал торопиться.  
— О, Северус, — радостно сказала миссис Бродерик, — а мы тут познакомились с вашим очаровательным племянником. Вы не говорили, что у вас несколько сестер — и Нарцисса, и Молли. Что вы еще от нас скрываете?  
Снейп посмотрел на Поттера и тот ему криво улыбнулся.  
— У нас большая семья.  
— Да, я очень люблю тетю Нарциссу, — подтвердил Гарри. — И дядю Сириуса.  
— А что это вы не в школе посреди учебного года? — пожурила его директриса.  
— А я…лечусь тут, вот, — обронил Поттер и глубже запихнул руки в карманы. И снова неловко улыбнулся.  
— О, — сказала миссис Бродерик с таким лицом, будто Поттер ей сказал, что у него какое-то смертельное заболевание.  
— Нет, ничего серьезного, — поспешил заверить ее Гарри. — Но мы пойдем уже, да, дядя Северус? Мне как раз нужно… на уколы…  
Снейп скрипнул зубами и подхватил его под локоть.  
— Да, пожалуй. Он один никуда добраться не может, всегда теряется в метро… До свидания, миссис Бродерик, — сквозь зубы бросил он, стараясь изображать почтительность, и увел Поттера.  
— Всего доброго!

— Дядя Северус, значит, — выдохнул Снейп, когда они вышли за территорию школы. — И дядя Сириус. Я заслужил чем-то такое отношение, Поттер? — воскликнул он.  
 — Знаете, как они вас называют? Жало, — с ухмылкой сказал он, проигнорировав вопрос Снейпа. — Мистер Жало. Харрис проговорилась: «У меня сейчас урок у Жала, но потом сходим куда-нибудь?» — передразнил он. — Даже жаль, что не мы в Хогвартсе это придумали.  
Северус не знал, чему удивился больше: своему прозвищу, о котором он и вправду не знал, или тому, что у девчонки хватило смелости пригласить Поттера вот так, сразу.  
— Мне все равно.  
— Не самый плохой вариант, вообще-то. Даже не обидно. Могло быть хуже.  
— Уж лучше «мистер Жало», чем «дядя Северус», — не выдержал Снейп.  
— Хорошо, мистер Жало.  
Только когда они уже подошли к метро, Снейп понял, что погода на улице изменилась до неузнаваемости: ни намека на утреннюю серость. Было холодно и ясно, небо было бледное, но безоблачное.  
— Что конкретно сказал вам Бут? — спросил Северус.  
— Достаточно, чтобы я все две недели занимался самоуничижением, — парировал Гарри. — Все нормально.  
— Вы же не думаете, что я удовлетворюсь таким ответом, Поттер.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить. И я был у врача, был! — воскликнул он, правильно истолковав недоверчивый взгляд Снейпа. — Я расскажу позже, если лечение удастся. И если не удастся, расскажу. Но позже. Пока все очень непонятно.  
— Так расскажите, может, я вам объясню то, что непонятно! — раздраженно сказал Снейп.  
— Льюис дал мне книжку, называется «Алиса в стране чудес». Там есть сцена, где девочка очень долго падает в какую-то нору и вокруг нее постоянно что-то мелькает: банки с вареньем, книжные полки, шкафы… Что-то происходит, а она все падает, падает. Чувствую себя точно так же.  
— Темы вы переводите так же топорно, как и юлите.  
Затем, спустя пару секунд, он неожиданно добавил:  
— Если вы переживете этот полет, то, упав с крыши, вы даже не пикнете.*  
— Вы читали?! — ахнул Гарри.  
— Конечно, я читал! — с раздражением ответил Северус. — Чарльз Доджсон был сквибом и происходил из магической семьи. Поэтому к «Алисе» не относятся с таким пренебрежением, как к остальным магловским сказкам. Хотя трактовки тех вещей, которые Доджсон заложил в эту историю, у маглов и магов кардинально разнятся…  
— Но он был математиком, — растерянно сказал Гарри. — В предисловии было написано.  
— Он был, — согласился Снейп. — Как и многие сквибы, в магическом мире он себя не нашел. Весьма драматичная история, на самом деле, — Северус криво ухмыльнулся. — Единственный сын в семье, и тот — сквиб. Его отец все надеялся, что сын найдет себе достойную женщину, женится и наплодит ему внуков с магическими способностями. Магия очень часто проявляется через поколение: вероятность появления детей-волшебников у сквиба выше, чем у магла, примерно такая же, как у полноценного мага. Но увы… К несчастью, Чарльза Доджсона не привлекали взрослые женщины.  
— Мужчины? — опять удивился Поттер.  
Северус недовольно поджал губы.  
— Нет, идиот! Девочки! Ему нравились маленькие девочки, — он быстро оглянулся, но в вагоне на них никто не смотрел. — В какой-то момент, кажется, Доджсону просто надоело придумывать отговорки для всех тех ведьм, которых подсовывал ему отец, и он признался в своих странных предпочтениях. Отец от него отрекся: стыда не оберешься, если правда выплывет наружу! Словом, он собрал вещички и был таков. С дальнейшей его биографией лучше знакомиться по магловским источникам. Он очень умело выдумал себе новое семейство, с добродушным отцом-священником и большой семьей с кучей братьев и сестер. Здесь не подкопаешься, хотя как он это провернул — большой вопрос. Я предполагаю, воспользовался знакомством с более одаренными волшебниками и подправил воспоминания кому надо… но утверждать этого я, конечно, не могу.  
— Вообще-то, это мерзко, — сказал Гарри, когда он закончил. — Ну, его любовь… к маленьким девочкам.  
Снейп нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
— Я разве сказал, что он кого-нибудь из своих маленьких подружек хоть пальцем тронул?  
— А что, нет? — с недоверием спросил Поттер. — Ни разу? За всю жизнь? Он хотя бы женился? Или вернулся в магический мир?  
— Не вернулся, не женился и ни разу за всю жизнь, нет, — ответил Снейп. — Он их фотографировал, рисовал, гулял с ними, заботился, рассказывал им сказки. «Алиса», как вы можете догадаться, одна из них. Думаю, он был вполне доволен своей жизнью. Есть особое счастье в том, чтобы любить невозможность.  
— Я не понимаю, как можно любить невозможность, — убежденно сказал Гарри. — Это абсурдно. Я не верю. Вот вы понимаете?  
Снейп ответил после небольшой паузы.  
— Да, думаю… понимаю. Вы тоже, может быть, поймете когда-нибудь. Но я бы вам этого не желал.  
Северус догадывался, какой вопрос Поттер задаст ему следующим. Но вот свой ответ на этот вопрос до последнего был для него тайной.  
— Вы это… о моей маме? — спросил он, перебирая собственные пальцы.  
— Нет, — задумчиво ответил Северус. — Не о ней.  
Пока они шли к дому, Снейп комментировал разные места из этой сказки с магической и магловской точки зрения; Поттер, как ему казалось, был весьма ошарашен свалившейся на него информацией. Когда они оказались у лифта, Гарри сказал:  
— Может, поднимемся по лестнице?  
— На двадцать первый этаж? — Северус презрительно вскинул бровь. — Нет уж, оставьте эти развлечения для себя. Или вы с некоторых пор боитесь замкнутых пространств? — он вспомнил _инцидент_ и добавил. — Или боитесь меня в замкнутых пространствах?  
— Вы, конечно, все еще иногда ведете себя как полный козел, но нет, я не об этом. Просто… вы бы мне еще что-нибудь рассказали, пока мы идем. А то ведь дома вы опять уткнетесь в свои книжки, или чем вы еще занимаетесь. Да и я… ну, в гости-то вы меня не звали. Мне уйти?  
Северус молчал и смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
— Погода хорошая, — сказал Поттер, оглянувшись на улицу, где уже сгущались сумерки. — Можно погулять.  
— Можно погулять, — эхом повторил Снейп. Он все еще думал о «дивных параллелях» — как он только что назвал то странное сходство в лице Гарри и Лили, когда они оба слушали его — между ними была разница в целую жизнь, но чувства они вызывали у него одни и те же. Чувство собственной ценности. Он знал, что был ценен, например, для Дамблдора или Ордена, но это все же было совсем не то.  
— Конечно, давайте, почему нет, — бодро согласился он, как будто очнувшись. — Это вы понесете, — он впихнул Поттеру в руки свой портфель, набитый работами, и вышел на улицу.  
— Льюис, должно быть, помешан на этой сказке, — сказал Северус, когда они шли в сторону набережной. — Алиса, Кэролайн… Как я сразу не догадался. А что с их матерью, интересно?  
— Макс сказал, она умерла при родах, — ответил Гарри. — Да, я тоже задал ему этот тупой бестактный вопрос. Как-то само получилось. Я вообще спросил, не ведьмой ли она была, но он сказал, что не знает. А я думаю, да… Как-то очень странно было бы, чтобы у двух маглов родились волшебницы-близняшки, да еще и такие сильные.  
— Совсем не странно, — сказал Снейп. — Магия довольно непредсказуема. Кому-то дается, кому-то нет, и никак не угадаешь. Известен, например, случай, когда в чистокровной семье Ферклов родилось семь сыновей, и все — сквибы. Отец превратил их в ежей. Уизли — выдающаяся семья в том плане, что у них не получилось ни одного сквиба, а все — пусть весьма средненькие, но все же волшебники. Поразительное везение.  
— Не думал об этом с такой точки зрения, — буркнул Гарри.  
— Семья Эвансов — тоже неплохой пример, — продолжил Северус. — Ваши дедушка с бабушкой по материнской линии — тоже маглы, и из двух дочерей лишь у одной проявились магические способности. Почему не у обеих? Почему их вообще не обошло стороной?  
Он взглянул на Гарри. То, чем он собирался с ним поделиться, было его собственной теорией, выпестованной в часы скуки и одиночества, и он, честно говоря, считал ее глуповатой… но все же небезынтересной. Он счел, что Поттеру просто не хватит мозгов раскритиковать его гипотезу, так что все же решился.  
— Может быть, дело в имени? — осторожно начал он. — Иногда имена делают всю погоду. Вы, конечно, в курсе библейского рассказа об Адаме и Еве. Сам по себе он малоинтересен и изучен вдоль и поперек. Интересна разница в интерпретации образа Лилит. Яблоко раздора магической и магловской культуры. Все опять из-за женщины, — он усмехнулся. — Вернее, это лишь повод… Мифологизированное отражение иных первопричин.  
Маглы описывают Лилит как ночного демона, злого духа, богиню, пожирающую детей, соблазняющую мужчин… Словом, исключительно темное и опасное создание, связь с которым приводит к мучениям и смерти. У них написано, что такой она стала из-за своего непокорного характера, когда отказалась подчиняться Адаму и покинула его. Они не придают большого значения той части, где сказано, что Адам и Лилит созданы равными из одного праха, в отличие от Евы, созданной из ребра. Магам же независимость Лилит дала повод восхвалять ее как первое волшебное существо. Вы, наверное, не понимаете, к чему я клоню?  
— Не очень, честно говоря, — признался Гарри.  
Они дошли до набережной, Северус остановился у парапета и вгляделся в темные воды.  
— Разумеется. Тогда небольшая ремарка. Лилит — это магия, Ева — религия, а Адам — человек, творение природы. Видите ли, Поттер… издревле, задолго до появления этой славной истории, у человека было две возможности взаимодействовать с миром: религия — воздействие на природу через молитву, и магия — насильственное управление внешними силами. Мироощущение мага отличается от мироощущения религиозного человека, во-первых, тем, что маг смотрит на силы природы как на нечто равное себе и не сомневается в том, что одолеет их; во-вторых, маг использует для покорения сил природы те же средства, которые используются в отношениях между людьми. Религиозный человек, понимая свою ничтожность перед высшими силами, переходит на принципиально иной язык — язык молитвы. В-третьих, маг не принимает идею мирового порядка, поскольку его намерение эгоистично и однократно. Религиозный человек беспрекословно принимает навязанные ему правила игры. Его намерения благочестивы, а молитвы постоянны и непрерывны. Наконец, мир в понимании мага состоит из сущностей, каждая из которых может быть отделена и использована сама по себе, вне своих естественных связей. Напротив, мир религиозного человека весь состоит из нерушимых связей, поскольку он не видит целого и позволяет себе многого не знать — потому что не считает себя на это способным и достойным этого. Иными словами, не вмешивается в божественные дела.  
Загвоздка в том, что когда пришло время выбирать между магией и религией, а произошло это около полутора тысяч лет до нашей эры, было множество людей, которые предпочли, образно говоря, Еву, то есть религию, как более легкий способ сосуществования с миром, и весьма небольшая группа тех, кто избрал Лилит, то есть магию. До этого момента магия и религия существовали рука об руку, кстати сказать, и были переплетены очень тесно. А после появился этот миф, представляющий независимую и сильную Лилит — магическое существо — темным и опасным, а покорную и немногословную Еву — единственным достойным вариантом для человека — Адама.  
Смешно то, что даже в магловском варианте этого мифа есть часть о том, где Бог пытается вернуть Лилит заскучавшему с пресной Евой Адаму. Но куда там… — Снейп усмехнулся. — Поезд ушел, и теперь у маглов есть законы физики, а у волшебников — волшебные палочки, чтобы эти законы отрицать. Каждому свое. И, разумеется, у всех — и у маглов, и у магов — изначально были одинаковые исходные данные, и так называемый «ген магии» так или иначе присутствовал в каждом. И присутствует до сих пор. Суть в том, что для проявления этого гена или силы нужен некий… катализатор для запуска реакции. Имя вашей матери является одной из форм имени существа, которое, согласно мифу, дало начало всему волшебному роду. Иными словами, если бы ваши дед и бабушка назвали вашу маму по-другому — скажем, Роза, то вы здесь могли и не стоять. Катализатора могло и не случиться.  
— Охренеть, — выдохнул Поттер.  
— Выражения выбирать вы так и не научились, — вздохнул Северус и взглянул на него. И то, что он увидел, ему ужасно понравилось. Гарри смотрел на него с восхищением и интересом — даже Лили в свои десять лет не смотрела на него так. Снейп с усмешкой подумал, что ей достаточно было наплести басен про волшебную школу, а этому — посмотрите — подавай сомнительные теории собственного сочинения на основе Книги Бытия. Ну и ну.  
— Значит, все дело в имени?  
— Конечно, нет! — раздраженно воскликнул Снейп и пошел дальше вдоль набережной, увлекая Поттера за собой. — Если бы все дело было в имени, вы с вашим сейчас мирно продавали розетки в компании дядюшки и знать не знали ни о каком Волан-де-морте.  
— Он продает дрели, — буркнул Гарри. — Не розетки.  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Северус. Он вообще не знал, что его дядя что-то продает. — Как вам объяснить… катализатор может сработать, если имеются два необходимых для реакции вещества. Если вещества не те, катализатор будет бесполезен. Если вещества те, но катализатора нет — они так никогда и не прореагируют. Вместо имени катализатором может стать… ну, например, угроза жизни. Минерва однажды поделилась со мной историей о том, что несчастного Лонгботтома его дядя в детстве бросал в воду и вообще проделывал с ним разные опасные для жизни фокусы, чтобы он, пытаясь спастись, проявил магию. Может, поэтому Лонгботтом вырос таким… хм… недалеким.  
— Невилл не недалекий! — оскорбленно воскликнул Поттер. — Он уничтожил крестраж!  
— Много ума надо было, чтобы разок взмахнуть мечом? — с сарказмом ответил Северус. — Избавьте меня от вашей так называемой гриффиндорской солидарности. Я ничего не сказал о душевных качествах Лонгботтома. Я сказал, что он тупой — по крайней мере, таким он был все семь лет на моих уроках. И, возможно, таким он вырос потому, что ему досталось в детстве.  
— Мне тоже досталось, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Оно и видно.  
— Эй! А у вас когда проявились магические способности, мистер Жало?  
Снейп помрачнел. Он отлично помнил, когда это случилось: в семь лет, когда отец занес над ним руку, чтобы ударить, а он так этого испугался, что отбросил его в стену, оставив в ней вмятину. Поэтому, получив доступ к книгам с заклинаниями, Северус первым делом крепко вызубрил все проклятия — потому что на свою стихийную магию надеяться не приходилось, а быть готовым защищаться нужно было круглосуточно.  
— Вам не пора в Хогвартс? — сказал Северус.  
— Не пора, — быстро ответил Гарри и, поняв, что ответа на свой вопрос он не дождется, задал новый. — Так вот почему многие чистокровные волшебники с таким презрением относятся к маглам — потому что когда-то очень давно их предки были теми, кто предпочел религию?  
— Если только подспудно, может быть. Эти истории — древние, как мир, никто не обращается к ним для решения повседневных дел и вопросов морали. Семьи типа Малфоев и Блэков ненавидят маглов просто за отсутствие способностей. Они считают себя высшими существами, а маглов приравнивают к говорящим животным или кому-то вроде того. Спутаться с маглом в их понимании — все равно что переспать с собакой или лошадью. Поэтому прозвище «грязнокровка» такое обидное. Но это, полагаю, и так понятно. К тому же, маги изначально начали презирать маглов не потому, что они начали что-то там предпочитать, а потому, что маглы, затаив страх, заставили волшебников прятать свои способности и скитаться. Прямо как Лилит, которая, согласно мифам, жила где-то в темных лесах, возле кровавых озер и появлялась только ночью в виде ветра, духа, бесплотного тела или на редкость соблазнительной женщины.  
— Почему Бинс на истории магии рассказывает только про всякие битвы гоблинов с великанами, а про это — нет? — разочарованно воскликнул Гарри. — Это куда интереснее.  
— Потому что история — это факты, а не мифы и легенды, неужели не очевидно? В магловской школе, судя по темам уроков, которые я видел в журналах, тоже не особенно-то уделяют внимание ветхозаветным сюжетам.  
— Откуда мне было знать, например, про Лилит, если я родился в магловской семье?  
— А вам сильно мешала все эти годы ваша невежественность? Не похоже.  
Какое-то время они шли молча; Северус заметил, что погода наладилась и ветер утих. В фиолетово-синем небе, в котором недавно угас закат, висела почти полная серебристая луна, и даже кое-где уже сияли звезды.  
— Черт, — вдруг разочарованно протянул Гарри и остановился.  
Снейп нахмурился и посмотрел на него с вопросом.  
— Луна, — пояснил Поттер, кивая на четкий светлый диск в небе. — Месяц как-то совсем быстро прошел, я даже не заметил. Мне еще вчера или даже позавчера надо было быть у Ремуса, а у меня совсем из головы вылетело со всем этим… Давайте, поворачиваем обратно, — он одернул лямку портфеля, которую он перекинул через плечо, и коротко взмахнул рукой, подгоняя Северуса.  
— Заменяете ему Тонкс? — ухмыльнулся Снейп.  
— Ну да, — ответил Поттер, не заметив издевки. — Вообще, за Тедди обычно присматривает Андромеда, но по ночам во время полнолуний я с ним сижу.  
— А Люпин что, бегает по лесам, лакомится кошками?  
— Да сколько можно… — устало пробормотал Гарри. — Он пьет Ликантропное, Слагхорн ему варит.  
— Слагхорн? — удивился Северус. — Он никогда не отличался альтруизмом.  
— Как и вы, — поддакнул Гарри. — А, я же не говорил, — вспомнил он, — Ремус в этом году занял место преподавателя по ЗоТИ. Делит ставку пополам с аврором из Министерства. Он заменяет его во время этих дней.  
— Этих дней?  
— Да, — Гарри коротко усмехнулся, — Тонкс так называла его полнолуния. Ну и он тоже стал… Вообще, Ремус в замке не живет, по вечерам он возвращается домой. Во время полнолуний всегда сидит на чердаке. А Слагхорн ему варит, потому что Макгонагал очень попросила. Я подозреваю, что он на своих уроках заставляет семикурсников варить Ликантропное, а потом плоды их трудов спаивает Ремусу… Но я не говорю ему об этом, чтобы он не беспокоился.  
Северус не стал говорить, что при таком раскладе беспокоиться очень даже стоит — но не Люпину, а всем окружающим его людям, включая Поттера с его неконтролируемой магией.  
— Вы можете пойти со мной, — предложил Гарри. — Он будет рад вас видеть.  
— Откуда бы вам знать, будет он мне рад или нет, — ответил Снейп. — Оборотень спит и видит, как меня уже закопали в Запретном лесу.  
— Да бросьте, — подумав, ответил Гарри. — Из всей вашей компании в живых остались только вы двое. Неужели вам не найдется, о чем поговорить? И я имею в виду — поговорить, а не грызться, как собакам.  
— Мне нравится, как вы это назвали — «из всей вашей компании», — с сарказмом сказал Северус. — Очень интересная компания. Наверное, когда ваш папаша… — он набрал побольше воздуха, но так и не смог закончить эту мысль, — …наверное, это было проявлением искреннего дружелюбия. А то, как Люпин старательно закрывал на это глаза — проявлением внимания.  
— Зря я это начал… — пробурчал Гарри. — Когда у вас уже заест эта пластинка? Мне кажется, вам есть, что обсудить друг с другом, кроме прекрасных школьных лет. Но ваше дело. В любом случае, он знает.  
— Знает что? — напряженно спросил Северус.  
— Знает, что я вас нашел. Что вы живы и работаете учителем химии. И что у вас нет магии.  
— Я же просил не трепаться! — рявкнул он, мгновенно закипев от таких новостей. — Хотя, впрочем, чего еще было от вас ждать, Поттер! Мне, вероятно, стоит поблагодарить вас, что вы не пошли сразу в «Ежедневный пророк» и не сообщили Рите Скитер мой адрес?  
— Хм, я думал, вы будете орать громче, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри. — Сдаете позиции.  
Северус схватил его за куртку и резко подтащил к себе.  
— Могу и громче, — рыкнул он, склонившись к его носу.  
Поттер взглянул на него, не скрывая лукавства, не пытаясь вывернуться или отстраниться.  
— Долго вы будете думать, что меня может вывести из себя то, что вы меня постоянно пихаете, толкаете и таскаете за руку? Ко всему рано или поздно привыкаешь. Найдите новые методы устрашения, старые не работают. Я к тому, что вам с Ремусом ничего не мешает встретиться. Он еще не превратился, думаю. Как раз день или два осталось. Хотите?  
— А мне какая выгода от бесед с ним? — спросил Снейп, отпустив Гарри. Тот одернул куртку и как ни в чем не бывало пошел дальше.  
— Какая выгода от бесед? — повторил он. — Не знаю. Какая выгода от нашей с вами сегодняшней беседы? Никакой. Просто приятно провели время.  
Северус почувствовал, как его тошнит от ужаса, что такие вещи ему говорит Гарри Поттер.  
Вдали уже маячила красная вывеска бара. Когда они остановились возле дома, Гарри сказал:  
— В общем, как знаете, — он снял с плеча портфель и отдал его Северусу. — Я просто предложил. Спасибо… за прогулку. Было очень увлекательно, — и протянул ему руку.  
Северус долгую секунду непонимающе смотрел на нее, а затем пожал. Поттер робко улыбнулся ему, как будто чего-то ожидая, а затем, не говоря больше ни слова, повернулся и пошел в сторону бара.  
И Снейп понял, что хочет — и не может — задать один-единственный простой вопрос: «Когда ты придешь снова?». Потому что впереди опять зыбко мерцала неизвестность. Когда Поттер вернется? Опять через две недели? Через месяц, год? Не придет вообще? Разберется со своей магией, а дальше, как Северус и предполагал — рыжая Уизли, трое детей, аврорство… А Снейп однажды проснется и поймет, что ему уже шестьдесят и он в тысячный раз собирается на работу, и ничего не происходит, и никто за эти годы на него больше так и не посмотрел, как Поттер. Чудовищно.  
— Ладно, — зло буркнул Северус, догнав Гарри. — Будем надеяться, что мы с Люпином не разорвем друг друга на глазах у его ребенка. И что студенты Слагхорна все же достаточно хорошо варят Ликантропное.  
Поттер еле заметно улыбнулся.  
В баре было неожиданно многолюдно, и им почти удалось проскользнуть незамеченными в подсобку с камином. В последний момент Поттера поймала за рукав взмыленная Матильда с полным подносом наперевес.  
— Позже, ладно? — сказал Гарри. — Ничего срочного?  
— Нет, я…  
— Матильда, не обижайся, но мы торопимся, да и у тебя, как вижу, полно работы. Давай в другой раз?  
Она грустно покивала и вернулась обратно в зал, попутно пихнув локтем ухмыляющегося бармена.  
— Кажется, вы разбили ей сердце в тот раз, — пояснил Поттер. — Она каждый раз, как меня видит, заводит разговор о Льюисе. Понятия не имею, что делать, он ее в глаза не видел. Может, Невилла сюда привести… Понравится ей Невилл? — спросил он в пустоту. — Ладно, неважно, разберусь как-нибудь.  
Он опустился на колени, взял горсть пороха, произнес адрес и засунул в камин голову.  
— Ремус, привет! Все нормально? Хорошо. Я с Сев… со Снейпом. С профессором Снейпом. Можно?  
Он поднялся и кивнул Снейпу на камин.  
— Все, вперед, — и, встав рядом и обняв его за талию, повторил адрес, и спустя секунду они в облаке дыма уже стояли на кухне у Люпина.  
Поттер бросился на него с объятиями и едва не сбил с ног. Оборотень выглядел больным и уставшим, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, щеки впали, на голове значительно прибавилось седых волос. И сами глаза теперь были какие-то… безжизненные, холодные, как показалось Северусу, когда Люпин отстранился от Гарри и взглянул на него. В руке он держал большую чашку с каким-то отваром.  
— Здравствуй, Северус, — миролюбиво сказал он. — Рад, что ты заглянул, — и протянул ему руку. Снейп пожал ее в ответ, не понимая до конца, как ему следует себя вести теперь. И очевидно, все свои колкости лучше было держать при себе, а кроме них ему ничего не приходило на ум.  
— Здравствуй, — ответил он. — Я ненадолго.  
Сверху раздался громогласный детский визг, такой оглушительный, что Снейп поморщился. Это было похоже на крик маленьких мандрагор.  
— О, — будничным тоном сказал Ремус. — Это он так рад тебя видеть. Соскучился.  
— Да, извини, я совсем замотался и забыл… — виновато признался Гарри, взъерошивая волосы.  
— Нет, ничего, Гарри, — мягко улыбнулся Люпин и взглянул на него… с какой-то нежностью, отчего Северус похолодел. — Ты знаешь, как я тебе благодарен за то, что ты вообще приходишь.  
Поттер открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но сверху опять донесся радостный детский вопль. Люпин дернулся в сторону лестницы.  
— Нет, я сам, — остановил его Гарри. — Он же меня хочет видеть, — и с шумом взбежал вверх по лестнице. Северус проводил его напряженным взглядом, в очередной раз сожалея о том, что решился прийти.  
На кухне повисла неловкая тишина.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я скучаю по Ликантропному зелью в твоем исполнении, — признался Ремус. Опершись о край стола, он скрестил руки на груди и с улыбкой взглянул на Снейпа. — Слагхорн каждый месяц приносит мне разные Ликантропные от своих студентов. Думает, я не догадываюсь, — усмехнулся он. — Но это та еще лотерея. В прошлом месяце я превратился за два часа и на день раньше обычного. А в этом, — он задрал рукав рубашки повыше, и Северус увидел неестественно тонкое, поросшее густой шерстью запястье. — Превращаюсь по частям.  
— Скорее всего, или добавили слишком много аконита, или добавили его не в том порядке.  
— Совершенно ничего в этом не понимаю, — заключил Ремус.  
Снейп ничего не ответил и беспомощно оглянулся на лестницу.  
— Ты не скучаешь? — спросил Люпин, и Северус растерялся: неужели у него на лице все написано? — По зельеварению, — добавил Ремус. — И магии. Не представляю, что бы я делал на твоем месте.  
— Разве у меня есть выбор? — не без облегчения в голосе ответил Северус и тоже сложил руки на груди. — Не вижу смысла скучать и предаваться глупым сожалениям.  
— Это правильно, — согласился Ремус.  
Наверху опять послышались шаги.  
— Ремус? — окликнул Гарри, свесившись через перила. — Твой сын меня шантажирует. Есть что-нибудь новенькое?  
— Вообще, — задумался Люпин, — да, есть кое-что. На столе в моей комнате. Но я еще ее не собрал. Подождете пять минут?  
— Отлично, мы ждем.  
— Поднимешься? — спросил он Снейпа, когда Гарри ушел. — Видишь ли, — неохотно начал Люпин, когда они поднимались по узкой скрипящей лестнице, — не очень-то весело сидеть одному на чердаке ближе к полнолуниям. В какой-то момент мне показалась забавной идея написать что-нибудь… Раз уж я все равно сижу без дела. Это лучше, чем… просто думать. Написал несколько сказок, — глухим голосом сказал Ремус и бросил на него напряженный взгляд через плечо. — Они не очень-то… искусные. Но это меня немного отвлекает.  
На чердак вела дверь под самым потолком, к которой была приставлена небольшая шаткая лестница. Люпин торопливо залез, Снейп последовал за ним, решив, что стоять внизу будет глупо. Комнатка была темная и тесная. Единственным источником света была лампа на столе, таком же ветхом, как и весь этот дом. На полу стояла тахта с подушкой и пледом.  
В верху дальней от входа стены было маленькое круглое окошко, и через него был виден кусок темного неба и пара звезд. Повсюду на полу у той стены стояли неаккуратные стопки бумаги, лежало несколько неоткрытых флаконов чернил. Люпин стоял возле стола и ловко выуживал нужные листы из целого вороха исчерканных черновиков.  
— Знаю, тебе смешно, — вдруг сказал он, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Ты не кажешься человеком, которому сочинение сказок может показаться достойным занятием.  
Снейп сразу ощутил необъяснимую злость. Чего от него ждал Люпин, выдав это откровение? Что он начнет его разубеждать?  
— Есть множество куда менее достойных занятий, чем сочинение сказок, — наконец, сказал он. — Не знаю, что бы я делал на твоем месте.  
Люпин бросил на него внимательный короткий взгляд.  
— Ну, кажется, все, — в руках у него была стопка листов толщиной с палец.  
Они спустились вниз и вошли в комнату на втором этаже. Здесь было намного светлее: комнату освещали несколько зависших в воздухе свечей и детский ночник в форме луны. Поттер сидел в кресле, на коленях у него сидел малыш с ярко-розовыми волосами и хохотал до упаду от фокуса с оторванным пальцем. Когда Гарри, с уже уставшим, но довольным видом, проделал эту нехитрую штуку еще раз, ребенок захохотал совсем громко и, хрюкнув, упал к нему на грудь.  
— Спать хочет, — пояснил Ремус. — Вот и бесится.  
Он протянул Гарри листы.  
— Это не совсем чистовая версия, так что…  
— Да брось, ты никогда не пишешь на чистовик, — с мягким упреком сказал Гарри и пересадил малыша в кроватку. — Что-то ты совсем плохо выглядишь, — обеспокоенно пробормотал Поттер, забирая сказку. — Иди, приляг.  
— Я в порядке, — вымученно улыбнулся Люпин. — Северус, чаю?  
— Спасибо, Ремус, в другой раз. Я уже ухожу.  
Люпин пожал плечами.  
— Тогда я и вправду лучше пойду к себе. Всего доброго. Надеюсь увидеть тебя еще раз, — и обнял его, чего Снейп совершенно не ожидал, и поэтому растерялся.  
Прежде чем выйти, Люпин сказал, обращаясь к Гарри:  
— Потом скажи, что думаешь, — и подмигнул.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Северус опять взглянул на Поттера и тут же отвел глаза, потому что Гарри тоже смотрел на него.  
— Уже уходите? — без всякой эмоции спросил он, перебирая листы. — Не хотите… — нерешительно начал Гарри, наклонившись над кроваткой, — … послушать?  
— Сказку? — Северус не удержался от усмешки.  
— Или почитать, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Вслух.  
— Еще не хватало, — скривился Снейп. — Нянька здесь вы, а не я.  
— Не очень-то сложился у вас разговор, кажется, — сказал Гарри, сев в кресло.  
— Вы ждали, что мы зальем друг друга слезами и взаимно покаемся во всех прегрешениях?  
— Нет, конечно, — буркнул Гарри. — Так вы останетесь? Ремус наверняка вам наплел, что сказки ужасные и он вообще не писатель. Не знаю… по-моему, неплохо.  
— Я не ценитель.  
— Тем лучше, — улыбнулся Поттер и кивнул на другое кресло возле кроватки.  
Когда Снейп сел, ребенок вынырнул из-под одеяла и подполз к нему, сверля любопытным взглядом. Затем протянул в его сторону маленькую пухлую руку с выставленным вперед пальцем, но до пальто Северуса не дотянулся и потому протестующе захныкал.  
Северус растерялся и замер.  
— Дайте ему палец, пожалуйста, иначе он не уснет. Он всегда добивается своего, — сказал Поттер.  
Недовольно скривив губы, Снейп медленно протянул ребенку руку, как будто перед ним был маленькой соплохвост, который вот-вот изрыгнет струю пламени.  
Но малыш только цепко ухватился за его палец, недолго думая, сунул его в рот и крепко закусил маленькими, острыми молочными зубами.  
— Весь в отца, — поморщился Северус, отнял руку и брезгливо вытер ее об кресло.  
— Угу, — радостно выдал Тедди, держась за перегородки, и цвет его волос сменился на красный.  
— Это значит «да», — пояснил Гарри.  
— Интересный способ коммуникации с миром, — признал Северус. — Так вы читаете? По-другому оно не засыпает, насколько я понимаю.  
— В то утро у Марлы совсем не было настроения…

 

_* - Да, - сказала себе Алиса,- вот это полетела так полетела! Уж теперь я не заплачу, если полечу с лестницы! Дома скажут: вот молодчина! Может, даже с крыши слечу и не пикну!  
(Боюсь, что тут она была даже чересчур права!) _


	10. 9 и 3/4

_прим. авт.: это вставная новелла, здесь нет ни слова об отношениях Гарри и Северуса :)  
#sorrynotsorry _

 

В то утро у Марлы совсем не было настроения. А утро, между тем, было чудесное, июньское, голубое и солнечное, и даже роса еще не высохла, когда Марла вышла на улицу и села на крыльцо дожидаться сову с утренней почтой. Их сову — точнее, это был филин — звали Эдмунд, и он был весь такой же важный, как его имя; он ужасно гордился своими пятью золотыми перьями на груди, которые очень ярко сияли на солнце, ведь он начищал их каждый день.  
— Знаешь ли ты, девочка, — степенно говорил он, — сколько в мире сов с такими перьями?  
Марла все никак не могла взять в толк, почему он называет ее всегда «девочка» и иногда «глупая девчонка», потому что он наверняка должен знать ее имя. В конце концов она решила, что так принято у сов и филинов, и стала его называть просто «филин».  
— Нет, филин, — отвечала она, хотя знала ответ.  
— Пять! Пять, глупая девчонка, я говорил тебе это вчера!  
— Но ты каждый день спрашиваешь, — возмущалась Марла.  
— А ты все никак не запомнишь!  
Но все равно она любила Эдмунда, потому что когда он не был важным и мудрым, он был вполне сносной птицей и почту носил всегда вовремя, а еще иногда носил мышей… Мама была от этого не в восторге.  
Ровно в десять Эдмунд скинул почту ей под ноги и влетел в окно гостиной. Марла взяла свежую газету и пару писем — судя по цветочной окантовке конвертов, они были от тети Люси, и отнесла их на кухню, где как раз завтракали мама и папа.  
— Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы я сходила в парк вместе с Типсом? — важно спросила она, забравшись на стул.  
Папа развернул газету и сказал:  
— В выходные мы с мамой и Флинтами собираемся туда на пикник. Не подождешь до субботы?  
— Но я хочу сегодня, — задумчиво ответила Марла. — У меня на сегодня нет никаких планов.  
— Почему бы тебе не написать письмо тете Люси, — предложила мама, намазывая ее любимый вишневый джем на булочку. — Она любит, когда ты ей пишешь.  
— Я в прошлом месяце уже писала, а все, что она ответила — что мне следовало бы больше внимания уделять оф… офро… орфографии. Так я схожу в парк?  
— Сходи, — сдался папа. — Но ненадолго и к обеду будь дома.  
Типс был одним из самых симпатичных представителей древнего рода жмыров… и одним из самых ленивых. Ближе к новолуниям он мог спать по десять часов кряду; он спал везде, в любом положении, и его не мог бы разбудить и артиллерийский полк, если бы полку вздумалось появиться на лужайке их дома в Уорфилде.  
В то утро Типс дрых на подоконнике в гостиной, и в этом как раз не было ничего необычного. Когда Марла вошла, она увидела, что Эдмунд опять крошит на него свое совиное печенье. Он делал так стабильно пару раз в месяц. Эдмунд говорил, что это месть — ведь когда-то у него было шесть золотых перьев, до того, как Типс, будучи еще маленьким, выдрал одно и запрятал где-то в саду.  
— Филин! — воскликнула Марла и пару раз взмахнула руками, чтобы он улетел. — Он ведь опять будет мыться три часа! А на это у нас нет времени. Типс! — она помяла его, но жмыр продолжал оставаться похожим на мохнатое тесто. — Типс, мы идем гулять.  
Жмыр зажмурился и зевнул так, что серебристые кисточки на его ушах затрепетали.  
— Мисс Муни, — он всегда называл ее «мисс Муни», когда был ею недоволен, — положите меня туда, где взяли, и…  
Тогда она взяла его под мышку и, не обращая внимания на его недовольную возню, вышла на улицу. Держать жмыра в таком состоянии было очень неудобно, потому что после сна он все еще был мягкий и текучий. К тому же, в своем нормальном состоянии Типс доходил ей до колена. Он был очень большой, красивый, солидный жмыр (и совершенно терялся, когда его чесали за ушком).  
— Чертова сова опять крошила на меня свое чертово печенье, — возмутился Типс и вывернулся у Марлы из рук.  
— Будешь ругаться, мама вымоет тебя с мылом, — предупредила Марла.  
— Почему бы нам вообще не перестать кормить эту неблагодарную птицу? Он и так таскает в дом всяких заразных дохлых крыс.  
— Это мыши, — поправила его девочка. — И они не заразные. Просто мертвые.  
Пока они шли через парк в сторону пруда, Типс продолжал ворчать о том, как ему мешают застрявшие в шерсти крошки, и как он несчастен, и как он страдает, и что у него были, конечно, совсем другие планы на это утро, например — досмотреть сон про то, как он убивает трехглавого дракона.  
— Трехглавый дракон? — переспросила Марла. — А имя у него одно на всех или у каждой головы свое?  
— Откуда я знаю, — раздраженно ответил Типс. — Он не представился.  
Марла шла, не глядя по сторонам, засунув руки в карманы своего голубого платья в клетку, присланного ей тетей Люси на Рождество. Это было ее самое нелюбимое платье, хотя и маме, и папе оно очень нравилось. Даже Типс его оценил. Но к лету оно стало ей узковато в талии, и, к тому же, она уже посадила на юбку пару пятен, когда имела неосторожность плюхнуться на траву в прошлые выходные. Маме едва удалось их вывести.  
Может, именно платье стало причиной ее дурного настроения, или то, что все остальные вещи мама выстирала, или то, что она так и не придумала себе других развлечений, кроме похода к пруду вместе с Типсом и старой книжкой со сказками. Иногда плохое настроение ведет себя как дальние родственники в папин день рождения: просто появляется на пороге и все — будь любезен, корми его фирменным маминым печеньем, пои чаем и спать клади под самые мягкие одеяла.  
У пруда совсем никого не было. Она устроилась на краю деревянного пирса, совсем близко к воде, почти касаясь носками лаковых туфель (мама сказала, что только они подходят к этому платью — но уж никак не стоптанные сандалии) мутной зеленоватой воды. Поодаль скользили по глянцевой глади шустрые водомерки, в камышах засели две деловые жабы, в траве стрекотали неизвестные ей жучки и летали бирюзово-зеркальные, очень красивые стрекозы. Солнце становилось все жарче, и кое-где на воду было больно смотреть — так ярко она сияла в то утро.  
Марла достала книжку и открыла ее на странице 394, там начиналась ее любимая сказка про Волшебный фонтан. Типс лег подальше от воды — как и многие жмыры, он ее не очень любил — и задремал, закрыв нос кисточкой хвоста. На самом деле от Типса было мало пользы: хоть он и очень любил младшую Муни и даже когда-то давно был одним из подарков на ее первый день рождения, в роли няньки он никогда не был особенно хорош. Но без него Марлу никогда и никуда не отпускали одну. Родители же не знали, что Типс то спит, выбрав место потеплее, то гоняет мышей в траве, а то и вовсе носится, как самый обычный кот, и цепляет птиц на деревьях. Однажды Марле пришлось лезть за ним на березу, потому что он все никак не мог спуститься…  
Перечитав сказку, Марла зевнула и задумчиво опустила носок туфли в воду. Было так тихо и жарко, что казалось, даже вокруг парка все замерло. Время клонилось к полудню, а до обеда еще было целых три часа. А дома наверняка опять залегли синие прохладные тени, навевавшую на нее смертельную скуку.  
Вдруг она услышала какой-то неясный шорох в кустах позади себя. Звук так резко ворвался в эту стрекочущую от жучков тишину, что она вздрогнула и быстро осмотрелась. Жмыр продолжал спать, периодически дергая лапами; девочка решила, что он вот-вот наверняка победит того самого дракона, тихо встала и пошла посмотреть, что там было в кустах. Она подумала, что если ей встретится кролик, то это будет очень мило — потому что кроликов она видела пока что только в книжках.  
Когда она подошла поближе, то услышала треск еще явственнее — где-то около высокого дуба с мощными ветвями, там, где были огромные кусты шиповника и раскидистой розовой таволги. Сверху пару раз свистнула какая-то птичка, и Марла подняла голову, всматриваясь в зеленую листву, через которую пробивался свет. А когда она опять посмотрела вперед, то увидела, как между веток на нее смотрят два больших, ярких желтых глаза. Она осторожно раздвинула кусты и обомлела. Перед ней стоял большой, почти с нее ростом, черный пес, такой лохматый и неухоженный, что сразу было понятно — люди за ним совсем не смотрят. То ли дело Типс, которого вычесывают каждое воскресенье.  
— Ты кто? — тихо спросила Марла.  
— Я — это я, — ответил пес.  
— Очень приятно, — сказала девочка. — А я Марла, — и протянула ему руку.  
Пес настороженно обнюхал ее и снова отстранился.  
— Ты не хочешь убежать? — осторожно спросил он.  
— В этих туфлях очень неудобно бегать, — призналась она. — А ты хочешь побегать? Типс любит бегать со мной, когда бесится.  
— Типс? — переспросил пес.  
— Это наш жмыр, — пояснила она и махнула рукой в сторону пирса. — Хочешь посмотреть? У него серебристые кисточки на ушах. Ему уже пять лет.  
Пес медленно вышел из кустов, оставив девочку позади, и поплелся в сторону воды.  
— Он очень славный, но немного трусливый, если честно, — сказала Марла.  
Когда пес оказался на солнце, ей стало видно, какой он худой — бока впали, морда осунулась, шерсть скаталась клоками. Дышал он тяжело и шел, прихрамывая.  
— У тебя есть хозяева? — спросила она.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на нее: ей показалось, что он нахмурился.  
— У таких, как я, нет хозяев, — сказал он.  
— А тебе бы хотелось? Ну, иметь хозяина? Я бы могла, если ты, конечно, хочешь.  
— А зачем?  
— Я бы вычесала твою красивую шерстку, — и Марла коснулась рукой особенно безобразного колтуна на его боку. Пес вздрогнул. — Кормила бы тебя чем-нибудь вкусным. И не очень вкусным, но полезным — так тоже нужно, а то от одного печенья зубы выпадают, мама говорит. Ты бы мог спать у нас в доме, на диване… Ой, — вдруг вспомнила она. — Только папа не любит собак… Но это ничего. Ты можешь жить у меня в комнате.  
Они дошли до пирса; пес обнюхал спящего жмыра.  
— Ты говоришь, он твой? — спросил он.  
— Да, — сказала она. — То есть, он как бы и мой, и мамы с папой, а вообще — свой собственный, гуляет сам по себе.  
— Можно его съесть?  
— Конечно, нет! — удивилась Марла. — Ты же его разбудишь! Если хочешь есть, приходи к нам в гости к обеду. Мама сегодня будет готовить ванильный пудинг. Ты любишь ванильные пудинги?  
— Что это?  
— О, это очень вкусно! — довольно сказала она, потому что даже воспоминания о пудинге были вкусными.  
— Как мясо?  
— Нет, — растерялась девочка. — Это совсем другое.  
Очевидно, они совсем друг друга не поняли.  
— Наш дом — второй после поворота направо. У нас белый забор и в саду растут желтые розы. Ты сразу увидишь. Приходи к трем? Я буду ждать тебя на заднем дворе, возле кустов.  
— Зачем? — снова спросил пес.  
— Просто так.  
Пес молчал и смотрел на нее немигающими глазами. Марла протянула руку и робко коснулась его черной, как смоль, морды и улыбнулась ему.  
Вдруг пошевелился, а затем потянулся Типс, и пес отпрянул.  
— Дом с белым забором! — звонко прошептала Марла ему вслед. — И желтыми розами!  
И пес опять скрылся в густых кустах.  
Когда Типс окончательно проснулся, Марла потянула его домой. На сей раз жмыр был куда более довольным, потому что, во-первых, он все-таки победил дракона, во-вторых, он познакомился с каждой из его голов.  
— Его зовут Сэр Томас Мэллори, — рассказал он, урча от удовольствия. — Одну голову — Сэр, другую — Томас, и третью — Мэллори.  
— Никого не могут звать просто «сэр», — сказала она.  
— Откуда тебе знать, как могут звать драконов? — резонно возмутился жмыр.  
Время до обеда тянулось невыносимо медленно. Марла повалялась на диване, закинув ноги на спинку, пытаясь понять, может ли часовая стрелка идти быстрее, если смотреть на нее вниз головой.  
В два захода на кухню ей удалось стащить пару печеньиц и булочку. Она не знала, что именно может понравиться такому большому псу, так что решила взять всего понемножку. Во время обеда, пока мама не видела, она стянула из своей тарелки две сосиски и спрятала их в салфетку, а салфетку в карман платья. Еще она на всякий случай налила чашку чаю и унесла ее с собой в сад.  
— Куда ты тащишь посуду? — посмеялась мама, глядя ей вслед.  
— Мне для дела, — ответила Марла.  
Было уже 3:15, когда розы в дальнем углу сада зашевелились, и оттуда выглянул черный-пречерный нос.  
— Тсс, — прошептала девочка. — У меня есть сосиски, печенье, булочка и чай, но он почти остыл.  
Она забралась вглубь куста и показала всю свою добычу. Пес съел все так быстро, что она и глазом не успела моргнуть. И даже чай выпил, чуть не откусив кусок фарфоровой чашки.  
Марла посмотрела на него немного виноватым взглядом.  
— Там еще были сосиски и картофельное пюре, немножко зеленого горошка. Пойдем со мной? Я принесу еще.  
Она подумывала познакомить маму со своим новым другом, но потом решила, что сначала лучше его покормить и причесать, чтобы он выглядел, как говорила мама, «прилично».  
— Твоя шерсть, — вдруг сказал пес, посмотрев на нее. — Утром у тебя была шерсть другого цвета.  
— Ой, да, — ответила Марла. — Только это не шерсть, а волосы. У меня есть три любимых цвета: розовый, фиолетовый и голубой. Но иногда получается серый, когда мне грустно.  
— А я всегда одинаковый.  
— Ты очень красивый, — сказала девочка. — У тебя тоже симпатичная шерсть. Только… — она замялась, — ее бы расчесать.  
Марла провела его в свою комнату. Мама переговаривалась с миссис Флинт в саду, а Типс был так поглощен своим обедом, что их никто не заметил. Только дома она опять обратила внимание на то, какой же большой этот странный пес — выше дивана, выше перил. Такой большой, что едва помещался на лестнице.  
Вскоре Марла принесла ему целую тарелку сосисок и ванильный пудинг. Но от пудинга он отказался, так что она не без удовольствия съела его сама.  
Вдруг в окне мелькнули золотистые перья; Марла подумала, что Эдмунд просто промахнулся окном — с ним такое уже бывало, и не обратила внимания. Она принесла свою расческу, ножницы и стала распутывать колтуны на боках у спящего пса.  
Вскоре в дверь поскребся Типс. Марла открыла, чтобы он вошел, но жмыр остановился на пороге.  
— Ты опять забыл, зачем пришел?  
— Мяу, — вдруг тонко, испуганно сказал жмыр. Тут Марла очень удивилась и хихикнула.  
— Какое «мяу»? Ты же даже по слогам умеешь читать, — она знала это наверняка и знала даже то, что Типс болеет за «Пушки Педдл» и следит за спортивной хроникой.  
Но жмыр все стоял на пороге — ни туда, ни сюда. Тогда девочка стиснула его по бокам, втащила в комнату и опять заперлась.  
Типс сразу заскребся обратно.  
— Да что с тобой такое? — воскликнула Марла.  
— Это же Грим! — проблеял жмыр. — Это же целый настоящий ужасный Грим!  
— Так вот как его зовут! — догадалась Марла. — Он очень милый, правда? Ты зря говоришь, что он ужасный. Тебе бы понравилось, если бы про тебя сказали, что ты ужасный?  
В окно влетел Эдмунд и сел к ней на кровать.  
— Глупая девчонка! — сказал он громким шепотом, косясь на спящего Грима. — Ты что, не знаешь, что Грим — это очень плохой знак?  
— Какой же это знак, если это собака, — растерялась она.  
— Он предвещает смерть! — с ужасом добавил Типс. Он перестал скрестись и уперся спинкой в дверь. — Это точно буду я. О Мерлин! — взмолился он. — Почему мне удалось пожить так немного! Я самый благопристойный жмыр во всей западной Великобритании!  
Марла была не совсем согласна с этим утверждением, но всей этой чуши про знак и смерть она вообще не понимала. Пес был вполне милый. Особенно если он чуть поправится. Неудивительно, что он такой тощий — если все вокруг тебя боятся, хочешь-не хочешь похудеешь от тоски!  
— Замолчите оба, — строго сказала она. — Грим будет жить с нами. И только попробуйте сказать маме с папой про него и какие-то знаки. Хорошо, что они не в курсе, что вы говорите.  
— А если он нас сожрет?! — нервно сказал жмыр.  
— И даже перышка не оставит, — ворчливо поддакнул филин.  
— Никого он не съест, он уже сытый и поел сосисок.  
— Сосисок! — воскликнул жмыр и драматически приставил лапку к своему лбу. — Ты самая несносная, неосмотрительная девчонка из всех, кого я знаю! Нет бы гулять с подружками на милых маленьких трехколесных велосипедиках, меняться платьями для кукол… нет! Ты приводишь в дом огромное черное предзнаменование смерти!  
— Ты видишь предзнаменование? — спросила она. — А я вижу большую и грустную собаку, которую никто не любит. Вам хорошо, — сказала Марла, насупившись и глядя поочередно то на Типса, то на Эдмунда, — у вас есть дом, хозяева, вас кормят и заботятся о вас. А у него совсем никого нет. И он в этом не виноват. Он будет жить здесь, и мне все равно, что вы об этом думаете.  
— Нет, не буду, — неожиданно сказал Грим, подняв голову. — Кот и филин правы, я еще никогда и никому не приносил счастья.  
— Я жмыр! — обиделся Типс.  
— Он приносит смерть, — еще раз сказал филин пугающим шепотом и ухнул для убедительности.  
— А ты приносишь мертвых мышей! — воскликнула девочка. — А потом их ешь! Это тоже считается? Ты что, — обратилась она к Гриму, — тоже кого-то убиваешь и ешь? По тебе не похоже, что ты вообще ешь.  
— Нет, — задумчиво ответил Грим, — я никого не убиваю. А ем, что в лесу найду или на улице. Жмыров, например, — сказал он и выразительно посмотрел на Типса. Тот как-то странно крякнул и, кажется, потерял сознание.  
— Какие же вы все… — рассердилась Марла и пошла поднимать бездыханного Типса. Переложив его на кровать, она спросила:  
— Если ты никого не убиваешь и не ешь, то чего тебя все боятся?  
Пес задумался.  
— Не знаю. Как-то уж так повелось.  
Эдмунд закатил глаза и вылетел в окно.  
— Это все очень глупо, — вздохнула девочка и села рядом с псом на пол. Подумав о том, как, наверное, грустно, когда тебя никто не любит и все боятся, она сказала:  
— Если хочешь, я тебе почитаю. В моих сказках нет ничего про собак.  
— Никто не читал мне сказок, — сказал пес. — Это интересно?  
— Сказки такие же интересные, как пудинги — вкусные. Зря ты отказался. У мамы самые вкусные пудинги в мире. И лимонные бисквиты.  
И Марла прочитала ему свою любимую сказку со страницы 394. И потом еще одну. И еще одну. Потом мама позвала ее к ужину, а когда она вернулась, Грима уже не было. И она даже расстроилась, что он не дождался ее.  
Так познакомились Грим и Марла. Лето в тот год выдалось особенно жаркое и засушливое, и к концу июля у мамы увяли все розы и пожелтел газон. А Марлу больше не заставляли надевать лаковые туфли с носками, потому что носить их в такую жару было невыносимо, и даже мама это понимала.  
— Марла стала что-то совсем много есть, — однажды сказала мама папе за ужином. — Вчера слопала четыре отбивных за день. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
Марла кивнула. На самом деле, она вообще не очень-то любила отбивные.  
— Растущий организм, — усмехнулся папа. — Наслаждайся временами, пока ешь и не толстеешь.  
Мама недовольно хмыкнула.  
За лето ее Грим поправился и больше не выглядел так, будто за ним никто не присматривает. Она расчесала все его колтуны и даже немного подстригла. И еще случайно выяснила, что Грим умеет светить глазами в темноте — они превращались в два сверкающих серебристых огонька, которые напоминали ей звезды.  
Иногда он уходил так надолго, что она начинала волноваться. Однажды он исчез на две недели и заставил ее переживать так, что волосы у нее стали совсем серые. Несколько дней подряд Марла ходила в парк и искала его во всех кустах, хоть и была уверена, что не найдет его там. Но где еще искать, она не знала, а сидеть дома не могла.  
Типс и Эдмунд, в конце концов, смирились с присутствием в доме Грима, хотя жмыр так и не смог ему простить, что он назвал его котом.  
— Может быть, он и не Грим вовсе, — однажды задумчиво сказал Эдмунд, усевшись на подоконнике в ее комнате и глядя на то, как пес увлеченно вылизывает банку из-под меда. — А просто большая черная собака? Со светящимися глазами? И которая всегда исчезает по ночам?  
— Из него такая же «просто большая черная собака», как из меня — кот! — ехидно сказал Типс.  
Грим действительно не оставался на ночь, хотя Марла всегда ему предлагала. И он все никак не хотел ей объяснять, куда он уходит. Ни дома, ни мамы с папой, ни друзей у него не было, и Марле всегда было страшно любопытно, куда же каждую ночь исчезает ее загадочный друг.  
В августе Грим опять пропал на целых две недели. Девочка стала отмечать дни, когда его не было, крестиками в календаре и видела, как неизбежно приближается сентябрь. И чем меньше дней до осени оставалось, тем чаще она думала о том, что же они с Гримом будут делать зимой, когда станет совсем холодно. Ведь зимние ночи такие промозглые и темные… А он так и будет уходить от нее неизвестно куда?  
В один из тех дней, когда он опять не пришел, Марла решила сшить ему покрывало, чтобы он не мерз во время своих ночных вылазок. Но когда он пришел в последний раз, у нее была готова только четверть, небольшой платок из кусочков серебристой, золотой и пурпурной ткани — это были обрезки платьев, которые ее мама шила для театральных постановок.  
В тот раз он пришел совсем поздно. Внизу тихонько разговаривали гости родителей, в ее комнате горел ночник, и она уже давно переоделась в пижаму и почти спала, когда Грим, вспрыгнув на крышу перед ее окном ее спальни, еле слышно поскребся когтями в стекло.  
— Это ты! — обрадовалась Марла, выскочила из постели и пошире распахнула окно. Грим принес с собой запах заканчивающегося лета и смутную тревогу. — У меня осталось немного рыбы после ужина, и еще есть целая банка меда! Ты, наверное, голоден? Тебя не было две недели, — тихо сказала она, глядя в его черные блестящие глаза.  
— Две недели? — изумился пес. — Как быстро бежит время.  
Он съел рыбу, полбанки меда и положил голову на сложенные лапы. Марла сидела возле него и грызла печенье. Ей почему-то опять было грустно, как в то июньское утро, когда она его встретила.  
— Марла, — задумчиво сказал Грим. — Ты все хотела узнать, где я бываю ночами.  
— И сейчас хочу, — ответила девочка, думая, что он ей, наконец, расскажет.  
— Видишь ли, я и сам не знаю, — ответил пес. — Может быть, те ужасные вещи, которые про меня говорят, правда? Я ведь ничего не помню о том, что происходит ночью.  
— Мы же можем проверить, — предложила Марла. — Возьми меня с собой. Я расскажу тебе, что видела. Или не расскажу, если то, что я увижу, будет плохо.  
— Это нечестно. Если я возьму тебя с собой, то ты мне расскажешь все, что увидишь. Даже если это будет ужасно. Обещаешь?  
И Марла кивнула.  
— Тогда полезай ко мне на спину, — сказал Грим. — Уже пора.  
Девочка почти устроилась и даже вцепилась в его шерсть, как вдруг вспомнила про платок, слезла, вытащила его из-под подушки и вернулась на место.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — прошептала она, склонившись к черному мохнатому уху. Грим ничего не ответил и в тот же миг одним упругим, длинным прыжком выскочил из окна, и Марла почувствовала, как темная, густая августовская ночь окутала их.  
Грим летел так высоко, что город казался Марле меньше, чем ее левая пятка. Беркшир сиял теплой разноцветной россыпью разноцветных камушков: огоньки сплошь оранжевые и желтые, как плавящийся сахар, леденцы от кашля и карамельные петушки на палочках, которых продавали на ярмарках в честь окончания лета.  
А когда они пролетали над Лондоном, у Марлы и вовсе захватило дух, потому что Лондон был совсем не похож на Беркшир даже с такой высоты. Он сиял искристо и живо, как фейерверк, и весь был пронизан множеством разноцветных светящихся речек — широких и узких. Они пересекали его во всех направлениях, вдоль и поперек, и Марле почему-то подумалось, что в Лондоне есть своя, особая магия, и она — в этих особых речках, но еще больше — в тех темных частях, которые не видны.  
Они стали опускаться все ниже и ниже, и, наконец, Грим мягко приземлился на тротуар. Дома на этой улице были похожи один на другой; так было и на ее улице в Беркшире, но там все красили свои дома в разные цвета и высаживали разные розы или вообще ничего не высаживали, а разводили карликовых пушистиков или волшебных пчел, но тут все было совсем одинаковое. Марла спешилась и зашагала босыми ногами рядом с Гримом, на всякий случай все еще держась за шерсть у него на загривке.  
Везде, где они проходили, гасли огни. Когда она оглянулась, то поняла, что улица позади них превратилась в одну сплошную непроглядную тьму. Ей стало немного неуютно, и она спросила:  
— Куда мы идем?  
Но Грим не ответил.  
Вскоре они дошли до одного дома в конце улицы, еще более неприметного, чем остальные. Марла больше ничего не спрашивала, ей стало совсем жутко, и ноги ее закоченели, и она опять вскарабкалась ему на спину.  
Пес обошел дом кругом и остановился возле окна. Она заметила, что глаза его засветились, и вжалась в его спину, крепко обнимая за шею. Ей вдруг стало так нестерпимо тоскливо, что из ее глаз в тот же миг полились слезы. Она и сама не знала, почему плачет — просто стало вдруг так горько, словно ничего радостного больше не случится.  
Занавеска в окне отодвинулась, и Марла, вжавшаяся в пса, сквозь его уши увидела бледную старушку, такую старенькую и высохшую, каких она никогда прежде не встречала. Старушка ахнула и схватилась за сердце, а Марла увидела, как все вокруг залило серебристым светом, источником которого были глаза ее Грима.  
Она крепко зажмурилась, спрятала лицо в черной шерсти и не открывала глаза до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, что ее ноги вновь овевает теплый августовский ветер. Марла подняла лицо и посмотрела вниз: они опять летели над Лондоном. Она почувствовала, что не может перестать дрожать. Ей не было страшно и уже не было холодно, но ей показалось, что она только что увидела то, что не должна была видеть, что-то такое, что невозможно осознать и понять до конца — даже если ты очень большой и взрослый.  
Грим мягко опустился возле пруда в парке неподалеку от ее дома. Когда Марла слезла с его спины, она даже не сразу поняла, куда он ее привез, потому что никогда не была здесь ночью. А пруд был полон звезд; их было даже больше, чем в небе, и Марла долго-долго всматривалась в воду, пока не поняла, что звезд ей кажется больше потому, что на глазах у нее все еще стоят слезы.  
— Марла, — тихо позвал пес.  
Она вздрогнула и опустилась в мягкую траву на берегу. Сейчас там не было ни деловых жаб, а на поверхности пруда не было ни одной водомерки, и стрекозы куда-то пропали, так что она вдруг совсем ясно поняла, что скоро осень.  
Грим лег вокруг нее и положил свою огромную морду ей на колени.  
— Ты обещала рассказать, — сказал он.  
Марла собрала в свой маленький кулак всю свою огромную волю — или то, что от нее осталось — и начала:  
— Сначала мы летели над Беркширом, а потом над Лондоном, и все было очень здорово. Сверху все очень красивое. И ты хорошо летаешь.  
— Это не все, — сказал Грим, потому что она надолго замолчала. — Ты обещала рассказать все, даже если это будет совсем ужасно.  
— Мы приземлились и пошли к какому-то дому, и ты даже перестал мне отвечать. Потом мы оказались у окна, и ты стоял и смотрел в него, и у тебя светились глаза, как две яркие луны. А потом в окне появилась старушка. Мне сначала показалось, что она тебя испугалась, но потом, кажется, все поняла. А мне стало так грустно, как будто ничего хорошего уже не случится в мире, никакой радости. И очень горько. Она умрет, да? - спросила она.  
Грим опять ничего не сказал. Она запустила руку глубоко в его черную и блестящую, как водная гладь этой августовской ночью, шерсть и замерла, всматриваясь в небо.  
— Марла? — окликнул ее Грим спустя пару минут. — Почему ты меня не боишься?  
Девочка пожала плечами.  
— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответила она. — Я ведь знаю, что ты хороший. Ты мне нравишься.  
Пес ткнулся мокрым носом ей в колено.  
— Марла? — спросил он еще раз спустя две погасших звезды.  
— Что? — сонно ответила она.  
— Я знаю, что в следующий раз мы увидимся нескоро. Но когда заметишь меня, не бойся и не жалей, потому что когда я прихожу, уже нет смысла ни в страхе, ни в жалости. Мне кажется, этим летом я понял, что смысл появляется только вместе с любовью. Когда ты знаешь, что такое любовь, умирать не страшно.  
Марла поняла, что все еще сжимает в руке тот платок, который вытащила из-под подушки целую вечность назад.  
— Это тебе, — сказала она и повязала его на правую лапу. — Я хотела сделать тебе теплое покрывало, но не успела.  
— Красиво, — сказал Грим. — Спасибо, Марла, — и он лизнул ее сначала в щеку, от чего она не удержалась и звонко захохотала, а потом провел большим шершавым языком по ее глазам, и она проснулась.  
За окном начиналась осень.


	11. Chapter 11

— Конец, — выдохнул Гарри.  
Тедди давно спал, и его волосы стали каштанового цвета, чуть темнее, чем у отца. Снейп снял пальто и пиджак, и сидел, вытянувшись в кресле, уперевшись кулаком в подбородок, пустым взглядом уставившись в пространство впереди себя.  
— Это вторая сказка про Марлу, — рассказал Поттер. — Но мне больше нравится про мрачного авгурея, мудрого филина и кошку в пенсне.  
— Кошка в пенсне? Что за бред.  
Он сел прямее, стараясь согнать сонливость, и сказал:  
— Довольно примитивно и параллели слишком очевидные. Но могло быть хуже, учитывая, кто автор.  
— Параллели слишком очевидные, потому что _вы знаете_ , кто автор, — возразил Гарри. — Для тех, кто не в курсе, это просто сказка про девочку, которая не испугалась того, кого все боятся.  
— Не слишком удачная ролевая модель для детей, — проворчал Снейп.  
— Вам в детстве вообще читали сказки? — воскликнул Гарри. — Если бы дети воспринимали героев в качестве ролевых моделей, их бы постоянно находили в кроличьих норах задницей кверху. Или еще что-нибудь в таком духе.  
— А вам, судя по всему, не читали, раз вы так восторженно выгораживаете эту посредственную историю, — ядовито ответил Северус.  
Поттер нахмурился и откинулся в кресле.  
— Кто бы мне их читал? — спросил он. — Я сам читал, когда научился. И не то чтобы в доме дяди и тети было много книжек, знаете ли. Дадли предпочитал телевизор.  
Северус ощутил укол вины, но не слишком сильный — откуда бы ему было знать эти детали. В этот момент на улице раздался громкий хлопок, и Снейп машинально подскочил и выглянул в окно. Оказалось, что к дому напротив аппарировала какая-то ведьма; тут же в том доме загорелся свет, и она вошла. Снейп продолжал рассматривать улицу, оперевшись на подоконник.  
— А где ваши родители? — неожиданно спросил Гарри.  
Снейп побелел. Казалось, в комнате стало намного холоднее, и он сразу выпрямился и весь как будто задеревенел.  
— Почему вы спрашиваете? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
— Просто понял, что как-то раньше не задавался этим вопросом. Знаете… я почему-то всегда воспринимал вас… ну, как единицу, вне связи с кем-то, как будто вы просто появились в мире сами по себе.  
Северус не знал, готов ли он рассказать об этом, и не был уверен, что Поттер его поймет. Но почему-то казалось, что сейчас, после всего, что он рассказал Гарри за сегодняшний день — самый подходящий момент избавиться от той тяжести, которая каждый раз наваливалась на него, когда он думал о смерти своих родителей. Северус никому об этом не говорил по одной простой причине: это была не та информация, которая была полезна Ордену и могла повлиять на ход войны. А просто так никому не приходило в голову спрашивать.  
И он носил это в себе, и это горькое знание было тем тяжелее, что на нем висела безапелляционная и откровенная печать «ты это заслужил».  
— Мои родители там же, где и ваши, — ответил Снейп после долгой паузы.  
— О, — сказал Поттер без полагающегося случаю сочувствия, а, скорее, как будто что-то понял. — Наверное, мне стоило и самому догадаться… Извините.  
— Это случилось еще до вашего рождения, — произнес Северус и опять его с головой окатило осознанием чертовой двадцатилетней разницы в возрасте.  
— Волан-де-Морт? — коротко спросил Гарри.  
— Вы как всегда проницательны, — вяло съязвил Северус.  
— … и вы продолжали служить ему? — опять спросил Поттер спустя долгое мгновение. Снейп не понял, то ли это было изумление в его голосе, то ли один из чудных оттенков презрения.  
— Думаете, я знал? — усмехнулся Северус. — Двадцать лет назад мой отец умер от быстро прогрессирующего рака печени, который диагностировали уже после его смерти. Спустя два месяца от сердечного приступа скончалась мать. Я сам видел тела и проверял их на следы магического воздействия. Ничего. Обычная магловская смерть.  
— Тогда как… — удивился Поттер, который оказался совсем рядом; он встал, оперевшись плечом о стену и сложив руки на груди. Снейп все смотрел в окно пустым, невидящим взглядом.  
— На одном из ужинов в Малфой-мэноре Лорд великодушно поделился со всеми историей, как ему удалось воспитать одного из своих самых ценных последователей, — сказал Снейп и набрал побольше воздуха, прежде чем продолжить. — Посмотрите на Северуса, — произнес он размеренным, тягучим, полным самодовольства голосом, — мой самый преданный, самый верный слуга. Все его помыслы и надежды обращены ко мне, и я не могу в нем усомниться, ведь я — буквально единственное, что у него есть. Ведь я заменил ему семью, воспитал его как отец; день за днем я наблюдал, как он становится моим самым верным соратником, моей правой рукой… И нет большой беды в том, что ради этого пришлось убить магла и ту посредственную ведьму. Удивительно, что у такого отродья получился такой великолепный волшебник, как ты. Это целиком и полностью моя заслуга. Я не мог сказать тебе этого раньше, Северус, потому что ты был еще слишком юн и мог не понять моих благих намерений… Но теперь я могу с тобой поделиться. Ведь я сделал тебя свободным.  
— А вы? — выдохнул Гарри.  
— А я… — Снейп оскалился собственному отражению в стекле и едва удержался, чтобы не расхохотаться. — А я, Поттер… Я сказал… — он почувствовал, как кончается воздух, и все его существо наполняется несвойственной ему паникой, и прежде, чем она окончательно нахлынула, он на одном дыхании ответил:  
— Я сказал, что они никогда не были родителями, о которых я мог бы мечтать, и я благодарен за оказанную мне услугу.  
Вот и все, это было произнесено, все эти гнусные слова, вновь покрывшие его всего с ног до головы грязью, и в его голове пульсировало только одно — «ты это заслужил, ты все это заслужил», и он вцепился в край подоконника так сильно, что побелели пальцы.  
Вдруг Поттер робко коснулся его предплечья, обхватил его рукой, скользнул вниз и положил ладонь на его пальцы, а потом подошел ближе и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
— Мне жаль, — невнятно пробормотал он. — Мне так жаль, что вам пришлось… я бы так хотел помочь.  
— Ты помог, — растерянно сказал Снейп. — Ты же убил ублюдка.  
Гарри поднял лицо, и Северус замер, глядя на него; очки бликовали так сильно, что он не мог разобрать выражения его глаз, но это казалось уже неважным. Поттер приподнялся и оказался совсем рядом, так близко, что Снейп услышал его теплый приятный запах. Северус оцепенел, и в его голове не осталось больше ни одной мысли, только звенящая от ожидания тишина и неверие, что сейчас что-то произойдет. Что-то такое, о чем он боялся даже думать.  
— Гарри… — дверь распахнулась и на пороге встал Ремус. — О… я просто зашел… черт, — и он попытался уйти, но остановился, поняв, как глупо, что он выгоняет самого себя из комнаты своего сына. — Я думал, ты уже ушел, Северус.  
— Да, я уже ухожу, — поспешно бросил Снейп и, забрав с подлокотника кресла свои пиджак и пальто, вышел — почти выбежал — из комнаты.  
Спустя пару секунд, когда он уже стоял возле лестницы в конце небольшого коридора, Люпин догнал его и грубо схватил за плечо.  
— Северус, — прошептал он, — если то, что я видел, действительно было тем, чем это казалось, то я…  
— Что? — озлобленно прервал Снейп, стряхивая его руку. — Закроешь глаза и сделаешь вид, что ничего не происходит? У тебя это отлично получалось в свое время.  
Люпин молчал, и Северус, думая, что больше реплик не последует, успел спуститься на пару ступеней вниз, прежде чем Ремус вновь тихо окликнул его.  
— Вы оба почему-то решили грызться со мной, — мягко усмехнулся он. — Но я не пытаюсь вам помешать. С тех пор, как Гарри нашел тебя, он постоянно говорит о тебе, — добавил он. — Иногда жалуется, конечно, но в основном…  
— И?  
— Не знаю, чем все это кончится, Северус. Но его привязанность к тебе кажется мне болезненной. Все, о чем я хочу тебя попросить — пожалуйста, не пытайся воспользоваться им для собственного отмщения.  
На этих словах Северус нетерпеливо тряхнул головой, но Ремус упрямо продолжил:  
— Тебе есть, за что злиться и на Лили, и на Джеймса… Но Гарри ни в чем не виноват. Если он тебе не нужен, лучше сейчас порвать с ним всякое общение… и не пользоваться его доверием. Пока не стало слишком поздно.  
— Если бы я хотел отмщения, Люпин, я бы еще пару лет назад подсыпал тебе яд в Ликантропное, — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп. — Без тебя разберусь.  
Северус взял горсть порошка, вступил в камин и неожиданно спокойно, даже задумчиво спросил:  
— И разве похоже, что он мне не нужен?  
Едва ли он задавал этот вопрос Люпину.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Ремус. — Мне никогда не было понятно, что творится у тебя на душе.  
Снейп ненавидел, что ведет себя как капризный, избалованный ребенок, который захотел самую дорогую и самую красивую игрушку с верхней полки магазина, до которой не дотягивается. Сколько бы у него не было потенциальных вариантов — ведь, на крайний случай, никто не отменял вечно согласных на все обитательниц кварталов с красными фонарями, да и в школе были учительницы, которые, возможно, могли быть не против, если Северус покажет себя достаточно «приемлемым», — хотелось ему именно — и только — Поттера, а остальное даже на этапе обдумывания не казалось достойным внимания.  
Следующие несколько дней он постоянно ощущал внутри бесконечное желание закричать — или только и делать, что молчать, уставившись в одну точку. Это было выматывающее, распирающее грудь ощущение, которое заставляло его нервно ходить по квартире, словно загнанный в клетку зверь, которое не оставляло его даже ночью, и он не мог спать, думая обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, но никогда — о Поттере, потому что думать о Поттере — значило обеспечить себе жестокую тахикардию на четыре часа.  
«Сорок лет!» — смеялся над ним его внутренний голос. — «Пора успокоиться!». И еще: «Ты себя вообще видел?» — презрительным голосом Гарри.  
Снейп себя видел уже те же самые пресловутые сорок лет подряд и знал, что никогда не был красивым. Даже в свои двадцать он не считал себя привлекательным. Хотя сейчас, спустя столько времени, он думал, что как раз в 18-20 он был вполне ничего и мог бы даже на что-то рассчитывать, если бы он получше одевался и не был таким замкнутым и одержимым идеей господства Темного Лорда. Но сейчас-то совсем не на что было надеяться — с таким носом, морщинами, с этой худобой, выпирающими ребрами, желтоватой кожей… у Поттера она приятная, очень светлая — он заметил, когда Гарри взял его за руку в тот раз, и с тех пор это воспоминание не оставляло его.  
Одним словом, у него не было никаких шансов, и от этого он становился только злее день ото дня, потому что не понимал, что вообще двигало Поттером в тот проклятый вечер, когда он… что он хотел? Чем бы все кончилось, если бы не вошел чертов Люпин?  
Северус уже начинал чувствовать себя обманутым и почти уверился, что Люпин с Поттером — чудный дуэт, как в старые-добрые времена, — перемыли ему все кости, когда он ушел, и посмеялись над тем, как он глупо стоял, уставившись на Гарри, и даже не оттолкнул его и не задал резонный вопрос «какого черта?». А ждал, как будто считал, что он действительно чего-то достоин.  
В школе начались приготовления к Рождеству, во всех смыслах: Снейп завалил детей домашними заданиями, стращая итоговой контрольной работой, которая ждала абсолютно все классы; тем временем, миссис Бродерик с завхозом и еще парой сердобольных учителей (Снейп в их число, разумеется, не входил) распоряжались украшением классов и всех остальных помещений, включая спортзал.  
Через неделю, в середине декабря, Северус обнаружил перед собой коробку, полную серебряной и золотой мишуры, и еще одну — с красными, зелеными и золотыми искристыми шариками.  
— Северус, — доброжелательно сказала миссис Бродерик, за спиной у которой стояли завхоз и учительница по физкультуре — все с чрезвычайно умиленными лицами, в противовес хмурому Снейпу. — Ваш кабинет единственный остался не украшен. Будьте добры, — и она подтолкнула к нему коробки.  
— Я не нанимался… — Северус хотел сказать «домовым эльфом», но вовремя прикусил язык. — …украшать классы. У меня полно работы, как видите, — и он выразительно кивнул на стопку тестов и эссе. — Я вообще не вижу смысла что-то тут украшать, студенты и без того находят, на что отвлечься.  
— Вы в последнее время какой-то совсем грустный, — сказала Дакота Хопкинс, учительница по физкультуре, мускулистая девушка ростом с Северуса и тактичностью трактора. — Вам бы развеяться.  
Снейп едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Он был не грустный, он был злой! Потому что Поттер опять пропал и наверняка теперь проводит вечера в компании вшивой недособаки, сующей нос не в свои дела, или даже с подобием отца… Водит, наверное, Льюиса по Хогсмиду и показывает дешевые фокусы… кормит в Сладком Королевстве… леденцами… с рук. У него, очевидно, слабость к отцам-одиночкам, и тут Северус не выдерживал никакой конкуренции.  
— Я не…  
— Северус, вы и так не принимаете никакого участия в школьной жизни, — с упреком сказала директриса. — Вас не бывает на школьных балах, вы избегаете ежемесячных турниров по шахматам, наших интеллектуальных игр, спортивных состязаний… всего! Вы замечательный специалист, и я ценю вас за это, но… будьте любезны, украсьте класс. И мы ведь не предлагаем вам сделать это в одиночку! — радостно воскликнула она, вспомнив о чем-то. — Мисс Сандерс вам поможет!  
И из-за спин святой троицы вышла Сандерс. Вид у нее был донельзя пристыженный и виноватый.  
— Я справлюсь один, — процедил Снейп.  
— Вы справитесь с мисс Сандерс, — в том же тоне ответила директриса. — Девочки, идем дальше, — деловито сказала она, и «девочки» вышли вон.  
— Молчать, — сказал Северус и качнул пальцем перед носом девчонки. Затем агрессивно схватил коробку с мишурой и унес в дальний угол класса.  
Сандерс минут пять стояла, прислонившись к его столу, и наблюдала, как он возится с мишурой и кнопками, а потом и вовсе вышла. Северус вздохнул с облегчением: выгнать ее он не мог, потому что рисковал опять нарваться на разговор с директрисой, а терпеть ее присутствие было невыносимо.  
Снейп сидел на парте и смотрел на творение рук своих — криво висящую зеленую блестящую гирлянду, утыканную кнопками, — когда она вернулась. Он обернулся на грохот: Сандерс тащила стремянку.  
Он с любопытством наблюдал за ней, не делая никаких попыток помочь. Девчонка дотащила стремянку к тому месту, где он сидел, взглянула наверх и сказала:  
— Очень… своеобразно, — выдавила она. Вздохнула. Коротко посмотрела на него и сказала, — Давайте я украшу, а вы посидите и проверите все это… — она кивнула на стол. — Все что назадавали.  
— Блестящая мысль, мисс Сандерс, — ядовито ответил он. — Редко от вас услышишь что-то подобное.  
Спустя полтора часа она уже носилась с шариками, развешивая их на ручки шкафов с лабораторной посудой, и Северус украдкой наблюдал за ней — не без раздражения, но и не без благодарности, что все это пришлось делать не ему. В конце она перетащила лестницу к двери и прикрепила над ней зеленый венок с красными шариками.  
— Вроде все, — сказала она и оглянулась.  
Северус признал, что у нее получилось гораздо лучше, чем могло бы выйти у него. Она развесила гирлянды волнами и на стыки, там, где были кнопки, повесила маленькие золотые шары, и все это выглядело… ну, даже мило.  
Конечно, ей он этого не сказал и опять вернулся к чтению работ.  
— Профессор Снейп, — нерешительно начала она. Северус понял, что она сейчас или заладит про свою глупую любовь, или про безобразную сцену у ворот.  
Он поднял глаза: она стояла в метре от его стола и что-то держала за спиной. Он недовольно сморщился.  
— Мне действительно очень стыдно за то, что я тогда вам наговорила.  
— Я не злюсь, что вы назвали меня… геем, — он выплюнул это слово, потому что его от него тошнило, такой пошлый смысл оно несло — целый ворох того, что к Снейпу не относилось, как он считал.  
— Конечно! Нет ведь ничего плохого… даже если вы действительно…  
Северус выразительно взглянул на нее, она стушевалась.  
— Это не мое дело, я знаю. Мне стыдно за то письмо и за то, что я делала…  
— За ваши мысли, — догадался Снейп. Он вспомнил, что не так давно тоже извинялся за то, чего не делал, но сделал бы, если бы была возможность — невзирая на всякий стыд и угрызения совести.  
Сандерс отчаянно покраснела.  
— Это вам, — буркнула она и положила перед Снейпом небольшую деревянную коробку с шахматами, перевязанную атласной лентой фиолетового цвета.  
— Заберите, — скривился Северус и откинулся на стуле, стараясь быть подальше от подарка, как будто она кинула ему змеиное гнездо.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, — воскликнула девчонка, и Снейп понял, что она опять вот-вот расплачется. — Иначе мне будет стыдно еще и за то, что я напросилась вам помогать.  
Он удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Вот, мне уже стыдно, — пробормотала она. — Как вы это делаете.  
Сандерс подняла с пола свою сумку с учебниками и выбежала из класса. Затем вернулась и завозилась с лестницей.  
— Оставьте, — сказал ей Снейп. — Я сам унесу.  
Она опять на него взглянула, как будто он говорил на другом языке.  
— И спасибо, — неохотно добавил он.  
Она улыбнулась, смахнула слезу с красной щеки и вышла.  
Северус задумчиво развязал ленту — в глубине души он подозревал увидеть в коробке какое-нибудь очередное слезоточивое письмо, но внутри были только фигуры. Он достал одну наугад — это оказался темно-коричневый блестящий ферзь.  
Он вздохнул, разглядывая его. Сандерс хватило упорства решиться написать то чертово письмо — на это нужна недюжинная смелость, если подумать, и она не была такой уж тупой, чтобы сделать это спонтанно. Потом устроила весь этот спектакль с парнями, чтобы он ее заметил. И вот теперь нашла способ извиниться так, чтобы он ее не прогнал после первого же слова. И шахматы.  
Почему же у него не хватает смелости, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь? И не хватает мозгов, чтобы придумать убедительный повод для встречи с Поттером? Неужели он глупее этой девчонки? А может все это потому, что у него в принципе никогда в жизни не было такого опыта? Мать Гарри он пытался добиться не нахрапом, так измором, а остальных добиваться и вовсе не приходилось, а теперь вот — мальчик с неясной сексуальной ориентацией и ненавистью к нему в анамнезе.  
«Делать-то что?» — спросил голос в его голове, и Снейп догадался, что он умудрился достать своими мыслями о Гарри даже самого себя. «Ждать», — ответил ему Северус и захлопнул коробку.  
В ночь на четверг ему приснился сон, но вовсе не тот, который он ждал. Этот сон не приходил к нему ни разу за последние два года, и он всегда начинался одинаково — с черной, вязкой, напитанной дождем земли под ногами и темных мантий вокруг него.  
Их обоих хоронили в темных гробах, в одной могиле и под общим надгробием из светлого мрамора. Северус стоял во втором ряду, накинув на голову капюшон, и не чувствовал ничего — только какую-то отстраненность и холодное равнодушие, как будто все это происходило не с ним. Он думал о том, что надпись на надгробии выглядит потрясающе свежей, резкой и четкой, даже золото, проложенное в углубления букв, судя по всему, еще не просохло. «Скорее всего, — думал Снейп, когда гроб Лили опускали в землю, — надпись выбили не далее, как вчера днем или вечером. А ведь еще три дня назад никто не знал, что тут появится эта плита». Он механически растянул губы в короткой улыбке от мысли, что дерево для его собственного гроба уже выросло и, возможно, уже сейчас его подсекает ни о чем не подозревающий лесоруб.  
Сон был полон тоскливой предопределенности — ни лиц, ни леденящих подробностей, сухая констатация факта смерти, золотые имена на светлом мраморе и больше ничего. Снейп к сотому разу выучил его наизусть, и чувства немного притупились, хотя даже спустя столько времени это был один из самых страшных его кошмаров, потому что он уже знал, что это — лишь начало, а самое жуткое ему приснится потом.  
Когда о гроб ударился первый ком земли, все исчезло. 31 октября померкло, и Северус обнаружил себя не в черной толпе, а просто в сумрачной темноте, и прямо перед ним была кровать с оранжевым вязаным пледом поверх одеяла, под которым лежал Гарри — весь взмокший и разметавшийся. Снейп нерешительно подошел ближе и заметил, что на прикроватной тумбе стоит рамка с колдографией, на которой кружились в танце Лили и Джеймс. Северус поджал губы, как будто увидел что-то омерзительное, перевернул рамку и сел на пол рядом с кроватью.  
Все было опять как тогда: Поттер замер в одном движении; Снейп отметил напряженно сжатую в кулак руку, остановившиеся в судороге плечи… и испытал странное чувство благодарности. То же самое он ощутил, когда впервые увидел его вблизи на первом курсе и убедился, что у него глаза матери.  
Он обернул руку вокруг его запястья, и Гарри выгнулся, всхлипнул и начал задыхаться, как бывает, когда плачешь во сне; его кулак разжался, и Северус взял его за руку, пропустив его пальцы через свои, и вспомнил, что было дальше.  
И после того, как могилу начали закапывать, он не обнаружил в себе ни одного чувства, похожего на сожаление или горе. В последний раз Северус видел ее в детской, где надрывался какой-то ребенок, и затем его оторвал от нее Дамблдор, аппарировал с ним в Хогвартс, бросил в своем кабинете и снова исчез. Он не видел ее в гробу, а значит, ее там не было; значит, гроб был пуст или там была какая-то другая женщина, а Лили, наверное, в больнице, у своей сестры или еще где-нибудь, но точно не там, в этом глухом закрытом ящике. «Это ведь так нелепо, — думал он. — Ей всего двадцать один. И мне всего двадцать один. Целая жизнь впереди, чтобы все исправить».  
Снейп подумал о том, что рано или поздно она поймет, насколько глуп и бесперспективен ее муж, и, может быть, все же… или же если его убьют, а она останется вдовой… он бы даже воспитал ее сына, как своего, он не упрекнул бы ее ни единым словом, потому что все делают ошибки, и он простил бы ей каждую… Он цеплялся за эти обрывочные ветхие мысли, но они рассыпались у него в руках в прах прежде, чем ему удавалось закончить хотя бы одну. Гробы зарыли, и чернота вокруг него растаяла: все разошлись, а он все стоял, в недоумении глядя на могильную плиту.  
Подул холодный ветер, напомнивший о скорой зиме, и вскоре пошел мелкий дождь вперемешку с колким снегом. Только тогда Снейп сдвинулся с места и подошел ближе; нога увязла во влажной земле и провалилась на несколько дюймов. Только тогда он как будто что-то понял и впервые забыл, как дышать. Он присел на корточки и провел пальцами по ее имени, не притрагиваясь к фамилии, и точно — края выбитой надписи были острые, с мраморными заусенцами, что выдавало торопливую руку, и на коже осталась золотая краска. «А может, — подумал он, — надпись вообще делали сегодня ночью».  
Только после этого он задохнулся, сам не понимая, отчего, и почувствовал, как внутри что-то рушится, с треском лопается, обрывается, падает, рассыпается со звоном, грохотом, стонами, заливается черными волнами, которые накрывают его с головой, и он даже успел подумать, что это похоже на приступ какой-то тяжелой болезни, так, наверное, умирают; подумал про дерево, и про золото, и про мрамор, и про ее рыжие волосы, и вдруг услышал чей-то вопль и понял, что воет он сам, дико и безобразно, страшно и беззастенчиво, воет, задыхаясь от горя и ужаса, сжав в руке ком мокрой земли, распластавшись перед плитой — на которой чьей-то издевательской рукой было высечено и имя Джеймса Поттера, отца ребенка, который был всему виной…  
Когда стемнело, его подняли, куда-то повели, и он запомнил только бороду и руку с перстнем; было больничное крыло, ему влили успокоительное, и когда все чуть прояснилось, оказалось, что забрал его опять Дамблдор, который смотрел на него со смешанным выражением отвращения и сочувствия на лице.  
— Это еще не конец, — сказал он тогда, и Северус не поверил.  
Следующий день Снейп не помнил. Не помнил и второй. На третий его собственное истощенное бессонницей сознание сыграло с ним злую шутку, и когда он провалился в короткий муторный обморок, он очень отчетливо увидел перед собой ее лицо — в тот момент, на третий день: закрытые глаза, иссиня-белое лицо, бескровные губы. Он пришел в себя, заливаясь слезами отчаяния, заходясь в хриплом крике. И потом, уткнувшись лбом в колени, опять подумал, что ей всего двадцать один и уже никогда не будет больше; и как странно, что она умерла именно в двадцать один.  
Если бы в тот день, когда он увидел ее, ему бы кто-нибудь сказал, что ей осталось жить тринадцать лет, он бы стал ценить мгновения с ней больше? Сделал бы что-нибудь по-другому? А если бы он не назвал ее тогда грязнокровкой, а если бы не связывался с Пожирателями, а если бы она выбрала не Поттера, а если бы не было этого ребенка, если бы что-нибудь, хоть какая-нибудь маленькая деталь пошла не так, она бы сейчас не лежала там, в этом холоде, под шестью футами медленно промерзающей земли, обезображенная смертью?  
Если бы, если бы, если бы: он нашел ложное утешение в каждом из них, забывался в картонных мечтах, где яркое солнце золотилось в ее рыжих волосах, а она смеялась. В одном «если бы» не было Джеймса Поттера. В другом — не было ребенка, потому что Лили не предпочла никого из них. В третьем — Поттер, брак, ребенок, но рожден он был не в тот злополучный месяц. В четвертом был их ребенок с Лили. В сотом он просто не сообщил Лорду о пророчестве, и этот вариант был ближе всего к тому, что он мог бы сделать на самом деле, и за него он мучил себя всю жизнь каждый день.  
Но все это, ни один из этих «если бы» не мог вернуть Лили к жизни. Ничего уже не могло. Он даже думал о том, где достать Маховик времени, но в последний момент решил, что игры со смертью сведут его с ума и приведут к еще более ужасным последствиям… и возненавидел себя за это малодушие и нерешительность еще больше, чем за свое предательство.  
В первый месяц он побывал на кладбище столько раз, что перестал вести счет. Каждый раз он аппарировал туда ближе к ночи и садился так, чтобы закрыть ту половину плиты, где было имя ее мужа. Ему почему-то казалось, что ей, должно быть, ужасно тоскливо и скучно, ведь там, внизу, ничего не происходит, а Джеймс и при жизни вряд ли мог поддержать разговор. Сперва он просто плакал и пил; потом стал приносить ей цветы и рассказывать о том, что происходит, но так как в его жизни ничего не происходило, он просто каялся за все, в чем считал себя виноватым. Спустя месяц он начал приходить днем, потому что горе выело его до дна, и он постоянно спал; дни его стали короткими, ночи длинными, а кошмары крепкими и беспробудными.  
Эпизодически появлялся Дамблдор и что-то ему говорил, и однажды даже ударил — ни до, ни после не происходило ничего подобного, и Северус запомнил эту пощечину на всю жизнь, и был за нее благодарен, потому что физическая боль неожиданно принесла облегчение от боли душевной. Только тогда он услышал, что Альбус опять говорит ему о каком-то ребенке.  
После того визита он пошел в ванную и острой бритвой разрезал метку поперек, и потом еще долго, долго смотрел, как кровь стекает в грязную раковину. Он с наслаждением упивался этим забытым ощущением, которое давало ему его тело, и водил по предплечью еще и еще, улыбаясь, пока метка не превратилась в кровавое месиво.  
В тот день, сидя на полу в ванной, испачканный в собственной крови, вспотевший, с располосованным предплечьем, грязными ладонями, с которых еще не сошла кладбищенская земля и даже позолота тех имен, он впервые понял, что жив и не собирается с этим ничего делать.  
И по сей день эти воспоминания выбивали из него тяжелый вздох и оставляли с комом в горле. Северус посмотрел на спящего Гарри, чью руку он все еще держал, и понял две вещи одновременно: Поттеру сейчас почти столько же, сколько было ему самому, когда умерла Лили; и это он был тем маленьким, надрывающимся от ужаса ребенком в детской кроватке, до которого Снейпу не было никакого дела.  
Все, что случилось с ними обоими с 31 октября 1981 года, показалось ему невероятным: целой отдельной жизнью с другими правилами, действующими лицами и целью. Надпись на могильной плите истерлась временем, дерево для его гроба все еще растет в лесу, а мальчик повзрослел.  
Северус осознал, что важное место в его душе, отданное когда-то Лили, давно уже занял Гарри, но подобная рокировка его нимало не удивила: в какой-то момент он смирился, что тем, кто мертв, уже не помочь. Любовь к могильной плите не приносит облегчения, и даже самые сильные чувства со временем блекнут, даже если тебе не хочется это признавать.  
Он поднес его руку к лицу и прижал ее к губам, думая о том, что урвал ту жизнь, которую не заслуживает, но хоть во второй раз с ним не обошлись еще хуже, и ему не пришлось выть еще на одной могиле на кладбище в Годриковой впадине.  
Снейп услышал надоедливое размеренное пищание, доносившееся откуда-то справа. Он подумал, что Поттер завел себе вредноскоп, но, проснувшись, понял, что это были всего лишь семь утра и будильник.   
Ждать ему оставалось еще три дня.  
Не было никаких сомнений, что человек, так неистово стучащий в дверь ногой, был Поттером — и никем иным. Ведомый незнакомым ему прежде порывом, Северус быстро осмотрел себя с ног до головы и даже взглянул на себя в зеркало, прежде чем открыть, но беглый обзор не дал никакой новой информации: шансов все еще не было.  
— У вас есть духовка? — возбужденно спросил Поттер. Глаза его нездорово блестели.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он проскользнул в квартиру и направился прямиком в кухню.  
— Отлично! — услышал Северус. — То что надо.  
Когда Снейп вошел, Поттер выкладывал на стол большое, с две человеческих ладони, черное яйцо в серую крапинку, которое он прежде прятал под курткой.  
— Я не позволю совать непонятные яйца в мою духовку! — разозлился Снейп. — Почему не испробовать духовку на Гриммо, духовку Молли Уизли или Люпина? Или мой дом вам не так жалко разнести?  
— Магические духовки нестабильны, — ответил Гарри, настраивая ручку на двести градусов. — И ничего тут не разнесет, не беспокойтесь, профессор.  
— У него что, есть инструкция по использованию, что вы так уверены?  
— Просто знаю, — сказал он и сунул яйцо внутрь.  
Когда он обернулся, Снейп опять нависал над ним, глядя сверху вниз.  
— Где вы это взяли?  
— Это новое дело Рона, — сказал Гарри. — Есть информация, что оно должно треснуть, если держать его при температуре ровно двести градусов около получаса. Проблема в том, что все магические духовки настроены на еду и меняют температуру так, чтобы она приготовилась лучше всего. А магловским все равно. Я подумал, вы будете не против.  
— И сколько времени вы об этом думали? Секунду?  
— Меньше, — ухмыльнулся Поттер.  
Северус оставил его в одиночестве на полу перед духовкой и ушел в гостиную, дальше читать "Логику химического синтеза", но сколько он не вглядывался в текст, строчки уплывали, и он с каждой минутой терзался все больше, что не может решиться хоть на что-нибудь, когда Поттер — всамделишный, теплый и вполне дружелюбно настроенный — сидит у него на кухне без дела.  
Минут через десять он вернулся, демонстративно открыл книжку и, грозно взглянув на бывшего ученика, сел за стол и продолжил чтение.  
— Если оно все-таки взорвется, то умрем мы вместе, — сказал Поттер.  
— Вместе с половиной жителей этого дома, — рявкнул Снейп, потому что был вовсе не настолько романтично настроен.  
Снейп не прочитал ни страницы, потому что все время поглядывал на Гарри, который педантично облапал и покрутил все ручки шкафов и теперь развлекался тем, что включал и отключал подсветку духовки.  
— Ваше интеллектуальное развитие… — начал он, но яйцо громко треснуло, и он позабыл о том, что хотел сказать. Гарри открыл дверцу и беспомощно заоглядывался, ища, чем бы его поддеть. Снейп протянул ему полотенце.  
Пару раз ойкнув, Поттер вытащил яйцо из духовки и грохнул его почему-то прямо на раскрытую книгу.  
— Я нечаянно, — виновато прошептал Гарри и вернул ему полотенце, которое в местах соприкосновения со скорлупой почернело.  
Северус не успел сказать, что он об этом думает, потому что в этот момент яйцо разломилось и залило и стол, и книгу вонючей полупрозрачной склизкой жижей. В одной из половинок обнаружилось что-то, очень напоминающее часы, только вместо цифр там были неизвестные знаки, напоминающие руны.  
— Отлично, — обрадовался Поттер и потянул к нему руки.  
— Ты совсем идиот?! — обозлился Снейп и оттолкнул его. — От этой штуки так несет темной магией, что даже я это чувствую. Как ты собираешься работать аврором, если не можешь соблюдать элементарные правила безопасности? Проще сразу снести тебе голову, чтобы не мучился!  
И Северус, продолжая браниться, принес свои перчатки.  
— Лучше бы из драконьей кожи, но это лучше, чем ничего, — сказал он и надел их. Когда он попытался прикоснуться к часам, Гарри схватил его за руку.  
— Не надо, вдруг что-то…  
Снейп только раздраженно отмахнулся.  
— Вы видите другие варианты? Я — нет, — и взял часы. Ничего не произошло, и кожа перчаток никак не отреагировала. Тогда он осторожно коснулся жижи, но и после этого ничего не случилось.  
Он внимательнее вгляделся в артефакт, но так и не смог вспомнить, читал ли он где-то о чем-то подобном.  
— Что это такое, Поттер?  
— Это нашли в пещере, где, предположительно, одно время жила фея Моргана. По легендам, — поспешил добавить он.  
— И вы запихнули яйцо, заколдованное Морганой, с темномагическим артефактом внутри, которому столько лет, что вы даже представить себе не можете, в магловскую духовку, — подивился Северус, выложил часы на стол, снял перчатки и передал их Гарри. — У вас настолько отсутствует чувство самосохранения, что меня это уже даже восхищает.  
Вместе с тем он действительно удивился тому, что это пришло Поттеру в голову, потому что это был нетривиальный, простой и потому очень удачный ход.  
Поттер, стараясь спрятать улыбку, натянул перчатки и сунул часы в карман.  
— Не выкидывайте пока скорлупу, ладно?  
— Буду беречь, как зеницу ока, — пробурчал Северус, рассматривая жижу, стекавшую на пол, и залитую книгу, которую наверняка теперь придется выкинуть.  
Поттер уже стоял в дверях, когда спросил (и Снейпу подумалось, что он решался на этот вопрос последние полчаса):  
— А что вы делаете на Рождество?  
И Северус растерялся.  
— Не то же, что и вы, — сказал он.  
Гарри, казалось, задумался.  
— Это самый странный ответ, который я слышал, — признался он. — Но да, едва ли вы пойдете к Уизли, как я.  
Снейп промолчал.  
— До свидания, профессор, — сказал Гарри. — Спасибо за духовку. И извините за бардак. И что чуть не взорвал.  
— Ничего страшного, Поттер, — елейным голосом ответил Снейп, — каждый раз, когда я открываю вам дверь, я мысленно смиряюсь с тем, что вы можете сравнять этот дом с землей в любой момент. Всего доброго, — и он мягко вытолкнул Поттера из квартиры.


	12. Chapter 12

_Это может понадобиться ;)  
https://music.yandex.ru/users/avlasova95/playlists/1001  
_  
У него и правда не было никаких планов на Рождество. Как и в прошлом году, каникулы стали для него поводом отдохнуть от детей, шумной школы, бесконечной череды бесталанных эссе, тестов и выматывающей бумажной волокиты.  
И все же, прошлое Рождество, которое он провел в компании самого себя, книг, виски и фоном работающего телевизора было не в пример лучше многих предыдущих.  
Когда он пришел в школу преподавателем, праздники окончательно перестали доставлять ему радость. Конечно, школьных эльфов ни в чем нельзя было упрекнуть: каждый год они старались, как в последний раз, и ужины были замечательными, и украшенные залы были выше всяких похвал.  
Все это не впечатляло его уже курса с четвертого, а в последующие годы все школьные праздники лишь раздражали и вызывали приступы невыносимой скуки. Особенно напрягал Альбус с его раздражающим оптимизмом; иногда Северусу казалось, что он впадает в старческий маразм, но в тот же момент он понимал — нет, директор в полном порядке. Все было еще хуже: просто у Дамблдора был такой характер. Непоколебимая, сумасшедшая вера в светлое будущее. Тоже, надо сказать, великий талант.  
Дело было даже не в ужинах и не в Альбусе, который и после ужинов в этот день несколько лет подряд обнаруживался в комнатах Северуса и донимал его ленивыми, ни к чему не обязывающими разговорами, пока не засыпал в кресле. А в том, что после того, как этот день пройдет, все снова возвращалось на круги своя, неизбежно. И это были дни без радости и цели, и вечера, полные беспробудной кислой тоски, залитой не менее мерзким виски. Тогда даже виски был не в пример более мерзким, чем сейчас.  
Снейп никогда не испытывал недостатка в причинах для тоски. Первые несколько лет список душевных терзаний возглавляла Лили, ее выбор, ее муж, ее ребенок, ее семейное счастье, затем — собственное непреднамеренное предательство, ее смерть. Поттер-младший, оставшийся сиротой, и Поттер-старший, оказавшийся в могиле, в списках не значились. Много позже все эти чувства притупились, и на смену им пришли мысли попроще, но не менее горькие: он отсчитывал года. Где-то в свое десятое Рождество он впервые осознал, сколько времени работает учителем, и на следующее утро его голова раскалывалась так сильно, что ему пришлось выпить две склянки с Антипохмельным подряд и потом еще весь день ходить в образе подгнившего вурдалака.  
Потом было одиннадцатое, двенадцатое, тринадцатое Рождество: в низ списка для рождественского самоистязания закрался Поттер-младший, рискующий собой направо и налево. Снейп чувствовал, что постоянно теряет контроль над жизнью мальчишки, которого под конец каждого года обнаруживают в полудохлом виде где-нибудь в тех местах замка, в которых он быть не должен, и сделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Поттер с малых лет с завидным упорством находил все новые способы для самоубийства — по-другому Снейп не мог расценивать его попытки пробраться за философским камнем или в тайную комнату.  
Ему было бы плевать на какого-то сумасбродного глупого школьника, если бы не два «но»: это был сын Лили, и он пообещал Дамблдору беречь его. Сам Альбус как будто просто переложил на него эту заботу, о которую ему не хотелось марать руки: он был мастером по части делегирования грязных и ответственных дел. Конечно, ведь уже на первом курсе мальчишку чуть не угробил Квиррелл. Иногда Северус думал о том, что бы сказал Альбус, если бы Поттеру однажды повезло чуть меньше, и им пришлось вытаскивать его холодный труп откуда-нибудь из хогвартских подземелий. «Северус, не вини себя»? Или опять «это еще не конец»? А может вообще «Ну, у нас же еще есть Лонгботтом»? Снейп был уверен, что у Дамблдора был запасной план даже на тот случай, если Гарри нечаянно умрет.  
Но чаще всего в последние годы работы в Хогвартсе, еще до смерти Дамблдора, он задавался вопросом: сколько еще? Сколько еще у него впереди одинаковых дней, одинаковых праздников, одинаковых уроков, сколько еще футов плохих эссе ему придется прочитать, зелий проверить, сколько еще детей, которые не хотят учиться и думать, ему надо будет увидеть?  
Поэтому Поттер был лишь в конце списка. В глубине души Снейп был ему даже немного признателен — Гарри с его выходками хоть чуть-чуть разбавлял рутину. Разумеется, когда в деле не был замешан Волан-де-морт.  
Последнее Рождество он встретил в должности директора и на позиции правой руки Волан-де-морта, и уже от этого ему нестерпимо хотелось напиться до полнейшего забытья, но позволил он себе только один стакан, где виски было даже меньше, чем на два пальца. Тогда все время что-то происходило, и у его нового кабинета вечно ошивались поттеровские дружки (в их числе, разумеется, была и рыжая Уизли), благородно пытающиеся сорвать План и окончательно пустить все псу под хвост. И Кэрроу нужен был лишь один его промах, чтобы доложить Лорду, так что он не смог себе позволить свою стандартную акцию «рождественское пьянство» и от того бесился сильнее обычного.  
В тот вечер компанию ему составил портрет Альбуса, и Северус тогда пожалел, что директор за пару лет до этого перестал приходить к нему на Рождество. Он вспомнил, как Дамблдор снимал ботинки и клал ноги с нелепо узкими и длинными ступнями, в звездчатых носках, на стол перед камином и нес какую-то псевдофилософскую ересь. А сейчас у Дамблдора на портрете даже ног нет…  
Так что его первое Рождество в магловском мире показалось ему подарком с небес, и на грядущие каникулы у него были даже очень приятные надежды; Северус запасся книгами, едой, вином, обновил виски, запасы которого подходили к концу, и планировал все праздники провести, не вылезая из дома. Может быть, только пару раз выйти подышать воздухом в одну из не-рождественских ночей, когда на улице не будет народа.  
Вечером 24 декабря, где-то между 6 и 7 вечера он впервые поймал себя на том, что думает о Поттере. Он ведь наверняка уже у Уизли. Зажимает по углам девчонку? Сколько уже можно? Молли следует надавить на него — два года терзать дочь и так и не предложить хотя бы помолвку. Северус усмехнулся этой своей мысли. Почему-то он ведь до сих пор не женился. Переживает из-за своей магии? Так малышка Уизли только рада будет позаботиться об обессиленном жалком герое. Нет, дело не в ней — он сам почему-то не спешит с этим. Что-то с ним было не так.  
Снейп опять вспомнил тот вечер, взгляд на набережной, полный интереса и восхищения, Гарри у подоконника в детской, его руку на своей руке и лицо в паре дюймов от своего. Как ни парадоксально, эти воспоминания вызывали куда больший прилив удушающих, тяжелых чувств, чем тот сон, где он нагнул Поттера над столом в лаборатории.  
Когда сгустились сумерки, он не стал включать верхний свет, потому что не собирался ни читать, ни писать, и оставил лишь подсветку на кухне и лампу на рабочем столе.  
Чуть погодя Снейп вспомнил о подарке Сандерс и понял, что он был как нельзя кстати: в шахматы он не играл уже года три, если не больше, несмотря на то, что ему всегда это нравилось, и он был неплохим игроком, хоть и не был в этом талантлив. Снейп кое-как разгреб бардак на столе, принес коробку, расставил фигуры и сел. И вскоре принес вино, потому что играть с самим собой, будучи в ясном сознании, было слишком просто.  
Спустя одну игру, закончившуюся ничьей, и два бокала вина, он вздохнул и посмотрел в окно; район празднично мерцал, в домах напротив мигали гирлянды, внизу, перед подъездом, шумела какая-то пьяная компания.  
Снейп вновь склонился над доской, расставляя фигуры; еще одна игра закончилась ничьей, а в третьей он устал и поддался сам себе. Все это было не так уж весело, как казалось сначала, а от вина ему захотелось спать. Это он и собирался сделать — может быть, для разнообразия он бы даже лег спать на диване, а не в спальне.  
В девять вечера в дверь постучали, и в этот момент Северус почувствовал, что он вовсе не бессердечная скотина, как его называли в обеих школах, ибо если это не его огромное сердце забилось в приступе радостного ожидания, то что.  
Он резко встал, но тут же сам себя одернул — не хватало еще бежать к дверям в Рождество, словно покинутая хозяином псина, и неторопливо подошел к двери. У него не было никаких сомнений, кого он там увидит.  
— С Рождеством, профессор Снейп! — хором прокричали девчонки Льюис и дернули хлопушку с конфетти.  
Северус оторопело смотрел на них сверху вниз, весь обсыпанный блестящими бумажками, и не знал, что отвечать.  
— Добрый вечер, — сдержанно добавил их отец с немного виноватым выражением.  
— Это вам, — сказала одна из них и протянула ему маленький сверток, перевязанный зеленой лентой.  
— Что это? — хмуро спросил Снейп.  
— Развернете и узнаете, — сказала другая, взяла его за руку, затем забрала сверток из рук сестры и вложила его ему в ладонь. — Мы читали о вас в газетах, и профессор Бинс рассказывал. И профессор Слагхорн.  
— Вы правда были Пожирателем смерти? — живо спросила та, что была в красно-золотом шарфе. Снейп наконец-то понял, как их можно различать.  
— Что значит «Пожиратель смерти»? — севшим голосом спросил Льюис. — Звучит не очень симпатично.  
— Потом расскажу, — сказала та, что из Рейвенкло. — Мало приятного.  
— Вы уже кому-то рассказали, где я живу? — выдавил Снейп, стараясь смотреть на них своим самым недружелюбным взглядом, но он на них почему-то не действовал.  
— Пока нет, — уклончиво ответила одна.  
— Пока, — хитро улыбнулась другая. — Гарри попросил.  
— Отлично! — рассвирепел Снейп. — Вот Поттер вам и расскажет и про Пожирателей, и про Темного Лорда, и про все, что попросите. В картинках, в лицах, на пальцах и как угодно, — и захлопнул дверь. Он злился, скорее, не на них, хотя девчонки были любопытными и хитрыми, и правда немного раздражали его, а на Поттера — за то, что это оказался не он.  
С его головы медленно слетела золотая бумажка.  
— Только Пожиратели называют Волан-де-морта «Темным Лордом», — наставительным тоном сказала одна из девочек.  
— А я все равно уверена, что он не пытался убить Гарри шесть лет подряд. Хотя характер у него и правда скверный.  
— Пытался убить Гарри?! — шокировано воскликнул отец.  
— Это было не по-настоящему. Он же шпион, — важно сказала одна из них.  
Соседняя дверь закрылась и разговор утих.  
— Цирк, — сквозь зубы выплюнул Снейп и кинул сверток на тумбу у двери.  
Он вернулся к столу, вытряхивая конфетти из волос, и постарался забыть о произошедшем. Как только ему удалось вновь сосредоточиться на шахматах, в дверь опять постучали; он решил, что девчонки все же решили его достать (наглости у них было не занимать, а чувство страха, похоже, отсутствовало) и решительно встал. Стук раздался еще раз, более настойчиво, и Северус совсем разозлился.  
Его первым желанием было просто сказать «нет», закрыть дверь и больше ее не открывать никогда и никому.  
— С Рождеством, — сказал Поттер.  
С него капало, как будто он только что вылез из душа.  
Северус смотрел на него долгую секунду ничего не выражающим взглядом, затем вздохнул и впустил его.  
— Почему вы такой мокрый? На улице даже снег не идет.  
— Я аппарировал, — ответил Поттер, пытаясь избавиться от отяжелевшей мантии, с которой мгновенно натекла лужа. — В Атлантическом океане не очень-то теплая вода, знаете?  
— Отвратительно, — устало пробормотал Снейп, думая о том, что после каждой реплики Поттера у него возникает по два дополнительных вопроса, и конца и края этой игре не видно.  
— Согласен, — сказал Поттер. — Я потом еще два квартала шел во всем этом. О, — сказал он, увидев подарок близняшек, — девочки тоже подарили вам носки? Да, там носки, — пояснил он и поддернул мокрую штанину джинсов, — у меня красные со львами.  
Северус раздраженно подумал о том, что где-то его жизнь пошла не так, раз студенты (пусть даже и не его) дарят ему носки, да еще и так нагло. Нагло дарят носки на Рождество, подумать только.  
— Я могу… воспользоваться вашей ванной? Выжму мантию. Или тут еще больше натечет…  
— Поттер, — вымученно скривился Снейп. Слово «Поттер» уже давно звучало для него как синоним к неприятностям и все объясняло. — Давайте сюда, — сказал он и забрал мантию у него из рук. — Идите в спальню и возьмите что-нибудь из шкафа, второй ящик снизу. Больше никуда не суйте свой нос, ясно?  
Когда он вышел из ванной с выжатой мантией, Гарри все еще копался в спальне. Снейп предположил, что он все-таки сунул свой нос в его шкаф, но врываться в комнату, где переодевается мокрый Поттер, было чревато потерей собственного спокойствия, так что он просто повесил мантию на спинку одного из стульев и включил чайник.  
— Вы в шахматы играете, — сказал Гарри. Снейп, с кружкой чая в одной руке, обернулся и тут же судорожно сжал чашку в руке, чтобы не выронить. — О, вино, — более веселым голосом добавил он и взял бутылку. — Ничего, что я взял? — опомнился он и поставил ее обратно. — Я помешал вам, да?  
Северус с трудом улавливал смысл всех этих слов — он все еще рассматривал Гарри в том самом зеленом джемпере, купленном в Лондоне полтора года назад. Его домашние штаны были Поттеру велики по длине и волочились по полу, но джемпер был как будто его собственный — или нарочно чуть больше, чем надо, и очень шел ему. Это было таким странным ощущением и таким неуместным… как будто нашлось какое-то решение давно тревожащей его проблемы.  
— Этот джемпер был не во втором ящике шкафа, — с угрозой сказал Снейп и грохнул чашку на стол. — Чай, — рыкнул он.  
— Да, в третьем, — со смущенной усмешкой ответил Гарри. — Но я потянул за второй, и открылся третий, а это была самая цветная вещь в вашем гардеробе…  
Снейп понял, что он все же открыл и посмотрел все, но чего еще было от него ожидать.  
— Он чей-то? — быстро спросил Поттер, стараясь перевести тему. Он подошел ближе и встал рядом, оперевшись на спинку одного из стульев. Северуса оглушило воспоминанием о детской в доме Люпина, и он быстро обогнул стол с другой стороны, вернулся к шахматам и наполнил бокал вином.  
— Он мой, но я его не ношу, — ответил он. — Себе оставьте, — поняв, что только что одной необдуманной фразой, возможно, обрек себя на мучительное созерцание Поттера в зеленом, он сделал щедрый глоток вина. — Какого черта вы не у Уизли? — вспомнил он.  
— Потому что я не у Уизли, а у вас, — уклончиво ответил Гарри и, к облегчению Снейпа, сел за обеденный стол, по какой-то непонятной причине заняв именно то место, где он сидел, когда пришел впервые.  
Северус прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу.  
— Поттер, если вы думаете, что я чувствовал себя глубоко несчастным без вашей компании, вы ошибаетесь. У меня был вполне занимательный вечер… видите ли, некоторым людям бывает интересно с самими собой. Поэтому я не могу оценить ваш благородный порыв развеять мое одиночество. Еще не поздно вернуться к Уизли, вас примут с распростертыми объятиями… кстати, почему вы не воспользовались камином, если у вас проблемы с аппарацией?  
— Бар сегодня закрыт, — пояснил Гарри. — Я так и сделал сначала, но дверь заперта изнутри, а моя «Алохомора», думаю, выбила бы дверь и все стекла. А дальше сигнализация, охрана. Не хотелось тревожить людей в Рождество, так что я решил аппарировать. Я ведь не знаю других волшебных каминов в Нью-Йорке. Ну вот я и искупался. Это даже ничего, в первый раз было хуже. Сейчас я почти попал куда надо, всего на пару кварталов промахнулся. Правда, у меня с собой была бутылка шампанского, но я выронил ее в воду.  
— Вы все еще не объяснили, чем вам не угодили Уизли, — спросил Снейп после небольшой паузы. — Нужен весомый довод, чтобы покинуть дом Молли в Рождество, я полагаю.  
Гарри взглянул на него из-под ресниц, помолчал и затем встал и вылил чай в раковину.  
— Нальете? — сказал он, подойдя к Снейпу с пустой чашкой.  
— Пить с вами? — с презрением спросил Северус.  
— Пить со мной лучше, чем пить в одиночку, сэ-э-эр, — издевательски протянул Гарри.  
Снейп не мог не согласиться и, немного удивленный, что все же делает это, плеснул в чашку Поттера немного вина.  
Гарри сделал глоток и оглянулся, ища, куда бы присесть. Не найдя вариантов, он притащил один из стульев, стоявших возле обеденного стола, сел и отпил еще вина.  
— Да тошнит меня, — внезапно сказал он.  
— Ванная рядом со спальней, — расслабленно ответил Северус.  
— Нет, вы не поняли. От… всего, что там… Все отлично, я имею в виду, — он налил себе еще вина, — я обожаю миссис Уизли, Артура, но что-то… какая-то трещина пошла после смерти Фреда, да и я еще не добавляю оптимизма. С Джинни-то ведь так и не вышло, и она на меня смотреть не может. И миссис Уизли не очень-то довольна таким раскладом… кажется, она думает что-то типа, что я ею попользовался и оставил, — он сделал большой глоток и закашлялся. — Кто кем еще попользовался! Рон побаивается моей магии. Гермиона нудит, что я должен что-то делать с этим… очень весело! Не подумайте, что я жалуюсь. Вовсе нет. От себя меня тоже тошнит не меньше. От того, что я пришел. Но я подумал — может быть, вы сидите один. И я тоже сидел один. Почему бы нет.  
Северус молчал, пытаясь усмирить довольную ухмылку от новости, что с Джинни Уизли у него все-таки не вышло. Он заметил, что ферзь на доске стоит немного криво, поправил его и сказал:  
— Сыграем?  
Поттер улыбнулся.  
— Скука смертная, — сказал он спустя две в пух и прах проигранных партии. Третья вот-вот тоже должна была окончиться не в его пользу.  
— Еще не поздно вернуться к Уизли, — ответил Снейп, обдумывая ход.  
Гарри встал, потянулся — джемпер пополз вверх, обнажив полосу белого живота и дорожку волос, уходящих под край мягких штанов, и Северус нервно сглотнул и побыстрее отвел глаза.  
— Ваш ход, — сказал Снейп.  
Поттер наугад переставил коня, допил вино из своей чашки и пошел включать телевизор. Он пощелкал каналами, остановился и сказал:  
— О, это я где-то слышал. _V is very, very extraordinary_ , — повторил он одними губами и тихо рассмеялся.  
 _«E is even more than anyone that you adore»_  
Северус старался на него не смотреть и сосредоточился на позиции фигур на доске — Поттер одним необдуманным движением поставил его в тупик.  
Он взял одну из больших диванных подушек и принялся глупо вальсировать с ней по комнате, покачиваясь и повторяя слова песни, которые знал.  
— Не мешай, — хмуро сказал Северус, когда Гарри с подушкой оказался в опасной близости. В песне заходились в истерике саксофоны.  
— Разве это весело? — спросил он, и Снейп понял, что тот уже слегка перебрал. — А вот танцевать одному совсем не весело! — и он кинул подушку прямо на доску, сбив все фигуры на пол.  
— Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, ткнув в него пальцем, и поднялся; ему казалось, что решение той шахматной ситуации было уже близко.  
Гарри схватил его за запястья и поднял их повыше, продолжая водить плечами в такт музыке.  
— Я не хочу танцевать, — буркнул Северус и попытался сесть. Поттер потянул его на себя с большим усилием. — Сказал же, нет! — громко добавил он.  
— Конечно, нет, — согласился Гарри. — Крутые парни не танцуют, — и дернул его так настойчиво, что Снейп все же поднялся. — О, подожди! — радостно воскликнул он и исчез в прихожей.  
Вернулся он со своим все еще влажноватым гриффиндорским шарфом и перекинул его через шею Северуса.  
— Будешь вместо елки, — довольно сказал он. — Просто стой.  
И, неописуемо счастливый, продолжил танцевать вокруг него, подпевая песне, закручиваясь в шарф и периодически оббегая его кругом.  
 _«L is for the way you look at me»_  
Северус наблюдал за ним сквозь пальцы, потому что закрыл лицо ладонью — то ли от смущения, то ли пытаясь скрыть снисходительную улыбку.  
Песня наконец-то закончилась, и Поттер остановился, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь ему. Северус собрался было вернуться обратно в компанию бутылки вина, но тут же началась другая, и Гарри резко, порывисто, крепко обнял его, прижавшись всем телом.  
 _«And I think to myself // What a wonderful world»._  
В первый момент Северус захотел его оттолкнуть. Все это было каким-то изощренным издевательством. Он вспомнил, что когда-то мог проявлять жесткость по отношению к нему: зачитывать гнусные статейки Скитер о нем на весь класс, наслаждаться его смущением, переходящим в ярость; оставлять его на отработки вместо субботних походов в Хогсмид с друзьями; пересаживать с задних парт поближе к нему, зная, что Северус Снейп — сам по себе наказание для Гарри Поттера. Было так удобно вызывать у него ненависть и пользоваться ею… А что теперь? Он даже не может остановить его. Слабоволие, малодушие и этот глупый волнительный трепет… Он себя не узнавал.  
Гарри хмыкнул и невнятно произнес:  
— Смотри-ка, ты и вправду живой. Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце.  
Снейп, скорее, ощущал биение своего сердца как один нескончаемый рев без пауз и отдыха.  
— Мне иногда кажется, что я умер, — признался он. Сказав это, он почувствовал себя слабым, словно сдался.  
— Ну, ради всего этого ведь стоило выжить? — пробормотал Гарри.  
«Ради всего этого стоило бы и умереть», — подумал Снейп.  
 _«I hear babies cry, I watch them grow // They'll learn much more than I'll never know»_  
— Ты понимаешь, как все это выглядит? — спросил он, замирая от стиснувшего его сердце предчувствия какой-то беды. И это было почти признание — потому что Северус слишком хорошо понимал, насколько эта ситуация _неправильная._  
— Какая разница, как это выглядит, если никто не видит, — ответил Гарри.

Песня кончилась, Гарри отстранился и подошел к столу с разбросанными шахматами. Северус не двигался и не оборачивался, замерев от ощущения, похожего на ужас и оцепенение — только это были ужас и оцепенение положительного свойства. Он сложил руки на груди и пытался пережить это, убрать с лица идиотскую ухмылку и успокоить распухшее сердце.  
— Вино закончилось, — разочарованно сказал Поттер у него из-за спины. — Еще что-нибудь есть?  
— Виски, — ответил Северус.  
Для виски Снейп выделил ему нормальный стакан, что Гарри, конечно, не оценил. Изобразив на лице такую гримасу, словно влил в себя чистый спирт, он выдавил:  
— Альтернатив нет?  
Северус мотнул головой.  
— Хотя вообще-то не так плохо, — добавил он и криво усмехнулся. — Тепло.  
Через полчаса Северус пожалел о своем решении. На улице стали запускать салюты, и Поттер, вылакавший в совокупности полстакана, рысью вскарабкался на стол, потоптался по его книгам и бумагам, забрался на подоконник и едва не упал, поскользнувшись на какой-то шахматной фигуре.  
Снейп для подстраховки остался смотреть на него снизу, сев на подлокотник дивана с зажатым в руке полупустым стаканом. Он где-то пару минут назад осознал, что ужас положительного свойства — это нежность, и пытался понять, как теперь с этим жить.  
— О! — проорал Гарри. — Эту песню я тоже знаю! — и снова начал подпевать с закрытыми глазами, медленно двигаясь в такт и периодически щелкая пальцами.  
 _«Only you // Can make all this world seem right»_  
Северус смотрел на все это и думал, что Поттер получает от всего этого такое удовольствие, что за него даже почти не стыдно, хоть он и такой пьяный.  
—  _…can make all this chaaange in meeee, fooooor it's truuue…_ Знаешь, Снейп, — громко сказал он, перекрикивая музыку, — кажется, я хочу, чтобы ты опять меня спас.  
Северус посмотрел на него с удивлением, хлопая глазами, которые почему-то так и норовили закрыться.  
— Поймаешь? — спросил Гарри и пьяным, вялым движением руки поманил его к себе.  
Северус, оставив стакан в угол дивана, все же подошел, до конца не понимая, чего от него хотят. А Поттер, недолго думая, свалился на него, обнимая за шею, неловко цепляясь ногами за бедра, и Снейп от неожиданности пошатнулся, глупо взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и громко упал.  
— Жив? — спросил перепуганный Поттер, уперевшись руками по обе стороны его головы.  
— Какой же ты… — начал Северус.  
— Ужасный, знаю, — прошептал Гарри.  
 _«When you hold my hand // I understand // The magic that you do»_  
Локти его подогнулись, он уткнулся лицом в его лицо, и Снейп понял, что Поттер его целует — нерешительно, но все же это не было ничем иным. И еще он понял, что его собственная ладонь лежит у него на голой пояснице, и Поттер лежит на нем, и он довольно тяжелый, жаркий, крепкий и напрашивающийся.  
Северус, все еще не веря, ответил на его поцелуй, и Гарри скользнул щекой по его щеке и прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Извини, — и Снейп знал, что он улыбается.  
— Ты напился как свинья, — спустя миг констатировал Северус и попробовал столкнуть Гарри с себя, но стоило ему опять коснуться обнаженной кожи, все его самообладание куда-то пропало, и он просто стиснул в кулаке тонкую ткань джемпера.  
— Я не свинья. Я заспиртованный флоббер-червь. Тебе нравятся флоббер-черви, Снейп? О да, я знаю, ты их просто обожаешь… ковыряться в них голыми руками… грязный извращенец… — сказал он, ерзая, и голос его был влажным и горячим.  
— Боже, — только и смог сказать Северус и все же спихнул его на пол. — Наутро ты сгоришь со стыда.  
Он поднялся; по телевизору опять пели что-то про любовь, но все это в один момент растеряло огромную долю очарования и стало казаться неуместным. Гарри все еще лежал на полу и смотрел на него снизу вверх с глупой, бессмысленной улыбкой, подцепляя и отпуская дужку съехавших очков.  
— Вставай, — скомандовал Снейп.  
— Я отдаю себе отчет в своих действиях, Снейп, — с той же улыбкой сказал Гарри. — Как тебе такой поворот?  
— Завтра поговорим, — он протянул ему руку, и когда Поттер взял ее, рывком поднял его, из-за чего он пошатнулся и снова оказался близко. — Ты меня бесишь, — отрывисто и громко прошептал Северус сквозь зубы. — И все твои дурацкие шутки. Иди в спальню.  
Когда Гарри ушел, Снейп на мгновение позволил себе горестно закрыть лицо руками, такое отчаяние на него нахлынуло. Не находя себе места от беспокойства, он оглянулся: вокруг стоял такой же бедлам, какой был у него внутри. На полу лежали шахматные фигуры, книги на столе были разбросаны, некоторые упали, когда Поттер запрыгивал на подоконник, и посреди этих книг стояла чашка с потеками вина; стакан валялся на подоконнике в луже недопитого виски, на спинке дивана висел забытый гриффиндорский шарф, мантия упала со стула и лежала на полу черным бесформенным комом.  
Он вспомнил, что подушка и запасное одеяло лежат в спальне и разозлился на собственную забывчивость. Смирившись с перспективой опять общаться с Поттером, который теперь внушал ему настоящий, неподдельный ужас, Снейп вошел в спальню.  
Гарри лежал в темноте поверх покрывала, в одежде.  
Северус вытащил из шкафа запасное одеяло и подошел к кровати, чтобы забрать вторую подушку.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Поттер, не поворачиваясь, из-за чего его голос звучал глухо и неразборчиво, — твоя проблема в том, что ты умеешь выражать свои чувства только посредством швыряния в людей банок с тараканами.  
— Мне нечего выражать, Поттер.  
— Тогда с чего бы тебе переставать быть таким козлом?  
— Потому что я никогда не был козлом, может быть? Такое тебе в голову не приходило?  
Гарри сел и уставился на него, но в темноте Северус не разобрал выражения его лица.  
— Ну нет уж. Мне есть, с чем сравнивать.  
Снейпу опять захотелось сказать о том, как он его ненавидит, презирает, как он его раздражает и бесит, и, возможно, еще кинуться на него и немного подушить, но он знал, что этому беспрестанно кипящему, но не закипающему раздражению внутри него нужен вовсе не такой выход.  
«Какой ты бестолковый» — хотел сказать он, прежде чем выйти, и даже остановился — свет из гостиной лег длинным неправильным прямоугольником, но так и не добрался до Гарри — но решил, что это такой же очевидный факт, как-то, что трава зеленая, и просто закрыл за собой дверь.  
 _«I get along without you very well // Of course I do // Except when soft rains fall // And drip from leaves»._  
«Что бы сказала Лили?» — подумал он, пока убирал бардак, и мысленно ответил сам себе с дерзостью, с которой никогда не говорил о ней после ее смерти: «Какая разница, что бы она сказала, даже если вдруг была жива — ведь дело ты имеешь не с ней, а с Гарри». И это осознание так удивило его, что он даже остановился, зажав в руках оба стакана и чашку: Поттера можно было рассматривать вне связи с его родителями, с Волан-де-мортом, с тем, что он чертов Избранный и его бывший ученик, ребенок, в конце концов, на двадцать лет младше; и если снять все ярлыки, то под ними оказывался человек, которому почему-то нравится другой человек. И все это становилось очень естественным и простым, если думать об этом в таком аспекте.  
Проснулся он в небывалые для себя одиннадцать утра. 25 декабря залило всю квартиру белым светом: на улице шел густой снегопад. Снейп повернулся на другой бок и заметил, что на другом конце дивана валяется красно-желтый шарф, и тут же все воспоминания прошлой ночи обрушились на него вместе с головной болью.  
Причина головной боли выбралась из спальни часом позже, завернутая в одеяло и громко бухнулась на стул напротив Северуса, занятого яичницей.  
Помятый Поттер несколько долгих секунд угрюмо наблюдал за ним, затем взял его кружку с кофе, отхлебнул, сморщился, высунул кончик языка, выплюнул:  
— Ну и мерзость, — вернул кружку на место и красноречиво прижал основание ладони ко лбу, зажмурив один глаз.  
«Животное», — опять подумал Северус и сказал:  
— Если хочешь есть, еда в холодильнике.  
— Сейчас я хочу умереть, — простонал Гарри и уронил голову на стол. — У меня одного голова болит? Тошнит. Сушит. Что я сделал такого плохого в этой жизни.  
— Ты хорошо помнишь, что было вчера? — осторожно поинтересовался Снейп, глядя в свой кофе.  
— Конечно, — буркнул Поттер. — Уж не настолько я напился. Я пришел, переоделся, потом немного пожаловался, потом шахматы… — вдруг он резко замолчал, глаза его округлились и он вспыхнул. — Музыка… — похолодевшим голосом добавил он. — Музыка была отличная.  
— Музыка была отличная, — эхом повторил Северус и отпил кофе.  
Гарри, продолжая удерживать на себе одеяло, налил воды, достал из холодильника яблоко и со всем этим ушел в спальню. Снейп выдохнул.  
— Можно мне в душ? — спросил он, выглянув из-за двери спустя двадцать минут.  
— Да, — удивился Северус.  
— Есть что-то, что мне там не следует трогать?  
Снейп уставился на него, совсем потеряв нить разговора.  
— Я не храню в ванной химические реактивы, если ты об этом.  
— Не совсем… но я рад, — и снова исчез.  
Снейп непонимающе вскинул бровь и в очередной раз убедился, что, видимо, никогда не будет понимать поттеровский язык, как бы не старался. Он сел за стол и продолжил читать книгу «Органический синтез: наука и искусство», уже всю вдоль и поперек перечерканную и с кучей записей на полях, но вести отдельный конспект и выписывать уже было поздно.  
Гарри вышел спустя десять страниц и два комментария. Северус поднял глаза: на нем был зеленый джемпер и его джинсы; в руке он сжимал свой свитер и футболку.  
— Я пойду, наверное, — сказал он, глядя мимо Северуса.  
Он пожал плечами, и Гарри пошел в сторону прихожей, но так же резко встал и спросил, не оборачиваясь:  
— Должен ли я… извиниться?  
Снейп молчал, и ему пришлось повернуться, и тогда он опять показательно пожал плечами, не пытаясь скрыть едва заметной улыбки, и тут же опустил взгляд обратно в книгу.  
Когда он опять поднял глаза, Гарри стоял перед ним, и Северусу стало отчетливо очень… нежно, и холодно, и тепло одновременно: свет из окна сделал цвет джемпера неистово, чисто изумрудным, а кожу — совсем белой, вот только зрачки были расширены так сильно, что глаза казались черными. Спустя долгое мгновение Гарри коснулся рукой его шеи, склонился к его лицу и уверенно поцеловал его. Северус вжался в стул, но когда Поттер стал отстраняться, что-то перемкнуло, и он подался вперед, цепляясь за него, касаясь его лица, напрочь, безвылазно утонув в этом новом чувстве, в котором не было ни намека на благоразумие.  
— Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что я делаю, — сказал Гарри, глядя ему в глаза и снова коротко коснулся его губ своими.  
Снейп не взглянул на него ни разу, пока он собирался. На улице все еще падал снег, и за окном как будто был белый лист бумаги, словно они находились в каких-то декорациях, в пародии на жизнь.  
Когда замок на двери щелкнул, Северус сказал:  
— Поттер, — Гарри остановился, — ты все еще меня бесишь.  
— Разумеется, — отмахнулся он и вышел.  
Северус положил книгу, до того лежавшую на коленях, на стол и запустил руки в волосы. Впервые он чувствовал настолько сильный и радостный душевный раздрай — как будто все, наконец, решилось, и больше не будет ничего плохого и темного в его жизни: ощущение, полностью противоположное тому, когда видишь дементора; все его чувства были в хаосе, а сердце, казалось, вот-вот проскочит в глотку, и ему придется его выплюнуть.  
«Сколько тебе лет, напомни, пожалуйста», — ехидно, но с пониманием полнейшей бесполезности разумных доводов сказал внутренний голос. «В этой стране он даже еще не считается совершеннолетним, и я не говорю про то…». Но дальше Снейп не стал слушать. Чувства переполняли его так сильно, что он не мог с ними справиться; он ощущал дрожь, ему хотелось кричать, и было настолько радостно, что как будто даже больно.  
День плавно клонился к вечеру, а Снейп так и не мог успокоиться и найти себе дело; он был бы даже рад, если бы у него была какая-то работа, но он проверил все эссе и тесты, составил все планы, списки и заполнил все дурацкие бумажки еще до каникул, и теперь делать было нечего. Да и едва ли он бы смог на чем-то сосредоточиться, кроме мыслей о Поттере.  
Кроме несуразно огромного и нелепого счастья обретения чего-то большого и важного, он чувствовал еще и полнейшую растерянность, потому что не знал, что делать с Гарри дальше.  
Люди ведь ходят на свидания? Можно ли было считать за свидание ту прогулку до набережной, когда он рассказывал ему о Лилит? Если да, то ему даже нравятся свидания. Если нет… сводить его в кино? Северус за эти два года так и не понял прелести кино и художественной литературы, и даже музыки: если информация не несет практической ценности или, тем более, не основана на реальных фактах, то зачем она вообще нужна?  
От мыслей о свиданиях в кафе его едва не вырвало — так это было слащаво и неуместно. Северус представил, как они сидят… ну, например, в кафе мадам Паддифут, где он никогда не был, в этом мерзейшем заведении с розовой вывеской, которая напоминала ему об Амбридж каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо. Он — весь в черном, смущенный и от того еще более невыносимый, чем обычно, хмурый и озлобленный, и растерянный Поттер, которому кусок в горло не лезет от того, что он не знает, как себя с ним вести.  
Просто гулять и рассказывать ему всякие байки? Так никаких баек не напасешься, а рано или поздно Снейп перейдет к излюбленной теме зелий, а потом и темных искусств, и все, прощай, Гарри Поттер. Да и к тому же, погода еще долго не будет располагать к долгим прогулкам…  
Затаскивать его к себе в квартиру раз за разом, соблазняя телевизором и безлимитными сладостями? Эта идея нравилась Снейпу больше других, хоть от нее и веяло какой-то неистребимой порочностью. Конечно, а кто ему помешает тискать Гарри, пока его рот занят куском шоколада, а все внимание приковано к какому-нибудь фильму?  
Он был уверен, что с ним не получится так, как с Драганом — трахаться без угрызений совести, стыда, дальнейших обязательств, просто к обоюдному удовольствию, но ему и не хотелось так больше; на Поттера хотелось рассчитывать и держать при себе так долго, насколько это возможно. До тех пор, пока у него не схлынет эта гормональная буря и он не решит вернуться к нормальной жизни. Времени почти не было: рано или поздно его лечение завершится, магия придет в норму, он займется повседневными заботами, пойдет в аврорат… но до тех пор Снейп планировал пользоваться поттеровской благосклонностью по полной программе.  
Ближе к ночи Снейп решил выйти на улицу, надеясь, что свежий воздух немного облегчит тяжелую от мыслей голову. Он наскоро оделся и вышел. Ноги сами понесли его по привычному маршруту, и он очнулся только у входа в метро. Рассеянно взглянув на название станции, Северус повернул обратно и довольно скоро увидел красную мигающую вывеску бара и вместо того, чтобы опять пойти по этой знакомой дороге, свернул в ближайший парк, куда заходил лишь один или два раза до этого.  
Парк был так же пуст, как и улицы. Северус бездумно шел по занесенной снегом дорожке, освещенной фонарями. Где-то поодаль был небольшой искусственный пруд, и летом, когда он был здесь в последний раз, он пах тиной и стоячей водой. Сейчас, должно быть, вода там черная и совсем холодная.  
Из задумчивости его вывел чей-то крик, доносившийся издалека; он поднял глаза: на него несся оскалившийся ротвейлер, за которым с бледным от испуга лицом бежал мужчина с сорванным поводком в руках. Снейп встал, как вкопанный, понимая, что бежать бесполезно и делать уже нечего: пес был уже в паре метров от него. Северус подумал, что никогда не любил собак, отступил, запнулся о затвердевшую грязь на дороге и взмахнул рукой, одновременно пытаясь не упасть и закрыть лицо, а пса отшвырнуло в сторону, он ударился о дерево и, скуля, забрался под лавку.  
— Простите, ради бога простите, — выдохнул подбежавший мужчина. — Он бы не стал, честное слово! Он дрессированный, понятия не имею, что на него нашло!  
Снейп не слушал и с изумлением смотрел на собственную руку. Он почувствовал себя так, словно провалился в тот холодный черный пруд в другом конце парка. Не обращая внимания на хозяина собаки, который продолжал лепетать, он побежал прочь и не оглянулся ни разу, пока не очутился перед лифтом в своем доме. Ожидая его, он расхаживал вдоль по коридору, хмурясь, боясь каждого своего предположения.  
Оказавшись дома, он метнулся в спальню, достал саквояж, дрожащей рукой открыл латунную застежку, вынул палочку и тут же беспомощно уткнулся лбом в край кровати.  
— Lumos, — произнес он одними губами, и на конце палочки вспыхнул синеватый мерцающий огонек.  
Неужели для проявления магии ему надо было испугаться, словно ребенку? Как тогда, в детстве, когда его пытался ударить отец? Но за эти два года у него была масса поводов для выброса стихийной магии; почему он, например, в прошлом сентябре не остановил в той же манере автомобиль, который его едва не сбил, когда Снейп по ошибке стал переходить дорогу на красный? Испугался он тогда ничуть не меньше. Нет, дело было не в мерзкой псине. Северус никогда не верил в совпадения и не собирался делать это сейчас.  
Северус попытался вызвать Патронус, но из палочки вырвался только легкий серебристый дымок. Он сделал это еще, но на третий раз перестал получаться даже дым, а когда он снова произнес «Люмос», свет быстро погас.  
Он встал и принялся шагать по комнате. Поттер. Собака была лишь поводом, Поттер — причиной. Или эмоции, которые он вызывал. Это казалось невозможным, невероятным, абсурдным и одновременно многое объясняло — например, реакцию на его палочку или тот сон, в котором он следовал за золотым светом, а в действительности раз за разом оказывался рядом с Гарри.  
Он не придал большого значения тому сну и своему поведению в тот день, потому что все это могло трактоваться как угодно; дело могло быть в том, что Гарри был единственным живым существом в квартире, поэтому он к нему стремился, или в том, что зелье было не проверено, или в том, что его нельзя было применять на человеке с полным отсутствием магических способностей, как у него, или в качестве исходных ингредиентов, или еще в чем-нибудь. Или в том, что его магия каким-то образом перешла к Поттеру, но о случаях, подобных этому, он не слышал ни разу, поэтому даже не рассматривал подобный вариант развития событий.  
Снейп помнил наизусть все древние обряды, дошедшие до наших времен. Это не мог быть обряд жертвы или узы крови, поскольку первое предполагало смерть, а второе — родственную связь, а остальное попросту не подходило. Даже то, что Поттер заполучил магию Волан-де-морта, казалось более разумным и логичным доводом, поскольку они были связаны через шрам.  
Обнаружив, что вот уже несколько минут он стоит и бессмысленно пялится в темноту квартиры, он поспешно вышел, закрыл дверь и спустя пару минут уже был в баре. Бармен узнал его и, когда Снейп молча попытался пробраться к двери в подсобку, так же молча поставил руку, мешая ему пройти.  
— Разрешение на пользование камином есть только у тех, кто есть в списках, предоставленных Министерством магии.  
— Что ж, давайте посмотрим ваши списки, — холодно ответил Снейп и опустил руку в карман, где лежала палочка.  
Стив — Северус, наконец, вспомнил его имя — насмешливо и высокомерно посмотрел на него и, не сводя с него глаз, дернул какой-то ящик под стойкой. Оттуда он выудил несколько листов пергамента, развернул его и сказал:  
— Как ваше имя, сэр?  
— Северус Снейп, — ответил он.  
Стив повел пальцем по списку вниз и остановился где-то посередине второй страницы; Снейп приготовился произнести «Конфундус» с надеждой на то, что это хоть как-нибудь сработает, но бармен хмыкнул и сказал:  
— А я всю дорогу думал, что вы магл. У вас что же, и палочка есть? Или вы, как и я, сквиб?  
Снейп ничего не ответил.  
— Я же где-то слышал ваше имя… — задумчиво сказал Стив ему в спину, прежде чем Северус закрыл дверь в подсобку.  
Через минуту он уже шагнул из камина в гостиной Поттера и только после этого понял одну вещь.  
— Ты открыл свой камин для меня? — хмуро спросил Северус, когда из спальни выглянул заспанный Гарри в пижаме.  
— Да, еще в тот раз, — ответил Поттер и подошел. — Что-то случилось?  
Снейп достал палочку и произнес:  
— Lumos.  
Вспыхнул слабый крошечный огонек.  
— О, — удивился Гарри, — так моя теория работает?


	13. Chapter 13

Это было не то, что он ожидал услышать. Он почувствовал себя обманутым, словно кто-то переставил фигуры на шахматной доске, пока он отвернулся, словно его обошли… Чувство было полузабытое и немедленно напомнило о Дамблдоре, о его играх, которые он вел за спиной у всех.  
— Теория? Это еще как понимать?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— И давно ты знаешь?  
— Я не думал, что это действительно сработает.  
— Как давно ты знаешь? — отрывисто повторил Северус. — Ах, разумеется, — мягко сказал он, прищурившись. — Ты ведь был у доктора. Ты ведь, если мне не изменяет память, кое-что понял о своей проблеме и даже нашел решение… И какое оно? Уж этим ты со мной поделишься? Я теперь не посторонний для тебя человек… — ядовито протянул он, всматриваясь в лицо Поттера.  
В глубине души он уже начал смутно догадываться, но ему хотелось услышать это от Гарри, потому что собственные мысли о том, что он целовал его исключительно из желания разобраться со своей магией, были настолько неприятными, что он не мог с ними смириться.  
Поттер сощурился, странно взглянул на него и затем сел на диван, подогнув под себя ноги.  
— Я правда был у доктора. Но не у Бута. Я написал письмо этой Ликорн в Мунго с твоими симптомами: ну, лунатизм, странная реакция на палочку, головная боль, слабость. Знаешь, кто это оказался? Эйнгорн. Тот парень, который за тобой присматривал, пока ты был в коме.  
— Я помню, — перебил Снейп. — Ликорн, — скривился он. — Получше он ничего не мог придумать?  
— А чем плохо? — не понял Гарри. — И ты ведь все равно не догадался.  
— А следовало бы, — угрюмо ответил Северус. Колдомедик перевел свою фамилию на французский и подписался ведьмой, а у него даже мысли не возникло, что что-то не так. — Но теперь это уже не важно. Что он тебе сказал?  
— Ох, — Поттер озадаченно потер лоб и взъерошил волосы. — Я лучше дам тебе почитать письмо, — он встал и подошел к подоконнику, где в беспорядке валялась вся его переписка. — Мы встретились в «Кабаньей голове», я настоял, потому что там всегда меньше народу. Я не хотел называть имен, но он сам очень быстро догадался, о ком я говорю. Знаешь, — признался Гарри, когда вернулся с двумя письмами в руке, — он ведь для тебя сделал это зелье. Или из-за тебя… После того, как ты сбежал, Бут стал его посылать повсюду за книгами про магию; он нашел какие-то немецкие, французские книги, и на основе тех рецептов, которые там были, он составил свое зелье. Только без ингредиентов типа крови единорога или толченых черепов феникса. Как он мне сказал, зелье вызывает прилив магической силы на некоторое время. Например, волшебник может вызвать телесный Патронус, если раньше не мог, трансфигурировать крупные и сложные объекты, аппарировать на дальние расстояния… все в таком духе.  
— Что же он не опубликовал рецепт в «Практических зельях», если все так гладко?  
— Ему сложно получить патент, нужны какие-то исследования, тесты. Тебе лучше знать. И зелье нестабильное. Сейчас оно работает от 5 минут до 5 часов, и он не понимает, как это отрегулировать. И у него нет репутации, чтобы его взяли в «Практику зельеварения» просто за имя.  
— Ясно, — буркнул Снейп и сосредоточился на письмах.

_«Уважаемый мистер Поттер!  
Мне стало известно о вашем письме на имя привет-ведьмы А. Ликорн. Боюсь, вы не сможете найти ее в больнице им. Святого Мунго. Но как бы то ни было, думаю, я мог бы вам помочь вместо нее. Я буду вас ждать в «Дырявом котле» в эту субботу, в 10 утра. Следующим письмом сообщите, сможете ли вы быть в указанном месте с это время, и, если нет, напишите, когда и где вы можете.  
С уважением,  
младший колдомедик больницы им. Святого Мунго  
А.Эйнгорн»_

_«Гарри,  
прошу прощения за мой резкий уход, возможно, это показалось вам невежливым. Случай, разумеется, беспрецедентный, вот почему я сказал, что-то, что произошло с вами — замечательно. А вовсе не потому, что считаю вашу беду поводом для веселья. Я постараюсь изложить все максимально понятно, но не могу отрицать того, что для меня все еще остаются неясными некоторые моменты.  
Итак, я склоняюсь к мнению, что произошедшее с вами в Визжащей Хижине больше всего напоминает обряд «Узы Крови». Принято считать, что этот обряд связывает лишь кровных родственников — именно этот момент мне понадобилось срочно уточнить во время нашей беседы. И я действительно нашел как минимум две книги, которые я использовал для решения вопроса с магией профессора Снейпа, в которых сказано, что данный обряд может быть проведен не только между кровными родственниками, но и при участии в ритуале крови как физической субстанции. Я подозреваю, дело в ошибках перевода данных источников на английский язык, вследствие чего был утерян изначальный смысл.  
Теперь что касается того, почему я написал, что мне произошедшее с вами лишь напоминает этот обряд. Правильно завершенный ритуал дает Бенефициару защиту и спасает от смерти. Жертва же умирает. Эта информация совпадает во всех источниках.  
В вашем случае Жертва не умерла: профессора спасло то, что против него было использовано его же проклятие, об этом мне рассказал доктор Бут. Знал он о том, что может умереть или нет — открытый вопрос. Но тем не менее, смею предположить, что в тот момент он был готов отдать за вас жизнь самым искренним образом. Но так как вы оба остались живы, обряд не был завершен до конца, и вы получили не его защиту, а его магию.  
Это объясняет также вашу боль после того, как вы пришли в себя. Насколько я могу судить, когда вы были в состоянии клинической смерти после победы над Тем Кого Нельзя Называть, именно магия профессора, которой он с вами, с позволения сказать, поделился, вытащила вас с того света — поскольку она стремилась к хозяину, который был еще жив. Прошу прощения за путаность объяснений, я лишь строю гипотезы — немыслимые, надо сказать, с точки зрения волшебной медицины и науки.  
Когда же вы пришли в себя, его магия устремилась обратно к вам как к более надежному обладателю, ведь профессор, насколько я знаю, уже на тот момент был очень слаб. Вы же испытали боль, поскольку вас переполняла чужая магия, несовместимая с вашей. Подозреваю, вам очень повезло, что вы остались живы… вы бы могли умереть, если бы профессор Снейп не впал в кому на два месяца, в течение которых ваша и его магия в вашем теле пришли в относительное согласие. Спустя эти два месяца, когда он пришел в себя, к вам перешли остатки его силы: профессор окончательно лишился магии, а вы перестали контролировать свою.  
На сегодняшний день, я почти уверен, вашей жизни и здоровью ничего не угрожает. Единственное, что вызывает у меня опасения: я полагаю, то, что профессор выпил зелье, скажется на вас, причем самым непредсказуемым образом. Мои выкладки относительно свойств зелья говорят о том, что чем больше магический потенциал, тем дольше действует зелье и тем сильнее его эффект. Я бы рекомендовал вам находиться дома в течение полутора-двух недель и постараться избегать любых переживаний, способных вызвать вспышку стихийной магии. Иначе мне даже сложно представить, что вы можете натворить.  
Как вы могли заметить, я все еще не написал, как можно исправить эту ситуацию, а этот вопрос наверняка занимает вас больше всего. И это одно из темных мест в этом деле. Потому что я не знаю. Я повторил вам это не единожды за нашу встречу, но случаев, подобных вашему, раньше не случалось. То же самое, я уверен, происходило почти двадцать лет назад, когда вы выжили после смертельного проклятия, и вы были первым, кому это удалось. Подозреваю, вам ужасно надоело, что вас называют «Мальчик Который Выжил», но это уже второй случай, когда вы выживаете буквально вопреки всему, включая здравый смысл и логику.  
Единственное, о чем я могу предположить — с долей известного скептицизма, разумеется — ритуал обратной передачи должен быть завязан на некоем сильном искреннем желании: спасти, защитить, пожертвовать собой ради другого. На успех обратного обряда, если вы на него решитесь (должен ли я предупреждать, что это может закончиться смертью одного из вас?) может повлиять множество косвенных факторов, писать о которых я не рискну, поскольку это совсем антинаучно и строится исключительно на моих догадках.  
В свою очередь, могу вас заверить, что я приложу все усилия, чтобы помочь вам, чем смогу. У меня еще есть несколько предположений о книгах, которые могут пролить свет на разрешение вашей ситуации. Если мне что-то станет известно, я немедленно вам напишу.  
Если у вас остались какие-то вопросы, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь их задать: правильно заданные вопросы зачастую помогают обратить внимание на те аспекты проблемы, о которых ты и не подозреваешь.  
С уважением,  
младший колдомедик больницы им. Св. Мунго  
А. Эйнгорн_

— Выживаете вопреки всему, включая здравый смысл и логику, — задумчиво произнес Снейп. — Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше, Поттер? И что за теорию ты придумал?  
— Что я должен был рассказать? Мне тут кое-что объяснили, но это нам не поможет, здорово, правда? Об этом? И потом, я не был уверен в том, что я придумал. Что это… будет эффективно.  
— По крайней мере то, что моя магия у тебя ты мог бы рассказать! Потому что это касается и меня, как ты можешь заметить. Прошел месяц с тех пор, как ты узнал! Чем ты занимался?!  
— САМОУНИЧИЖЕНИЕМ! — проорал Гарри. Он покраснел, глаза его пылали. — Как ты и сказал тогда!  
— Потрудись объяснить, — холодно сказал Снейп.  
Поттер сверлил его злым взглядом, потом на мгновение провел ладонью по лицу, резко встал и отошел к камину.  
— Понятия не имею, как тебе рассказать то, до чего я додумался. Не ожидал, что ты так быстро догадаешься, что к чему. Как ты обнаружил, что магия возвращается? Ты же не проверяешь палочку каждый день?  
— На меня напала собака в парке, — неохотно пояснил Северус. — И я ее отшвырнул. Ради всего святого, Поттер, ближе к делу.  
— Эйнгорн пишет, — начал Гарри, ковыряя каменную кладку камина, — что нужны искренние чувства — защитить, пожертвовать собой… что там еще? Спасти, — он опять замолчал и уперся лбом в камин, глядя на потрескивающий огонь.  
— Я не намерен сидеть тут до утра, — процедил Снейп. — Открой свой чертов рот и скажи уже что-нибудь.  
— Я подумал, что если я искренне захочу отдать, а ты — взять, то это тоже сработает.  
— Что ты можешь мне отдать? — презрительно усмехнулся Северус. — Мантию-невидимку отца? Дом на Гриммо или памятные развалины в Годриковой впадине?  
— Подумай получше, Снейп, ты же не тупой, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Давай, ты быстро догадался про источник магии, так и тут — ничего сложного. Я решал этот ребус две недели, а ты за минуту разделаешься, с твоими-то мозгами.  
— Не паясничай, — грубо оборвал его Северус.  
— Что обычно делают люди, когда один хочет отдаться, а другой — взять? Вот тебе и ответ.  
С лица Снейпа резко пропала кривая ухмылка и он настороженно, недоверчиво посмотрел на Гарри, не отводя глаза.  
— Это не имеет смысла.  
— Может, и не имеет, но это работает.  
— Вечно с тобой так! — зло воскликнул Северус, приподнимаясь в кресле. — Все, что происходит с тобой, не имеет смысла, но почему-то работает!  
— Очень рад слышать, что моя жизнь не имеет смысла, — равнодушно ответил Гарри.  
— Должны быть другие варианты, — убежденно сказал Снейп, снова садясь.  
— Конечно! — с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, который граничил с истерикой, воскликнул Гарри, взял письма со стола и зачитал: — Вот, даже Эйнгорн пишет _«ритуал обратной передачи должен быть завязан на некоем сильном искреннем желании: спасти, защитить, пожертвовать собой ради другого. …должен ли я предупреждать, что это может закончиться смертью одного из вас?»._ Чего ты больше хочешь: чтобы я тебя спас, защитил или пожертвовал собой ради тебя? Я готов на все. Делов-то: найти тебе смертельного врага, который захочет тебя убить. Ради этого можно даже воскресить Волан-де-морта. Где там его закопали?  
— Прекрати, — буркнул Снейп.  
— Что ты упираешься? Мне показалось, тебе нравилось, когда я целовал тебя, — тихо сказал Гарри.  
— Дело не во мне! — зло выкрикнул Северус, встал и принялся ходить взад-вперед, чтобы успокоиться. — Мне вот что любопытно, Поттер: сколько раз тебя стошнило, прежде чем ты решился приступить к проверке своей теории?  
— Ты идиот? — выплюнул Гарри, обернувшись к нему, и тут же стыдливо опустил глаза. — Ладно, извини, я не…  
Снейп подошел к нему вплотную и прижал его к камину.  
— Хватит, — шипящим шепотом произнес Северус. — Хватит вести себя со мной так, словно тебе все можно. То, что мы целовались, еще не дает тебе права называть меня идиотом и тупым или как бы то ни было еще, ясно?  
— Почему тебе можно, а мне нет? — вскинулся Гарри. — Потому что ты так привык? Потому что ты умнее, старше, опытней? — он чуть выгнулся и задел коленом пах Снейпа, злорадно скалясь.  
Северус брезгливо скривился и отпрянул.  
— Нисколько раз меня не стошнило, Снейп, — сказал Поттер, потирая плечо. — До сих пор не тошнит, хотя ты тот еще…  
— Я никогда тебе не нравился! С чего бы тебе сейчас начинать бросаться на меня с искренними чувствами?  
— Ты не можешь обвинять меня в неискренности, — ответил Гарри. — Если это работает, значит, я был достаточно искренен в своем желании. Как и ты. Вот и все доказательство.  
— И когда ты понял, что я тебе нравлюсь? — ехидно спросил Северус, сложив руки на груди. — После того, как посмотрел мои воспоминания?  
— Нет. На первом курсе, с первого взгляда, — спокойно ответил он, глядя ему в глаза. — Увидел тебя и понял: этот неприятный, высокомерный, хмурый мудак — все, о чем я могу мечтать в своей жизни.  
Северус опустил глаза и облизнулся, пытаясь скрыть ухмылку.  
— Неприятный, высокомерный, хмурый мудак? — повторил он.  
— Надеюсь, ты не обиделся, что я назвал тебя неприятным, хмурым и высокомерным? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри. — Потому что мудаком ты быть не перестал. Если серьезно, я не знаю. Что за странный вопрос: когда ты начал мне нравиться? Это как-то постепенно случилось. Ты ведь можешь быть нормальным, когда не вспоминаешь про моих родителей и Сириуса. И не говоришь мне о том, что я тупой и ничего не понимаю в твоей прекрасной тонкой науке зельеварения, — по лицу Поттера отчетливо было понятно, какого он мнения об этой прекрасной тонкой науке.  
Северус не знал, что на это сказать. Он всегда знал, что он — нормальный, просто характер у него отвратительный, внешностью он не блещет и скелеты из его прошлого уже не помещаются в шкаф. К сорока годам люди обычно смиряются с такими вещами. Снейп предпочитал сосредотачиваться на своих достоинствах, а не недостатках.  
— Раз уж ты здесь, проверим кое-что, — сказал Гарри и вернулся обратно в спальню.  
Снейп, предвосхищая долгий разговор, снял пальто, повесил его на спинку кресла и переложил палочку в карман. Поттер оставил дверь в спальню открытой, и Северус краем глаза увидел прикроватную тумбу и постель с оранжевым пледом. Ошарашенный внезапной догадкой, он вошел вслед за Гарри, который уже достал свою палочку из-под подушки и смотрел на него.  
— Что? — он взглянул сначала на Снейпа, потом на кровать. — Нет, — сказал он и мотнул головой. — Не сейчас. Северус.  
Снейп понял, что он впервые назвал его по имени и это словно ударило его; но еще больше это удивило его из-за контекста, в котором это было сказано: Поттер подумал, что он сейчас накинется на него.  
— Остынь, — неприязненно бросил Северус и подошел ближе. Гарри пристально наблюдал за ним и не двигался с места. — Тебе в последнее время не снились… кошмары? — тихо спросил Снейп и провел кончиками пальцев по рамке с фотографией его родителей.  
— Мне часто снятся кошмары, — просто ответил Поттер. — Волан-де-морт, смерти, похороны…  
Снейп громко перевернул рамку фотографией вниз. Он ничего особенно не ждал, делая это: просто проверял, и в первую очередь — себя. Но ощущения были ровно такие же, как во сне.  
— Это… Это был ты, — с изумлением сказал Гарри, — ты перевернул рамку, когда мне снились похороны родителей? Я думал, я во сне ее задел! Ты был здесь, ты… и рука… как ты попал сюда? — он оттолкнул его в грудь, потому что Северус встал совсем близко. — Я бы услышал, если бы ты пришел через камин!  
— Хочешь сказать, рамка действительно была перевернута? Это не имеет смысла, — сказал он и понял, что повторяется. — Во сне нельзя воздействовать на физические объекты в реальном мире, если только это не…  
— Это не был сон?  
И они оба одновременно кое о чем вспомнили.  
— Не зна-а-а-аю, — издевательски протянул Снейп с глумливой ухмылкой, медленно загоняя его в кровать, нависая над ним лицом к лицу, — делай, что хо-о-очешь. Так вот ты какой, Поттер? Предпочитаешь играть в невинного девственника?  
Гарри покраснел от корней волос до воротничка пижамной рубашки; плечи его подрагивали от плохо сдерживаемого гнева.  
— А ты — в коварного соблазнителя? — рявкнул он и толкнул его.  
Улыбка на лице Северуса исчезла.  
— Оближи, — выплюнул Гарри. — Ты нормальный вообще?!  
— Ты просил быстрее! — злобно ответил Снейп. — Скулил, как щенок!  
— Мог бы просто плюнуть! Нет, тебе надо было, чтобы я облизал твою руку!  
— Можем сделать работу над ошибками, — с угрозой сказал Северус.  
Поттер ошалело выдохнул и пулей отпрянул от него на добрых два метра, встав в дверях.  
Снейп презрительно оскалился.  
— О чем мы можем говорить, о каких шансах и перспективах, если ты меня боишься? Опять? Теперь котлов тут нет, а ты снова краснеешь, заикаешься и бегаешь от меня, как будто тебе тринадцать, — он вздохнул, отвел взгляд и постарался успокоиться. — Хорошо, — терпеливо сказал он. — Оставим эту тему. Есть масса других вопросов. Что именно ты видел, когда тебе приснились похороны твоих родителей?  
— Земля, — неохотно сказал Гарри. — Люди в мантиях. Гробы, имена на плите. Как закапывают.  
— Это все?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Снейп.  
— Что хорошего, что я это увидел? — обиженно воскликнул Поттер. — Думаешь, мало мне было?  
— Хорошо, что ты не увидел остальное! — рыкнул Северус. — Потому что это был мой сон! И обычно он заканчивается иначе!  
— То есть как? — растерянно спросил Гарри. — Я увидел твой сон, а ты пришел в мой, так, что ли?  
Северус задумался и, сложив руки на груди, принялся водить кончиком большого пальца по губам. Затем резко сорвался с места, вытащил Поттера из спальни и швырнул в кресло.  
— Начнем с определения того, что видели мы оба и как это происходило, — начал он. — Смею предположить, что первый сон изначально был порождением твоей фантазии, поскольку я пришел не к началу спектакля, — он ухмыльнулся. — Когда этот сон начался для меня, в лаборатории уже был Снейп — и это был не я. Затем я коснулся тебя…  
— Чертовски пугающая фигня — лапать человека со спины, кстати! — возмущенно выдал Гарри.  
— … и когда я тебя коснулся, — продолжил Снейп. — Тот Снейп исчез, а ты смог двигаться. Признаться честно, — Северус остановился возле его кресла и коротко взглянул на него, — ты вел себя очень, очень хорошо…  
— Может, мне гавкнуть, как полагается хорошему мальчику? — рассвирепел Поттер. — Если бы я знал…  
— К счастью, ты не знал, и мы сейчас не об этом, — осадил его Снейп и снова надолго задумался. Фоном возмущенно пыхтел Гарри.  
— Так это был не сон? Чувствовалось все очень реальным, — и он стыдливо скривился и подтянул колени к груди.  
— Я склоняюсь к тому, что это нечто вроде дополненных, осязаемых воспоминаний, вроде тех, которые мы можем видеть в Думоотводах. Что-то мы можем дополнять благодаря физической памяти… Твой сон был таким ярким потому, что мы оба оказались в ситуации, в которой уже были, и произошла она недавно, то есть, воспоминание было свежим. Что касается моего сна, все это происходило давно… Что ты там делал?  
— Ничего особенного. Я стоял во втором ряду напротив тебя, но ты не смотрел на меня. И я не мог двинуться, закричать, что-то сказать. Просто… наблюдал.  
— Может быть, дело еще и в желании того, кто спит, чтобы в его сон вмешивались. Видимо, когда тебе начали сниться похороны, тебе захотелось, чтобы это прекратилось и чтобы кто-то оказался рядом. И по странному стечению обстоятельств это оказался я. Подозреваю, поэтому ты и не досмотрел мой сон до конца — потому что разбудил меня и позвал в свой.  
— Я никого не звал, — зло сказал Гарри. — Мне не нужна ничья помощь, это просто кошмары. Всем снятся кошмары. И если так, то почему ты явился только в тот раз? За прошлый месяц мне несколько раз снились похороны Фреда и Тонкс… Поэтому я не спохватился, когда увидел не их имена на могильной плите. Подумал, что просто все смешалось.  
— Я задаюсь ровно теми же вопросами, Поттер! Очевидно, тебе также не раз за прошедшее время снились эротические сны, но мне посчастливилось поучаствовать лишь в одном! Возможно, мы можем вмешиваться только в те сны, которые так или иначе касаются нас обоих или связаны с нами обоими.  
— Странно, — сказал Гарри. — А если бы тебе вздумалось погулять по замку вместо того, чтобы сидеть и держать меня за руку — да, я помню, что кто-то это делал, — ты бы смог? Ведь получается, ты присутствовал физически?  
— Вопрос отличный, но попробуй задать его себе, и ты поймешь, что любое предположение будет обладать такой же точностью, как предсказания Трелони.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — К слову, Трелони в своей жизни дала как минимум два верных предсказания… и лучше бы не давала. И кстати, — он перевернул палочку, которую держал в руке, ручкой к Северусу и протянул ему. — Я хотел проверить, как ты реагируешь на мою палочку теперь. Наверное, когда она перестанет тебя обжигать, это будет означать, что твоя магия к тебе вернулась, а я, наконец, смогу нормально колдовать.  
Снейп обхватил ручку ладонью и судорожно убрал ее.  
— Ясно, — хмыкнул Гарри. — И еще кое-что. Не думай… просто надо понять, как это работает.  
Он поднялся с кресла и встал перед ним. Снейп оглядел его: невысокий, с растрепанными волосами и в растрепанных чувствах, в пижаме, которая висела на нем мешком, он опять выглядел младше лет на пять, чем ему было на самом деле. Он поймал себя на странной мысли, что этому человеку за всю жизнь так и не довелось как следует побыть ребенком, и значит, вырасти он толком тоже не смог.  
Северус догадывался, что он ждет инициативы от него, но осознанно и не без злорадства не пытался помочь ему. Ему было интересно, сможет ли он поцеловать его — не пьяный, с раскрытыми картами и с полным осознанием, куда все катится.  
Поттер забрался к нему на колени, расставив ноги по обе стороны от него и, судорожно вздохнув, с обреченным «Ладно, черт», припал к нему губами, задержав ладонь на его шее. Поцелуй его был торопливым, порывистым и механическим. «Наверняка яблоки он терзает с куда большим удовольствием и чувством, чем целует меня», — с неприязнью подумал Северус.  
Все это было как-то не так, пусто, бесчувственно, зря. Может, с его бесхитростными девчонками и работали эти грязные приемы, но Северусу было, с чем сравнивать. В том сне, который на поверку сном не был, Поттер целовался отчаянно и бездумно, не зная стеснения, а теперь…  
Когда Поттер засунул ему в рот язык и стал тыкаться им в его язык, словно так и было задумано, Снейп не выдержал и отвернулся.  
— Что? — прошептал Гарри. — Что-то не так?  
Снейп медленно провел рукой вдоль его позвоночника и почувствовал, как он весь напрягся, подобрался и с еле уловимой дрожью дернулся вперед.  
— Я что-то делаю не так? — тихо повторил он.  
— Все так, — ответил Снейп, целуя его в угол подбородка, и стянул очки с его переносицы. — Все правильно, — он медленным, жадным жестом огладил его под бедрами и притянул его к себе еще ближе, поцеловал в шею, в угол мягких полуоткрытых губ и снова посмотрел на него.  
Его охватила радостная, жестокая злость, злость вопреки логике и ситуации; «не подумай ничего, надо проверить, как это работает». Как будто Снейп — только инструмент для достижения цели; бедному мальчику неприятно… Бедный мальчик делает это лишь потому, что у него нет другого выхода… Несчастный, как же ему досталось: впереди отчетливо маячит перспектива переспать с мерзким Снейпом. Не лучше ли было умереть в Хижине?  
Северус провел большим пальцем по его блестящей от слюны, припухшей нижней губе вправо, растягивая влажный след.  
— Почему ты такой, — растерянно прошептал Гарри, — почему, почему, почему, — и снова поцеловал его, вцепившись ему в плечи, врываясь в его рот своим мокрым, неповоротливым языком.  
Пока он был поглощен поцелуем, Снейп, не встречая никакого сопротивления, торопливо огладил его спину, острые лопатки, выступающий позвонок на шее; затем, оставив для прикрытия одну руку у него на спине, поближе к выгнутой пояснице, другой принялся расстегивать пуговицу за пуговицей его пижамной рубашки.  
— Стой, — судорожно прошептал Гарри. — Нет… не надо, это просто эксперимент, — он положил ладонь ему на грудь и опять вгляделся в него бессмысленным взглядом, на дне которого Северус увидел вполне осознанную решимость. Он выдохнул и вернул ему очки. — Где твоя палочка? — спросил Поттер.  
Снейп пролез двумя пальцами в карман своих брюк, чуть подвинув ногу Гарри, чтобы добраться до палочки, и понял, что у Поттера стоит, но ничего не сказал. «Кончает он, наверное, вообще по щелчку пальцев, — отстраненно подумал Снейп. — Двадцать лет. Много ли ему надо?». Он вытянул палочку из кармана.  
— Сделай что-нибудь. Вызови Патронуса.  
— Патронус не получится, — убежденно заявил Снейп.  
— Вот и проверим. Ну, давай.  
Северус, ни на что не надеясь, произнес заклинание, и, к его удивлению, из палочки вырвалась сильная серебристая струя и, померцав, превратилась в бледную, сияющую лань. Гарри обхватил его руку, сжимавшую палочку и вдруг лань засияла так нестерпимо ярко, что Северус сощурился, и превратилась в большого оленя.  
— Отлично, — удовлетворенно сказал Поттер и спустя секунду нерешительно спросил:  
— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
— Ничего, — соврал Северус.  
Олень топтался на месте и смотрел на них таким же взглядом, какой был у Поттера, когда он был без очков. Гарри продолжал касаться его, и Снейп чувствовал, как его магия течет сквозь его руку, и она была совсем не похожа на его собственную. Его магия была быстрой, живой, яркой, звенящей, теплой и чистой, как весенний ручей, и это казалось неправильным, пугающим.  
— А я чувствую… — он положил голову ему на плечо и нерешительно, бездумно потянул вверх рукав его водолазки. Олень исчез, сначала превратившись в лань, а затем и она пропала. — Что-то тяжелое, тягучее и холодное… похоже… на жидкое серебро. Или лунный свет. Это нормально?  
— Нормально? — насмешливо фыркнул Снейп. — Это не есть «нормально» или «ненормально», это невозможно. Все это не должно работать, но работает вопреки здравому смыслу и логике. Нельзя объединять и сливать магию, нельзя почувствовать магию другого волшебника, ею нельзя поделиться, ее нельзя лишиться, как нельзя и приобрести: она или есть, или нет. Но это происходит, ты это делаешь, и не имеет никакого значения, что я — или кто-либо еще — об этом думает. Колдомедики бы массово начали сходить с ума, если бы узнали, потому что это подрывает самые основы их науки.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал, — сказал Поттер, взглянув на него.  
— Разумеется, — поморщился Снейп. — Никто не узнает о том, что между нами было, Поттер. Не в моих интересах распространяться об этом, и я жду от тебя ответной услуги. Впрочем, ни тебе, ни мне все равно не поверят. Даже слухи об этом сочли бы просто несмешной шуткой…  
Поттер коснулся кончиками пальцев обнажившейся метки и задумчиво сказал:  
— Выглядит совсем свежей. Так странно. Два года назад было заседание по делу Люциуса Малфоя, и он показывал метку — она была бледная. Может, конечно, он пытался ее как-нибудь убрать… Я могу свести ее, — предложил Гарри. — Ни к чему ведь тебе лишние напоминания? — он потянулся за палочкой, которую он уронил Снейпу за спину, когда они целовались.  
— Подожди, — напряженно сказал Северус и сам внимательно оглядел метку. — Метка — единственное, что связывало меня с Волан-де-мортом физически, значит — через нее ты можешь говорить на Серпентарго.  
— Но я думал, сила, которая связывала Пожирателей через метку, ушла вместе со смертью Волан-де-морта, — отозвался Гарри.  
— Откуда нам знать, как это работает? Когда моя магия стала переходить к тебе, Темный Лорд еще не был мертв. Может, что-то осталось. Может быть, связаны моя метка и твой шрам. Может быть, твоя бабушка заимела ребенка не от мужа, а от потомка Салазара Слизерина, и Джеймс Поттер — вовсе не Поттер, — криво ухмыльнулся Снейп.  
— Смешно, да, я оценил, — мрачно ответил Гарри и приставил кончик палочки к метке.  
— Идиот! — рявкнул Снейп, спихивая его с себя; нахмурившись, Поттер встал. — У тебя так много необыкновенных способностей, что тебе ничего не стоит избавиться от одной из них ради неясной добродетельной цели? Если это дает тебе возможность говорить со змеями, — терпеливо продолжил он, невзирая на взгляд Поттера, который резко стал холодным и враждебным, — значит, метка останется. Так уж вышло, что в истории магического мира было не так много волшебников, которые могли говорить на Серпентарго и при этом не были больными ублюдками с полным набором неврозов, психозов и патологий. А ты можешь использовать эту способность во благо, если придется. Что касается моего душевного состояния, — он одернул рукав вниз, — я уже давно перестал испытывать какие-то эмоции, глядя на метку. Поверь, не это напоминает мне о моих ошибках, — сказал он. — Сядь. У меня еще есть вопрос к тебе.  
— У тебя кто-нибудь был? — невозмутимо спросил он, когда Поттер влез обратно в кресло.  
— В каком смысле? — напрягся Гарри.  
— Ты девственник? Ты спал с кем-нибудь — мужчины, женщины?  
— Твое-то какое дело?! — вспыхнул Поттер. — Это не имеет отношения… Не имеет значения!  
— Если я спрашиваю, значит, имеет! — резко оборвал его Снейп. — Я не хочу нести ответственность за твои психологические травмы, если тебе не понравится со мной!  
— Ох, как мило, что хоть сейчас кто-то заботится о моих психологических травмах! Что-то я не видел такого рвения, когда на моих глазах распался на части Квиррелл, когда умер Седрик, когда меня несколько лет подряд постоянно пытались убить, после битвы, когда были похороны! А теперь ты боишься, что со мной что-то может быть не так, если ты меня трахнешь! Со мной и похуже вещи случались!  
— Успокойся.  
— Сам успокойся! Я был с Джинни! Может, еще надо в подробностях описать, сколько раз и в каких позах?! Жаль, у меня нет банки с тараканами, чтобы кинуть ее в тебя! — он заозирался, увидел на столе увесистую черную книжку и швырнул ее в Снейпа.  
— Беспокоится он!  
Северус уклонился, затем поднял упавшую на диван книгу и посмотрел на обложку.  
— Интересно? — с издевкой спросил он и провел пальцем по загнутым уголкам страниц. — Посмотрим, что тут у нас.  
— Нет, стой! — Поттер вылез из кресла и попытался отобрать книгу.  
— В таком случае не надо было кидать ее в меня! — рявкнул Снейп и оттолкнул его. — Я читал Фрейда! Ничего нового для себя я там не найду. Вполне годится в качестве базиса для изучения психологии, но учитывая, что именно, возможно, ты там пытался найти, меня не радует выбор именно этого источника.  
— Ты же хотел, чтобы я узнал, что такое эксгибиционизм, — тихо буркнул Гарри.  
Он открыл книгу на случайной закладке.  
На странице было подчеркнуто: _«Половое влечение, вероятно, сначала не зависит от объекта и не обязано своим возникновением его прелестям»._  
«Пытался понять, с чем связано его влечение ко мне, и пришел к мысли, что его всегда привлекали мужчины; неверный вывод», — подумал Северус.

Следующий загнутый уголок и выделенная цитата: _«Психическая оценка, которую получает сексуальный объект, как желанная цель сексуального влечения, в самых редких случаях ограничивается его гениталиями, а распространяется на все его тело и имеет тенденцию охватить все ощущения, исходящие от сексуального объекта. Та же переоценка излучается на психическую область и проявляется как логическое ослепление (слабость суждения) по отношению к душевным проявлениям и совершенствам сексуального объекта, так же, как готовность подчиниться и поверить всем его суждениям. Доверчивость любви становится таким образом важным, если не самым первым источником авторитета»._  
После этого Снейп не смог сдержать усмешку. Поттер стал находить его… приятным? Возможно, умным и интересным? «Стало страшно от таких мыслей? — подумал он, коротко взглянув на притихшего Гарри. — Нет, я не стал более приятным, чем раньше».

_«Мы обнаружили, особенно ясно у тех людей, чьё либидинальное развитие претерпело какие-то помехи, таких как извращенцы и гомосексуалы, что в их более позднем выборе объектов любви они берут в качестве модели не свою мать, а самих себя. Они явно ищут самих себя в качестве объекта любви и проявляют тип выбора объекта, который следует называть «нарциссическим»._

— Интересно, с кем из нас ты это ассоциируешь, — пробормотал он и закрыл книгу. — Значит так, — терпеливо начал он. — Могу лишь предположить, кто тебе посоветовал эту литературу, но, думаю, окажусь недалеко от истины, если скажу, что это была Грейнджер. Бездумно бросаться заученными именами и терминами, даже если это не дает ответа — в ее стиле, — он внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, верна ли была его догадка, но Гарри упрямо отводил глаза. — Ты опять неверно ставишь вопрос, Поттер. Проблема не в том, что тебе надо переспать с мужчиной. А в том, что тебе нужно отдаться человеку, которого ты ненавидел и презирал всю свою сознательную жизнь. Это куда сложнее, чем… просто секс. Поэтому книжка, автор которой считает гомосексуальность лишь приемлемой формой извращения, тебе в этом не то что не поможет… это просто абсолютно неверный выбор, который приведет к еще большему бардаку в твоей и без того захламленной голове, — он поднялся со своего места, взял пальто со спинки кресла, в котором сидел Поттер, подтянув к себе колени, и остановился, собираясь сказать что-то еще, но передумал и просто подошел к камину.  
— Разве неясно, что я не ненавижу и не презираю тебя? — спросил Гарри.  
Северус скривился как от зубной боли.  
— Этого недостаточно, — он бросил летучий порох в камин, пламя взвилось и окрасилось в зеленый.  
— Ты уходишь? — безучастно спросил Поттер.  
— Разумеется.  
— А что… делать?  
— Приходи завтра в шесть, — кратко ответил Снейп.


	14. Chapter 14

Северус вышел из камина в баре, чувствуя себя одновременно и опустошенным, и донельзя злым. С десяток раз он ловил себя на том, что с языка вот-вот сорвется какая-нибудь особенно язвительная фраза, что-нибудь очень оскорбительное… как же ему хотелось припомнить все, что он делал тогда во сне… проехаться по тому, как Поттеру вообще пришла в голову мысль о сексе с ним… вспомнить, что дружба его папаши с Блэком тоже выглядела странновато… Сколько у него было поводов, включая Фрейда! Какая нелепость, инфантильность, как это было глупо — обращаться к такому источнику и не отказаться от него, когда стало понятно, что от этого только хуже.  
Ему хотелось унизить его так, как его самого унизила мысль о том, что Гарри лез к нему все это время только из-за того, что ему хотелось проверить свою теорию. И вся эта чушь про искренность…  
Снейп вышел из подсобки. В баре опять никого не было, как и в ту ночь, когда Поттер сказал ему, что ему нет никакого дела. Северус теперь не знал, что и думать об этой фразе. Может, в ней изначально не было того смысла, который он в ней нашел?  
Ленивый бармен спал, положив голову на руки. Северус сначала хотел было просто уйти, но решил, что у него есть идея и получше.  
— Виски со льдом, — сказал он и опустился на стул по другую сторону стойки.  
Стив поднял голову, увидел его и встрепенулся.  
— Поздновато вы гулять ходите, профессор Снейп, — беззаботно сказал он и зевнул. Он достал бутылку из стеклянного стеллажа у себя за спиной и плеснул виски в стакан. — Я ведь вспомнил, где я видел ваше имя. В карточках в шоколадных лягушках. И в газетах… года два назад.  
Северус не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. Он отпил виски. Искренность. О какой искренности может идти речь, ведь дураку ясно, что вся симпатия Поттера основана лишь на его магии, которую он носит в себе; не Гарри тянет к нему, а магия Снейпа в его теле тянется к хозяину, а Гарри нужно просто дать ей выход.  
Для Поттера это выглядит как странное, сильное, внезапное влечение к мужчине старше него в два раза, не слишком привлекательному, с темным прошлым, его бывшему учителю, который тиранил его несколько лет подряд. Как же, должно быть, это испугало его, когда он осознал. Ведь, судя по тому, что он отчаянно кинулся к магловской литературе в поисках ответов, он вообще никогда не рассматривал вариант, что ему могут нравиться люди своего пола.  
В подсобке громко полыхнуло пламя, и его накрыло плохое предчувствие. Из-за двери тихо выскользнул Гарри, только теперь вместо верха от пижамы на нем был зеленый джемпер.  
— Стив, налей мне, пожал… — он увидел Снейпа и замолк.  
— Ради всех святых, Поттер, сделай вид, что тебя здесь нет.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Что, Гарри? — спросил бармен, периодически с интересом поглядывая на них обоих.  
— Что-нибудь покрепче, — тихо ответил он.  
Снейп увидел, как он влил в стакан сияющий аквамарином джин, светлый вермут и что-то еще — густое, насыщенного красновато-коричневого цвета, сопроводил все это долькой апельсина и протянул стоящему за баром Поттеру. Тот выдал «спасибо», сделал щедрый глоток, затем вышел из-за стойки и сел через пару мест от него.  
Так они и сидели, словно налитые свинцом, недвижные, молчащие. Тихо плескалась какая-то музыка, и Северусу очень хотелось забыть все, что он узнал, и вновь поверить в ту мысль, что он может нравиться без всяких веских на то причин. Вчерашний вечер, шахматы, в которые он выигрывал, глупые поттеровские танцы, нерешительный поцелуй на полу: все это показалось ему далеким и ненастоящим, таким же, как сегодняшний Гарри, сидящий через два стула от него.  
Северус все цедил свой виски, Поттер попросил повторить.  
— То же самое? — спросил Стив.  
— Что хочешь. Все равно.  
Снейп видел, как он смешал что-то из трех разных бутылок и влил содержимое в бокал на высокой ножке; получилось что-то медово-золотистое.  
— Знаешь, как называется? — со смехом спросил бармен, поставив перед ним коктейль. — «Лицо ангела». Любимый у Матильды.  
— Очень мило, Стив, спасибо, — вяло отозвался Поттер. — Надеюсь, назавтра я не вышибу себе мозги.  
— Выпьешь антипохмельное, делов-то, — беспечно ответил бармен и, потянувшись, отправился протирать столы.  
Северус сидел, не находя в себе сил даже на то, чтобы пошевелиться. Лед в стакане плавился, стекло запотело, виски был выпит. Краем глаза он рассеянно наблюдал за Поттером, который выпил свое месиво, положил голову на руку и водил пальцами по отполированной поверхности стойки. Глаза его то и дело закрывались, и он, казалось, вот-вот уснет.  
Снейп почувствовал, как в нем вновь поднимается тот «приятный ужас», с которым он безуспешно боролся весь прошлый вечер.  
«Гарри Поттер» — подумал он, и бесшумно произнес это имя, эту «р», ткнулся в тягучую «т»; получилось как выдох. «Наша новая знаменитость». Он приложил холодный стакан к пылающему виску и всмотрелся в его лицо, не скрываясь. Какая-то часть его хотела, чтобы он взял то, что само к нему льнет и лезет в руки. Мальчик был привлекательным и юным и сам его хотел. Северус знал, что ему понадобится не так много времени, чтобы расслабить даже такое закомплексованное бревно, как Поттер.  
Было бы мило, конечно, заполучить его хотя бы на одну ночь. «Да, а потом молиться, чтобы он остался еще хоть на час, — с неистовой злостью ворвался внутренний голос. — Или чего ты хочешь — умолять, чтобы он приходил к тебе хотя бы раз в месяц? Дурацких подачек? Хочешь, чтобы со снисхождением соглашался на секс с тобой, втискивая в расписание между своими новыми любовниками — моложе и красивее тебя? Или, еще того хуже — сунулся под Люпина или Льюиса? А потом забыл тебя окончательно, и ты до конца своих никчемных одинаковых дней вспоминал его как лучшее, что было с тобой в жизни? Этого ты хочешь?».  
Он не сомневался, что так оно и будет; завтра он трахнет Поттера — к обоюдному удовольствию обоих, конечно, а затем мальчик уйдет, пристыженный, растерянный, униженный. Как же: получить удовольствие от ласк старого профессора. После такого (он нарисовал себе будущее Гарри мгновенно и в самых ярчайших красках, на которые был способен) Поттер пойдет искать утешение и подтверждение своей нормальности в чужих — наверняка, женских — руках, а не найдя, будет успокаиваться в случайных связях с мужчинами.  
«Тебе не плевать?» — спросил он у самого себя и честно ответил — плевать. Он стиснул стакан до боли в пальцах. Ему хотелось держать Поттера при себе не затем, чтобы беречь его, а потому что только так у него были шансы… втереться к нему в доверие. Стать ему другом, утешить, когда нужно, приласкать, если ему будет грустно или страшно, нежить и баловать, чтобы потом долго и мучительно целовать под прикрытием благой цели. «Не уверен, что ты готов, Гарри», «Мне кажется, пока еще рано» — и оставлять его, разгоряченного, возбужденного, в одиночестве. Ради такого можно даже примерить образ терпеливого и ласкового почти-отца.  
Глупые журнальчики про квиддич, походы в кино, где он будет периодически касаться его руки, кафе — и его ладонь, лежащая на ноге Гарри повыше колена, целомудренно прикрытая от чужих глаз длинной светлой скатертью, какие-нибудь пошленькие обещания, «Конечно, я люблю тебя, Гарри», сказанное шепотом в нужный момент где-нибудь в подворотне, где он его зажмет… должно сработать, как нужно. Вынудить, измучить, истрепать, опустошить, оставить ни с чем, выжечь все эти свежие поля и цветущие сады, и какая разница, что будет после него. «Я камня на камне от тебя не оставлю, Поттер» — с глубоким удовлетворением подумал он.  
Прекрасный повод для мести его родителям, которые испортили ему жизнь. А он испортит их мальчишку, единственного и неповторимого, Избранного, замечательного и светлого, полного любви и доверия. Самый подходящий объект для всех соблазнов, одолевающих его.  
Снейп горько хмыкнул и вновь посмотрел на Гарри, который безмятежно спал. Он вытащил из кармана пару долларов, оставил их под стаканом и тихо вышел.  
Если уж капризному ребенку все же досталась эта дорогая и красивая игрушка, он будет играть ею до тех пор, пока она не сломается.  
Весь следующий день Северус обдумывал, что ему делать с Поттером, когда он придет. Кино и сладости? Побольше алкоголя? Все было глупо, но Снейпа это не смущало: Поттер был абсолютно бесхитростным, с ним сработало бы даже если он просто накинулся на него с порога, не задавая вопросов. В начале пятого он помыл голову и надел черную рубашку и на этом счел свой долг выполненным.  
Ровно в шесть в дверь постучали. На его памяти Поттер опаздывал даже на экзамены, так что подобная пунктуальность напрягла его.  
— Привет, — робко сказал Гарри и протиснулся в квартиру.  
Северус заметил, что тот, кажется, причесался. Под его пристальным взглядом Поттер стянул с себя куртку и прошел в гостиную. На нем была свежая выглаженная рубашка и джинсы, которые, определенно, были излишне узкими. Снейп вздохнул. Все это было не слишком хорошим знаком.  
— Ну, чем займемся? — с интонацией «я-ничего-такого-не-имею-в-виду» спросил он, старательно избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Не получив ответа, Гарри сел на диван и начал осматриваться, как будто был здесь впервые.  
Снейп сел в другой угол дивана, продолжая внимательно следить за ним.  
— Знаешь, я подумал… — беспечно начал Поттер, — мы же можем попробовать с зельем. С оборотным. Вдруг получится. Если… ну, тебе совсем тяжко… со мной. Я могу попробовать достать волос Малфоя. Старшего или младшего? Или какой-нибудь девушки. Только не рыжей, ладно?  
Все вышло из-под контроля после первой же реплики.  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Северус, закрыв глаза ладонью и едва не плача то ли от ужаса, то ли от смеха, то ли от всего сразу. Он невольно представил, как под ним лежит Люциус и с отсутствующим видом смотрит в потолок, периодически морщится или невинно моргает, и его начало мутить.  
— Я хоть что-то предлагаю! Мне вчера показалось, что ты бы предпочел умереть тогда в Хижине, чем переспать со мной. Ну уж простите, что я не родился девчонкой!  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что если бы мне не нравились мужчины, я бы позволил тебе целовать меня? Или просто потому, что ты Гарри Поттер, все мужчины априори должны радоваться возможности припасть к твоим божественным устам?  
— Так ты?..  
— Кто я, Поттер? — с ухмылкой продолжил Северус, развлекаясь от всех тех эмоций, которые сменялись на лице Гарри.  
— Ну, ты… гей? А к моей маме ты мог испытывать и платонические чувства, — протараторил он на одном дыхании.  
— Хочешь знать? Нет, я испытывал к твоей матери не только платонические чувства, как и к тебе. Такое тоже бывает.  
Гарри замер, как мышь, увидевшая змею, и уставился на него оцепенело-враждебно. Северус с трудом представлял, что сейчас, после этого заявления, чувствует Поттер, но был полностью доволен этой своей акцией эмоционального террора. Он пересел ближе и провел ладонью по его напряженной шее и лицу; Гарри выдохнул сквозь зубы, и Снейп понял, каких трудов ему стоит не сбежать отсюда немедленно на другой край света.  
«Теперь для тебя это не выглядит как невинное, ни к чему не обязывающее развлечение, да, Поттер?» — удовлетворенно подумал Северус.  
Он коснулся его плотно сомкнутых губ своими, затем еще и еще, пока Гарри не приоткрыл рот и не накинулся на него, как вчера, пытаясь беспорядочно совать свой язык ему в рот, выдавая это за искренность. Он дрожал, и его острые локти были везде, а где не были локти, там были колени, и он, кажется, всерьез хотел побить Снейпа самим собой: напряженным, сжатым в струну, деревянным до последней мышцы. Северус отстранился, с неприязнью взглянул на него, молча встал, вернулся в прихожую и надел пальто. Мальчик все делал правильно — он был абсолютно никакой.  
— Одевайся, — скомандовал Снейп.  
— Куда мы идем? — осторожно спросил Поттер.  
— На улицу.  
— Это свидание?  
— Нет.  
— А что это?  
— А чем ты хочешь, чтобы это было? — вкрадчиво спросил Снейп.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Тогда это просто прогулка.  
— Почему мы не можем остаться и… сделать то, что надо? — нахмурился Поттер.  
— Потому что, к сожалению, я не испытываю влечения к деревьям.  
— Что? При чем тут…  
— Потому что ты ведешь себя как бревно, стоит мне тебя коснуться! — рявкнул Северус. — А когда пытаешься целовать меня, мне кажется, словно я завел себе щенка сенбернара!  
— Ах, простите, досадное упущение — преподаватели в Хогвартсе не учат целоваться! — свирепо сказал Гарри, встал и подошел к нему. — Или все же учат? — спросил он, прищурившись.  
— Замечательно, что ты не упускаешь случая напомнить мне, что я тебя учил… — он дал ему его куртку. — Приятно чувствовать себя педофилом.  
— Что? — воскликнул он. — При чем здесь педофилия… Почему, Мерлин тебя задери, мы то приходим к обсуждению эксгибиционизма, то педофилии, — бурчал он, одеваясь. — Неужели нельзя поговорить о каких-нибудь более приятных вещах?  
— Например?  
— Ну, не знаю. Книжки. Сказки. Магия. Пирог с патокой.  
— В пироге с патокой есть что-то, достойное обсуждения? — мягко спросил Северус, когда они вышли в подъезд.  
— А в педофилии? — вскинулся Поттер. — Мне двадцать лет, Северус!  
— Двадцать лет — замечательный возраст, Гарри. Примерно в эти годы я впервые увидел тебя. Мокрое, захлебывающееся слезами, ни на что не способное существо… Тогда я и понял, что это — все, о чем я могу мечтать в своей жизни.  
— Один-один, — мрачно ответил Поттер, и они зашли в лифт. — Но с тех пор, как видишь, многое изменилось.  
— Правда? — показательно удивился Северус.  
— Северус, мне не верится, что в твоем возрасте ты уже испытываешь проблемы с памятью, и должен помнить, как это ни на что не способное существо убило Волан-де-морта.  
— С некоторыми оговорками.  
— С этими оговорками мы сейчас и разбираемся, — буркнул Гарри. — Все же это лучше, чем если бы мы оба сейчас разлагались. Могу предположить, что разлагаться — не очень весело.  
«Зато спокойно», — подумал Снейп.  
Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.  
— Кажется, сто лет прошло с тех пор, как мы ездили в зоопарк, — задумчиво сказал он.  
С неба огромными хлопьями медленно падал снег, как будто пару минут назад кто-то потряс игрушечный шар с микроскопическим Нью-Йорком.  
— Так… куда пойдем? — спросил Гарри. Северус молчал и обдумывал ситуацию. — Значит, в кино, — решил Поттер. — Раз уж это свидание, — последнее слово он протянул с издевкой, неодобрительно покосившись на Снейпа.  
Северус не стал препираться, хотя на самом деле ему не хотелось идти в кинотеатр, а еще почему-то было стыдно за свои вчерашние мысли, согласно которым ему следовало в этом самом кинотеатре трогать его за руку. При свете дня эта идея казалась немного провальной. Но все складывалось, как нужно, и Поттер сам придумал себе подходящее развлечение, облегчив задачу.  
— Зелье не поможет, — сказал Снейп спустя пять минут, когда они встали у светофора. Поттер несся вперед, словно ошпаренный, чуть замедляясь только когда возникала угроза врезаться в кого-нибудь из нерасторопных прохожих.  
— Сам знаю, что не поможет, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Но ведь как-то… как-то надо попробовать. Хоть что-то сделать. Целоваться — это одно, а вот остальное… Мне было бы даже легче, наверное, привыкнуть, если бы это был не я.  
— Послушай, Поттер, — нетерпеливо оборвал его Северус и повернул к себе, цапнув за плечо. Он и сам знал — то, что он собирается сказать, будет бесполезно, но и не сказать было нельзя. — Твоя теория не выдерживает никакой критики, строится на домыслах, предположениях и может не сработать. Но тем более нет никакого смысла в попытках, если тебе противна сама мысль об этом.  
— Мне не противно, — задумчиво сказал он. Загорелся зеленый, и толпа потащила их через переход. — Ты же видел, что мне не противно.  
— Ты думал, что это сон, — скривился Снейп.  
— Это мало что меняет, разве нет? — Гарри остановился и посмотрел на него. — Я просто не знаю, как подступиться. Это так странно, что я так вел себя во сне, но в действительности…  
— Ты не доверяешь мне, — спокойно пояснил Северус. — И у тебя не было такого опыта. Тем более тебе сложно смириться с мыслью, что это буду я. Поэтому я сказал, что того, что ты не презираешь и не ненавидишь меня — недостаточно. Ты понимаешь? Мы не можем сделать этого сейчас, потому что…  
— Я понимаю, — терпеливо ответил Гарри. — Не надо со мной разговаривать, как будто мне десять лет, Северус. Я не маленький, ясно?  
— Двадцать минут назад, кажется, ты мне говорил «почему мы не можем остаться и сделать то, что надо», — съязвил он.  
— Я имел в виду, что у нас не одна попытка! — раздраженно воскликнул Поттер. — Впрочем, ладно, это бесполезно, я понимаю, помолчи, просто… хватит об этом, — попросил он и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. — Мы пришли. Не знаю, на что пойдем. На ближайший сеанс. Если это окажется мелодрама или ромком, возьмем тебе пустое ведро для попкорна, чтобы тебя туда тошнило, — пробормотал он.  
— Попробуй с кем-нибудь еще, с другим парнем, — напоследок предложил Снейп, зайдя за ним через тяжелые стеклянные двери.  
— Хватит! — громко сказал Гарри. — Пожалуйста, не надо больше. Ты… ты делаешь только хуже. Закроем эту тему. Подожди здесь, я посмотрю, что идет.  
Он оставил его в начале зала и ушел куда-то вглубь, растерянно качая головой; спустя пару минут он вернулся в двумя билетами.  
— Какое-то фентези, — сказал он. — Через пять минут начало, нам на второй этаж. — Вообще-то, — добавил Гарри, когда они поднимались, — маглы снимают очень неплохие фильмы. И пишут интересные книги. Я не понимаю, почему волшебники игнорируют научные и культурные достижения маглов. Я, кстати, не видел, чтобы в магическом мире были кинотеатры, и ничего не слышал про волшебное кино…  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел колдографии? — мягко спросил Снейп, словно Поттер был буйный или попросту слабоумный. — Тогда ты мог заметить, что люди на волшебных фотографиях сохраняют свой характер и могут реагировать на внешние раздражители. А теперь представь, как бы выглядело магическое кино, снятое на волшебную пленку и проявленное с помощью зелья. Герои реагировали бы на каждый чих в зале. Что касается магловского кино… запечатление событий в неизменном виде противоречит волшебной логике: персонажи, которые все время говорят одно и то же, сколько бы ты не смотрел фильм, кажутся волшебникам лишенными собственной воли, заточенными навечно в одном моменте.  
— Но это глупо, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Некоторые фильмы даже интересно пересматривать, хотя ты знаешь сюжет и конец… Почему маги этого не понимают? Или это со мной что-то не так?  
— Конечно, с тобой что-то не так, — ухмыльнулся Северус. — Ты же Гарри Поттер.  
Гарри оставил это заявление без комментариев, пропустил его вперед, и они зашли в темный зал.  
— Двенадцатый ряд, места пять и шесть, — шепнул он.  
Они протиснулись через пять человек и сели.   
Сколько он не был в кино? Лет тридцать? Кинотеатр, огромный экран, ряды кресел — все это на какой-то миг заставило его сердце резко и больно замереть, потому что он тотчас вспомнил свои походы в кино с мамой. Прийти сюда с Поттером спустя столько лет было так... опрометчиво. Гарри как будто влез в ту часть его жизни, о которой он не должен был знать. Северус подумал о том, что его матери тоже нравилось кино, хоть она и была чистокровной ведьмой и, казалось, должна была презирать подобные развлечения. С ней тоже было что-то не так. «Многое, — поправил себя Снейп, — с ней многое было _не так_ , как и с тобой, и с ним».  
Северус заметил, что седьмое и восьмое места пустовали, хотя зал был забит почти полностью. Прошел рекламный блок, начали мелькать первые кадры — какая-то эпичная битва с многотысячными войсками. Северус даже заинтересовался, но тут слева раздался приглушенный шум разговоров. Он повернулся — к местам рядом с ним пытались пройти молодой человек и девушка с огромным ведром попкорна. Снейпу пришлось встать, потому что его ноги упирались в переднее кресло и опоздавшие не могли пройти.  
— Я дико извиняюсь, — растягивая гласные, сказала девица; он заметил у нее жвачку. Северус ненавидел жвачку и того магла, который ее изобрел. Его ученики усвоили, что появление у него на уроках с жвачкой во рту грозит уничижительной тирадой примерно за неделю его преподавания в Гарден Сити, и его это вполне устраивало.  
То, что происходило на экране дальше, вызвало у Снейпа сильное ощущение дежавю: все это он уже где-то слышал. История, казалось, была сшита из лоскутков всех волшебных сказок, мифов и легенд, с которыми он когда-либо встречался. Минут через десять в кадре появился Хороший Парень — как Северус его обозвал, не вдаваясь в имена — и стало ясно, что у Хорошего Парня все получится, и дальше ему стало совсем скучно. Это, может быть, и было эффектно. Но практической пользы не было никакой.  
Девица рядом с ним продолжала одновременно и жевать жвачку, и хрустеть попкорном. Северус диву давался, как она до сих пор не подавилась, но, кажется, у нее уже выработался навык.  
— На Дамблдора похож, да? — тихо шепнул Гарри, кивая на экран.  
Снейп, пытающийся сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь, кроме звуков чавканья и хруста, не сразу понял вопрос.  
— Что?  
— Ну, смахивает на потрепанного Дамблдора, — пояснил Поттер.  
— Да, возможно, может быть, — рассеянно ответил Снейп.  
Спустя десять минут краем глаза Северус увидел мельтешение руки парня; тот гладил девушку по раскрытой ладони, пока другой она продолжала закидывать в рот попкорн.  
— А я что-то не поняла, — шепотом сказала она ему, — тот маленький лохматый старик — он кто?  
С того момента Снейп был обречен вместе с ней слушать тихие комментарии этого юноши, которые настолько поражали очевидностью, что он просто тихо медленно закипал. Она хрустела и чавкала. Он комментировал и гладил ее ладонь. Все это происходило беспрерывно. Снейп пожалел, что кино немагическое и какой-нибудь орк не может кинуть в нее топор с экрана. Он подумывал достать палочку и наложить на нее заклятие удушения, но решил действовать чуть более цивилизованными методами.  
Северус перегнулся через девушку и обратился к парню, потому что у нее, судя по тому, что она не понимала ровно ничего из происходящего на экране, вообще не было мозгов, и очень вежливо, терпеливо и предельно ядовито сказал:  
— Насколько я знаю, для петтинга существуют задние ряды.  
— Какие-то проблемы, дядя? — нагло и громко спросил он.  
На них зашикали с ряда впереди; из-за Снейпа выглянул Поттер.  
— Что случилось?  
— Он не дает, вот и бесишься? — парень широко и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
Северус стиснул зубы и полез за палочкой, но не успел: Поттер, перегнувшись через его колени, полулежа на нем, полез на хама с кулаками. Девица, наконец, подавилась и закашлялась; Снейп пожелал ей самой скорейшей и безболезненной смерти. На них начали покрикивать со всех сторон и просить быть тише, Гарри удалось схватить парня за куртку, а тот уже занес руку…  
— Так, все, мы уходим, — отчеканил Снейп и принялся выпихивать Гарри из зала. Он, поправляя одежду и постоянно оглядываясь, все же вышел и сперва сощурился, потому что в вестибюле было очень светло.  
— Да что с тобой не так, Поттер? — раздраженно спросил Северус. — Хваленое грифиндорское благородство жить не дает?  
— При чем здесь благородство?! — опешил Гарри. — Ты хоть слышал, что он сказал? И в каком тоне? Как будто я… какой-то… не знаю, маленький слащавый альфонс или кто-то вроде. Какого черта? Я что, похож?  
— Я не знаю, как выглядят маленькие слащавые альфонсы, Поттер, но твоя реакция — это именно то, чего этот идиот и добивался! Манипулировать тобой легче, чем трехлетним ребенком, — скривился Снейп. — Ни выдержки, ни самоконтроля, ни…  
— А что мне еще надо было сделать, терпеть?  
— Оставить решать эту ситуацию мне, — тихо и угрожающе ответил Снейп.  
— Я, как ты видишь, решил эту ситуацию сам! И прекрасно! — воскликнул Гари и потянул его вниз по лестнице. — К черту. Идем еще куда-нибудь.  
— К слову, — заметил Северус уже на улице, — вовсе не обязательно тратить три часа времени на то, чтобы узнать, что хороший парень со всем справится.  
— Да что ты? — язвительно ответил Поттер. — Тогда вот тебе открытие: большая часть фильмов и книг заканчивается тем, что хороший парень со всем справляется. Интересен сам процесс. Ты же тоже знаешь, какое зелье получится в итоге. И ты даже знаешь рецепт. К чему тратить время на приготовление?  
— Бессмысленное сравнение: сварив зелье, ты получаешь зелье, а посмотрев фильм, не получаешь ничего.  
— Это ты не получаешь ничего! Нормальные люди испытывают катарсис!  
— Катарсис? — изумился Северус. — Где ты этого понабрался? У Фрейда? Обсудим либидо или, может быть, сублимацию, раз ты теперь такой умный? — он находил эту ситуацию очень забавной. — Куда ты бежишь, Поттер?  
Гарри вдруг встал, как вкопанный, не обращая внимания на толпы народа, снующие вокруг. Это была оживленная, многолюдная улица между двух крупных перекрестков, и по обе стороны от дороги располагались рестораны, кафе и магазины.  
Снейп обошел его и встал справа, ближе к кирпичной стене какого-то здания.  
— Ты слышишь это? — неуверенно спросил Поттер.  
— Что, как рушится твоя самооценка? — продолжал глумиться Северус. — Вероятно, грохот должен стоять невероятный…  
— Нет, — Гарри тряхнул головой. — Какие-то разговоры, шум… как будто параллельный. Не тот, который здесь. Похоже на эхо. Слышишь?  
Снейп попытался вслушаться, но ничего особенного не разобрал.  
— Сюда, — сказал Поттер и, схватив его за пальто, потащил в тесный переулок между двумя зданиями. Одно было из старого красного кирпича, другое — гладкое и серое. — Где-то здесь, — пробормотал он, оглядываясь. — Стало громче…  
Они шли и шли вперед, и там, где, как показалось Северусу, уже должен был быть или тупик, или выход, не было ничего; они оказались в тени, и улица, с которой они зашли, осталась так далеко, что свет от нее уже не добирался сюда, но звук был все таким же громким, как будто они не уходили от нее, а приближались.  
— Поттер, — напряженно окликнул Снейп. — Вернемся. Ни к чему рисковать, твоя магия нестабильна, а у меня ее мало, — он выставил вперед руки, ожидая наткнуться на Гарри, но ничего не нашел.  
Он опустил руку в карман и сжал палочку, но в тот же момент другую его руку схватили и его потащило вперед. Спустя два шага ему в лицо ударил яркий свет фонаря, и он, прищурившись, разглядел здание, до самого верха увитое густым зеленым плющом. В окна были вставлены витражи, которые то и дело менялись, словно стеклышки в калейдоскопе. Северус оглянулся: позади была ровная кирпичная стена.  
Они вышли из тупика и оказались на широкой улице, мощеной гладким серым камнем, истертым и блестящим. Сгущались сумерки, витрины магазинов и кафе вокруг ярко сияли, украшенные волшебными огоньками, свечами, гирляндами.  
— Авиньон Авеню, — догадался Северус и тут же шагнул назад. — Мне не нужно здесь показываться.  
— Это же Нью-Йорк, — напомнил Гарри. — Это в Косом переулке тебя могут узнать, а здесь… два года прошло, Северус. Стив до вчерашнего дня не знал, кто ты такой.  
— Он бармен! И к тому же сквиб. Откуда бы ему знать меня?  
— Даже если кто-то из американских волшебников тебя узнает, ему все равно не поверят, — успокоил его Гарри. — Ты уже почти можешь колдовать, да и я могу, чего бояться? Или ты так и планируешь сидеть всю жизнь в магловском мире?  
— Не суй свой нос в мои дела, — процедил Снейп. — Тебя это совершенно не касается, — и, к удовольствию Поттера, которое немедленно отразилось у него на лице, зашагал вперед.  
— Ты всегда попадаешь в такие места случайно? — хмуро спросил он.  
— Может быть, ты удивишься, но вообще — да.  
Снейп подумал и решил, что он действительно вовсе не удивлен.  
— Мам, купим? — маленькая девочка прилипла к витрине магазина «Волшебные трюки Эрика Вайса», до самого верха заставленной разнообразными бутылками из голубого, изумрудного, розового стекла, огромными — в полметра, и совсем крошечными, с фалангу пальца, в которых сверкали яркие молнии в окружении темных грозовых облаков.  
— Когда ты в прошлый раз разбила такую, мы лишились двух ковров, дорогая, — с укоризной напомнила ей мать и увела ее дальше по улице. Поттер тоже остановился у этой витрины с глупой зачарованной улыбкой, но Северусу такие фокусы никогда особенно не были интересны, и он пошел дальше.  
Оказалось, что увитый плющом дом с витражными окнами был Аптекой Авиньон — самым старым зданием на этой улице. Надпись, в которую сложились стеклышки в окне, гласила, что это первая волшебная аптека в США, основанная в 1532 году.  
Соседний дом, в противовес старой аптеке, выглядел очень современно — гладкий, блестящий и светлый, с узорчатыми высокими окнами, в которых всеми цветами радуги переливались непрозрачные вставки. «Перламутровые волшебные палочки Йоханнеса Йонкера» — было написано на вывеске.  
Вскоре Гарри догнал его и взбудоражено сказал:  
— У них есть волшебные палочки не только от Йоханнеса Йонкера, а еще от Шикобы Волк и, кажется, Тьяго… какой-то…  
— Тьяго Кинтана, — подсказал Северус. — И Виолетты Бове. Кстати, вот, — он кивнул на маленький старый магазинчик на другой стороне улицы. — У них много производителей палочек, и все довольно приличные.  
— Зайдем? Ты когда-нибудь видел перламутровые палочки? Даже у Флер обычная, а она ведь полувейла. Я имею в виду — перламутр ведь довольно хрупкий, нет? И как внутрь можно что-то вставить?  
— Они лишь инкрустированы перламутром, — поморщился Северус.  
— Ну, даже так, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Тебе неинтересно? — он потянул его через дорогу. Видя, что Снейп все еще недоволен, Гарри предложил:  
— Если не хочешь, можем встретиться… ну, например, возле той витрины с молниями в бутылках минут через десять.  
Снейп подумал, что, если он оставит его сейчас, Поттер непременно найдет приключения на свою задницу, так что, возведя очи горе, позволил себя увести на другую сторону улицы. Перед тем, как зайти в «Удивительные волшебные палочки Виолетты Бове», Северус выдернул рукав из его пальцев:  
— Как ты думаешь, какими деньгами здесь расплачиваются, Поттер? — мягко спросил он.  
— Драготами, я знаю, — быстро ответил Поттер, — но я ведь не собираюсь ничего покупать. Мне не нужна новая палочка, я просто хочу посмотреть, отличаются они от палочек Олливандера или нет.  
— Отлично, — недовольно ответил Снейп и затем, внимательно взглянув на него, поправил ему челку. — У тебя не шрам, а визитная карточка, — ворчливо вздохнул он. — Не тряси головой.  
— Сам знаю, — хмыкнул Поттер и зашел внутрь.  
Северус зашел следом, но вместо того, чтобы пойти за Гарри, встал в темном углу неподалеку от дверей. Кроме них в этом маленьком магазине никого не было. Одна из стен была полностью занята волшебными палочками, и каждая была перехвачена маленькой серебряной застежкой, удерживающей ее в вертикальном положении; стены уходили вверх, в медленно плывущие лиловые облака, между которыми изредка виднелось темное небо, усыпанное звездами.  
Все вокруг было в оттенках фиолетового, лилового, лавандового: стена, к которой были прикреплены палочки, витая металлическая лестница в дальнем углу магазина, двери, даже стекла в окнах были прозрачно-сиреневыми.  
Поттер рассматривал те палочки, что висели на уровне глаз; они были очень непохожи друг на друга, и рукоятки, в основном, были сделаны из металла или камня. Некоторые из них были загнуты, были даже завитые в спираль. Были и прямые, но с серебряными, золотыми, платиновыми гравированными наконечниками. Он поднял голову, заметил зачарованный потолок и обернулся, ошарашено глядя на Северуса.  
Затем он подошел и кивнул на пару картин, висящих за спиной у Снейпа. На рисунках был изображен монстр с головой собаки, воющий на луну или сидящий возле болота.  
— Это еще кто? — тихо спросил Поттер.  
— Ругару? — начал было Северус.  
— Абсолютно верно, — по витой лестнице спускалась стройная высокая волшебница с темными волосами, в тяжелой бархатной мантии глубокого фиолетового цвета, украшенной множеством вышитых серебристых звезд.  
— Шерсть ругару используется в большинстве наших палочек, — пояснила она. — Наравне с оболочкой из болотного боярышника. Меня зовут Аманда Бове, — она коротко улыбнулась. — Так, я полагаю, вам нужно подобрать палочку?  
Поттер кивнул. Она внимательно осмотрела его с ног до головы.  
— Что ж, — сказала она. — Это не должно быть сложно. Подойдите сюда, — Бове подвела его к стене с палочками. — Вам нужно позвать ее. Нужная палочка сама влетит вам в руку. Видите ли, — не без хвастовства добавила она, — у нас так много палочек, что подбирать их вручную занимает недели… Повторяйте за мной, — она сделала элегантный, отточенный двойной взмах рукой, как перед поклоном.  
Жест Гарри отличался скорее неловкостью, нежели изяществом, но в воздухе все еще висела тишина и ничего не происходило. Снейп напрягся.  
— Хм, — сказала волшебница. — Попробуйте еще раз.  
Поттер повторил и опять безрезультатно.  
— Вам должна подойти наша стандартная палочка с волосом ругару, из древесины яблони или клена, я уверена, — немного раздраженно сказала она. — Возможно, где-то заклинило застежку…  
В эту же секунду откуда-то сверху с оглушительным свистом Поттеру в руку влетела палочка из красноватой древесины, гладкая, с черной литой рукоятью с сияющими переливчатыми вкраплениями.  
— Секвойя, — озадаченно пояснила Бове, — обсидиановая рукоять, инкрустация перламутром. Одна из самых старых наших палочек… Мы давно не используем в работе перламутр, с тех пор, как этим занялся Йонкер.  
Снейп закатил глаза: конечно, Поттеру не могла достаться палочка попроще.  
— У нас не много таких палочек, — продолжила волшебница. — Эта сделана из древесины секвойи Гелиос. Попробуйте какое-нибудь заклинание, — предложила она.  
Северус мгновенно подлетел к нему, схватил за запястье и прошептал, склонившись к его уху:  
— Скажешь что-нибудь, и эта палочка примет тебя за владельца, и со своей, из остролиста, можешь попрощаться, — он аккуратно забрал палочку из его руки — она была действительно очень красивая — и вернул ее хозяйке магазина.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — сдавленно сказал Поттер. — Не думаю, что мне подойдет.  
— Очень жаль, — она грустно посмотрела на палочку, подкинула ее вверх? и та исчезла где-то в облаках. — Еще сто лет одиночества.  
— От нее уже кто-то отказывался?  
— Нет, — Бове улыбнулась, — дело в том, что палочки попроще быстро находят хозяина, а вот такие — из секвойи, черного орешника, манцинеллы — могут так никому и не подойти. Поэтому жаль, что вы уходите без нее. Что-то мне подсказывает, ни к кому другому она больше не вылетит.  
— Безумно драматичная история, — вклинился Северус, — но нам пора, к сожалению.  
Поттер поблагодарил ее, и они вышли. Бове продолжала задумчиво смотреть им вслед.  
— Самая старая палочка, древесина секвойи Гелиос, — пробормотал Снейп. — Нравится чувствовать себя особенным?  
— Я ведь не специально, — спокойно ответил Поттер. — Мне нужно извиниться, что я не могу быть как все? Ты этого хочешь?  
Северус отметил, что в его голосе совсем нет раздражения, а только любопытство. Он не стал ему говорить, что и он задал свой вопрос не затем, чтобы позлить его, а тоже — из любопытства.  
Какое-то время они шли молча; Поттер с глуповатой улыбочкой разглядывал все подряд, но на сей раз, в отличие от того дня в зоопарке, Северус разделял его любопытство, просто выражал его не так явственно. Эта улица была гораздо шире и просторнее, чем Косая Аллея, и магазинов здесь было больше.  
Они оба остановились перед большим кирпичным магазином, из которого доносился звонкий собачий лай, скулеж, возмущенное мяуканье. На одной из витрин была изображена собака, похожая на джек-рассел терьера, но с раздвоенным хвостом — шишуга, на другой — кот с большими ушами и львиным хвостом — жмыр. Северус удивился, как владельцам удается содержать шишуг и жмыров в одном помещении, Поттер подошел к стеклу, пытаясь разглядеть, что внутри.   
— Никогда не видел шишугу, — сказал Гарри, поглядев на Северуса.  
Снейп презрительно вскинул бровь и прошел мимо, и Поттеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ним.  
Был отдельный магазин, торгующий исключительно розовыми животными: маленькими африканскими птицами фвуперами, похожими на сов, и карликовыми пушистиками. Назывался он под стать — «Розовые прелести». Снейп вспомнил, что от пения фвуперов люди сходят с ума, и счел, что название весьма подходящее.  
Поттер, конечно, застрял у магазина метел, и Северусу пришлось остановиться и подождать, потому что тот пялился, как загипнотизированный, едва не вывалив язык, на новую модель метлы, «Тесла-2244» с гладкими, покрытыми чем-то серебряным прутьями и черным матовым древком.  
— Нет времени, — раздраженно бросил ему Снейп, — я еще хочу попасть в книжный магазин до закрытия!  
— В мире еще остались книги, которые ты не прочитал? — беззлобно поддел его Гарри и пошел за ним. Они миновали американское отделение Гринготтса, гораздо менее помпезное, чем английское — оно занимало всего два этажа и было втиснуто между магазином письменных принадлежностей и «Моднейшими мантиями Мадлен Матье».  
Вскоре они оказались в конце улицы, возле новенького блестящего здания МАКУСА, отделанного черным мрамором, которое было настолько высоким, что исчезало где-то в облаках. Снейп затащил его в «Книжный магазин Натаниэля Готорна», оставил осматриваться у дверей, а сам уверенно поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж.  
Магазин занимал три этажа, в центре второго и третьего стояли массивные деревянные стойки, на которых лежали большие книги-указатели. Снейп коснулся книги палочкой и рассортировал их по категориям: магические обряды оказались на третьем этаже в секции «39-F».  
Он поднялся еще на этаж, нашел девятую секцию. Латунная табличка «F» была ближе всего к стене: магические обряды занимали относительно немного места — всего семь полок вверх, и на каждой было около двадцати книг.  
Снейп успел пролистать три или четыре, прежде чем Поттер нашел его.  
— Займи себя чем-нибудь, — сказал ему Северус, не отрываясь от книги, прежде чем он открыл рот. — На первом этаже должна быть секция с детской литературой… комиксы… или что-нибудь о квиддиче.  
— Что ты ищешь?  
— Не отвлекай меня, — угрожающе ответил Снейп.  
Он взял одну из брошенных Северусом книг, полистал и произнес:  
— Это и моя проблема тоже. Я хочу помочь, если могу, — и взял с полки фолиант потолще.  
Снейп посмотрел на его с недоверием.  
— Обряды, завязанные на крови, — наконец, сказал он. — Любые упоминания.  
Спустя двенадцать просмотренных книг Северус поднял глаза и посмотрел на Гарри. Он снял куртку и сидел на полу, по обе стороны от него высилось две стопки книг — вторая вполовину меньше первой.  
— У нас же есть решение, — нерешительно напомнил Поттер, увидев, что он смотрит на него.  
— Сомнительное, — ответил Снейп и вновь уткнулся в алфавитный указатель.  
Гарри тихо простонал и ударился затылком о нижние полки шкафа, возле которого сидел.  
— Что, твой прекрасный маленький мозг не справляется? — ласково спросил Северус. — Иди, почитай сказки. Можешь пойти посмотреть на ту красивую метлу или погладить шишугу, если хочешь.  
— Зачем ты такой? — зло спросил Гарри и вскочил на ноги. Вопрос был явно риторический. — У Бута и Эйнгорна было два года на поиск нужной литературы, ты думаешь, они не изучили все подходящие источники и не рассмотрели все варианты?  
— Очевидно, нет, Поттер, если единственным хоть как-то работающим вариантом оказался твой! — он прищурился, Гарри посмотрел на него в ответ с той же яростью. — Ты не понимаешь, что я пытаюсь избавить тебя от неприятной перспективы и найти хоть какие-то альтернативные… выходы из ситуации?  
— Неприятная перспектива, — повторил Гарри, переступил с ноги на ногу и закусил губу. — Избавить от неприятной перспективы меня или себя, Северус? Я пойму, если ты не хочешь этого делать. Я прекрасно понимаю, что я… не мечта. Просто скажи мне честно, окей? Не надо этих отговорок, что ты делаешь это ради меня и все такое. Я могу спокойно принять, что я тебе не нравлюсь настолько, что ты видеть меня не можешь, не то что… трогать. Просто скажи.  
Он стоял, уперев одну руку в бок, и ждал ответа, пытливо всматриваясь в его лицо. Северус с изумлением воспринял тот факт, что Гарри Поттер считает, что он для него «не мечта». То есть, конечно, Поттер не был идеалом — тот же Драган был куда более во вкусе Северуса: взрослее, опытнее, со схожими интересами… Но, если сравнивать, Гарри ему не проигрывал.  
На этаже раздался скрип старых половиц. Поттер обернулся.  
— Вот вы где, — в конце коридора, образованного длинными рядами полок, появился сгорбленный старик в потертом камзоле. — Мы закрываемся, джентльмены. Приходите завтра.  
Поттер поднял с пола свою куртку, напоследок взглянул на него и пошел вперед. Северус, поставив книгу, которую держал в руках, на полку, последовал за ним. Уже спускаясь вниз, он услышал, как старик тихо ворчит, увидев оставленный ими беспорядок.  
Стоило им выйти, замок на двери магазина со скрипом закрылся, свет погас, и с громким недружелюбным стуком захлопнулись деревянные ставни. Северус потянул его вглубь переулка между книжным и магазином модных мантий.  
— Еще одно место, — кратко бросил Снейп.  
Чем дальше они шли, тем темнее становилось, здания им встречались все более и более обшарпанные, а вывески — темные и мрачные.  
— Ты был здесь раньше?  
Северус тоже был здесь впервые. Единственное, что он знал, — магазин редких (что означало: запрещенных) ингредиентов для зелий и магических артефактов «Барнум&Бэйли» был где-то в Паноптикуме — крошечный район на задворках Авиньон Авеню, где располагалось около пяти-шести лавочек вокруг неработающего фонтана. Но Поттеру он ничего не ответил.  
Чутье не обмануло его. Все магазины в Паноптикуме еще работали, а ведьмы и волшебники потрепанного вида, составляющие основной местный контингент, поглядывали на них очень заинтересованно — особенно на Поттера. Стало ясно, что если бы Гарри сунулся сюда один, спасла бы его только «Авада Кедавра», но вряд ли бы он успел вытащить палочку.  
«Барнум&Бэйли» располагался с краю, по левую руку от входа. Северус быстро затянул туда Поттера, сказал ему ждать и исчез в глубине, разыскивая что-нибудь, связанное с кровью или с передачей магии. Запрос был неопределенным, и найти что-то не было почти никаких шансов, но не попытаться он не мог — об этом магазине ходили невероятные слухи во всем магическом мире.  
Были часы, позволяющие назначить определенному человеку дату и точное время смерти; зелья, помогающие вырастить инфернала из абортированного плода; чистокровные французские вейлы в разобранном виде (кожа, волосы, ногти, кровь и все до одного внутренние органы); мумифицированное сердце египетского фараона, один грамм которого, будучи добавленным в еду, действовал на человека словно вечный, неснимаемый «Империус»; котел ведьмы Гелло, в котором она варила детей, увеличивающий силу любовных зелий…  
— Ищете что-то особенное? — спросил вкрадчивый голос, полный подобострастия. Снейп поднял голову: сверху, со второго этажа, перегнувшись через перила, на него смотрел длинноволосый волшебник с огромной плешью и лихо закрученными черными усами. — У нас множество эксклюзивных вещиц, — сказал он, спускаясь. — Дивные штучки: ядовитые заколочки модели «Моргауза» — убивают с одного укола и всего по два драгота за каждую, перстни с ядом глубоководной морской звезды… или нужно что-то более основательное? Исчезательные шкафы, Времявспяты, Воскрешающие камни? Растворы, разжижающие кровь, зелья, растворяющие кожу? — тараторил он.  
— Есть ли у вас что-то, влияющее на уровень магии — увеличивающее или уменьшающее его? Что-то, что может сделать из… немага волшебника, а из волшебника — немага? — вполголоса спросил Снейп, когда он подошел.  
— Ох, это, — понимающе кивнул плешивый. — Насолили вам, мистер? Это ничего, — он поманил его вглубь магазина, остановился возле несгораемого сейфа и снял с шеи ключ. Из сейфа он достал заплесневелый кусок чего-то, что когда-то было похоже на пирожное. Держал он его с благоговейным выражением.  
— Один крохотный кусочек этой сладкой прелести, и ваш враг навсегда лишится всякой магии. И, возможно, разума.  
— Что это? — брезгливо поинтересовался Снейп.  
— Если бы я знал, сэр, — снисходительно ответил продавец. — В последний раз эту малышку доставали при моем прапрадедушке, храни Моргана его святые кости… Ведьма, которой досталась одна сущая крошка, в тот же день превратилась в немага. Но это не спасло ее от костра, ха-ха. Так что она сгорела, да-да, сэр, совсем сгорела.  
Северус постарался сохранять невозмутимость. Рассказ о сгоревшей ведьме мало впечатлил его, но от того, как этот человек радовался чужой смерти и страданиям веяло чем-то хорошо знакомым — чем-то, что он старательно пытался забыть.  
— А что насчет увеличения магической силы?  
Продавец положил пирожное обратно и достал крохотный пузырек из изумрудного стекла со второй полки сейфа.  
— Последнее в мире зелье Virtute Infinitum. Основа — толченый череп птицы-гром и кровь единорога. Работает прекрасно, судя по тому, что значится в исторических пергаментах. Поговаривают, сам Геллерт Гриндевальд когда-то употреблял такое.  
— Ясно, — холодно ответил Северус. Перспектива стать кем-то вроде Темного Лорда самому, лишить Гарри магии и, возможно, довести до безумия не казалась ему привлекательной, хотя технически и пирожное, и зелье отвечали поставленным задачам. Он повернулся и сделал пару шагов к выходу, где должен был ждать Поттер, прежде чем услышал за спиной вкрадчивый шепот.  
— Твой мальчишка? Славный.  
— Что, простите?  
— Говорю: зелье забавное.  
Снейп остановился, пытаясь понять, послышалось ему или нет.  
— Он тебе не сын…  
— Нет, — согласился Северус.  
— Наш камин… говорю, позволяет общаться с духами предков. Не интересует?  
Снейп повернулся к нему, изумленно кривясь, но не найдя, что сказать, быстро вышел из закутка, от растерянности дважды споткнувшись о какие-то цветастые деревянные ящики и протекшие холщовые мешки.  
Поттер стоял в дальнем углу магазина и всматривался в одну из открытых полок, на которой в беспорядке были выставлены руки — восковые, полуистлевшие настоящие и состоящие из одних костей, шести— и семипалые, была даже одна, состоящая из круглой сердцевины и расходящихся от нее во все стороны костистых длинных пальцев. Как раз к ней Гарри и тянулся.  
— Не трогай! — громко воскликнул плешивый. Северус дернулся. — А то иссохнешь и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, — и он подмигнул ему.  
— Я и не собирался, — растерянно сказал Поттер. — Разве человек в здравом уме стал бы…  
— Идем, — коротко сказал Снейп и вцепился в его теплую ладонь.  
— Приятного вечера, — напоследок продавец столкнулся с ним взглядом, и Северусу на мгновение почудилось, что он все знает, все то, о чем он думает, чего хочет, чего боится. Ему стало страшно, но не из-за него, а из-за себя, потому что и собственные мысли казались ему теперь такими же темными и грязными, как эта обшарпанная, полная мертвечины лавка.


	15. Chapter 15

— О чем вы так долго разговаривали? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда они вышли.  
Северус молчал. Ему все еще было жутко и тяжело, хотя это было даже глупо: продавец не был окклюменистом и не пытался забраться к нему в голову, Снейп чувствовал такие вещи на раз-два.  
— Севe…  
— Не называй здесь имен, — одернул его Снейп. — Выйдем на главную улицу, — он отцепился от его руки. — Иди вперед, чтобы я тебя видел.  
— Что случилось? — напрягся Поттер.  
— Пока ничего. Иди.  
«Ты просто старый параноик, Северус Снейп», — сказал ему внутренний голос с интонациями Гарри, когда они вновь оказались возле книжного магазина.  
— Объясни мне, что там происходило, — упрямо сказал Гарри, встав посреди дороги и мешая ему пройти. — Мы притащились в какой-то американский Лютный, зашли в магазин, где только у входа стоят банки с глазами кентавров и заспиртованные зародыши, а ты куда-то пропал на целую кучу времени! Что я должен думать?  
— Что я мерзавец и предатель, я полагаю. Так ведь ты делал раньше? — безучастно ответил Снейп.  
Пока они шли в другую сторону от МАКУСы, он вкратце рассказал ему, что ему показал продавец «Барнум&Бэйли», оставив за скобками причину своей безосновательной паники.  
— Чего-то такого я и ожидал, — ответил Гарри. — Что такие штуки не могут работать без последствий. Ты ведь их не рассматриваешь?  
Северус взглянул на него.  
— Просто спросил, — пояснил Поттер, выставив руки вперед в шутливом защитном жесте.  
В противоположном конце улицы, неподалеку от старой аптеки, был небольшой скверик, по центру которого стоял памятник американским волшебникам. По кругу стояло несколько лавочек, за ними были высажены кусты, а еще чуть дальше, за мутной завесой, ездили машины. По всей видимости, Авиньон Авеню стояла прямо посреди обычной магловской дороги.  
Гарри устало упал на одну из лавок. Снейп сел рядом.  
— У меня было не очень много свиданий в жизни, — внезапно сказал Поттер. — Но я ставлю все деньги в своей гринготтской ячейке, что это было и будет самое странное. Ныне, присно и во веки веков, аминь. Эта палочка, книги… я случайно узнал, что у индейцев был ритуал по воскрешению мертвых в обмен на двух младенцев… глаза в банках, черви, да еще и из кино выгнали… Кстати, — вспомнил он, — чего он вообще на тебя взъелся? Тот парень в кинотеатре? Я так и не спросил.  
— Неважно.  
— Это ты ему что-то сказал? — догадался Гарри. — Надеюсь, ты его унизил хотя бы как Невилла на зельях, не меньше, — злорадно сказал он. — Сказал, что у него интеллект, как у улитки?  
— Интеллект у него действительно как у улитки, — согласился Снейп, — но у его подружки мозг и вовсе отсутствует… — он не знал, хочет он рассказывать Гарри о причинах своего раздражения или нет, потому что спустя пару часов ему казалось, что он зря полез разбираться. — Ты не слышал, как он комментировал ей весь фильм? Пока она чавкает и жует жвачку.  
— Я слышал краем уха, но… если тебя это так бесило, почему ты просто не поставил на них Заглушающее? Как-нибудь незаметно. Уж на них бы тебе сил хватило?  
Снейп подумал, что действительно стоило так сделать, но в тот момент это простое решение не пришло ему в голову; почти два года каждый день он нет-нет, да ловил себя на мысли, что если бы у него была магия, он бы воспользовался тем или иным заклинанием… Но в нужный момент спасительная мысль не пришла.  
— Не хватило бы, — сказал Северус. — И вообще… разве нужно постоянно болтать? — вопрос был задан, скорее, в воздух. Северус плотнее запахнул пальто и посмотрел наверх: через зачарованное небо были видны звезды.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Поттер, — не нужно. Особенно в кинотеатре.  
— Хуже того, он постоянно гладил ее по ладони… Это мелькание не периферии… — вспомнил Снейп. Он взял Гарри за запястье, чуть спустил вниз плотно облегающую резинку рукава, и едва-едва коснулся кончиками пальцев внутренней поверхности его ладони, ровно посередине. Поттер нервно сглотнул, опустил глаза и попытался выдернуть руку. — Полчаса, — вполголоса добавил Северус, продолжая поглаживать его ладонь и упиваясь его эмоциями. — Не знаю, как можно такое вытерпеть… либо она фригидная, либо стул, на котором она сидела, не просохнет еще два дня, — и отпустил его руку.  
— Это ужасно, Северус, — Гарри фыркнул. — Может, она просто его не любит? — предположил он со снисходительностью, но вдруг что-то понял, и улыбка ушла.  
— Тогда уж, скорее, не хочет… конечно, сложно кого-то хотеть, когда ты по уровню развития не ушла дальше рыбы… Тебе же нужно быть в Хогвартсе до отбоя, — вспомнил Снейп и встал. — Почему я помню об этом, а ты нет? И ты хочешь, чтобы я считал тебя взрослым, Поттер?  
— А я еще рассчитывал на ужин, — притворно вздохнул Гарри, пропустив мимо ушей все упреки. — Со свечами, розами, мыльными пузырями, карликового пушистика в подарок… что еще…  
— Бесполезные твари.  
— Для тебя все животные, которых нельзя пустить на зелья, бесполезные, да?  
— Особенно собаки, — и Северус ухмыльнулся, увидев, как скривился Гарри. — А карликовых пушистиков можно использовать за неимением лучшего. Проблема только в том, что они очень маленькие, поэтому и внутренние органы…  
— Пожалуйста, хватит, — попросил Гарри.  
До проулка они дошли молча; Снейп подумал, что у него в жизни не было ни одного свидания, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Вышло не так уж плохо, если не считать похода в Паноптикум.  
— Ты… ты скучаешь по Дамблдору? — неожиданно спросил Гарри, когда они уже шли неподалеку от дома Северуса. — Вспомнил о нем сегодня в кино. Мне его не хватает.  
— К чему ты об этом мне напоминаешь? — разозлился Снейп.  
— Я не имел в виду…  
— Ты никогда ничего не имеешь в виду, — рыкнул Северус и остановился. — Слишком мало ресурсов в голове, чтобы думать, о чем говоришь, да?  
— Я знаю, что ты сделал это по его просьбе! — отчаянно воскликнул Гарри. — Когда я спросил, я просто… спросил! Потому что подумал, что ты поймешь меня. Я не хотел, чтобы это тебя задело.  
Северус поджал губы и сорвался с места.  
— Я стараюсь не вспоминать о таких вещах, — неохотно сказал он; Поттер едва поспевал за ним. — Никчемное пережевывание… пустые воспоминания… все это бесполезно и ни к чему не ведет.  
До бара Поттер шел молча и больше вопросов не задавал. Северус остановился неподалеку от входа, под фонарем. Гарри не заметил, что тот не собирается заходить; дверь за ним уже почти закрылась, а Снейп повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда он опять вынырнул обратно.  
— Снейп, — окликнул он.  
— Что еще?  
Поттер обошел его, а затем, помедлив с секунду, протянул ему руку.  
Снейпу в первый момент стало смешно: вчера он сидел у него на коленях, не пытаясь скрыть эрекцию, а сегодня что, предлагает дружить? Но руку пожал.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Поттер.  
— За что?  
— За то, что не позволил погладить шишугу, конечно, — ответил Гарри. — Не дал посмотреть метлу, обложил древними книгами и привел в какое-то сомнительное место, — он улыбнулся.  
— Палочку же ты посмотрел, — ворчливо напомнил Северус.  
— И чуть своей не лишился. А что насчет…  
— Завтра. В шесть, — ответил Снейп, поняв, что он имеет в виду.  
Гарри сунул руки обратно в карманы и вернулся к бару. Снейп был готов, наконец, выдохнуть спокойно, когда Поттер снова возник перед ним, бросился и поцеловал его, чуть не сбив с ног.  
— Это если вдруг у тебя магии не останется, — прошептал Гарри, улыбаясь.  
— Уйди, ради бога, Поттер, — ответил Северус, — на сегодня у меня исчерпан лимит терпения.  
В этот раз он проследил, чтобы Гарри зашел внутрь и смотрел на него до тех пор, пока он не исчез в подсобке. Только после этого он вернулся домой.  
Планы на рождественские каникулы резко изменились. Поужинав, он забрался в постель и поставил будильник на восемь утра, чтобы быть в книжном магазине на Авиньон Авеню к открытию.  
Чуть ли не впервые за долгие годы он проспал. В одиннадцать он едва оторвал голову от подушки и понял, что будильник громко пищал все последние четыре часа, а он даже не дернулся: ему снилось, что он спит в комнате Гарри, и в его тумбе (где, на сей раз, не было фотографии родителей) вопит вредноскоп. Во сне он даже подумал, что прибьет Поттера, когда поймет, на что так отчаянно реагирует эта проклятая игрушка. Простонав, он отключил будильник и встал.  
В проулке он оказался только в начале первого. Первым делом он заглянул в Гринготтс и обменял доллары на драготы; курс был варварский, и стоило сначала поменять доллары на галлеоны, а затем уже их — на драготы, но понял он это уже постфактум.  
Местные гоблины, как ни странно, были куда более нерасторопными, чем их английские собратья, и в итоге Снейп оказался в книжном лишь к двум часам дня. До пяти ему удалось просмотреть лишь четыре книги, и на всякий случай он проверил несколько из тех, которые вчера смотрел Гарри, но в них не было ничего примечательного.  
Некоторые рецепты зелий и артефакты казались ему смутно подходящими для их задачи, но так или иначе выяснялось, что это либо темная магия, либо сомнительный фокус. Книга об индейской магии и вовсе стала для него открытием, и на нее он потратил час, изумляясь чуть ли не на каждой странице; в основном все их зелья и заклинания были направлены на изменение погоды — сфера, с которой английские волшебники старались не взаимодействовать, так как это было чревато массой негативных последствий. Но индейцам все было нипочем. Северус, между тем, выписал формулу, как вызвать маленькую локальную грозу — ему показалось это забавным.  
В пять он вышел из магазина с массой заметок в рабочем блокноте, но без единого внятного объяснения для самого себя, почему он не хочет просто трахнуть Поттера и забрать свою магию, а предпочитает зарываться в старые фолианты в надежде обнаружить что-то неясное.  
Северус догадывался, что если бы Гарри удалось скрывать свою теорию дольше, он бы решился на секс с ним гораздо быстрее, чем в нынешних обстоятельствах. По той простой причине, что ему бы казалось это искренним желанием с обеих сторон. А теперь все это казалось для Снейпа унизительной подачкой со стороны судьбы, и с этим он не только не был готов смиряться… он не хотел этим пользоваться и даже находил в себе отчаянное сопротивление этому.  
На этот раз Гарри явился без четверти семь. Снейп молча открыл ему дверь, Поттер молча вошел: как всегда, растрепанный, словно неделю не держал в руках расческу, в обычных джинсах и в мятой серой толстовке, которая обнаружилась, когда он снял куртку.  
— Ты опоздал, — заметил Северус.  
— Засиделся с Гермионой в пабе, — признался Поттер, садясь на диван. — У них с Роном скоро свадьба. Оказывается, это очень сложное дело — организовать свадьбу. Она вся на нервах. Они с Джинни и Луной все никак не могут определиться с основными цветами и букетом невесты, миссис Уизли отказывается заказывать еду из ресторана, а Артура на работе завалили намеками, чтобы он позвал весь отдел. Рон больше на привидение теперь походит, отвечает в основном «да» и «нет», в общем…  
— Избавь меня от этих подробностей, — поморщился Северус.  
Он вернулся за свой стол, где лежала оставленная им книга по химии, сел, вытянул ноги и вернулся к чтению.  
— Я в ужасе! — рассмеялся Гарри. — Слава богу, я этого избежал.  
— Отчего же, — возразил Снейп. — Набирайся опыта у друзей, пригодится…  
На это Поттер ничего не ответил.  
— Куда пойдем сегодня? Я предлагаю еще погулять по Авиньон Авеню. Или недалеко от кинотеатра есть симпатичный бар… ну или, если хочешь, можем пойти в книжный… хотя ты теряешь счет времени в таких местах.  
Северус отложил книгу на колени, поднял на него глаза и очень ласково, очень доброжелательно улыбнулся — так, что Гарри немедленно похолодел и вжался в диван.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя развлекать, Гарри, — сказал он. — Ты можешь идти, куда хочешь, делать, что хочешь и с кем хочешь… единственное, о чем хочу тебя попросить — постарайся не отправиться на тот свет прежде, чем отдашь мне мою магию.  
— Этого-то я и хочу, но что-то ты не горишь желанием ее забирать, — хмуро ответил Поттер. — А могли бы хоть сейчас… Если бы тебя от меня не тошнило!  
Снейп опять внимательно взглянул на него. Его совсем не тошнило от Гарри, напротив, он опять ощущал, как в нем поднимается какое-то сильное и светлое чувство к нему, именно такому, как сейчас: растрепанному и в этой старой толстовке. Ему показалось, что только он один понимает, какая сила заключена в этом подростке. Странный, щемящий контраст между внешней безобидностью и огромным магическим потенциалом… от этого его сердце на миг ухнуло вниз.  
Поттер включил телевизор, угрюмо полистал каналы, но, видимо, не нашел ничего лучше Энимал Планет. Минут пятнадцать Северус краем уха вместе с ним слушал передачу о гепардах и с удивлением узнал, что эти кошки не едят падаль, но на этом моменте Гарри, конечно, вздумалось выключить.  
— У тебя есть что-нибудь почитать? — спросил он.  
Северус широким жестом указал на подоконник, где высились стопки книг по химии.  
— А что-нибудь человеческое?  
— А что, Фрейда ты не взял? — ехидно спросил Северус. — Увы, и в моих книгах ты вряд ли найдешь ответ на вопрос, с чего вдруг тебе стали нравиться хмурые, высокомерные мудаки, как ты говоришь. Хотя влюбленность прекрасно объясняется с точки зрения химии. После выброса фенилэтиламина повышается уровень окситоцина и вазопрессина…  
— Я видел в твоем саквояже в спальне магические книги, — перебил Гарри. — «Злейшее волхование», «Сильнодействующие зелья» и еще что-то про трансфигурацию… Можно мне взять их?  
— Нет, — кратко ответил Снейп и положил книгу на стол и отвернулся.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что в прошлый раз, когда тебе достался учебник с моими комментариями, ты располосовал Драко, — ответил Северус. — С тех пор я не оставляю такие книги где попало.  
— Но в этот раз я ведь не собираюсь… и Драко здесь нет.  
— Тебе достаточно просто произнести какое-нибудь заклинание из «Злейшего волхования», чтобы что-нибудь пошло не так, — с раздражением ответил Снейп. — Не проси, я уже сказал — нет.  
— Я не собираюсь произносить их вслух! — воскликнул Гарри. — Мне очень нравился твой учебник по зельеварению, правда. Толковые были комментарии, мои зелья получались идеальными, и вообще…  
— Я очень хорошо различаю, когда мне пытаются льстить.  
— Самое странное знаешь, что? — задумчиво ответил он спустя пару секунд. — Я не пытался льстить.  
Послышался шорох, и Северус понял, что Поттер разлегся у него на диване. Он подумал, что он опять включит телевизор, какие-нибудь мультфильмы или кино вроде того, которое они пытались посмотреть вчера.  
— Ты читаешь мысли, умеешь летать без метлы, зелья варишь… что ты еще можешь, вызывать грозу, метать молнии? — спросил он.  
Северус вспомнил о том индейском заклинании и понял, что гипотетически он действительно может вызвать грозу и метать молнии.  
— Затыкать рот самодовольным юнцам, — ответил Снейп.  
— Научи меня, — с энтузиазмом попросил Гарри и Северус спиной почувствовал, что тот радостно пялится на него. — Не затыкать рот, а всему остальному. Ты ведь можешь.  
Северус задумался и понял, что не хочет портить их и так неустойчивые отношения скандалами, и вообще возвращаться на стартовые роли «ученика» и «учителя». Он и так еле отделался от всех этих мыслей.  
— Я могу…, но не хочу тебя учить, — честно ответил Северус.  
— Почему? — поняв, что Снейп не ответит, он продолжил. — То есть, ты все еще считаешь меня недалеким, да? — с холодной яростью спросил он и подошел к столу так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Снейп смотрел на него безучастно и равнодушно. — После всего, что произошло, после того, как мне удалось кое-как выжить, убить Волан-де-морта… и по многим предметам, кроме твоего, у меня хорошие оценки!  
От того, что Поттер поставил убийство Волан-де-морта и оценки в один ряд, Снейп не удержался от ухмылки, но продолжил молчать, ожидая конца тирады, но она, похоже, уже кончилась.  
— Я не говорил, что ты глупый, — медленно ответил Северус. — Ты бестолковый. Усваиваешь только ту информацию, которую считаешь нужной, и от тех людей, которые кажутся тебе приятными. У тебя не должно было быть проблем с зельеварением. Единственная причина, по которой у тебя не получалось — то, что ты считал меня недостойным вообще учить тебя чему-то. Даже не то, что я на тебя давил, равно как и на других студентов.  
— Ты опять за старое, — разочарованно сказал Гарри. — Я больше не считаю тебя неприятным, и я сам — слышишь, сам — прошу, чтобы ты научил меня тому, что умеешь. То, что ты умеешь — классно, Северус. Больше никто меня этому не научит.  
— Ты хочешь этому научиться только от безделья, — Снейп пустил в ход свой последний аргумент. — Найди какую-нибудь магловскую книжку и забудь.  
— Я хочу этому научиться, потому что меня никто этому не научит даже в аврорате. А уж там эти способности могут пригодиться, не так ли? В конце концов, когда-нибудь это может спасти мне жизнь. Когда тебя не будет рядом.  
— Это эмоциональный шантаж, Поттер, — выдохнул Северус и отложил, наконец, свою книгу, которую не мог читать последние полчаса. — Так или иначе… окклюменция и легилименция — сразу нет: я не хочу копаться в твоей голове и не позволю копаться в моей. Что касается полетов без метлы — это темная магия, я научился этому у Волан-де-морта. И мне кажется противоестественной сама мысль о том, чтобы учить тебя темной магии.  
— Ты учился чему-то у Волан-де-морта? — удивленно спросил Гарри.  
— Окклюменции меня научил Дамблдор, если хочешь знать. Источник знания не имеет никакого значения, он не может быть плохим или хорошим, важно — как ты используешь эту информацию. И не то чтобы у меня был выбор: полет без метлы был единственным вариантом быстро выбраться из Хогвартса, защищенного антиаппарационными чарами, в критической ситуации. Как видишь, я не ошибся в расчетах… Возвращаясь к нашему разговору…  
Снейп кое-что вспомнил и задумчиво произнес:  
— Видишь ли, у меня совершенно нет никакой предрасположенности или склонности к таким вещам как полеты. Поэтому в моем случае единственный способ делать это эффективно — это обращаться к темной магии. Но у твоей матери, похоже, были нужные задатки. В тот день, когда мы с ней познакомились, я увидел, как она без каких-либо проблем спланировала по воздуху с качели… и парила в воздухе довольно долго.  
— Когда-то в детстве у меня получилось взлететь на крышу, когда Дадли с дружками гнались за мной, — со смешком сказал Гарри.  
Северус понял, что с тем теплом, которое он почувствовал после этих слов, уже ничего не сделать, и улыбнулся.  
— Тогда есть вероятность, что ты можешь научиться летать без метлы, если придумаешь свое заклинание.  
Он встал и ушел в спальню, оставив Поттера стоять в недоумении посреди гостиной. Среди кучи книг, валяющихся в прикроватной тумбе (книги были рассованы по всей его квартире, потому что книжных полок здесь не было, когда он заезжал), он выудил учебник по латыни со словарем и вернулся.  
— Как это вообще — придумывать заклинания? — озадаченно спросил Гарри, забирая у него книгу.  
— Для начала необходимо изучить существующие заклинания по теме: в твоем случае это все, что связано с полетом и перемещением предметов. От Вингардиум Левиосы до Мобиликорпуса… Хорошо бы узнать, какие заклинания накладывают на метлы их производители — вероятно, это поможет. Затем углубляешься в учебник по латыни и пытаешься подобрать нужное заклинание. Иногда требуется составить слово из двух корней, реже — из трех и более. Иногда это два раздельных слова, которые требуют согласования в падеже. После того, как ты составишь хотя бы штук тридцать вариантов, можно начинать пробовать… и так до тех пор, пока не получится. В том, что касается полета без метлы — необходимо уметь быстро концентрироваться. Поэтому даже если ты подберешь нужное заклинание, потребуются недели или даже месяцы тренировок. Если тебя это обнадежит, у меня ушло около месяца — с учетом, что заклинание и технику действия я уже знал.  
Поттер выглядел страшно растерянным.  
— Ах да, — вспомнил Северус и протянул ему стопку пустых листов и карандаш. — Понадобится еще, обращайся, — и он улыбнулся, но на сей раз не без злорадства.  
Поттер думал, это будет просто? Нет, не будет.  
Когда Гарри вернулся на диван со словарем, листами и карандашом, он напоследок добавил уже серьёзнее:  
— Я не хочу тебе помогать не потому, что я мудак, а потому, что не хочу вмешиваться. И я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты сможешь, Поттер, если постараешься.  
— Северус, но мне ведь нужен учебник с заклинаниями, я не помню их все наизусть, — лукаво ответил он. — Так я могу взять «Злейшее волхование» и «Трансфигурацию»?  
Снейп опять понял, что Поттер его бесит и дал отмашку. Гарри исчез в спальне и вернулся с добытыми фолиантами невыносимо, раздражающе довольный.  
Это ликование продержалось на его лице недолго. Северус украдкой наблюдал за ним около получаса, но потом ему наскучило смотреть на страдающего от интеллектуальной нагрузки Гарри и он опять занялся своим чтением. Быстро он поймал себя на том, что ему немного скучно и он жалеет о той книге по индейской магии, которую не купил. Он пообещал себе купить ее завтра и на том успокоился.  
Гарри, казалось, растворился: его не было ни видно, ни слышно. В половине девятого он предложил сварить кофе и Северус согласился, ожидая, что Поттер или упустит кофе — уж внимательностью он никогда не отличался, или еще с чем-нибудь напортачит, но к его удивлению, ничего такого не произошло.  
— Без сахара и молока? — спросил он. Снейп подтвердил. — Разве могло быть по-другому, — тихо произнес Гарри и отдал ему чашку. — Я бы удивился, если бы ты предпочитал пену из взбитых сливок и шоколадный сироп.  
Себе он бухнул две ложки меда, потому что сахар не нашел, а Снейп не успел ему сказать, что сахар лежит в банке с надписью «соль», потому что так повелось в этой квартире.  
— Странно: чувствую себя тупым и одновременно… как будто вот-вот что-то найду.  
— Ну, одно другому не мешает, — резонно заметил Северус. — И через час тебе нужно будет уходить. Не заставляй меня следить за временем.  
— Я помню, — спокойно ответил Гарри.  
Спустя час он действительно засобирался и прихватил с собой и обе северусовых книжки, и словарь, и свои заметки.  
— Нет, мои книги останутся у меня. Если они попадут в ненадежные руки — а с тобой постоянно случается что-то в таком духе — ничего хорошего не произойдет. Словарь можешь взять с собой.  
— Но…  
— Ты возвращаешься в школу, Поттер! — напомнил Снейп. — Это учреждение забито учебниками и более того, там есть своя библиотека. Удивительно, правда?  
— Хорошо, как скажешь, — покорно согласился Гарри. Он надел куртку, взял свои исписанные листы и вдруг спросил. — Северус… ты правда изобрел заклинание, выворачивающее человека наизнанку?  
— Я не пробовал его ни разу в жизни, — успокоил его Снейп. — Только на одной жабе. Омерзительное зрелище. Она еще шевелилась. Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — ласково сказал он, и Гарри, с полными ужаса глазами, вышел.  
Следующий день вновь не приблизил его к ответу на вопрос, как разделаться с магией не через постель, но Северус не был разочарован. И как бы он не хотел оттягивать момент признания, магические книги увлекали его куда больше, чем книги по химии, и он был рад вновь оказаться среди волшебников и быть с ними на равных. Это казалось правильным. Все в те дни казалось ему правильным: он затолкал подальше свои мысли о том, что рано или поздно все кончится и он вновь окажется один на один с самим собой. И свои мысли о том, что Поттера нужно соблазнять он тоже задвинул подальше: в этом, пока что, не было смысла.  
Поттер пришел, как и обещал, в шесть.  
— Нарциссы или каллы? — с порога спросил он. Он был чем-то крайне раздосадован.  
— Что?  
— Нарциссы или каллы будут лучше смотреться в букете невесты? — пояснил Гарри, бросил рюкзак на пол и стащил куртку.  
— Мне откуда знать? — с неприязнью ответил Северус. — Ты в своем…  
Поттер ткнул в него пальцем с видом «эврика!» как будто был с ним полностью согласен.  
— Именно! — воскликнул он. — Тот же вопрос, — он прошел в гостиную и упал на диван. — Откуда мне знать, нарциссы или каллы, — взмолился он. — Они там с ума все посходили с этой свадьбой. С утра мне пришло три письма. Одно от Луны, где она убеждает, что лучше всего в букете будут смотреться цветки африканской горной лилии, правда, за ними нужно ехать мне, потому что только я, по ее мнению, могу победить тамошнего темного колдуна, который их выращивает. Потом от Джинни — она, слава богу, не просит меня съездить в Африку. Просто хочет, чтобы я убедил Гермиону, что нужны именно нарциссы, потому что нарциссы лучше сочетаются с платьями подружек невесты… а Гермиона хочет каллы и просит меня убедить остальных, чтобы все оставили ее в покое. А крайним буду я!  
— А что будущий муж мисс Грейнджер?  
Поттер разочарованно отмахнулся:  
— Будущий муж мисс Грейнджер все еще витает где-то в высших мирах. Какие уж там каллы и нарциссы, — он вздохнул. — Ладно. Я подобрал кое-какие варианты заклинаний, но еще есть одна идея… Знаю, что надоел тебе, но тут меня никто не достает совами и не просит утихомирить Пивза… он на старости лет совсем распоясался.  
— Призраки не стареют, — отметил Снейп.  
— Тогда не знаю, значит, он просто озверел, — буркнул Гарри. — Кофе? — предложил он, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Северус решил, что иметь дома Гарри Поттера — это весьма удобно, и согласился.  
— Я с шести лет умею варить кофе, — рассказал он, пока возился с туркой. — Тетя Петуния терпеть не могла стоять и смотреть за тем, чтобы он не убежал, так что как только я начал что-то соображать, это дело поручили мне. Конечно, первые пару раз было немного неприятно, потому что когда он все-таки убегал, меня запирали в чулане на весь день, но я быстро научился.  
Он перелил кофе в кружку Северуса и, когда полез за чем-то в свой рюкзак, заметил, что Снейп ехидно улыбается.  
— Возможно, следовало перенять эту тактику и пару раз запереть тебя в чулане для метел на отработках. Может, тогда бы ты чуть лучше успевал в зельеварении.  
— Тебя бы кто запер в чулане для метел! — рассмеялся Гарри. — Тогда бы ты, возможно, стал чуть терпеливее, — он достал из рюкзака сливки и предложил Северусу, но тот отказался.  
Снейп понял, что когда тот шел сюда, он уже рассчитывал на кофе, но такой расклад не вызвал у него никаких чувств. Гарри взял свою кружку, сел на диван и достал из рюкзака два словаря, пару школьных учебников, исписанные листы и магловские ручки… и снова пропал на пару часов.  
Было очень тихо, периодически слышалось невнятное бормотание, шорох перелистываемых страниц и скрип карандаша. Северус уже начал было засыпать, когда услышал резкий вскрик за спиной.  
Поттер висел вниз головой, широкая футболка упала ему на лицо, обнажив живот и грудь, и он старательно пытался ее поднять и засунуть под ремень джинсов.  
— Я начал пробовать, — объяснил он.  
— Это что, Левикорпус?  
— Нет, что-то похожее… видимо, оно цепляет за две ноги. Я не могу обратно опуститься! Можешь произнести Фините Инкантатем, пожалуйста? — взмолился он. — У меня сейчас глазные яблоки вывалятся.  
— Очки задержат, — ухмыльнулся Снейп и достал палочку. — Фините Инкантатем.  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Отлично, — разочарованно простонал Гарри. — Поцелуй меня.  
— Ты висишь вниз головой!  
— Я вижу! Тогда постарайся получше!  
Пару секунд он смотрел на нелепо дрыгающегося в воздухе Поттера безо всякого выражения, а затем не выдержал и расхохотался. Он пытался не улыбаться, целуя его, но получалось плохо, и Поттер тоже смеялся.  
— Перестань улыбаться, мне мешают твои зубы, — наконец, сказал Северус.  
— Я сейчас умру, — обреченно просипел Гарри. — У меня вся кровь к голове…м-м-м…  
Наконец, что-то получилось, Северус произнес отменяющее заклинание и отлевитировал его ногами вниз. Поттер свалился к нему в руки, пошатнулся и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
— Никто не говорил, что будет просто, — сказал Снейп и усадил его на диван. — Дай я посмотрю, что ты насочинял…, а то еще пробьешь мне потолок и вылетишь на крышу. С тебя станется, — проворчал он, взял листки, карандаш и принялся вычеркивать одно за другим.  
Гарри лежал на диване; его лицо уже поменяло цвет с красного на зеленый и стремительно бледнело.  
— Я после твоих поцелуев буквально не могу стоять на ногах, — вяло пробубнил он.  
— Ты не можешь стоять на ногах, потому что каким-то чудом придумал заклинание, подвешивающее вверх головой, и к тому же блокирующее контрзаклятие от той же палочки… У тебя талант к таким вещам.  
— Каким?  
— Которые непонятно как работают, — объяснил Северус. — Эти три стоит попробовать. Остальное — полный бардак и чушь. В третьем я поменял окончания… во втором разделил на два слова. В первом ты выбрал неверные падежи. В целом — неплохо. Тебе кто-то помогал? Я не говорил тебе использовать корень «воздух».  
— Кто мне поможет, — вздохнул Гарри и сел. — Если бы я попросил Гермиону, она бы не поняла моих притязаний на сочинение собственных заклинаний. И я еще не говорил ей, что нашел тебя.  
— И не надо.  
— Когда-нибудь ты же все равно вылезешь из своей пещеры…  
— Мне очень нравится моя пещера, как ты мог заметить, — недовольно ответил Снейп. — Если ты пришел в себя, попробуй оставшиеся заклинания… кто знает, может, ты и их не сможешь снять.  
Он скользнул взглядом по раскрытому поттеровскому рюкзаку и заметил в нем «Пророк». Гарри проследил за его взглядом.  
— А, да, я же тебе принес. Там ничего особо нет, ну, интересного, но, может, ты захочешь почитать, — он достал газету, отдал ее Снейпу и сосредоточился на заклинании.  
Через пять или шесть безуспешных попыток он пробормотал:  
— Может, там что-то еще не так? Вообще ничего не происходит.  
— Нужно сильнее концентрироваться на том действии, которого ты добиваешься, — ответил Северус, рассматривая передовицу — Рита Скитер попала в Мунго с депрессией, и некий Аемилиус Новак в честь этого весьма нелестно прохаживался по всей ее биографии.  
— Типа, представлять, что должно произойти?  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, что такое «концентрироваться»? — скривился Северус и отвлекся от увлекательнейшего перебирания грязного белья Скитер. — Просто представлять себе, как ты такой прекрасный паришь в воздухе недостаточно! Нужно сосредоточиться на том, что ты должен чувствовать. Вообразить, что это уже происходит. Все это в твоей голове: нужно усилие воображения, подкрепленное верой. Это крайне сложно в первый раз, но с каждым разом становится проще.  
— Это похоже на медитацию, да? — спросил он спустя секунду.  
Северус фыркнул.  
— Медитация? — он презрительно скривился, но быстро одернул себя, надел спокойное лицо и ответил. — Да, может быть, и на медитацию это похоже. Потом это входит в привычку, концентрация занимает секунды и это кажется автоматическим действием, как ходить. Или плавать.  
— Auraque Mobilius, — произнес Поттер и направил на себя палочку.  
— Потом следует перейти на невербальный вариант, — между делом сказал Снейп.  
— Ты мне мешаешь.  
— Разумеется.  
Когда Снейп дочитал газету, Поттеру удалось на короткое мгновение подлететь над диваном и удержаться, но он тут же свалился обратно, стоило Северусу взглянуть на него.  
— Ты видел, у меня получилось! — воскликнул Гарри.  
— Если у тебя сохранится хоть часть подобного потенциала, когда мы разделим магию, тебе очень повезет.  
Поттер, смущенно потерев висок, с блуждающей рассеянной улыбкой потянулся к нему. Мотив был прозрачно ясен: эти глаза, которые заволокло мыльной бессмысленной поволокой не оставляли вариантов, чего именно Гарри от него хотел. Долгий миг Северус раздумывал, что ему делать, и понял, что если он поддастся, как ему и хочется, то не сможет остановиться.  
— Нет, — резко и холодно сказал Снейп и отстранился. — Хватит на сегодня. Тебе пора.  
— Хватит на сегодня магии, Северус? — спросил он, и голос его был полон досады. — Ты воспринимаешь меня… даже не знаю, как будто я розетка, от которой можно подпитываться.  
Он со злостью посмотрел на него, но увидев, что Снейп не собирается никак реагировать, принялся поспешно скидывать в рюкзак свое барахло.  
— Держи себя в руках, Поттер, — процедил Северус.  
— Поттер, Поттер, Поттер, как будто тебе нравится каждый раз самому себе напоминать, кто я такой, что я сделал и кто мой отец!  
— Ты ведешь себя словно маленькая капризная девчонка! — воскликнул Северус и неожиданно для себя кое-что понял. — Я называю тебя так не потому…  
— А как ты себя ведешь, Снейп? — Гарри не дослушал. — Подумай о _своем_ поведении, — он вздохнул и опустил глаза. — Я догадываюсь, что я не в твоем вкусе, и я понимаю твою мотивацию и не осуждаю тебя за нее, — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, заявил он, глядя Северусу в глаза. — Но мы ведь можем так ничего и не найти лучше моего варианта. А как я могу… если ты избегаешь этого. Сделай над собой усилие, черт!  
Он собрал рюкзак и вылетел в прихожую. Северус вышел за ним.  
— А, да, завтра у тебя будет хороший день, — мрачно добавил Поттер. — Я не приду. Сужу матч по квиддичу между Гриффиндором и Слизерином.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, кто выиграет, — пробормотал Северус.  
— Я не из тех, кто подсуживает тем, кто мне больше нравится, — рявкнул Гарри и вылетел из квартиры.  
Снейп стоял, все еще до глубины души удивленный тем, что Гарри уже давно не напоминает ему Джеймса. Осознавать это было как-то неловко, потому что стало совершенно ясно, что Джеймса Поттера он никогда бы не захотел, и не смог бы его терпеть, и вообще от одних только воспоминаний об этом человеке Северусу казалось, что у него песок на зубах скрипит. А ведь они действительно были ужасающе похожи внешне; отчасти еще и поэтому Снейп не старался сдерживать себя в язвительности в адрес Гарри все школьные годы.  
Теперь оказалось, что Гарри — вот это новость, надо же — совершенно другой. Даже ощущается иначе — на грани чувств это было иное существо. Тупой животной агрессии и самодовольства, которыми был полон его отец, в Гарри не было ни на йоту. Не было даже эха.  
В школе он называл его по фамилии тем чаще, чем сильнее ему нужно было напоминать себе о своей ненависти к нему. «Поттер» было красным флагом опасности, означающим, что Северус подобрался к мальчишке слишком близко. «Поттер» было мерилом огромной, непреодолимой, пугающей пропасти между ними.  
Сейчас необходимости так его называть не было никакой, и все же он продолжал, и делал это с охотой, потому что в этом была какая-то покровительственность. Никаких иных причин не было. Ему нравилось это немного пренебрежительное, немного небрежное, иногда заботливое, лопающееся на языке, «Поттер».  
Но Гарри опять все понял неправильно… И это уже было как раз не ново.


End file.
